EL SUEÑO EN LA VIDA DE CANDY ( libro de S M Afonso)
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: TERRiFiC. Candy tiene que ser fuerte y aferrarse a la vida, Sin embargo su amiga muere dejandole una responsabilidad ( La novela es de S.M. Afonso. Y personajes de Kyōko Myzuki). Al final dejare mejores detalles.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1.

Erguida, trató de tranquilizarse, intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que lo había logrado, a veces solo parecía ser un espejismo, una especie de ilusión óptica que terminaba desvaneciéndose como el humo de un fuego apagado. El dolor estaba allí, lacerante, como un martilló sobre su cuerpo, no sabía exactamente dónde, pero dolía, y mucho.

Pudo mirar en derredor. La luz entraba cálida por la ventana, había logrado aguantar una más, dolorosa, pero cada vez la soportaba menos. Sin embargo no se daría por vencida. No sin haberlo intentado. Había algo que anhelaba en la vida. No podía negar que le daba cierto miedo de que todo terminara incluso antes de que pudiera empezar.

Respiró profundo. Había quienes a los dieciocho años ya habían vivido de todo, e incluso recorrido el mundo. No, para Candy. Los sueños, ilusiones se quedaron en sólo eso, sueños inalcanzables. Tan sólo un milagro podía remediarlo y rogaba al cielo porqué éste se hiciera realidad, por ahora lo que necesitaba era agarrar fuerzas para su siguiente quimioterapia. Candy llevaba meses en un hospital, tras una decaída. No estaba sola a su alrededor, había personas de diferentes edades, desde pequeñitos, hasta hombres o mujeres de su misma edad, para quienes los días pasaban lentos y dolorosos, esperando un trasplante, un alma bondadosa, o un milagro.

En el hospital Candy conoció a Judi, ahora su mejor amiga. Muchas de las amistades se forman por compartir la misma opinión, el mismo gusto, tener cosas en común, ese no fue el casó de Candy y Judi, a ellas las Unión el cáncer.

Tiempo después, tras los últimos estudios médicos, Candy y Judi tenían la esperanza de haber vencido el cancer.

Candy cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a guardar las llaves en la mochila que colgaba de uno de sus hombros. El llanto de un bebé sonaba a través de toda la estancia y ella se preguntó, confusa, dónde rayos se había metido su mejor amiga.

—¿ Judi? —la llamo, percibiendo como un escalofrío de miedo la recorría de arriba a abajo la espalda. No esperó respuesta en esa ocasión y empezó a subir de dos en dos los escalones que conducían al dormitorio de bebé en la planta superior. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, halló al pequeño de diez meses enderezado en su cuna, aferrado a los barrotes y con el rostro húmedo y enrojecido por el llanto. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Candy sonrió cuando lo vio alargar sus pequeñas manos, reclamando toda su atención. Entró en la habitación para complacerlo y tomarlo en sus brazos, pero lo que definitivamente nunca esperó hallar fue a Judi tendida en el piso, inmóvil, inconsciente.

El corazón se le paralizó un segundo para rápidamente a continuación empezar a latirle a una velocidad antinarural. Dejando escapar un grito desgarrador, la mochila cayó al suelo y se precipitó hacia su amiga, casi tropezando con sus propios pies cuando se arrodilló a su lado.

Su amiga estaba extremadamente pálida y tenía un color azul en los labios. El sudor seco de su frente había hecho que el flequillo se le pegara. en el lado derecho de su cara, y se lo apartó.

—Judi, despierta —La sacudió. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tampoco reacción.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas mientras buscaba el pulso en su muñeca, en el cuello. No se lo encontró. Conteniendo el aliento, acercó entonces la oreja a su pecho inquietantemente quieto. No respiraba. El miedo le golpeó directamente en la caja torácica y quiso salir corriendo y gritar. Pero no podía. Con el llanto inconsolable de pequeño de fondo, colocó las manos juntas entre sus senos y empezó a practicarle la reanimación cardiopulmonar. Sabía que si Judi tenía aún alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, debía mantener el flujo de sangre oxigenada al cerebro y a otros órganos vitales. Con los dientes apretados y gruñendo entre golpe y golpe repitió la acción una y otra vez, una y otra vez, deteniéndose solo en pequeños intervalos de tiempo para acoplar su boca alrededor de la suya e insuflarle aire en los pulmones. Pero nada parecía funcionar. Nada parecía cambiar. Su amiga no reaccionaba.

—Vamos, Judi, despierta. ¡Hazlo! —Candy abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, meciendo su cuerpo inerte, sus palabras suplicantes susurran directamente en su oído—: No, no, no... Tú no.

Candy se resistía a creer que su mejor amiga se hubiera ido. Se tragó las lágrimas que le subían a los ojos e intentó dominar el pánico que cada vez se apoderaba más de ella. No era el momento de perder la cabeza. Con el llanto rasgando su garganta miró algo desorientada a su derecha, y como si se tratara de una señal divina reparó en la mochila que había dejado olvidada en el piso. ¡En ella encontraría su teléfono! Esperanzada, se apartó de Judi. No quería dejarla, pero necesitaba llamar una ambulancia. Trató de incorporarse, pero sus piernas se sentían de gelatina y optó por gatear como un infante de cuatro meses. El miedo cubría cada palmo de su cuerpo y el terror se afianzaba en estomago. Candy casi podía jurar que el suelo y las paredes se estaban hundiendo a su alrededor al tiempo que trataba de marcar correctamente los insignificantes tres dígitos que la separaban de la ayuda que necesitaba con urgencia. Cuando después de dos torpes intentos logró estabilizar el temblor de sus dedos lo justo para hacer la llamada, contuvo el aliento, demasiado asustada como para exhalar siquiera. Mientras esperaba lo que parecía una eternidad, los llantos de pequeño aún perforaban la quietud espantosa de la mañana, le herían los tímpanos y ella libraba una batalla interna.

Judi debía ser su prioridad número uno en esos momentos pero a su vez deseaba con desesperación ir hasta el pequeño, envolverlo en sus brazos y sacarlo de allí. Quería protegerlo. Resguardarlo absolutamente de todo, pero sobretodo de aquella terrible visión de ver a su madre yaciendo inmóvil frente a él.

—Emergencias, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —anunció de inmediato una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—Mi amiga... Una ambulancia —balbuceó luchando para tomar una respiración completa a través de sus sollozos—. Ella... No respira. No reacciona. Ella... Ella...

—Señorita, necesitó que se tranquilice ¿Qué le ocurre a su amiga? —Candy llevo la vista hacia Judi. Su piel parecía cada vez más pálida y sus labios más azules y agrietados. Su pecho continuaba igual de congelado, no había movimiento de ascenso ni de descenso en él.

Entonces lo supo. Y el dolor que le atenazaba el estómago y la mantenía en una postura encorvada, se hizo más insoportable. Presa de un llanto convulsivo, las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro comenzaron a caer en cascada. No podía detenerlas. Tampoco quería. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

—Ella... Ella está muerta. —pronunció al fin, deseando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

**_DÍAS DESPUÉS _**

La respiración de Candy se hizo trabajosa e hizo eco en el silencio de la habitación. Una habitación que se había quedado fría y estéril sin Judi.

Miró fijamente el lugar exacto en el que había encontrado a su mejor amiga y trató de no imaginársela, allí, tirada en el piso. Fría, pálida, inerte. Sin vida. Pero por más que lo intentó no lo consiguió. No podía apagar su mente. No podía bloquear aquella pesadilla. Judi estaba muerta. Nunca alcanzaría a ver la magnificencia y la templanza serena de un nuevo otoño. Su corazón se había detenido y latido por última vez ese verano y el mundo continuaba exactamente igual. Algo dentro de ella se resquebrajó. Lo hizo tan dramáticamente que tuvo que rodearse con los brazos para poder mantener de esa forma los pedazos rotos levemente unidos. Realmente dolía. Era un dolor indescriptible que parecía nunca remitir, no tener fin.

Solo había transcurrido una semana desde el funeral y ella tenía la extraña sensación de que había pasado toda una eternidad desde entonces. No tenía consuelo. Estaba devastada y su mente era un caos, un auténtico desastre. Del mismo modo que lo era su estado de ánimo y su aspecto desaliñado. Las fotografías expuestas ordenadamente sobre la cómoda le hicieron señas e impulsada por una fuerza desconocida, Candy caminó hacia a ellas. Levantó uno de los portarretratos a la altura de los ojos. En la imagen aparecían Judi, el pequeño y ella. Respiró trabajosamente luchando contra el dolor que le provocaba saber que aquella instantánea fotografia había sido la última de los tres juntos. Del pequeño con sus dos mamás.

Por que quería al pequeño como si fuera su propio hijo. Se había ocupado de él desde su nacimiento, y entre Daniel y ella se había formado un fuerte vínculo. Posiblemente sería el único hijo que alguna vez tendría. Había padecido leucemia durante tantos años, y era muy probable que los tratamientos agresivos que le habían salvado la vida, la hubieran dejado estéril o con muy pocas posibilidades de concebir algún día. Miró la segunda fotografia, la expresión sonriente de su amiga se veía de pronto borrosa. La humedad comenzó a recorrerle las mejillas a Candy mientras que desesperada por volver a ver la imagen con nitidez, pegó la fotografía más a su rostro y achicó más los ojos.

Tenía el marco agarrado con ambas manos y con tanta fuerza que pensó que se rompería en cientos de pedazos. Le asaltó una oleada de sentimientos confusos: desasosiego, ira, incredulidad. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y tranquila como ese día, que enseñaba la fotografía, después de todo, se suponía, que Judi y ella habían conseguido burlar a la muerte.

Pero en un instante esa felicidad se había desvanecido y la tragedia había golpeado duramente en su puerta.

Si tan solo Dios pudiera concederle un deseo en esos momentos le pediría que le enviara Judi de vuelta. Unos minutos, al menos, los suficientes para poder abrazarla y decirle que la quería y que no la olvidara. ¿Por qué Dios no le concedía su deseo? ¿Había incumplido alguno de sus mandamientos y por esa razón no merecía su misericordia?

¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Lo siento! Solo quiero verla. Una vez más. ¡Solo una vez más, te lo ruego!

A quién quería engañar Ni Dios, ni ninguna extraña fuerza sobrenatural la traería de regreso. La mano voló hacia su boca. El rostro le escocía por las gotas saladas que parecían quemarla como ácido. Pensó seriamente en que su cuerpo se deshidrataría por tantas lágrimas. ¿Alguna vez se acabarían? Negando con la cabeza, Candy se enjugó la humedad en sus mejillas y llevó todas y cada una de las fotografías a la maleta que había colocado sobre la cama. La había arrastrado hasta el dormitorio para meter en ella los bienes más preciados de su amiga, aparte de una pequeña selección de su ropa. El resto lo donaría a la iglesia para que lo repartiera entre las personas más necesitadas, tal y como le hubiera gustado a Judi.

En cuanto obtuviera la documentación que le permitiría sacar del país a Daniel su pequeño, El regalo más hermoso que le pudo dejar Judi sin problema, cogería el primer avión y no miraría atrás.

Aquel sería el principio de una nueva vida para los dos, Inglaterra, su tierra de origen, parecía un buen destino para empezar. Allí no solo contaría con Ulices, el padrino de Su pequeño Daniel y su amigo, sino que tendría también a sus padres cerca. Iba siendo hora de regresar a casa, y mientras más distancia pusiera entre las leyes y la justicia americana, mejor.

Tenía mucho que esconder y mucho más que perder.

Sus peores temores le sirvieron para recordar que le faltaba un lugar por inspeccionar. Aquel en donde Judi guardaba cualquier documento que fuera importante para ella y para su pequeño.

Se sentó en el borde del colchón e inhaló profundamente antes de abrir un cajón en concreto de la mesa de noche. La cama, la colcha, las sábanas, todo seguía oliendo a ella. Candy advirtió con sorpresa que estaba temblando cuando sacó del interior dos diarios grandes con el mismo toque vintage que tanto le encantaba ambas.

¿Pero qué Diablos... ?

Sometida a la más grande incertidumbre acarició las tapas de corteza natural hechas a mano y comprobó que uno de ellos tenía dos cierres mientras que el otro no.

Intrigada, abrió el único al que, de momento, podía acceder y de sus páginas cayeron dos sobres. Al igual que los diarios, solamente uno de ellos estaba sellado a cal y canto.

El corazón de Candy latió fuerte mientras desdoblaba la carta que había en su interior. Reconoció la escritura al instante la letra de Judi.

_Querida Amiga_

_Se supone__ que esta es una carta, querida mía, y_ _que como tal, debería comenzar distinto. Pero, déjame decirte, con total sinceridad, que no sé cómo debería empezar una carta de este calibre. He escrito tanto en este tiempo, en esos diarios que tanta curiosidad te daban, que ahora que estoy tan cerca del final, no sé si lo lograré. Y es un poco tonto el pensar que a tres metros de la meta, sienta este miedo. Pero dicen que en la puerta del horno a veces se quema el pan. Y yo me siento así. Como si al terminar de escribir esta carta, mi misión en esta vida hubiera concluido. Y, pese a que no le tengo pánico a la muerte, le robo algunos_ _instantes más a la vida, aferrándome al último atisbo de esperanza que me queda._

_Cuando emprendí esta travesía, lo hice con el claro conocimiento de que quizás no iba a poder terminar mi empresa. Sé que morí. Que mi cuerpo fue enterrado en el cementerio local y que lo debes estar pasando terriblemente mal. Le dije a Ulises que estuviera contigo, y sé que así estará haciendo. Discúlpalo por no decirte que tenía este paquete para ti de mi parte, pero le hice prometer que solo lo haría cuando estuvieras mucho más tranquila. Sé que volver a saber de mí, de este modo, abre de nuevo la herida, __y el resentimiento._

_Quiero tener la oportunidad de explicarte todo desde el principio. Pero antes, tengo que decirte lo mucho que me duele hacerte pasar por esta situación. Perdóname, Candy.__ No __me arrepiento de Daniel, ni de mi decisión de tenerlo. Él es un bebé indefenso que no tiene la culpa de nada y que merece vivir_. _Nunca quise ponerte en la misma tesitura terrible por la que tuve que pasar cuando el médico me sugirió un aborto debido a mi condición. Tampoco quería que me vieras diferente. Ambas sabemos cómo es esto ¿no?. Y que, aunque digamos_ _que no, la noticia de un nuevo foco de cáncer destroza tu vida entera, se traga tus sueños e ilusiones y te sientes caer en un abismo del que nunca vas a poder salir. Cuando lo supe, estuve_ _fuera de mí por varios días. Y no quería hacerte pasar por lo mismo. Quería poder vivir mi embarazo como una mujer normal. No como alguien demasiado frágil para traer al mundo a otro ser humano. Quizás pude ser egoísta porque Daniel nunca conocerá a su madre, pero te tiene a ti. Te juro, que de haber existido alguna manera,_ _por pequeña que fuera de que Daniel tuviera a su madre, no hubiera dudado en ningún momento. Sé que una quimioterapia durante el embarazo no es indicativo que el bebé tendrá alguna complicación; pero también es bastante probable que no llegara a buen término_. _Mi cáncer era agresivo. Devastador. No había nada que pudiera cambiar eso. No era un cheque al portador, era un proceso que tenía mi nombre_ _y apellido. Así que tome la decisión de darle la vida a mi hijo cruelmente poniendo mi muerte. Afortunadamente no todo fue mal, Candy. Ahora hay un precioso niño que necesita una mamá, y una mujer maravillosa que está lista para serlo. Por favor, cuídalo mucho por mí. Como quien dice, te dejé el marrón. Pero no pude encontrar otra opción._ _Lamento hacerte esto. Lamento mucho todo. Me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente, más tenemos que vivir en la realidad y asumir las cosas que hacemos. No quiero dejarte sola, Candy. Siento el borrón y la mancha. No vayas a pensar que es una lágrima. Las chicas monas del pabellón __4, del piso 6 y habitación 604, siempre muestran una sonrisa en la adversidad. ¿Lo recuerdas, cariño? ¿Cumplirás ese pacto, verdad? Tengo tanto que explicarte, tanto que decirles a ti y a Daniel_. _No estaré físicamente presente, pero quiero formar parte de sus vidas, es por ello, que me tomé la libertad de hacer dos diarios con mis pensamientos y consejos, con mis memorias. Uno es para Daniel, para que no olvide a su _ _madre. Que, pese a que puede sonar demandante, Candy, te pido que le hables a mi hijo de mí. No quiero ser solo un fantasma en su pasado, alguien que alguna vez vio pero que no recordará. He tenido que ser madre de un bebé, de un niño, de un adolescente y un adulto, sin que él naciera aún. Poniéndome en los zapatos de las situaciones_ _y anhelando más que nunca poder estar allí para verlo correr en su primera clase en el colegio. O curarlo después de su primera pelea por una chica. Espero que cuando elija una muchacha, esta sea digna de él. Digna del hijo que vas a criar y a entregarle_. _Búscame cuando me necesites, Candy, porque impregné las páginas de tu diario con un poco de mi alma, en un intento de no ser olvidada. Ves, cómo sí soy egoísta. No tengo una bola de cristal para saber qué es lo que te depara el futuro, amiga mía; pero espero inspirarte y darte los ánimos que necesitas para poder_ _ser fuerte. Para ver el mañana como una nueva oportunidad. Ahora que mi vida se apaga como una llama en un candil, no puedo evitar repasar mi vida y arrepentirme de las veces que dije que me daría por vencida. No me estoy dando por vencida, Candy. Para mí, no hay solución, por eso, elijo vivir plenamente._

_Si hay algo que quiero pedirte. Hay un capítulo en el que te cuento_ _cómo conocí al padre de Daniel. No quiero que piense que fue solo el producto de una aventura, de un error. Sé que pido mucho, porque es ocultar gran parte de la verdad de lo que pasó aquella noche. Dicen que una golondrina no hace la primavera, pero no quiero que se sienta mal. __Puede que no fuera un niño buscado, deseado, pero si muy esperado por mí. Por ti. Tampoco quiero que estés triste, pequeña amiga. Sé que prometimos viajar y conocer el mundo. Es una promesa que no cumpliré, al menos no en esta vida. Si Dios nos permite volver a encontrarnos,_ _espero tener más tiempo para cumplirla y compensarte. Quiero creer que luego de morir hay algún tipo de cielo. Siempre me has dicho que lo hay, pero sabes que nadie ha regresado para contarnos cómo es. Sé feliz, amiga mía. ¡Te lo mereces! Y, espero que Dios te bendiga con un hombre que vea el brillo de la joya que tiene delante de sus ojos. Pero aún hay algo que me preocupa_ _y no puedo dejarlo pasar. Tengo que hablarte de ello. Hay una posibilidad de que Daniel tenga alguna enfermedad, o que nazca con mí mismo mal. Ruego a Dios que no sea de esa manera. Pero de serlo, en el mismo sobre donde se encuentran los diarios, hay una carta lacrada_. _En ella encontraras toda la información que_ _pude recopilar del padre de Daniel. Espero que nunca tengas que utilizarla, porque si lo hicieras, entonces significaría que la vida de mi hijo está en riesgo. No lo busques de no ser algo de vida o muerte._

_Cuando supe que estaba en cinta, intenté buscarlo y, al ser recepcionista del hotel que frecuentaba, un buen día me tropecé con él en el lobby del mismo hotel donde nos conocimos y lo único que masculló fue una somera disculpa. Supongo_ _que debido a mi inmensa barriga y a mi frágil condición. Al cogerme del codo, pensé lo peor. Que él lo sabía, que se había dado cuenta que era la misma muchacha que lo había acompañado luego de su trabajo aquella noche. Y sentí miedo, por el niño que crecía en mi interior. Pero, a la vez, me embargó la felicidad. Daniel se movió en mi vientre sintiendo la abrumadora presencia magnética de su padre. _

_Mi sorpresa y mi desunión fue cuando solo me ayudó llegar a una silla y después se dirigió sin más hacia el administrador del hotel. No me reconoció en lo más mínimo y __la calma me ayudó a no echarme a llorar. Mi hijo estaba a salvo. Así que, por favor, Candy, no lo busques. Porque comprendí que para él, había sido solo una mujer más. Un alma más entre los veinte millones de neoyorquinos que a diario abren los ojos y atestan la concurrida, pero elegante ciudad._

_Creo que es momento de_ _despedirme. Me voy con una sonrisa en los labios porque sé que Daniel estará en las mejores manos. Que harás hasta lo imposible para que mi pequeñajo_ _sea feliz. Gracias por todo, Pecas, y recuerda que esto no es un adiós. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre seré tu hermana._

_Te quiero. Judi._

**_DOS AÑOS Y SIETE MESES DESPUÉS_**.

Cuando al fin logró salir al exterior, Candy sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. La rabia, la frustración, el enervante calor y ruido de la ciudad, eran parte de aquel licuado que se convertiría en un desagradable cóctel. La ciudad eterna, a principios de septiembre, le había dado una calurosa bienvenida. Le dolía la cabeza. Llevaba bastante tiempo con aquel insistente padecimiento. Era como si todos los días se repitiera la misma película. Se levantaba con una presión interna y en el transcurso del día lo único que hacía era empeorar, como si estuviera programada para ajustar la presión de su cerebro a una hora determinada del día. Se pasó las palmas de las manos por el cabello con desesperación. No había luz al final del túnel. Echó una rápida ojeada al imponente edificio que había dejado atrás: Las empresas Grandchester. Aún resonaba en sus oídos las palabras de la secretaria del todopoderoso señor Terrence Grandchester. Bufó. De verdad, aquel hombre se las daba de Don Importante. ¡Quería gritar! ¡Estaba furiosa! No podía creer que hubiera perdido toda la mañana esperando a un tipo que no había tenido escrúpulos para cancelar sus citas por el resto del día. ¡Maldición! ¡Ella ni siquiera tenía una cita! Había recorrido muchos kilómetros para poder tener un segundo de su tiempo.

Tenía que hablarle. No podía irse sin decirle que tenía un hijo pequeño de tres años del que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Le urgía contarle lo mucho que necesitaba su ayuda para salvar al pequeño que estaba hospitalizado. Aquello era lo más importante. Daniel no podía esperar hasta que a su padre le diera la gana de recibirla, de hacerle un pequeño hueco en su apretada agenda. ¡Su pequeño no podía esperar dos meses más! Enfadada, Candy se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo. ¿En qué momento había empezado a llorar? Caminó por la acera caliente, sin importarle que el sol fuera demasiado agresivo para su blanquecina piel. Fue a hasta allí con una única misión en mente: cumplir una promesa. Hacía tres años que Judi, su mejor amiga y madre biológica de Daniel, se había ido. Aún recordaba con mucho dolor su pérdida. No había sido nada fácil acostumbrarse a estar sin ella. Judi había estado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte esencial de su alma. Se conocieron en un hospital de New York, cuando ambas se sometían a sus respectivos tratamientos de cáncer, y su amistad prosperó con rapidez. No había hecho falta demasiado para ser amigas. Fue como en el jardín de infantes donde solo importaba ser uno mismo. Lo demás, era algo demasiado superfluo como para tomarlo en cuenta. Cuando se combatía cada día para despertar una mañana más, uno llegaba a comprender lo efímera que podía ser la vida. Un simple soplo de viento fresco en medio del verano, incluso, menos. Muchas de sus amistades parecían vivir en el mundo de los sueños e irse con el velo de la noche. La oscuridad permanente solía rondar las noches en el pabellón de neoplásicas para deshojar margaritas. El cáncer era una enfermedad terrible, destructiva. Muy difícil de combatir y erradicar. Afortunadamente, no era imposible. Con tiempo, dedicación y mucha fuerza, se podía lograr. Pero era muy desgastante, agotador. Cuando ambas mejoraron, cuando creyó que ambas habían vencido la temible enfermedad, se prometieron mantenerse juntas y unidas, cuidarse mutuamente en un frente común. Irían a recorrer el mundo, pero primero pasarían una temporada con los padres de Candy. Pero Judi había quedado embarazada de Daniel y poco a poco, esos sueños se habían ido postergando y postergando. Luego de que el pequeño naciera, Candy pensó que podrían viajar los tres. Pero no fue así. Judi se había ido. Se había ido sin aviso alguno. Se fue, como se caen las hojas de los árboles en otoño. Quizás nunca le perdonaría que no le confesara la verdad. Judi había tenido un nuevo y agresivo brote de cáncer mucho antes de la concepción de Daniel y había callado. Estuvo casi seis meses, posterior al nacimiento de Daniel, luchando de nuevo, contra una cruel enfermedad en silencio. Siempre cansada, ojerosa y con un libro bajo el brazo. Siempre que llegaba, la encontraba sentada a la mesa de la cocina del apartamento que alquilaban en conjunto, con una pluma sobre el libro. Candy le había preguntado en más de una ocasión qué tramaba. Judi solo sonreía dulcemente y le aseguraba que llegado el momento conocería la respuesta. No había mentido. Ella había conocido la respuesta. La triste respuesta. Por desgracia, ni siquiera había errado en el peor de sus vaticinios. Su temor más grande estaba en que Daniel tuviera alguna enfermedad, que necesitara una donación de órganos. No había que ser demasiado erudito para reconocer que con su madre biológica muerta y con un padre ausente, las posibilidades de su pequeño eran bastante escasas. Por lo que, avizorando el futuro, Judi había intentado cerrar cada hilo argumentativo de su pasado. Candy sabía que su amiga era huérfana, por lo que, de necesitar Daniel donantes, su única posibilidad pasaba por la familia paterna. Candy se preguntó, no por primera vez esa mañana, si las predicciones de su amiga continuarían siendo igual de acertadas. Ella no era nada de Daniel, no biológicamente. Sabía que Judi había puesto su nombre como madre biológica del niño. Ulises, el padrino de Daniel la ayudó a llevarlo a cabo. Su amiga había dado a luz en casa, con la asistencia de Ulises y al inscribir al pequeño en los padrones nacionales habían cometido fraude. Eso no solo ponía en riesgo a Daniel, sino también a Ulises. Incluso el trabajo como enfermero de su amigo en el hospital de cáncer de New York peligraría. Allí lo habían conocido. Ulises Blaine, un encantador y risueño enfermero al que podías comprar con una tableta de chocolate para colar algunas cosas prohibidas en la habitación. Él era siempre tan comprensivo, que se había ganado rápidamente el amor de todos. Y una vez que estuvieron fuera, la amistad no hizo más que seguir aflorando.

Candy volvió a mirar la tarjeta que sostenía en la mano. El nombre de Terrence Grandchester no le había dicho absolutamente nada, ni a ella ni a Ulises. En la tarjeta decía que sus oficinas estaban en Escocia Y llevaba un número telefónico. Estuvo completamente decidida a marcarle en una oportunidad.

Esa misma tarde, Ulises llegó a su casa con el corazón en la boca y con el portátil bajo el brazo. «¡ Ni se te ocurra llamar a ese teléfono!» Le había advertido. Ulises había utilizado sus instintos detectivescos y de stalker profesional y había descubierto que el padre de Daniel era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Escocia, político y empresario multimillonario, para agrandar su poder, el hombre pertenecía a la nobleza. Candy se preguntó, como seguía existiendo ese lazo de sangre azul, increíblemente existía. Y para prueba Terrence Grandchester.

Ulicess también le mostró más de un puñado de noticias sobre el hombre y la valuación de su empresa. Era tan rico como Midas. El miedo la paralizó.

Candy no podía simplemente llamar para decirle que tenía un hijo que necesitaba parte de su médula para subsistir. Seguramente él creería que se trataba de alguna cazafortunas dispuesta a sacarle miles de euros o de alguna maldita broma. No, no podía. Lo que tenía que hablar con él lo haría personalmente. Por eso tenía que ser valiente, y recordar por qué hacía todo aquello. Daniel estaba primero. Siempre. Una sonrisa bobalicona de enamorada creció en su rostro. Y sí, ella estaba enamorada de su pequeño hombrecito. Él era su vida entera las veinticuatro horas del día. Una auténtica bendición para quien había estado en remisión completa luego de tener leucemia.

Candy era una sobreviviente, y justamente, dada su condición, sabía de la alta tasa de infertilidad. Por lo que Daniel llenaba su corazón de una manera única. No importaba que no fuera sangre de su sangre. Lo sentía tan suyo como si ella misma lo hubiera dado a luz. Le había prometido a su amiga, en la tumba, que haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo completamente feliz, para mantenerlo siempre a salvo. ¡Y eso haría! Estaba dispuesta a arrancar una estrella del cielo si con ella podía ofrecerle un rayo de esperanza a su hijo. No permitiría que nunca, nada, lo hiciera sufrir. Y ahora esperaba conseguir justo eso: una esperanza para Daniel. Por eso tenía que hablar con Terrence Grandchester con urgencia. El tema no se podía dilatar por más tiempo.

Miró de izquierda a derecha antes de cruzar por la calzada. Necesitaba encontrarlo pronto. Se sacudió, soltando algunos mechones rizados de su rebelde recogido.

Pero, oh, Dios, ¿qué iba hacer ahora? Se sentía al bordé de la histeria, comenzó a sonar en su móvil, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Buscó el aparatillo dentro del bolso,

—Hola —dijo ella,

—Buenas noches hermosa —Escuchó a su amigo poniendo de manifiesto sus mejores dotes interpretativas e imaginó que sus ojos azules estarían brillando con picardía en ese momento—. Su misión, si decide aceptarla, consistirá en que cuando vea al semental inglés, deberá enseñarle un pezón y prometerle que si quiere ver el resto, tendrá que invitarla a su mansión. Sospecho que habrá muchos sofás. Candy estalló en una carcajada ante el divertido monólogo de su amigo. Él siempre lograba levantar su ánimo. ¡Era increíble!

—Y como ya sabe —continuó Ulises con total seriedad—, si usted o algún miembro de su inexistente bandada de groupies son encarceladas por histerismo y trasladadas al mejor psiquiátrico del país, la secretaría negará tener conocimiento de sus acciones, y cuando se vaya a secuestrar políticos nobles díganos desde el inicio quién es el pobre elegido.

—Y en un tono de androide, anunció—. Este mensaje se autodestruirá en cinco segundos. Cinco, cuatro, tres… Cuando la joven, después de un ataque de risa incontenible, consideró que podría articular correctamente las palabras, auguró casi atragantándose:

—Honestamente, creo que tu idea para esta misión es la más desastrosa que he escuchado nunca.

—Muñeca —Comenzó él, con fingida ofensa—, al igual que el resto del personal médico en New York, soy el único hombre que puede constatar que no usas calcetines para rellenar el sujetador, y que tienes unos pechos naturales preciosos, qué más quisieran muchas siliconadas por ahí. El semental Grandchester en cuanto visualice el adelanto de lo que podrías ofrecerle más tarde, al completo, se volverá loco y su primera parada será al servicio más… —Gimió de manera escandalosa—. Al servicio más a mano.

—Eres un cerdo pervertido —le espetó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando. Las risas al otro lado del aparato fueron más estridentes.

—Puede ser, pero igualmente me amas, no lo niegues. Hubo una acobardada pausa y de repente escuchó la pregunta del millón: —¿ Qué ha sucedido, pecas? ¿Pudiste hablar con ese hombre? Candy notó como los ojos se le anegaban en abrasadoras lágrimas y combatió para retenerlas. Se sentía frustrada, fracasada, pero sobre todo, se sentía inútil. Le había fallado a Daniel. Ahogando el incipiente llanto, respiro hondamente y dijo:

—No sé qué hacer, Uli. Quiero regresar mañana mismo a casa. A más tardar a última hora del día. Dani sigue ingresado y yo no estoy con él… —Se le quebró la voz. Era casi una odisea el mantenerse apartada del niño tanto tiempo.

—Tienes que creer, Candy. No te puedes dar por vencida. ¿Qué pasaba si empeoraba? ¿Si necesitaba algún medicamento difícil de conseguir, y la requerían?

Candy se llevó una mano a la frente, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. Necesitaba ayuda divina, porque solo Dios lograría que encontrara a aquel hombre. Parecía que era más fácil hablar con el Rey, antes de encontrar a aquel maldito hombre… Sus descorazonados pensamientos quedaron relegados a un segundo plano cuando, de pronto, se fijó en uno de los periódicos que estaban apilados en un separador negro en la parte de afuera del kiosco. Corrió hacia él y lo cogió del montón bajo la atenta mirada del vendedor. A ella no le importó. Candy estiró el diario y simplemente leyó:

Terrence Grandchester ofrece su campaña política en el lujoso palacio Grandchester.

—Uli, espera un minuto.

—¿ Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pero Candy hizo caso omiso, más concentrada en hacer buen uso de la grandiosa tecnología. Entró en el navegador y colocó Palacio Grandchester Aquella máquina tenía que servir para algo más que para ver redes sociales y responder llamadas.

—¿ pecas?

—Un momento, un momento, por favor —pidió, tecleando rápidamente el titular. Candy escuchó un gruñido proveniente del vendedor de los diarios—. ¿Quanto costa? —preguntó . El vendedor le dijo el precio y la mujer se apresuró a rebuscar en su cartera las monedas—. Gracias, .

—¡ Candy, por Jesús bendito, me tienes en ascuas!

—¡ Tiene un mitin, Uli! ¡Por eso no fue a su despacho hoy! ¡Tiene una campaña política! Ella tecleó rápidamente y le leyó a su amigo algunos de los párrafos que mencionaban que Terrunce Grandchester no solo era un diputado afamado, sino el candidato que muchos colocaban próximamente en el sillón de presidencia de su partido. Ulises respondió con una ligera risita:

—Vaya, un político de derechas. ¡Qué buen ojo clínico tuvo Judi!

—Eso no es lo importante ahora —agregó ella compartiendo la información que podía leer en el Google —. ¿Uli, sabes lo que significa eso?

—Si, asistiremos al palacio, lo seducirás y le pedirás que te acompañe hasta nuestro hotel. Una vez allí dialogaremos con él. Si se niega a cooperar por las buenas siempre podremos maniatarlo y secuestrarlo. ¿Crees que nos cobrarán mucho en facturación por exceso de equipaje?

—¿ Y no se te ocurre algo menos… Ilícito? —De acuerdo, pecas, pensaré en otra alternativa. Una más… Aburrida —la imitó chistoso.

Ya en los aledaños, Candy y Ulises habían podido ver las primeras banderas inglesas que ondeaban bajo el sol abrasador de la tarde, y que le habían permitido orientarse como cualquier forastero despistado. Después de soportar lo que les había parecido una cola interminable, habían logrado ser dos de los más de diez mil afortunados que atestaban el interior del Palacio y que no tendrían que ver el mitin desde una gigantesca pantalla en el exterior. Dentro, mientras los asistentes que aguardaban se hacían selfies y los medios de comunicación hablaban de política, Candy miraba nerviosamente hacia el escenario en el que vería por primera vez en persona al hombre que podía tener el futuro de su hijo en sus manos. Convencida de que las rodillas se le doblarían de un momento a otro, se aferró al brazo de Ulises con tanta fuerza, que posiblemente le dejaría marcas. Sin embargo a él no pareció importarle. Cuando se convenció a sí misma de hacer aquello nunca imaginó que sería fácil.

Pero cualquier miedo, cualquier vacilación, se eliminaba de su sistema cuando pensaba en Daniel. De pronto, las luces la cegaron unos segundos antes de que, con puntualidad inglesa, comenzaran a salir al escenario todos y cada uno de los integrantes del partido conservador de centro derecha. Los ingleses presentes se habían puesto en pie, dando palmas atronadoramente y ondeando al aire acondicionado telas con franjas verticales de color, blanco y rojo. Candy, en cambio, estaba demasiado ocupada buscando con la mirada al protagonista de una historia que su amiga Judi había comenzado a escribir tres años atrás, y en el instante en que lo divisó, el corazón le latió con tanta violencia que le resultó doloroso. Terrence Grandchester. Él era glorioso. Era alto, de hombros anchos, de cadera estrecha, con un rostro coronado por un grueso cabello castaño y una barba afeitada. Cada rasgo de su aspecto parecía cincelado. De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que Judi no había exagerado, ni un ápice, en las descripciones que había plasmado en su diario de él. El hombre era extremadamente atractivo. Y sí, tenía un magnetismo sexual que haría a cualquier mujer sentirse halagada por una sola de sus atenciones. Candy entendió en ese instante, mejor que nunca, que su amiga hubiera perdido la cabeza por él una noche. Pero ella no era Judi. Terrence Grandchester no podía deslumbrarla con su preciosa envoltura ni con sus cantos de tritón, porque no le importaba en absoluto. ¡En absoluto! Él solo era el medio para un propósito: salvar a Daniel. Un par de teloneros calentaron la patria allí reunida, cargos provinciales y autonómicos, pero en el instante en el que Terrence ocupó el púlpito y desplegó su discurso, el público enloqueció. Eufóricos aplaudían a rabiar y se levantaban y aplaudían más fuerte aún, produciendo un momento catártico en el Palacio.

—¡ Cualquier cosa es válida con tal de prevalecer! —criticaba en un tono elevado, seguro—. ¡Da igual el daño que se le haga al país! ¡Dicen ser defensores de la Patria, y son sus mayores destructores! Terrence Grandchester, sin lugar a duda, sabía como estimular y captar la atención de la gente. Sonaba creíble, poseía el don de la comunicación y lo envolvía un eje de autoridad y agresividad que lo convertían en un auténtico líder. En un referente capaz de guiar a toda una nación. En tiempos de incertidumbre política, de crisis, su firmeza y resolución proporcionaban seguridad a los ciudadanos, y ponían el combustible en una máquina diseñada solo para gobernar. A Candy no le extrañó que su nombre sonara fuertemente como el posible sucesor en el liderazgo de su partido. No solo lo querían en el congreso como un diputado más, sino en el sillón presidencial. ¿Y por qué no? Terrence tenía una trayectoria imparable, impecable, como había podido curiosear en internet. Muchos creían firmemente que si se lo proponía acabaría ocupando en un futuro no muy lejano el Palazzo Grandchester. Junto a Gia, Su prometida y Daniel. Ella nunca tendría cabida en ese mundo. En su mundo. No pertenecía a él ni quería. Egoístamente, ni siquiera quería que Daniel formara parte de él. Le asaltó una oleada de sentimiento de ira, incredulidad, mientras repasaba concienzudamente a la mujer que permanecía de pie, en uno de los laterales del escenario, junto a varias personas más. No le daba la impresión de desprender cercanía, por el contrario, parecía envarada y lejana. Por lo que había podido investigar por su cuenta en los últimos días, siempre parecía estar más pendiente de su imagen. Ese día, por ejemplo, Gia había elegido un estiloso vestido rosa palo entallado, por debajo de la rodilla y sin mangas, complementándolo con una melena rubia y lisa peinada hacia atrás con efecto wet. Sí, todo un icónico de belleza y elegancia. Una auténtica Stacy Malibú en carne y hueso.

El eco de las voces de Terrence repercutía por encima de Candy. Estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue para escuchar el cierre de aquel espectáculo.

—¡ Nosotros siempre estaremos de lado de la moderación y en el progresismo integrador. Pensando en lo que es mejor para nuestro país, en la paz social, en el consenso, en avanzar todos juntos hacia el futuro sin dejar a nadie en el camino!

—Debo reconocer que tiene carisma —sentenció Ulises contra su oído cuando la música empezó a sonar de nuevo para despedir a los protagonistas—. Alguien capaz de vender miel a un apicultor. ¡Dios, hasta yo le votaría! Candy pensó, con disgusto, que hasta ella misma le votaría. ¡Pero no lo admitiría!

—A mi parecer, solamente es un autócrata con complejo de showman. Pero a su lado, Ulises la ignoraba. Con una mueca de estárselo pasando en grande, observaba entretenido como Grandchester y los suyos habían bajado del escenario para saludar, personalmente, algunos de los allí presentes.

El público, mayormente femenino, parecía dejar un rastro de babas por allá donde pasaba.

—El mundo está peor de lo que pensaba. Las palabras de Candy pusieron una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, y fue casi suficiente para derretir sus nervios. Casi.

—Creía que eras una rojilla civilizada con la derecha. Deja de gruñir como una comunista resentida. Las masas parecen adorarlo, se le tiran encima, y él parece muy cómodo hablando con la gente.

—Eso es solamente porque es la única oportunidad que tienen de darle la mano a un político de altos vuelos. Además, está haciendo campaña. ¿Qué piensas que va a hacer?

—Lo único que pienso al respecto en estos momentos, pecas, es que debes quitar esa cara de agria que tienes y enseñar algo más de canalillo —Tal vez aquello debería haberla hecho enojar, pero no pudo evitar reírse—. ¿Qué? He leído que muchos políticos necesitan sexo en campaña.

—Pero él ya tiene con quien desfogarse. Cuando el inglés comenzó a acercarse hacia su zona, Candy sintió como su amigo enlazaba el brazo en su codo y la arrastraba hacia él.

—Es nuestra gran oportunidad, pecas. Él avanzó un paso más, suficiente para que Candy se diera cuenta de lo alto que era. Se quedó sin aliento al ver en él los mismos ojos verde azules de Daniel. Incluso su cabello castaño, era idéntico al de su pequeño. Sin duda, nadie podía negar que su bebé llevaba inscrito el apellido Grandchester en muchos de sus rasgos. Candy respiró nerviosa. El aroma de la colonia y la proximidad del fuerte cuerpo, le provocaban un efecto desastroso en el sistema nervioso y en todo su ser. Pero trató de dominarse para hablar sin trabas:

—Necesito decirle algo importante. Es personal.

Terrence Grandchester alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y los estudió con interés unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿ Nos conocemos?

Por Cristo. ¿No podía pronunciar palabra por qué estaba aterrada o por qué se había quedado muda? La suerte, el destino o quién perversamente la hubiera impulsado a ese tramposo enredo, ya debía estarse frotando las manos, porque nada bueno, por muy noble que fuera la causa, podía nacer de una mentira.

—¿ Sucede algo? —Volvió a insistir Terrence. Por suerte o por desgracia, Ulises sencillamente parecía haber nacido en Inglaterra que se manejaba a las mil maravillas, igual que lo había hecho Judi. En cambio ella, no podía ni moverse.

—Tenemos algo importarte que decirle, señor Grandchester. Algo que no puede esperar. El atractivo hombre los observó, expectante. Después de una pausa, los instó a dar unos pasos con él, para alejarse de posibles curiosos.

—Este quizás no es el lugar ni el momento más idóneo —empezó diciendo mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a la multitud que se iba dispersando lentamente por el recinto. Algunos habían comenzado a retirarse ya. Con los nervios pasándole factura, la muchacha recobró la voz y puso sonido a lo que pretendía ser un oculto pensamiento:

—¿ Y cuándo es el lugar y el momento más idóneo para usted, milord? Porque esta mañana en sus oficinas no sería. Cinco minutos de su tiempo deben estar realmente muy cotizados, cómo para dárselos a alguien como yo. Candy se había armado de valor para mantenerle la mirada justo en el peor instante. Y es que obviamente su actitud contestataria no le había sentado nada bien. Lo decía su semblante súbitamente serio, su mandíbula tensa y como sus cautivadores ojos, de un verde azul insólito, la contemplaban irritados.

—¡ Dios mío! Cuánta cordialidad flota en el ambiente —bufó Ulises ante la manifiesta tirantez entre el político y su amiga—. Me rompe el corazón tener que cortar tan entusiasta charla pero Candy tiene algo de vital importancia que decirle, Señor. Tiró de ella con gentileza hasta casi pegarla a Grandchester, quién le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura.

—Adelante, pecas, es para hoy. Con el pulso acelerado, levantó la vista hacía el hombre que parecía querer estrangularla, pero las palabras se le quedaron a mitad de camino, en la garganta.

—Vamos, Candy, díselo. Se me están durmiendo las nalgas de estar aquí parado —La apremiaba Ulises, agarrándola del brazo para emitirle confianza—. No demores más todo este asunto. La joven bajó los párpados, avergonzada. No sabía exactamente por dónde empezar, y es que lanzar semejante bomba de relojería a punto de reventar no resultaba fácil.

—¿ Decirme el qué? —Terrence estaba inmóvil y su semblante se había ensombrecido, con los ojos clavados en la nerviosa joven—. De qué se trata todo este…

—¡ Se trata, de que es padre de un niño de tres años! ¡De mi hijo! –desveló Candy, apresuradamente y sin anestesiar. La cara del hombre ante el descubrimiento de una desconocida paternidad fue un poema.

—Tan delicada y sutil como una cándida palomita. Así se hace, muñeca —resolló Ulises, con cierta ironía por la precipitada confesión de su amiga.

Terrence la contemplaba enmudecido y Candy se fue sintiendo claramente incómoda bajo su mirada. Posiblemente se estaba preguntando qué nivel de enajenación mental la atravesaba para ir hasta allí y soltarle semejante barbaridad. —Señor, lo están esperando —dijo de repente una voz masculina cerca de ellos. El recién aparecido hombre fue como un ángel caído del cielo. Estaba ansiosa por salir corriendo de allí, ya que por lo visto, la conspiradora tierra se negaba a tragársela en esos momentos y ahorrarle aquel bochorno.

—Un momento. —Aunque sonó comprensivo, era evidente que estaba molesto por la interrupción. Cuando el hombre de mediana edad, sin duda su jefe de seguridad, volvió a insistir, Grandchester le lanzó una mirada torva que le advirtió quién daba las órdenes y quién las recibía. Captando la sutil amenaza, el individuo, apaleado por el perro rabioso que tenía por jefe, se alejó, otorgándole algunos minutos más.

—Mira, amigo —comenzó diciendo San Ulises, el siempre salvador—, para mi muñeca no ha sido sencillo tomar esta decisión, es más, si no se hubieran dado ciertas circunstancias, probablemente jamás te hubieras enterado de la existencia del pequeño. Pero sí. ¡Sorpresa! Tienes un hijo.

El rostro de Terrence se ensombreció con una ira que apenas podía contener. Estudió la suavidad de aquella piel de bebé, que parecía suplicar que la tocaran. La muchacha era bonita, pero no la recordaba, aunque mirarla le producía placer. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que su mente la eliminara? Imposible.

—No la recuerdo —aseguró—. Si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros lo recordaría.

—Vamos, hombre —bufó Ulises—, estabas ebrio. Te habías bebido hasta el agua de los floreros. Por otro lado, este no es el mejor lugar para discutir el asunto.

—¿ Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué hacéis aquí?

—A ver, déjame pensar… —Chistoso, Ulises se tamborileó la sien con algunos dedos—. ¿Tal vez, avisarte personalmente y no a través de terceras personas o de la prensa de su paternidad? —Sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros una tarjeta y se la entregó—. Esta es la dirección del hotel donde nos estamos hospedando. Búscanos aquí, estaremos encantados de resolver todas sus dudas. Debería estar agradecido de que Candy no esté dispuesta a ventilar el asunto a los medios.

Terrence Grandchester regresó de nuevo toda su atención a la muchacha que, petrificada, parecía estar ausente. Y lo que era aún muchísimo peor, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo estoico por no derrumbarse, por no llorar. Aquello fue como un crudo puñetazo en la boca del estómago para él, y con tono huraño comentó:

—Salgo para Londres esta misma noche. Ulises aspiró y prosiguió:

—Y a mí me duele la espalda de estar aquí tirado horas y Candy se muere por estar de regreso junto a su bebé y abrazarlo, pero ya ves, nosotros somos muy desconsiderados por no querer hacer de todo esto un show y una carnaza para distracción y diversión del populacho, mientras que el reverenciado y respetado Terrence Grandchester, es el gran damnificado. Le diré una cosa, amigo —Le palmeó confianzudamente el hombro—, fue ella la que se quedó embarazada. Fue ella la que a pesar de estar en un inminente riesgo durante la gestación decidió seguir adelante. Y fue ella la que casi…

—Su discurso pareció mermarse ante un recuerdo. Su voz se tiñó de tristeza—. Fue ella la que casi pierde la vida dando a luz a su hijo. Así que no me venga con estúpidas majaderías.

—Señor… —el guardaespaldas volvía a insistir reapareciendo de nuevo.

—Nos vemos, señor Grandchester —dijo con una inclinación burlesca de cabeza—. Disfrute de lo que queda de día, si puede. Sin mellar ni una sola palabra más, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica y empezaron a alejarse.

Inconscientemente Terrence dio un paso hacia delante, como si tuviera intención de salir corriendo tras esos botarates. En realidad, solo quería correr tras la chica antes de que desapareciera por completo de su visión, arrinconarla entre alguna pared y su cuerpo y obligarla a confesar la verdad. Pero entonces se encontró con la mirada seria de Gia a lo lejos. Sonrió sin ganas a la hermosa mujer de enfrente, que parecía tensa y nerviosa. ¿Cuánto había presenciado a distancia? Trató de ver aquello con objetividad, y entonces recordó la tarjeta que le dieron. La miró brevemente antes de meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era la dirección de un hotel. Sus labios formaron una mueca perversa. Perfecto. ¿Por qué contentarse en tener a esa jovencita frente a frente en medio del bullicio de la ciudad y de numerosos ojos indiscretos cuando la podía tener en exclusiva solo para él?

A pura fuerza de voluntad Candy comenzó a relajarse cuando bajó uno a uno los escalones del recinto, aunque su corazón todavía latía tan furiosamente y su respiración seguía sonando áspera en sus oídos. Ulises, que la tenía cogida del antebrazo, la liberó en cuanto pusieron un pie en la calle. Entonces la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a enfrentarlo directamente. El americano tenía la cara lívida.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿has perdido el juicio? ¡¿ Por qué le has mentido?! ¡Has hecho también que yo mienta al tener que seguirte la corriente!

—¿ Y qué querías que hiciera? —contestó ella con un tinte de exasperación en su voz y sacudiéndose de su agarre—. ¿Acaso prefieres acabar arrestado por falsificación de documentos? Puede que hayas olvidado las circunstancias de la adopción de Daniel, y que un cargo por falsificación puede sancionarse con el encarcelamiento. Podrías, podríamos —se corrigió así misma—pasar los próximos años en prisión. De los labios masculinos escapó un gemido de horror. Indudablemente Ulises estaba sintiendo el pánico enroscarse dentro de su estómago, del mismo terrible modo que lo sentía ella. La miró un instante sin pestañear con sus expresivos ojos azules abiertos de miedo, después poco a poco sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—Tal vez podríamos consultar al mejor abogado penalista. Mientras más pronto se encargue del caso, mayores opciones y mejores posibilidades tendremos de obtener un resultado favorable.

—¿ Te refieres a un abogado tan bueno y experimentado como Un familiar ? Quien, permite recordarte, ¡el hermano de Grandchester ! —Hubo una pausa mientras Ulises simplemente la miraba y comprendía, al fin, como ella, que tenían la soga al cuello con aquel asunto—. Sinceramente, ¿crees que tendríamos alguna oportunidad? Míralo —Con un gesto elocuente señaló el recinto que acaban de abandonar—. Míralo a él y luego mírame a mí. ¿Qué juez americano le hubiera entregado la custodia de un niño enfermizo a una extrajera que se ha pasado la mitad de su vida entrando y saliendo de clínicas, soltera, y sin una profesión ni un trabajo estable? Ninguno. Nunca me hubieran dado la custodia de Daniel. En cambio él... —Por un instante no pudo continuar por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta—. Él puede darle todo lo que yo nunca he podido darle. Incluso una familia. Yo le arrebaté a Daniel también esa posibilidad —Fue incapaz de reprimir un estremecimiento aunque no se sentía ni una leve brisa en la tarde calurosa.

—No te infravalores, pecas. Daniel no hubiera podido tener una madre mejor.

—¿ Y acaso piensas que eso le importará a ese Hombre ? No, claro que no le importaría. En absoluto.

Eran las diez de la noche en una ciudad maravillosa llena de luz y actividad. De camino al apartamento de Grandchester había podido apreciar las preciosas e históricas calles de Escocía a través de las lunas polarizadas del coche que habían enviado a la pensión en la que se hospedaba. En otras circunstancias le hubiera encantado bajarse del vehículo y conocer cada rincón. Pensó en cuánto le gustaría que Daniel estuviese allí con ella, en cuánto lo extrañaba. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas. Daniel era su vida y todo, absolutamente todo, lo que estaba haciendo era por él. Solamente por él. Pese a que en esos momentos, una mano grande y fuerte estrangulaba su garganta.

Candy tenía la exasperante sensación de haber cometido el peor error de su vida. No era Ada madrina para lanzar un hechizo y solucionarlo todo, pero sí sentía que estaba caminando con destino a su sentencia de muerte.

La muchacha, en un gesto inconsciente se llevó las manos a la garganta. Y es que ya comenzaba a percibir alrededor de su cuello el collar de hierro, con el que, en antaño, se procedía a la muerte del reo condenado. Suspiró con fuerza al llegar al ascensor que la conduciría directamente hacia al gran todopoderoso Terrence Grandchester.

—Aún estás a tiempo —Escuchó la voz varonil del hermano de Terrence a su lado. Parpadeando, de vuelta a la realidad, reconoció al hombre alto, mismo color de ojos que su hijo, que la acompañaba en la espera del ascensor de uno de los edificios más caros y exclusivos de Escocía. Por lo visto, Grandchester sí que debía considerar que su tiempo valía oro, y evidentemente, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo con alguien como ella. La consideraba tan poca cosa que no podía, ni siquiera, dedicarle algo de tiempo. ¡Menudo sinvergüenza! Le había dejado el trabajo sucio a su hermano, Valdimir. El abogado tenía dentro de sus tareas del día llevar a la virgen al sacrificio del volcán.

—No comprendo —inquirió frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Para confesar la verdad, ya sabes, Candy —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, como si fuera algo de lo más normal que apareciera una mujer anunciando una paternidad que desconocían.

Candy se preguntó si ese sería el caso y por eso parecía que Valdimir tenía cada frase estudiada—. Si ese niño no es de mi hermano, aún puedes… —Daniel es su hijo —Lo cortó ella tan segura como nunca lo había estado en toda la vida.

Candy enfrentó la mirada que la escrutaba sin ningún temor. No iba a dejar que la intimidara—. Y esa es la única verdad, señor. Daniel es un Grandchester y Terrence es su padre. Y no hay nada en este universo que pueda cambiar eso. A Candy le fastidió la risita autosuficiente del hombre mientras este estiraba el brazo para llamar al ascensor. Al hacerlo, el movimiento hizo que la manga larga de la camisa blanca que llevaba se deslizara por su muñeca y un tatuaje asomara parcialmente en su piel. Le sorprendió ver a alguien con una fachada tan recta y conservadora con aquellas líneas de tinta negra, que sospechaba formarían parte de un dibujo mucho más elaborado y grande por todo el brazo.

—Entonces supongo que no tienes motivos para estar nerviosa —aceptó Valdimir una vez estuvieron dentro de la caja metálica y está subía. Ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón marengo de sastre—. Pero quiero que sepas que se llevará a cabo una prueba de paternidad a la menor brevedad posible. Terrence es mi hermano y me ha pedido, como abogado que soy, que me cerciore personalmente de que todo este asunto del niño no es un burdo engaño. También desea que se lleve el asunto con la mayor discreción. Espero que lo entiendas.

Con una mezcla de intranquilidad y preocupación, los labios de Candy se curvaron tímidamente.

—Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. —Le haré llegar el contrato de confidencialidad en cuanto termine la reunión con mi hermano. Candy solo asintió. Firmaría lo que fuera. Incluso un pacto con el diablo mismo si es que con eso Daniel mejoraba. El silencio cayó entre ellos y la mujer se dio cuenta que los ojos de águila de aquel inglés no dejaban de estudiarla. Si esperaba que su actitud la amilanara, era que no conocía su verdadera fuerza interna. Ella decía la verdad. Al menos en esa parte en concreto: Terrunce era el padre de Daniel. Él lo había concebido. Pero con Judi.

—Créame, señor Grandchester —agregó de pronto sin poder morderse la lengua antes—, que si mi hijo no necesitará con urgencia una donación de médula para salvar su frágil vida, no estaría aquí en este momento —Candy alzó la vista hacia el hombre que era tan alto como su hermano—. No me interesa ni su apellido, ni su dinero. Daniel para mí es una bendición y solo quiero lo mejor para él. Valdimir contempló aquellos ojos verdes llenarse de lágrimas y cómo aquella preciosa chica evitaba que él viera lo difícil que era para ella hacer aquello. Se preguntó si sería cierto o solamente estaba fingiendo.

—No tiene que intentar convencerme a mí de ello, señorita White —argumentó él—. Pero le aconsejo que se reponga y se serene un poco antes de enfrentarse a mi hermano. Él no será tan pacificador ni comprensivo.

Candy no pudo responder a aquello ni siquiera con una sonrisa porque de repente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron al vestíbulo. La joven sintió que andaba derecha y dócilmente hacia el verdugo que la ejecutaría. Un verdugo que tras su tirante primer encuentro de esa misma tarde, no se había demorado ni una hora en citarla «a solas», recalcaron en la recepción de su pensión, cuando le comunicaron el escueto mensaje del gran y divinizado político. Valdimir ni siquiera tocó cuando llegaron al piso. Entraron directamente al interior. Ella intentó calmarse, relajarse. Respiró profundamente. De soslayo, Valdimir espió la reacción de la joven. Nada. Si estaba impresionada ante tanta belleza y lujo no lo demostró. No pareció valorar los excelentes acabados interiores, los suelos de una hermosa terracota antigua, ni la escalera de diseño que conducía a otra planta. El ático de soltero de su hermano constaba de dos niveles muy bien iluminados y de numerosos ventanales que caían del techo al piso, tenía cinco dormitorios, tres baños de cerámica, estudio, cocina, comedor, terraza y balcón, y a la humilde mujer parecía serle completamente indiferente.

Candy accedió a que Valdimir la ayudara a desprenderse de su abrigo, aun cuando, secretamente, ella lo consideraba una armadura sólida de protección ante ambos hombres. Su sencillo conjunto de leggins negros, camisola blanca y bailarinas de Cacharel, la hicieron sentirse fuera de lugar en aquel sitio. Su cabello recogido en una alta coleta tampoco la ayudaron a sentirse mucho más acorde. Un sudor frío se instaló en sus manos. Cielos, ¿cuántos metros cuadrados podía tener ese piso? Estaba segura de que demasiados. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la desagradable sensación de que se asfixiaba y que las paredes se le echaban encima? Tan abducida como estaba, preguntándose si se había generado en ella alguna agorafobia a los espacios interiores inmensos, estuvo a punto de chillar del susto cuando la alta figura de Terrence apareció en el salón. Vestido con un exquisito estilo pero de manera casual, completamente de negro, allí estaba él, con su metro noventa de altura y acorazado por su riqueza y sus aires de aristócrata. ¡Su ego debía ser tan grande como su fortuna!, pensó ella, notando un aumento en la frecuencia y presión sanguínea.

—Buenas noches.

—Si me disculpáis —intervino su hermano—, os dejo a solas para que podáis hablar con mayor tranquilidad —Antes de dirigirse a la salida, Valdimir miró a su hermano.

—Yo llevaré a la señorita de regreso a su pensión cuando hayamos acabado aquí.

—No, no es necesario —«¡ Ni loca se subiría en el mismo coche que ese sinvergüenza!»—. Yo tomaré un taxi.

—Si ese es tu deseo —declaró él, encogiéndose de hombros—, no seré yo quién te lo impida. Las fosas nasales femeninas se ensancharon tras oír semejante descortesía. ¿Acaso le daba igual que anduviera sola por la noche en una ciudad tan apabullante como esa? ¿Qué no conocía? ¡Miserable patán! Una vez solos, con un movimiento de mano, él le pidió que se sentara.

—Adelante, no voy a morderte. Al menos, no todavía —Se burló, encaminándose al otro extremo de la habitación para servirse un trago. Con la espalda rígida, Candy se sentó en el espacioso sillón. Intentó espabilarse.

—Y cómo está el pequeño… —Terry dudó, con la botella de whisky y el vaso congelados en sus manos.

—Daniel —corrigió ella. Su hijo no se llamaba pequeño. Su nombre era Daniel White.

—¿ Dan? ¿Es ese su nombre?

—Su nombre es Daniel —Volvió a corregirle ella, echando chispas por los ojos. No entendía como ese maldito hombre tenía la enorme agilidad de despertar su lado incivilizado. Pero trató de serenarse. Algo le decía que solo pretendía sacarla de quicio. Algo, y a aquella mueca divertida en su boca. ¡Bastardo! Dispuesta a emular la frialdad del emperador en paro con ínfulas de aristócrata, decidió resistir cualquier tentación de perder el control, y apretando los labios, contestó a su pregunta de la manera más conciliadora que pudo:

—Mi hijo está muy bien, gracias —Entonces recordó el motivo que la empujaba a soportar a estar allí y su voz se quebró ligeramente—. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe en su enfermedad.

—¿ Está enfermo? —Él se mostró escéptico. Posiblemente se creería antes una invasión alienígena que cualquier cosa que viniera de ella.

—Sí, mi bebé necesita un trasplante de médula ósea cuanto antes, y de momento no hemos podido encontrar a nadie que sea compatible con él.

—Ah, ya veo —asintió el inglés acomodándose en el sofá y extendiendo un brazo sobre el mueble de cuero—. Entonces, debo entender que esa es la única razón que la ha traído hasta mí.

Ella se contrajo ante el desinterés que resonaba en su voz. No podía decirle que, efectivamente, jamás lo hubiera buscado en otra situación. No sería cínica y le respondería lo contrario. Esa era la realidad. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar algún comentario mordaz, pero en cambio sonó bastante resentida cuando justificó:

—En realidad, es la única razón.

—Comprendo —Le extendió un vaso, sentándose muy pegado a ella—. Toma, bébete esto. Pareces necesitarlo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Candy se bebió de un solo trago el contenido. Cuando el líquido entró y le quemó la garganta, tosió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¡¿ Es que acaso intentaba intoxicarla?!

—Tranquila, pequeña, respira —Terry elevó una mano hacia la sonrosada mejilla de la joven y la acarició, su otra mano descendía y ascendía por su espalda, calmándola. El movimiento era apaciguador, pero a la vez se sentía demasiado caliente su mano en aquel lugar de su espalda—. Así es, muy bien. Incómoda por las demasiado amables y confianzudas atenciones del inglés, con patoso disimulo, puso algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Él sonrió.

—¿ Quieres que te sirva otra copa? Puedo ofrecerte algo mucho más suave.

—No, gracias. Por esta noche he tenido más que suficiente. Candy se sentía desconcentrada. ¿Era excitación lo que había notado en su cuerpo cuando él la tocó? ¡No, no podía ser! Dios, rápido, piensa en otra cosa. ¡Piensa en otra cosa! Se removió inquieta en el sofá y empezó a calcular mentalmente la raíz cuadrada de 529. Pero la voz de Terrence la sacó bruscamente de sus estrafalarias meditaciones, y ella creyó que el corazón le saltaría del pecho.

—Sigo sin poder creer que no recuerde esa noche en la que nos acostamos. Inclinado hacia adelante, tenía la vista fija en su bebida. Un dedo largo acariciaba suavemente el borde de la copa, pensativo. Aquella actitud pasiva y relajada de él solo lograba angustiarla más. Candy entrelazó las manos para disimular su temblor. Judi tenía razón en lo que le había dicho de Terrence en el diario, casi volvió a escucharlo en su mente: El hombre era un depredador astuto y calmado. Controlado y observador. Candy tuvo la impresión de que sería un hombre difícil de contentar. De esos que hacen que cualquier mujer se vuelva loca por ellos, o que los odien profundamente por el resto de sus vidas. Ella tenía razón. «¡ Judi, por favor, ayúdame!» Rogó antes de comenzar el relato. Porque tenía que contar una historia como si fuera suya, como si la sintiera bajo la piel.

—Hice prácticas en el hotel Grandchester de New York durante algunos meses, y una noche, tras acabar mi turno, me pidieron si podía entregar una nota antes de irme a casa. Nos conocimos en el pub del hotel. Ha-había bebido demasiado —Candy empezaba a tartamudear—. P-parecía estar furioso esa madrugada con el mundo entero. Y tuvo una pelea… —Siguió con su exposición, contándole algunos datos más. Terry apretó el vaso con fuerza en sus manos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento en su rostro. Aún se le contraía el pecho en un dolor agudo al evocar esa época de su pasado, sí que recordaba fugazmente su riña en el pub de ese hotel y estar en compañía de una mujer. Por lo tanto, sabía que, al menos en eso, Candy no mentía. Pero maldito fuera el licor que controlaba su torrente sanguíneo en ese momento, porque tenía pequeños flashback de esa noche. Solo que juraría que la imagen borrosa que guardaba en su mente de la joven de esa noche, tenía el cabello de un castaño más claro y liso. El de la muchacha que tenía en esos instantes enfrente, sin embargo, era rubio y ondulado. Y sin motivo aparente y sorprendiéndola, se vio preguntando:

—Tienes un cabello precioso. ¿Es tu color natural o lo has llevado alguna vez en otro tono?

—Es mi color natural. Él asintió, pensativo, y le pidió:

—Continúa contándome que sucedió esa noche.

—Es-estaba descontrolado y yo solo me aseguré de que llegara bien a su habitación en el mismo hotel y no se metiera en más problemas.

—Y fue entonces cuando concebimos a nuestro pequeño milagro, ¿cierto? —Terry soltó una irónica carcajada baja. Luego agregó—. Porque tuve la fortuna de toparme esa madrugada con una buena y muy complaciente y entregada samaritana. El cinismo en la voz masculina la desmoralizó. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara siquiera. Sentía la misma vergüenza que seguramente Judi hubiera registrado de tener que asistir a aquella reunión.

—No sabía lo que hacía —Se defendió rápidamente—. Todo me superaba —Bajó la mirada avergonzada y jugó con sus manos—. Tenía problemas personales y no podía pensar con claridad. Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Usted me… Me…

—¿ Estás diciéndome qué me aproveché de la situación? ¿De tus preocupaciones para llevarte a la cama? Demostrando no tener paciencia en absoluto, Terry la asió de la muñeca, acercándola a él con rabia.

—¡ Maldita sea! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Abusé de ti? ¿Te forcé de algún modo? Con el pulso acelerado, Candy abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo, suplicante.

—No, por supuesto que no. Ya se lo he dicho —Tras un instante de vacilación, agregó—: Fu-fue algo rápido, en el sofá. Ni siquiera nos desvestimos del todo. Los músculos sólidos de Terry se transformaron en granito y la liberó de su amarre.

—¿ Y qué ocurrió luego?

Cuando acabamos. La joven lo miró sobresaltada.

¡Por Cristo! Ella no era entendida en esos temas pero… ¿Qué se supone ese hombre que iban hacer dos desconocidos después de un encuentro sexual esporádico? ¿Darse el parte meteorológico? ¿Jurarse amor eterno en el alba?

—Nada —Volvió a bajar los párpados. Tenía ganas de que la tierra se abriera en esos instantes y se la tragara. Judi lo había relatado detalladamente en el diario, pero ella quería evitar la escena en la que él la había besado desenfrenadamente antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, solo para rodear su cintura y pedirle que se quedara con él. Le había dicho que ambos parecían necesitar ese consuelo. Luego, cuando ella asintió, Terrence la había llevado entre besos lujuriosos hacia el sofá, demasiados ansiosos como para llegar al dormitorio, a la cama. Jud describió lo que sintió al tener aquellos dedos sobre la piel de sus muslos. Candy espió las manos del hombre.

«¿Podrían las manos de un simple mortal obsequiar tanto placer cómo el que Judi había descrito?» Se preguntó. Según Judi así había sido. Aunque el sexo había sido rápido, muy de "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", había sido tan caliente como la incandescente membrana solar.

—¿ Nada? —preguntó inquietó el hombre—. ¿No pasó nada más entre los dos?

—Usted se quedó inmediatamente dormido después, y, en cuando logré moverlo de encima de mí, me arreglé la ropa y salí de la suite. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. A Terry le hizo sentirse incómodo ver a la muchacha tan indefensa y pequeña ante él y su sentencioso interrogatorio.

—No me llames de usted —dijo de forma hosca—. ¿No sé supone que hemos tenido algo más que simples palabras? Entonces tutéame. En cuanto a lo otro… —Dejó su asiento y dio unos pasos hasta una de las paredes de ventanas. Después de unos cardíacos segundos de silencio, su mirada, tan fría como letal, cayó sobre ella—. ¿Y dices que no te forcé? Porque tras escucharte y mirándote en estos instantes con esa expresión de cachorrito asustado, me sentiría como un auténtico miserable si lo hubiera hecho. Ella sin saber cómo, le mantuvo la mirada.

—No sé qué más podría contarle… Contarte —recordó su petición-advertencia—. Es evidente que sigue sin creerme. Él soltó una sonrisa carente de humor.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por tener dudas, presiona —Regresando, volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez lo hizo en la mesa de café, frente a ella. Sus piernas se rozaban y sus alientos podrían entremezclarse—. Hay algo por lo que siento excesiva curiosidad. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que el niño sea mío? Quiero decir, es obvio que esa noche no estaba en mis mejores facultades si ni siquiera puedo acordarme de que te hice mía en el sillón. Y por lo visto, tan solo unos minutos. La joven se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Seguía estoicamente sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Yo… Yo simplemente lo sé.

—Tú simplemente lo sabes —La voz del

Inglés sonaba baja, serena, y eso a ella, particularmente, la puso más en alarma—. ¿Y qué me dices de ese amigo tuyo con el que me asaltaste esta tarde?

—¿ Ulises? —preguntó Candy, parpadeando. Un momento. ¿Le acaba de decir que Ulises y ella lo habían asaltado? ¡Será fantasioso el divo pedante! Los ojos verde azules de Terry llamearon cuando se encontraron con los de ella.

—Sí, Ulises. ¿Qué hay de él? —Descendió la vista, contemplando sus manos sin joyas—. ¿Es tu novio?

—Lo último que haría Uli en esta vida sería acostarse conmigo o con cualquier otra mujer —manifestó ella, con el rostro acalorado por la vergüenza. Sí, probablemente su amigo estaría más dispuesto a hacerle un reconocimiento médico en profundidad a él antes que a ella.

Terry se quedó mirándola, desconfiado.

—Es homosexual —explicó Candy, rodando los ojos—. ¿Resuelve eso tus dudas?

—Para nada —contestó él, luciendo súbitamente relajado y dedicándole una sonrisa depredadora. Al parecer, daba por concluido el tema «Ulises». Candy cerró los puños y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Existía peligro de que acabara tirándole una bebida al inglés arrogante por la cabeza. Pero, oh, maldición, tenía la sospecha que hasta con el líquido chorreándole de manera ridícula por la cabeza se vería irresistible. Tenía una nariz aristocrática, su boca era provocativa, las líneas fuertes de su mandíbula y la barbilla acentuaban, más si cabe, los rasgos perfectos y esculpidos del rostro varonil. De un rostro que parecía nuevamente hervir de rabia. ¡Bipolar!

—Debo confesar que eres muy convincente en tu papel de blanca palomita. Te ves tan adorable con las mejillas ruborizadas, con tus enormes ojos verdes suplicantes y esa vocecilla casi aniñada, que lograrías embaucar a muchos. A muchos, pero no a mí.

—No necesito em…

—Respóndeme niña —La atajó, inclinándose más hacia ella—. ¿Cuántos hombres más engrosan la lista de posibles padres de Daniele?

—¡ Eres un maldito canalla! —Le gritó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, indignada. Se incorporó del sofá. Terry masculló una exclamación e imitándola, se levantó también y la aferró por los brazos.

—¡ Cuántos, preciosa!

—¡ Ninguno! ¡Estoy harta de que se dirija a mí como si fuera una prostituta cuando jamás en mi vida me he acostado con nadie! El frío paralizó sus músculos. Oh, Dios, esto empezaba a complicarse atrozmente. Pero había llegado hasta allí y tenía que seguir adelante. Debía hacerlo.

—Qui-quiero decir, solo con usted… Contigo —balbuceó. Con una sonrisa déspota él le alzó el mentón.

—Dios mío, me aproveché de una inocente virgen. ¿Es eso lo que acabas de decirme? Ella se tragó una réplica mordaz, acobardada más por las temidas preguntas, que por las acusaciones. Empezó a temblar y a respirar entrecortadamente cuando, alarmada, notó como él la ceñía a su gigantesco y duro cuerpo. Sin perder su sonrisa sátira, pero con los ojos ardiendo en toda la lujuria que aquello que le había dicho le provocaba, le ahuecó un lado de la cara con una mano y con la otra la rodeó por la cintura.

—Así que soy el único hombre que te ha poseído y que te ha hecho suya —Inclinándose, murmuró en su oído, seductor—: El único hombre que ha estado enterrado profundamente dentro de ti. El hombre que te hizo mujer. Ella, echando la cabeza para atrás, trató de volver a fijar sus ojos en el individuo que le disparaba el pulso y los latidos de su corazón, pero azorada, apartó la vista cuando él encontró su mirada insegura.

—Sólo mia, no puedes imaginar cuánto desprecio y odio en estos momentos a mi olvidadiza memoria...

Continuará...

Hola lectores. Yo aquí de nuevo,con algo diferente para tener un momento de lectura.

Espero les agrade. Saludos.

JillValentine


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2

No puedes imaginar cuánto desprecio y odio en estos momentos a mi olvidadiza memoria —El aliento de él le cosquilleaba en la mejilla y la oreja. La mano que se deslizaba, descaradamente, algunos centímetros por debajo de su espalda, le quemaba la piel. Ella cerró los ojos—. La única virgen con la que me he acostado en la vida y ni siquiera puedo recordar tan mágico acontecimiento. ¿Te hice mucho daño, pequeña? ¿Te dolió?

Como si huyera de un principio de incendio que prometía calcinarla viva,

Candy rompió el contacto de sus cuerpos, y zafándose de él, retrocedió y puso distancia entre ellos. El orgullo y la indignación brotaron en su voz:

—Creo que podemos dar por concluida esta amistosa reunión. Me niego a continuar soportando sus ataques, señor GrandChester. Comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta con la respiración demasiado acelerada, cuando Terrence agarró una de sus muñecas y la acercó a él con violencia.

—¡Suélteme! ¡No tenemos nada más que decirnos! Lejos de obedecer, la apretó más contra él y le preguntó en tono torvo, punzante: —¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente con todo esto, eh, pequeña? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Qué te meta en mi cama? Porque si es esto último podríamos solucionarlo ahora mismo, y te prometo que esta vez no será un revolcón de solo unos minutos.

La mantenía apretada contra él, y el constante calor de su cuerpo le perturbaba.

—Para haber sido mía, te comportas como una fiera arisca. ¿Acaso no te gustó tenerme dentro de ti? ¿O es que tratas así a todas tus aventuras de una noche?

—¡Ya se lo he dicho! ¡Yo no tengo aventuras! —replicó ella, con un gemido mitad sollozo mitad rabia contenida.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces, cómo definirías lo que supuestamente sucedió entre nosotros dos? Sintiéndose como un cachorro apaleado, la muchacha se sacudió con energía entre la cárcel de sus brazos.

—¡Un error! ¡Como mi primer y único gran error! —dijo con rabia. Estaba temblando. Él la soltó de inmediato, extrañamente como si sus palabras lo hubieran herido de algún modo, después, con arrogancia, explicó:

—Las pruebas de paternidad se harán cuanto antes. Mañana a primera hora. Y Juntos vamos a ir. Valdimir me comentó que habías dado tu autorización. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de que ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y cogiendo su bolso y abrigo, afirmara:

—Así es, no tengo nada que ocultar. Daniel es su hijo, —Candy metió la mano dentro del bolsillo pequeño de su blusa y de pronto recordó lo guardaba allí. Un pequeño recuerdo que durante tres años permaneció oculto en el sobre sellado que le había dejado Judi—. Quizás esto pueda hacerle recordar aquella noche. Bajo la atenta mirada de Terrence, ella le entregó una de sus tarjetas personales. Antes de irse, Candy le echó un último vistazo por encima de su hombro. El gran hombre parecía hueco, como si de pronto hubieran drenado su ironía y le hubieran abofeteado con la verdad. Quizás no toda, pero parte de ella. Lo que a Candy le convenía que él recordara.

Terrence apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y cerró los puños mientras veía como la puerta principal de su ático se cerraba, llevándose consigo a la mujer que había puesto en menos de veinticuatro horas su organizada y solitaria existencia patas arriba. Dio la vuelta la tarjeta entre sus dedos. Buscó el borde. Todas sus tarjetas personales tenían, en la esquina derecha un pequeño relieve con sus iniciales "TG", escondido en el marco dorado. ¡Diablos! La tarjeta y la historia parecían verdaderas. ¿Lo sería también su paternidad?

Terrence se congeló en la puerta de la habitación. Entrecerrando los ojos, aguardó en silencio unos instantes sin desvelar su presencia, contemplando con interés la tierna escena que tenía delante. Inclinada sobre la cama del pequeño de cabellos castaños que dormía plácidamente, Candy tarareaba en español una nana como la más amorosa de las madres. Aquella ternura golpeó su pecho con la fuerza de un tren. Nunca había visto aquella dulzura en una mujer. Él no había conocido bien a su madre, pero quería pensar que de haber tenido algo de tiempo, ella también lo hubiera mirado de aquella manera. Ahora, que sabía que Daniel era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, quería que su preciosa madre también fuera. Quería que lo mirara con la misma devoción con la que miraba a su hijo.

Hacía dos días que se habían realizado la prueba de ADN. El mismo día que llegaron trasladaron al pequeño del hospital en el que estaba al mejor hospital del país. Él podía pagarlo, y aunque no pudiera, su hijo necesitaba tener la mejor atención médica que existiera. Su idea original había sido sacarlo del pais, pero, dada las condiciones de Daniel, el médico había recomendado que el vuelo fuera lo menos agotador posible. Entonces. El Hospital Sant Pau tenía una excelente reputación de casos de éxito. Aquel afecto estrujó su corazón y supo, sin temor a equivocarse, que dentro de su irresponsabilidad, le había dado la mejor madre del mundo a su hijo. Él había intentado llevar su vida por una sola línea. Su amado autocontrol se había visto mermado y aquel pequeño había sido el resultado de su propia estupidez. ¡Un niño pequeño que no había tenido a su padre con él! ¡Había hecho exactamente lo que nunca hubiera querido! Lo mismo que había hecho su padre con sus hermanos y con él; desentenderse. Daniel lo había necesitado muchísimo. Era un niño enfermizo y por lo que sabía, había estado en el hospital demasiado tiempo para ser solo un pequeño de tres años. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Se preguntó cuántas lágrimas había derramado Candy viendo al hijo de ambos desvanecerse lentamente. Viéndola delicadamente, una cosa llamó, por encima de todo, su atención. Sobre todo lo tierna y aniñada que se veía. «¡Mio Dios! ¿Es que había dejado embarazada a una adolescente? ¿Cuántos años podría tener?» Se preguntó horrorizado con la sola idea. Tenía que saber. Él tenía veintisiete años y ella parecía demasiado joven, demasiado tierna.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? Sobresaltada, la joven miró hacia atrás con una mano en su pecho. El ver a Terrence solo logró que una fuerte presión hiciera que le costara respirar. El hombre vio la mano femenina sobre el monte curvo de sus suculentos pechos. Desde hacía días quería saber si aquella parte de su cuerpo era producto de la naturaleza o de un bisturí.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí adentro? —inquirió intentando recomponerse.

—¿No es evidente, nena? Visitar a nuestro hijo —murmuró para que su voz no despertara al pequeño—. Las pruebas de ADN han confirmado que soy su padre, entonces, ¿no crees qué estoy en todo mi derecho de estar junto a él?

—Sí, claro, por supuesto —dijo ella a regañadientes, apartándose para otorgarle algo de espacio cerca del pequeño. Debía recordar que Terrence tenía todos los derechos posibles. Incluso más que ella. Él, lo quisiera o no reconocer, era su padre biológico y ella solo una intrusa con mucha suerte.

Impasible y con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje gris claro,

Terry contempló al niño en silencio. Aquel pequeño era suyo. Completamente suyo. El conocimiento no hacía más que sorprenderlo por la facilidad con la que un sentimiento había comenzado a nacer en él. No creía que sería padre, pero solo habían tenido que decirle que ese pequeño indefenso era suyo para que la posesividad se instalara en él. Porque ni Candy ni Daniel desaparecerían de su vida.

Candy, a su vez, se preguntaba si Terrence le vería al niño un parecido a sí mismo. Esperaba que no estuviera buscando partes de ambos. Afortunadamente, dada la situación, casi debía agradecer que Judi no hubiera hecho mucho en Daniel. Sin duda, el niño se parecía a Terrence. Y, ahora que lo había visto en repetidas ocasiones, su hijo fruncía el ceño de la misma manera que lo hacía su padre. ¡Dios la protegiera si su pequeño angelito se volvía una copia de aquel demonio! De repente, sus hermosos ojos se posaron en ella.

—No has respondido a mí pregunta. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticinco —Candy negó, porque no entendía a qué se debía el repentino interés por ella—. ¿Pero acaso eso importa? Él se sorprendió y parpadeó dos veces seguidas. No lo podía creer. «¿Veinticinco años?» Él ni siquiera le echaba veinte. Sin ningún pudor, descendió la mirada hasta el abultado pecho de la mujer, su estrecha cintura y sus caderas redondeadas. Sí, había encontrado a un paquete más que apetecible de buenos genes para aportarle a su hijo. Rió para sí mismo. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que sus tentadoras curvas, realmente no tenían nada de infantiles. Cuando la joven reparó donde tenía el ingles los ojos fijos, se cruzó de brazos, privándolo de la visión de sus pechos ceñidos a la blusa, pero con el corazón martilleándole dentro de ellos. Su mirada era tan caliente que podría incendiar cualquier ruma de hierbas, sin que hubiera lumbre alrededor. Candy intentó apartarse de él, de pronto, sintió que la habitación era demasiado pequeña para ambos. —Daniel está durmiendo, será mejor que venga en otro momento —Le pidió con la tonta esperanza de convencerlo. Él puso una mueca a modo de sonrisa. Al verlo, ella tragó con fuerza. ¿Por qué el padre de Daniel tenía que ser tan arrebatadoramente sexy?

—Eres una madre muy posesiva. Pareces una fiera dispuesta a defender a su cría con uñas y dientes, lo que evidencia que en cuanto a emociones se refiere, eres muy pasional. Con una mirada significativa, Terry la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Los sentidos de Candy se dispararon como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Intentó alejarse más pero se lo impidió con un único movimiento de su gran y atlético cuerpo.

—Me pregunto si empleas también ese mismo apasionamiento en otros ámbitos de tu vida —Él se humedeció los labios con su lengua, pero lo cierto es que quería arrancarle un beso a aquella pequeña muchacha—. Una pena que no pueda recordar con claridad nuestra pequeña y fugaz aventura entre los cojines de un sofá. «¡Arrogante bastardo! ¿Es qué nunca se cansaría de humillarla?» Mordiéndose la lengua, salió de la habitación de Daniel. Tenía que calmarse, y con Terrence, alías: me-creo-el-ombligo-del-mundo-Grandchester cerca, no podría. Era un hombre detestable, presumido… ¡Pero sumamente atractivo! Malditamente sexy, para su desgracia.

El olor a lejía y esterilización de un hospital le resultaba demasiado familiar a Candy y siempre procuraba dejarle el dolor de cabeza más grande que pudiera existir. Se había pasado muchos años de su vida confinada entre las cuatro paredes de un sitio como ese para no reconocer los aromas de un nosocomio. Los peores recuerdos los tenía de un lugar parecido, sobre todo cuando el médico salió para decirle que su amiga no había resistido. Las lágrimas le quemaban detrás de los párpados, cuando llegó a la zona que comunicaba la planta con los ascensores y escaleras, dejó caer su cuerpo derrotado en uno de los asientos que ocupaban ese espacio. La invadían tantos recuerdos. Del bolso que llevaba sacó el diario que su amiga le había dejado y buscó entre sus páginas alguna frase de consuelo que le pudiera ayudar a salir del hoyo emocional en el que se había metido. O quizás solo quería sentirse apoyada por Judi. Abrió en cualquier página y leyó lo que decía.

"Cuando lo vi, parecía necesitar con desesperación que alguien le lanzara un flotador salvador. No pude evitar el hacer de buena samaritana. En serio, Candy, no te rías. Nunca pensé en terminar en sus brazos. Lo poco que conversé con él, pude darme cuenta que era un gran hombre. Una buena persona con muchas cosas malas alrededor. Si en algún momento lo conoces, fíjate en que cuando cree que nadie lo observa, hasta parece un niño pequeño al que le hace falta amor". «¿ Terrence, un niño pequeño al que le hace falta amor?» Reflexionó Candy preguntándose qué bebida alcohólica había intoxicado a su amiga la noche que lo conoció. Lo que realmente necesitaba ese maldito hombre era una vacuna antirrábica. —Hola, pecas, ¿qué haces aquí tan solita? —Escuchó a Ulises desplomarse en el asiento contiguo al suyo—. ¿Escondiéndote de Adonis malignos con muy malas pulgas?

—Sí, algo así —confesó ella, pasándose el dorso de la mano por las mejillas para eliminar cualquier lágrima delatora antes de sostenerle la mirada a su amigo—. Alguien se olvidó darme el bozal, es insufrible cuando ladra. Él es… Es…

—Es extremadamente irresistible —completó él la frase. Sus ojos de leopardo centellearon traviesos—. Y, lo mires por donde lo mires, solo invita al sexo.

—Preferiría ingresar en un convento de clausura antes que retozar con ese canalla —rebatió ella, totalmente sonrojada y bajando los párpados; pero sabiendo que aquel calor que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, no era algo normal. Su amigo rió.

—No seas mojigata, sabes tan bien como yo que ese hombre es condenadamente caliente como el infierno. Hasta las criaturas más inocentes y en peligro de extinción, o sea, los Unicornios como tú, nena, querrían descubrir y practicar con él todas las posturas del Kamasutra. Bueno, ¡está bien! Puede que Ulises tuviera un poco de razón. ¡Pero jamás lo reconocería! Así que optó por contraatacar.

—¿Los témpanos de hielo son calientes? ¿Desde cuándo? Ulises soltó una risotada.

—Este témpano de hielo en particular, sí. Pero ahora dime la verdad, pecas —comenzó, rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola a su costado—. ¿Esa actitud arisca tuya no se debe en parte a su supuesta indiferencia?

—¿Supuesta? ¿En serio? Candy cerró los párpados unos segundos y tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

—Oh, quizás me despistara que desde que cogimos su estúpido jet privado hasta hace…

—Teatrera, atrapó la muñeca de su amigo y echó un rápido vistazo a la hora en su reloj de pulsera—. ¿Cinco minutos? Ha hecho como si yo no existiera —Miró a los ojos a su amigo e hizo una mueca—. Creo que si no me mandó a la bodega de su avión fue solamente porque iba Valdimir, y a diferencia de su hermano, él sí parece ser un caballero.

—Grandchester —suspiró su amigo—. Otro que encabezaría la lista de mis sueños más húmedos.

—Dios —Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos—, ¿por qué el padre de Daniel tiene que ser precisamente el hermano chalado y malhumorado y no el normal y simpático?

—¿Y desde cuando la amabilidad es mejor que la intensidad? —Ulises alzó sus cejas rubias—. No te engañes, nena. Aunque te muestres contenida, correcta, el fuego de tus ojos desvela que puestos a elegir siempre escogerías al chalado y malhumorado.

Notando un nudo en la garganta la joven tragó saliva y miró al frente, hacia los ascensores que parecían en huelga, negándose a trasladar ni a un alma más ese día, tras su larga jornada. No podía rebatir a su amigo. No podía porque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Pero debía mantenerse lo más íntegra posible. Al menos eso podía hacer por sí misma.

—En mi caso, Uli, quizás fuera mejor ser prudente y simplemente intentar pasar desapercibida. Valdimir es uno de los mejores abogados de Inglaterra, si no el mejor. Y eso, me tiene con todas las alarmas encendidas. No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión que en cualquier momento él va a descubrir todo. Te juro que si hubiera otra manera, le habría dicho la verdad.

—¿Y permitir que te quite a Daniel? —Ulises, de pronto, frunció el ceño, porque no era algo que estuviera en riesgo si es que Candy no abría la boca—. Sabes que Judi hizo todo lo posible para dejarlo lo más protegido posible bajo tu apellido —explicó en un murmullo, percatándose de que nadie oyera su conversación. Afortunadamente el pasillo estaba desierto.

—Lo sé. Por eso no dije nada —le confesó—. Pero es que Terrence siempre me observa como si dentro de él tuviera la seguridad que no soy la mujer con la que se acostó —susurró la última palabra acercándose a su amigo.

—Esperemos que no indague más sobre los papeles del niño. Además han pasado tres años en los que nadie se ha dado cuenta. ¿Quién les diría? ¿Tú? ¿Yo? —Sonrió, intentando darle ánimos—. Cariñito, deberías plantearte el llevarte muy bien con ese Adonis, porque algo me dice que no podrás quitártelo de encima ahora que sabe que Daniel es su hijo. Candy estudió la preciosa cara del americano, sus ojos la escudriñaban.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Ya quisiera yo que él estuviera encima de mí! ¡Qué suerte tienes, pecas! La mujer recién se percató que lo que había dicho podía tener una connotación sexual y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo.

—¡Oh, Ulises! ¡Por el amor de Dios, eres imposible!

—Terrence Grandchester es el padre de tu hijo, Candy. Deberías intentar, no sé, tener una relación con él — Se encogió de hombros. Para él era algo normal el decir aquello. Era Ulises, así de simple—. Eres una mujer hermosa, amiga. No hay nada en ti que a Terrence no pueda gustarle.

—¿Has visto a su prometida? —Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con timidez.

—¿La Stacy Malibú del mitin? Candy asintió.

—Ella es todo lo que yo no soy —agregó un poco temerosa—. Es una mujer muy guapa, tiene clase, estilo. Es una mujer que definitivamente estaría colgada del brazo de Terrence. Y yo —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo solo soy yo. Candy White. Una chica común y corriente.

—Detesto que te menosprecies de esa manera —La regañó Ulises, acariciando con suavidad una de sus manos que descansaban sobre el regazo—. Eres preciosa, pecas. Sí, no sabes andar en tacones aguja y no reconocerías un vestido ni una joya de diseño ni aunque la tuvieras delante. Pero el conocimiento lo hace la práctica. Puedes aprender. Nadie nace sabiendo. Pero tu corazón, tus sentimientos y todo lo que haces por la gente que te importa, eso no tiene precio. No se enseña en una revista de modas, ni tampoco en ninguna universidad —Rió—. Ya me gustaría saber si esa peliteñida plástica haría la mitad de las cosas que tú has hecho por el hijo del hombre con el que sale.

Solo unos días más tarde, a Candy le temblaban las manos de un modo casi incontrolable. No recordaba la cantidad de veces que había jugado con ellas, observando casi con detalle milimétrico sus uñas ligeramente largas y redondeadas; incluso, había hecho crujir sus dedos. No se le ocurría otra actividad que realizar de modo, casi automático, para intentar soltar el estrés que llevaba sobre sus hombros desde tempranas horas. Sus lágrimas, ya hasta jugaban a la cuerda floja en el borde de sus oscuras y largas pestañas intentando no caer. Tampoco podía recordar la cantidad de veces que había elevado una profunda oración, ni el número de santos y advocaciones a la virgen María o al mismísimo Jesucristo, que había hecho. Promesas para que Daniel mejoraba. Ella solo deseaba una cosa por encima de cualquier otra en esos momentos: que la puerta se abriera y el doctor saliera con una sonrisa radiante que le dijera, sin palabras, que Daniel estaba bien. Que su pequeño había salido sano y salvo de aquella operación. Nadie mejor que Candy para saber el riesgo que cualquier intervención quirúrgica conllevaba. El doctor había intentado calmarla en el consultorio, diciéndole que de existir un riesgo, este era muy bajo. Pero había una posibilidad de que saliera negativamente. No tenía por qué dudar de un profesional tan afamado como él, pero tampoco podía acallar a aquella voz interna que le susurraba al oído las mil y una posibilidades en las que todo podría ir terriblemente mal. Se giró, solo para no seguir mirando el suelo, y se encontró a Terrence. El hombre parecía una estatua de mármol en el pasillo. De su rostro no se podía realizar ninguna conjetura. Era un hombre tan hermético que estaba segura de que para sacarle una sola muestra de afecto, primero tendría que lavarle el cerebro y asegurarle que con los abrazos podría asfixiar a las personas. Hizo un mohín. No podía ser tan mala con él. Suspiró. Desde que se habían trasladado al hospital privado, el hombre no se había separado de la habitación del pequeño. Lo había visto millones de veces desde la puerta, y preguntado si era prudente que él ingresara. Se había preocupado por Daniel con la misma intensidad que lo hubiera hecho de conocerlo desde el mismo día de su alumbramiento. Quizás era masoquista. Sí, eso debía ser. No había otra explicación para que alguien en su posición estuviera defendiendo al enemigo. Hasta ese momento, habían levantado bandera blanca y hecho una silenciosa tregua. La prueba de paternidad había obrado el milagro y Terrence nunca más había puesto en tela de juicio que Daniel fuera su hijo. Su ojo clínico paseó por el pasillo de espera que más parecía el patíbulo de los acusados. Sus padres estaban sentados próximos, cuchucheando y compartiendo pequeñas frases alentadoras sobre lo bien que estaría su nieto luego de la operación. Por otro lado, Valdimir aparentaba la misma frialdad que el padre del pequeño. «¡¿Es que en esa familia no se les removía ni un solo pelo por nada?!» Se cuestionó soltando un poco elegante bufido. Tal vez, y a diferencia de ella, confiaban ciegamente en el médico que, en su opinión, estaba tardando demasiado en el quirófano. De pronto se fijó en Ulises. Su gran amigo tenía el mismo rostro impregnado por la preocupación que seguramente tenía ella. Lo había visto peinar y volver a peinar su cabello un montón de veces. No era momento para juegos, ni para chistes, y él sabía darle su espacio. También sabía que él sería el primero en abrazarla y consolarla si es que lo llegara a necesitar. «¡Dios, no permitas eso, por favor!» Susurró, muy, pero muy bajito. Sintió el parsimonioso caminar de los segundos en el reloj colgado en una de las paredes. Decían que cuando te divertías la hora pasaba volando; pero cuando es la desazón y no la alegría la que gobierna tu mundo, los segundos parecían inexplicablemente lentos. De repente aquel artístico cuadro vivo de congoja cobró vida, más no por los motivos que ella creía. Terrence se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Ilusionada, se giró intentando ver si el doctor había aparecido. Con tristeza comprobó que no. El ingles solo se había alejado para sacar el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón para contestar una llamada. ¡No era correcto ilusionar a las personas para después romperles el corazón! Negó. ¡Si seguía así, enloquecería! Le tendrían que preparar una habitación en la planta de psiquiatría. Cuando creyó que sus fuerzas no daban para más, al igual que sus destrozados nervios, alguien en el cielo se apiadó de ella, porque observó al doctor caminar hacia ellos mientras se quitaba la mascarilla del rostro. Se levantó y el resto imitó su acción.

—¿Cómo está Daniel, doctor? —preguntó ella suplicándole que no siguiera empujando el puñal de la ignorancia en su pecho.

—La operación fue un completo éxito. Al oír aquello, las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos. Esta vez, cuando corrieron por sus mejillas, no eran amargas, ni tampoco dejaban surcos sobre su piel. Esta vez, eran lágrimas de alegría.

—¿Puedo ver a mi hijo, doctor? El médico le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un ligero apretón en el antebrazo, reconfortándola por las interminables horas de angustia.

—Por supuesto —accedió—. En unos minutos despertara de la anestesia y estoy convencido de que cuando lo haga, deseará tener al lado a su mamá —Candy le obsequió al médico una amplia sonrisa. Estaba segura de que si no tuviera tanto apuro, hasta le regalaba un abrazo—. Permítame decirle, además, señorita, que tiene un hijo muy fuerte y valiente. Candy sollozó sin poder controlar más aquellos sentimientos que debían aflorar en algún momento.

—G-Gracias, doctor —musitó—. Muchísimas gracias.

—¿Has oído eso, Candy? –Oyó decir a Valdimir a sus espaldas cuando el cirujano se retiró—. Todo ha salido estupendamente, sin complicaciones. Ya tienes un motivo para mostrarme esa bonita sonrisa que tienes a mí también —Valdimir le limpió con un movimiento suave y tierno las lágrimas que seguían rodando por sus mejillas—. No debes llorar, pequeña. Tranquila, todo salió bien. Complaciendo al hombre que finalmente había servido de donante para Daniel, la joven le sonrió y abrazó con fuerza. Sentía que su vida había pendido de un hilo porque sabía que se moriría si es que algo le pasaba a su pequeño Daniel; y Valdimir, le había dado una nueva oportunidad al hacerle una donación de médula, luego de que los exámenes y pruebas demostraran que él era la personas más compatible. Y él no dudó, ni tampoco dio una negativa. Estaría agradecida por el resto de su vida.

—Muchísimas gracias a ti también, Valdimir. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Fue solo un pinchazo, Candy.

—Quizás para ti fue solo un pinchazo, pero para mí es el conducto por el que le han podido salvar la vida a mi hijo. Te estaré eternamente agradecida —agregó, alargando el abrazo para demostrarle todo el afecto que había en su corazón para él—. Estoy en deuda contigo. Nunca sabré cómo pagarte todo esto que has hecho por mi pequeño.

—No le debes absolutamente nada a mi hermano —intervino, de pronto, la grave voz áspera y seca de Terrence. Parecía molesto. No, molesto era poco. Lo siguiente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven provocándole un estremecimiento—. Se te olvida, pequeña, que él es el tío del niño. Mi hermano. Tiene la obligación de cooperar, al ser el donante más compatible con Daniele. Frente a ellos, con su imponente estatura y escudado en su habitual actitud de acero, Terrence Grandchester observaba la efusiva muestra de cariño como si contemplara a dos insectos a los que no dudaría en aplastar. No hizo ningún comentario o ademán para que se separaran, pero había que ver entre líneas para entender que los ojos del hombre no dejaban de ver aquellos lugares en los que ambos cuerpos se juntaban.

Sintiéndose realmente incómodos por el censurador escrutinio, se separaron de inmediato. ¡Caray! Parecía como si estuviera cometiendo un sacrilegio al mostrar aquel acto de amor a alguien que no era él. Porque eso había sido. Un acto, desinteresado de amor de parte de un hombre que solo había visto al pequeño unas cuantas veces. ¿Cómo podía Terrence, con su actitud, enlodar aquello? ¿Por qué tenía la capacidad cínica de deformar la realidad?

—Terry tiene razón, Candy —murmuró Valdimir al comprobar que la muchacha había fruncido el ceño, dispuesta a discutir las duras, pero no por eso carentes de verdad, palabras de Terrence.

Le sonrió, intentando menguar el mal carácter de su hermano y las posibles respuestas molestas de la mujer. Ya había escuchado algunas discusiones entre ellos. No le pasó desapercibido aquella tensión que parecía crepitar en la atmósfera cada vez que ellos estaban juntos en un espacio reducido—. Estaba en mi deber y obligación ayudar a mi sobrino. No tienes ninguna deuda pendiente que saldar conmigo. El hombre se encorvó y la besó en la mejilla suavemente sin dejar de observar la reacción de su hermano; quien, apretó los puños hasta casi cortar el flujo sanguíneo. Cuando Valdimir se incorporó parecía estar pasándoselo en grande con algún chiste secreto que solo él sabía.

Candy miró desconcertada unos instantes al hombre que se había preocupado, en los últimos días en acercarse a ella y ser su amigo, y después desvió toda su atención a la estatua de mármol que, profiriendo alguna ininteligible palabra, se retiraba de la sala, molesto, como si no tolerara por más tiempo la presencia de su hermano y de ella juntos. Candy aún seguía echando espuma por la boca por la actitud despegada de ese endiosado político inglés. No solo tenía malas pulgas con el mundo entero, sino que también era un mal agradecido. Le hubiera gustado abofetearlo. No era que aprobara la violencia física, pero se merecía un castigo por ser un auténtico patán. Inalterado, como siempre, había permanecido enfrascado en sus pensamientos y atendiendo llamadas telefónicas que iban acompañadas de cifras y operaciones financieras durante toda la intervención de Daniel. ¡Ni siquiera había sido capaz de dejar por unas míseras horas sus obsesivos negocios! Por amor de Dios, era su propio hijo quien estaba en una mesa de operaciones, ¡No la rata de laboratorio de la vecina! ¡Y las malditas pruebas de ADN se lo habían demostrado! Salvo por una sola llamada que no había respondido, todas las demás habían logrado atraer su atención.

—Candy, cariño, ¿cómo se encuentra?— La suave voz de su madre llegó a sus oídos para evitar que pudiera seguir blasfemando contra el padre de Daniel. Debía recordar que el niño era lo más importante y, luego de ello, no tendría que ver más a Terrence. Llegarían, con ayuda de Valdimir, a un acuerdo sobre el pequeño. Algo justo para ambos y por último, le evitaría cómo la peste—. ¿Podemos ver ya a nuestro nieto? ¿Tesoro?

—Claro, mamá —musitó intentando sonreír. La mujer abrazó a su hija y ella se refugió en sus brazos.

—Ya todo acabó, hija. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Daniel estará bien. Ella asintió, mientras las últimas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Se fijó que detrás de sus padres, estaba Ulises. El hombre le sonrió y cuando su turno llegó, también la envolvió entre sus brazos.

—¡Nuestro niño estará bien, pecas!

Valdimir se percató, de reojo, que Terrence no se perdía detalle de la manera en la que el hombre rubio ayudaba a la mujer a calmarse. Candy dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo como si quisiera esconderse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba agotada.

—Bien, basta ya —declaró Candy sorbiendo por la nariz y secando los restos de sus lágrimas de un manotazo—. Tenemos que turnarnos para ver a Daniel, porque sigue en un área un poco restringida —La mujer caminó hacia Terrence, quien estaba recostado contra la pared y había cerrado los ojos—. ¿Quieres ser el primero en pasar a verlo? —preguntó, rogando para oír una negativa. Ella se moría de ganas por entrar. Los increíbles ojos azul zafiro del hombre la estudiaron con atención unos segundos, como si se preguntaran dónde estaba la trampa en aquella oración.

—Ve tú —murmuró—. Seguro querrá ver a su madre. Puedo ir a verlo después. Candy asintió. En silencio, le agradeció la deferencia a los años que ella tenía con su hijo. Pronto, estuvieron ingresando al área respectiva de dos en dos. Primero Ulises y ella. Más tarde los padres de Candy. Cuando tanto Terrence como Valdimir se quedaron finalmente a solas, el segundo se aproximó a su hermano mayor sin ningún sigilo. —Candy es una mujer encantadora, Terry —aseguró el hombre—. Se nota cuán llena de vida está. Es adorable, considerada, afectuosa. Es una gran mujer.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con toda esa lista de virtudes? —lo cortó él secamente.

—Tienes un hijo, y la madre de ese hijo es Candy. No creo que te cueste comprender a qué me refiero, ¿no? —Con los labios apretados en una línea recta, Terrence encaró la mirada de su hermano—. Puede que un poco de dulzura sea lo que estás necesitando en tu vida. El silencio cayó entre ellos, ahogando cualquier respuesta que el hombre pudiera darle al respecto. Por el contrario, cuando suspiró, simplemente el tema de conversación había acabado.

—Gia ha llamado en repetidas ocasiones —confesó Terrence. —Fue a ella a la que no le respondiste, ¿verdad? —Mi hijo estaba en una mesa de operaciones, no iba a responderle aunque la existencia de medio planeta dependiera de esa llamada. No quiero que nadie sepa sobre esto, Valdimir. Quiero que todo se lleve de la manera correcta.

—Sin escándalos —completó, como si necesitara una confirmación. De pronto, por el pasillo, apareció la joven madre, vestida casi como una colegiala con la falda de cuadros y una rebeca clara. Relucía de felicidad, lo que era una prueba de que Daniel estaba bien.

—Terrence, Valdimir, pueden pasar a verle.

—Ve tú primero, hermano, enseguida te sigo —sentenció Terrence. Él necesitaba unos instantes para pensar en su siguiente jugada. Valdimir asintió, pero antes de retirarse, sintió la necesidad de verbalizar una de sus más grandes sospechas.

—Candy no tiene ninguna deuda que saldar conmigo, pero supongo que si contigo, ¿o me equivoco? Terrence simplemente guardó silencio el tiempo suficiente para que el otro hombre entendiera que no iba a responder aquello. Pero viendo a Candy conversar con Valdimir, supo que no había errado, en absoluto, con su suposición. Esa mujer tenía una cuenta pendiente con él. Una deuda de sangre que debía pagar de algún modo. Le había ocultado la existencia de su hijo y la obligaría a resarcirlo por ello. Costase lo que costara.

Golpes de impaciencia tronaron por toda la suite del hotel, haciendo eco a su alrededor. Terrence levantó una ceja interrogativamente solo durante un instante, porque rápidamente supo de quién se trataba. Exultante, sus labios giraron hacia arriba en las esquinas. Había estado esperando aquella visita, y sin embargo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, inclinó el vaso que sostenía en su mano derecha y terminó tranquilamente su cognac. Un poco de espera no le haría ningún daño. En el momento que se dignó a abrir finalmente la puerta comprobó que, efectivamente, su predicción se cumplía.

Continuará...


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

Golpes de impaciencia tronaron por toda la suite del hotel, haciendo eco a su alrededor. Terrence levantó una ceja interrogativamente solo durante un instante, porque rápidamente supo de quién se trataba. Exultante, sus labios giraron hacia arriba en las esquinas. Había estado esperando aquella visita, y sin embargo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, inclinó el vaso que sostenía en su mano derecha y terminó tranquilamente su cognac. Un poco de espera no le haría ningún daño. En el momento que se dignó a abrir finalmente la puerta comprobó que, efectivamente, su predicción se cumplía.

—¿Tú por aquí, pequeña pecosa? ¡Qué grata sorpresa! —la saludó él divertido.

Candy, roja de rabia, hizo oídos sordos a la socarronería de su voz y se las ingenió para escurrir su menuda figura entre la pared y la torre de duros músculos que la estorbaban en su camino. Se precipitó al interior.

Por lo visto, la pequeña arpía no requería de invitación alguna. Candy escuchó a sus espaldas a Terrence cerrar la puerta mientras comparaba brevemente la forma tan distinta en la que vivían el uno del otro. La pequeña habitación de hotel que se podía costear no era lujosa ni tan inmensa como la que tenía delante pero estaba limpia y era cómoda. Suficiente para ella. Pero cualquier diferencia entre ellos quedó al margen cuando él se reunió con ella en la sala de estar. Cuando lo tuvo cara a cara a ella se le cortó el aliento y quedó momentáneamente aturdida. No todos los días una mujer tenía frente a ella al hombre perfecto escasamente cubierto.

Terrence estaba descalzo y sus piernas musculosas, sus hombros anchos y poderosos brazos, solamente conservaban parte del vestuario que le había visto esa misma mañana en la clínica. Se había deshecho de la chaqueta y la corbata y se había sacado la camisa del confinamiento de sus pantalones, luciéndola en esos momentos completamente abierta. Tenía un musculoso estómago plano. Con cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estando en permanente atención, Candy se fijó también en el casi visible rastro de vello que le rodeaba el ombligo y que se arrastraba más allá de la cintura de su pantalón. Una sensación de hormigueo vibró entre sus piernas y sus mejillas se incendiaron con una frustración reprimida. Dolor, furia, vergüenza. Se encontró visiblemente conmocionada por no saber dominar sus emociones. ¡Debería odiar a Terrence GrandChester, no desearlo! Y decidida a conseguirlo empezó a anotar mentalmente todas las razones por las que debía hacerlo: Tenía que odiarlo por querer arrebatarle a Daniel. Por no haberle demostrado ni un ápice de afecto, ni siquiera haberlo fingido. Por ser arrogante, hermético y cruel. Por ser un hombre apuesto, tremendamente atractivo. ¡Por no haberla conocido a ella en New York vez de a Judi! Si ella hubiera sido la mujer con la que Terrence compartió una ardiente noche de pasión cuatro años atrás, el mundo no se estaría desmoronando bajo sus pies en esos momentos, no se estaría haciendo pedazos de piedra mientras la verdad amenazaba por golpear furiosamente contra el falso acantilado que había construido a base de mentiras. Asustada e impactada por los pensamientos irracionales, incluso ridículos, que estaba formando sin control su mente, ella dio un paso atrás, casi en defensa, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. No debería pensar en cosas tan absurdas, y mucho menos estar pensando en Terrence. Especialmente en Terrence y ella juntos.

—Si has decidido aceptar finalmente mi generosa oferta de hospedarte en una de las suites del hotel es un poco tarde. Partimos esta misma noche.

—¡Esta no es ninguna visita de cortesía! —Le espetó ella. Su visión se había nublado, todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira reprimida.

—Entonces, ¿Debo entender que has venido para que recordemos los viejos tiempos? —apostilló él con una mueca cínica, dirigiendo una significativa mirada al sofá claro de la estancia. Con las mejillas aún acaloradas y sus grandes ojos verdes desvelando que si pudiera lo colgaría ella rugió:

—No permitiré que te lleves a Daniel a ninguna otra parte.

Él enterró las manos en sus bolsillos, imperturbable.

—Es mi hijo.

—¡Y también el mío! Terry analizó por unos segundos la expresión salvaje en el rostro de la chica.

—Me llevaré a mi hijo a donde quiera, estés de acuerdo o no. El jet privado saldrá en unas horas, así que tú decides, Candy, te vienes con nosotros o te quedas.

Respirando hondo, Candy intentó controlarse para no saltarle a la yugular. Una ardua tarea teniendo en cuenta como la rabia burbujeaba, dentro de ella.

—Debes de estar bromeando —Cuando habló se esforzó en sonar calmada, razonable—. Daniel acaba de salir de una intervención complicada.

—Una enfermera viajará con nosotros.

Mucho más enfadada, la joven le miró colérica, haciendo frente a la arrogancia intimidante de aquel arrogante.

—¡Esta es su endiosada forma de solucionarlo todo, no es cierto, Terrence! ¡Creyéndose con el absoluto derecho de organizar y disponer de la vida de los demás a su maldito antojo! ¡Pues déjeme decirle que mi hijo se queda conmigo o…!

—O, ¿Qué? —la cortó él, enarcando las cejas y brindándole una mueca sardónica—. ¿Iremos a juicio y pelearemos como dos hienas por la custodia de nuestro hijo?

—¡Si es necesario, sí!

—¿Y qué posibilidades tendrías de ganar? —comentó él jocoso—. Una madre soltera porque eligió egoístamente por el padre de su hijo, sin un trabajo estable y que vive en una pequeña casita que necesita urgentemente una reforma de arriba a abajo. Dios, ni siquiera puedes permitirte pagar la calefacción en los duros meses de invierno.

El temor de Candy se convirtió en frío. Por lo visto, Terrence había estado haciendo los deberes. La había estado investigando. De cualquier modo, no estaba siendo justo con ella. Lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido. Pero sola, siendo madre soltera y con un hijo enfermizo, que requería constantemente de atención médica y de su cuidado, los trabajos dignos y bien remunerados no le duraban mucho tiempo. El pluriempleo ilegal y mal pagado era normalmente su fuente de ingresos. Con las piernas a punto de aflojársele se preguntó hasta dónde habían llegado sus pesquisas. Con la mente ofuscada como la tenía, no había pensado demasiado en las consecuencias. No había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo. Su secreto podría salir a la luz y un litigio en los tribunales podría hacerle perder para siempre a su pequeño. Incluso, podía acabar con Ulises y ella en prisión. Candy casi creyó desfallecer cuando él, sin escrúpulos y con dureza, continuó:

—Ni siquiera tendría que mover todas mis influencias y todo mi poder para hacerme con la patria potestad de Daniele. Solo bastaría con que todos conocieran lo egoísta de tu decisión, desde el momento en que te quedaste embarazada y determinaste ocultármelo. Hubo una pausa que le puso de punta los nervios. Terrence comenzaba a golpear cada vez más fuerte hacia donde más dolía. La diversión había desaparecido de sus rasgos, y ella podía advertir como su labio se encrespaba.

—Si mi hijo no hubiera estado debatiéndose en la cama de un hospital entre la vida y la muerte, probablemente viviría hasta el último de mis malditos días desconociendo su existencia. Las crudas palabras del ingles le arrancaron el corazón del pecho, lo tiraron al suelo y lo convirtieron en pulpa con un bate de béisbol. Terrence tenía razón. Judi primero y más tarde ella, habían actuado injustamente con él y con su propio hijo. Habían sido dos madres acaparadoras, egoístas. Le habían negado a su hijo la posibilidad de conocer a su padre. Pero Daniel lo había reconocido instintivamente al instante. Cuando había apretado con su pequeño puño, por primera vez, el dedo de su padre. En esos momentos Candy supo que lo había atrapado para siempre y que ella no podría separarlos nunca más. Respirando profundamente por la nariz, ella apartó la mirada y habló en voz baja:

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Qué lo sientes? —gruñó él—. Un poco tarde para eso, ¿No te parece? Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que resolver antes de tomar ese vuelo con Daniele. Pero antes de que pudiese desaparecer de su vista, Terrence lo agarró del brazo.

—Por favor, te lo ruego, no… No me quites a mi bebé —imploró—. Haré cualquier cosa. ¡Lo que sea! Pero, por favor, no lo apartes de mi lado. Durante unos segundos, él se quedó paralizado, sintiéndose como un auténtico miserable mientras observaba como las lágrimas inundaban los suplicantes ojos verdes femeninos y como luchaba por tomar una respiración completa a través de los sollozos que se esforzaba por silenciar.

Los hombros de Terrence se hundieron un poco, y un sorprendente instinto de protección se elevó dentro de él. En un impulso incontrolable alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, pasando concienzudamente el dorso de los dedos sobre la suavidad de su tez. Esperó que chillara, que lo apartara de un empujón, pero no lo hizo. Ella simplemente le mantuvo la mirada y jadeó. No luchó por deshacerse de él. Aquello le gustó. Terrence examinó la aterciopelada piel que iba de su garganta al hombro y luego más abajo, a sus pechos redondeados, que presionaban contra la tela de su vestido largo. Deseó cubrirlos en sus manos, sentir cómo se endurecían sus pezones. Los acariciaría, los saborearía con su lengua mientras sus manos recorrían cada palmo de su cuerpo. Cada centímetro de él. Ninguna parte de su dulce piel quedaría sin ser explorada y esa vez se aseguraría de no olvidarlo jamás. Tampoco le importaba que ella fuera demasiado pequeña para un hombre de su tamaño. Porque aun así, tan pequeña como era, Terrence solo podía pensar en lo sexy que se vería encima de él, deslizándose sobre el eje de su erecto. Si lo que contaba era cierto y solo había sido suya, ella estaría estrecha, pero él se aseguraría de que estuviese lo suficientemente lista para tomarlo. Se impulsaría dentro de ella con toda el hambre feroz y la creciente necesidad que había estado acumulando durante días. La boca se le hizo agua ante la idea, sus dedos se torcieron y su erección revivió, palpitando por entrar en su lugar más sagrado, como si supiera que ella lo reconocería y lo recibiría encantada, aferrándose a él, fuerte y duro. Pensar en el placer que podría sentir hizo que su entrepierna se apretara, torturados con la necesidad de liberarse. Entonces la vio humedecerse los labios resecos y otra oleada de calor asaltó su cuerpo. Sí, podía poseerla allí mismo, en ese mismo momento, y nada ni nadie se lo impediría. Ni siquiera ella. Sus manos enmarcaron su cara mientras ella continuaba mirándolo fijamente. Él sentía sus estremecimientos.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo sexo como incentivo? —preguntó esbozando una mueca cínica. Ella se sacudió de su agarre como si sus palabras la dañaran físicamente. Su pecho se arqueó, su rostro estaba furioso y sus ojos salvajes.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Te has vuelto loco! —exclamó escandalizada. Con una sonrisa más amplia, insultante, él reaccionó como si nada.

—Pues es una verdadera lástima, porque en estos momentos lo único que me podría interesar de una mujer tan tramposa como tú, sería que calentara mi cama.

No había amabilidad en sus palabras, más bien sonaba como advertencia. Sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, la respiración de Candy se tornó más rápida. La sangre se había esfumado de su cara, dejándola pálida y fría, y todos sus sentidos se entumecieron. No podía moverse. No podía creer que ese hombre, con tal de vengarse de ella, quisiera convertirla en su amante. ¡En una prostituta!

—No, espera… —murmuró ella, con la garganta apretada cuando vio a Terrence darle la espalda, dispuesto a mostrarle el camino de salida. Él se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Te lo has pensado mejor? Durante un breve instante, sus miradas combatieron.

Candy notó que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Su mente le advirtió a voces del peligro que corría, pero le hizo caso omiso.

—¿No? —insistió él, harto de su indecisión—. Pues entonces hazte, y sobre todo hazme un favor a mí, no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

No importaba lo que le gritara la voz de la razón, podía hacerlo. ¡Debía hacerlo! Con la espalda recta, la barbilla levantada desafiante, y combatiendo sus lágrimas y su ira con todo lo que tenía, dejó resbalar el vestido por los hombros, notando cómo se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo que empezaba a temblar. Le castañeteaban los dientes pero no sabía si por el frío o por el nerviosismo que le acusaba pensar que aquella iba a ser su primera vez.

Después de ver cómo la prenda caía a sus delicados pies, la mirada sorprendida de Terrence se deslizó lentamente sobre ella. La puritana ropa interior que llevaba puesta dejaba poco al descubierto, y sin embargo, tenía la increíble capacidad de hacerle hervir la sangre. Su cuerpo, tensionado, se endurecía cada vez más. Había podido controlar, y con relativa facilidad, la necesidad de una mujer, cualquiera, pero lo que Candy despertaba en él no era algo sencillo de acallar. Caminó a su alrededor, como un lobo frente a una ovejita descarriada, lista para ser devorada.

—Pareces tan incómoda, tan inocente, como si nunca antes te hubieras desnudado para un hombre — Terry presionó su duro pecho contra la espalda de ella y sus labios rozaron su oreja—. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Soy el primero?

Ella asintió. Como era de esperar, parecía nerviosa y sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas. Más aún. ¿Era eso posible? Dios, era malditamente adorable y quería acostarse con ella. Necesitaba poseerla. Tal vez si volvía a hacerla suya y esa vez su memoria retenía su recuerdo, podría arrancársela de la cabeza para siempre. Su mandíbula se apretó con el pensamiento.

—Así que hace cuatro años, simplemente te tiré al sofá, te alcé el vestido y te arranqué las braguitas y me hundí en ti. ¿Es así como sucedió? Le llevó un rato responder.

—Sí, justo así, pero no quiero hablar de ello —alegó apretando los dientes con un aliento pesado. Él podía percibir la congoja que la asolaba y se puso automáticamente rígido. Sus puños se apretaron instintivamente a los costados y frenó el impulso de gritarle que él no era un monstruo y que no existía ninguna razón para que le temiera. Pero ¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso no acababa de decirle que la había privado de su inocencia de la peor de las maneras? Ella ni siquiera había tenido sexo con nadie más, según lo relatado por ella misma. Su vacilación, su pudor, el llamativo color rosa de sus mejillas, no hacían más que confirmarle sus palabras. Posiblemente aquella sería la primera vez que se desnudaría completamente delante de un hombre. Súbitamente sintió una mezcla de orgullo y ternura. Suya. El macho posesivo dentro de él rugió complacido, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él, colocándola entre sus piernas abiertas. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, de que pudiera pelear, presionó con firmeza el centro de su propio deseo con el de ella y pasó las manos a sus glúteos, Candy abrió sus grandes ojos verdes al sentir su miembro erecto y un agudo jadeo escapó de sus labios.

—Relájate, pequeña —dijo él, besándole un hombro desnudo—. Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes. Lo disfrutarás más —Su voz sonaba apagada, estrangulada. Por un instante permanecieron así, con los muslos de él apretados contra las caderas de ella e íntimamente conectados detrás de las prendas, entonces, como si la mano de Terry tuviera vida propia, le desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó caer.

—Todo. Dije que te lo quitaras todo —la regañó descendiendo la mirada y haciendo un alto en sus altivos pechos. Eran de un tamaño mediano, preciosos, de color hermoso y con la cresta rosada que se endurecía bajo su mirada. Condujo una de sus manos hacia una de aquellas erguidas montañas y la acarició.

Ella no peleó ni intentó cubrirse en ningún momento. Simplemente permaneció inmóvil como una estatua. Buena chica. Cediendo ante la necesidad tan feroz, tan primordial, que era más animal que lógica, bajó la cabeza hacia los firmes montículos y besó los dos pezones, uno tras otro, antes de emprender con sus labios un sendero de destrucción sensual a lo largo de la tierna carne de su clavícula y de su cuello. Se aseguró que sus besos y el roce caliente de su mandíbula sin afeitar la marcaran. Valdimir lo vería. Todos lo verían. Candy, a partir de ese momento le pertenecía.

—Tus pechos son hermosos, Perfectos —dijo él de repente, parecía visiblemente satisfecho—. ¿Amamantaste a nuestro hijo? A Candy se le atoró la garganta y la aprisionó el pánico por la pregunta. Terry debió percibir su reacción instantánea porque se separó lo suficiente de ella para permitir que sus ojos mirasen a través del velo de sus pestañas. Ella negó con la cabeza despacio.

—No todo lo que me hubiera gustado. Mi leche era baja e insuficiente —aseguró tratando de no sentirse culpable por agregar otra mentira más a su lista de recientes pecados.

—Hipogalactia —razonó él con un leve asentamiento de cabeza mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

¿Acaso también entendía de medicina?—. ¿Y cuál fue la causa?

—El estrés, la fatiga. Tuve un embarazo difícil —Había una cautela sospechosa en ella, en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, y Terrence no sabía por qué. Tampoco podía pensar con demasiada claridad cuando se sentía tan excitado por ella.

—Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y estar ahí para ti, para Daniele —Su boca se torció con amargura. Debajo de su barba de varios días, la mandíbula se le contraía y sus labios se apretaban—. No tenías por qué haber pasado por todo eso sola.

—Ahora ya lo sé. Cuando Terrence le habló dulcemente, Candy no lo escuchó. Cuando sus manos fuertes y poderosas la acariciaron por todas partes con suavidad, no sintió nada fuera de la vergüenza. De la humillación de sentirse como una prostituta barata. Ni siquiera fue capaz de responder cuando él se inclinó para besarla, procurando abrirle la boca con la lengua. No pudo. No pudo porque aquello sencillamente no estaba bien. Tan concentrado en ella como estaba, como nunca antes lo había estado con otra mujer,Terrence fue capaz de leer su lenguaje corporal. Cada movimiento muscular, cada retroceso y cada respiración registraban información y la procesó. Su cara estaba pálida y el dolor parecía recorrer su rostro mientras la humedad brillaba en sus ojos. Entonces vio caer una lágrima por su mejilla y él la odio con todas sus fuerzas. Porque aquella sencilla y maldita lágrima era la prueba inequívoca de que Candy estaba luchando muy duro para contener el dolor que él le estaba infringiendo. Había esperado algo mucho peor que esto. Pero tenía que admitir que este dolor silencioso le desgarraba más profundamente que cualquier acusación a gritos. Su semblante se endureció, igual que su mirada de color azul. Un músculo se movió en su mandíbula. Con el crudo dolor del deseo insatisfecho, la apartó a un lado sin muchos miramientos. Recogió el vestido olvidado en el piso y apretándolo con fuerza se lo arrojó al sillón.

Candy rápidamente lo agarró y estrujó la tela contra el pecho.

—Ahora vístete. Cuando decida acostarme contigo, ya te lo comunicaré —gruñó él, sin emoción en la voz, sin mirarla. Se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al dormitorio y antes de desaparecer por esta se volvió y la miró furioso—. El vuelo sale a las siete de esta tarde, así que ten listo tu equipaje. Y cierra bien la puerta.

—Realmente no tienes ni idea de las repercusiones que tendrá en las relaciones públicas del partido la aparición de un hijo bajo las presentes circunstancias, ¿verdad?

Terry simplemente escuchó lo que Dominic Vitale le estaba diciendo. El hombre había ingresado en su despacho sin cita previa, interrumpiendo la reunión con sus asesores de marketing, y le había dicho que tenían que hablar. A partir de ese momento, solo había enumerado una larga lista de aptitudes que deberían ser el pilar de los miembros del partido político y que parecía estar rompiendo. A sus oídos había llegado el rumor de que estaba escondiendo a su hijo pequeño, por lo que el hombre se creyó con la potestad de hablar con él. De encarar el problema y, según lo que le había dicho, de exigirle una respuesta que llevar a los despachos más altos de su organización política. ¿Qué el líder del partido estaba preocupado porque él tenía un hijo ilegítimo? El hombre movió la cabeza con un poco de ironía cuando el anciano canoso le dijo tal cosa y agarró argumentos de sensibilidad social más que lógicos. Lo cierto era que tenía un hijo. Él y Candy tenían un hijo: Daniel White.

Valdimir estaba encargándose de que pronto salieran los papeles del cambio de apellido. No lo harían en Amémica, por supuesto que no. Ese proceso sería hecho en Inglaterra. Así, Daniel llegaría por la puerta grande como todo un GrandChester. Eso les dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que pudieran argumentar que era la primera vez que el pequeño pisaba El palacio debido a sus tratamientos. No estaba seguro de cómo el hombre se había enterado de la existencia de Daniel, pero le había dicho que debía hacer algo al respecto.

—El partido puede elegir lo que desee de puertas cerradas para dentro, pero es mi vida personal y sé cómo manejar las cosas, Vitale —sentenció con dureza—. Mis problemas, son míos. Daniel y Candy, son mis problemas y sabré cuál es la mejor decisión. El partido no se verá comprometido por esto, pierde cuidado.

El anciano soltó una carcajada cansada por la insolencia con la que Terrence lo observaba desde su escritorio.

—Ese es el problema con ustedes los jóvenes, GrandChester —Terry detestó el tono condescendiente que logró apreciar en su voz, pero solo apretó la mandíbula y se dedicó a demostrarle que no estaba hablando con un niño pequeño—. Somos un partido relativamente nuevo, por lo que tenemos que dar pasos seguros y un escándalo de esta magnitud no es lo que necesitamos. Ni ahora ni nunca. Tienes que solucionarlo. Porque lo primero que se preguntaran es cómo pueden dejar el desarrollo del país en las manos de un hombre que no sabía ni siquiera de la existencia de su propio hijo. El mal uso de esta información sería fatal. Así como los rumores llegaron hasta mí, también pueden colarse para la prensa.

—No es para tanto, Vitale. —Apostaría mi cabeza a que será todo un escándalo, como el de Belluscone. El rostro de Terrence se deformó por la ira contenida.

—Espero que no estés intentando decir que el que tenga un hijo puede ser comparado con un escándalo por prostitución de menores, Vitale. Era tal su furia que rayos de energía eran disparados de su cuerpo como latigazos láser que amenazaban con pulverizar a quien sea que le llevara la contraria. Sobre todo, Vitale.

—Escándalo es escándalo —arremetió su compañero no dejándose intimidar. No tenía en la cesta más de cincuenta años por nada. La experiencia hacía que supiera exactamente cómo tratar con hombres como GrandChester —. No existen los grandes o pequeños. Igual son escándalos.

—Hay varias salidas que podríamos comenzar a manejar en el instante que usted nos otorgue la autorización, señor GandChester —murmuró uno de los asesores enviados por el partido, intentando calmar las aguas.

—Me gustaría escucharlas —respondió secamente mirando hacia la ventana de su oficina. Desde allí, podía ver a los turistas paseando por la plaza aledaña. Tranquilos y simples. Sin problemas que fueran a destruir en cinco segundos aquello por lo que habían trabajado toda su vida.

—Podemos hacer que la señorita White firme un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Que la impida comunicarse con la prensa de cualquier manera. Eso nos ahorraría muchos programas reality que intentaran sonsacarle la verdad.

Terry pensó que lo último que seguramente Candy haría sería hablar con la prensa. De querer hacerlo, hubiera sido muchísimo más provechoso para ella y su cuenta bancaria el hacerlo cuando ni siquiera él se esperaba el golpe.

—Un proceso judicial sobre la custodia del niño sería algo demasiado difícil de manejar, pero, si hablamos con su hermano Valdimir para que tengan un acuerdo en el que la madre le ceda sus derechos a usted…

¿Candy, ceder sus derechos sobre Daniel? Su máscara era eficaz y tan dura como el mismo mármol. La pequeña mamá felina no se separaba ni un instante de su hijo. Por lo que era imposible que ella se desprendiera de él. No cuando cada noche se aseguraba de que estuviera en el mundo de los sueños antes de irse a dormir. «¿Por qué la estaba defendiendo?» Pensó. Candy, la misma mujer a la que ahora le encontraba tantas virtudes, también le había escondido a su pequeño hijo por casi tres años. Y, de no tener una frágil condición de salud, quizás tampoco se hubiera enterado. Lo que quería decir que tenía que agradecer al universo el haberle enviado a su hijo una enfermedad desde tan pequeño. Eso le había dicho ella antes. Lo había buscado porque la vida de Daniel pendía de un hilo muy delgado. De haber sido un niño completamente sano, aun viviría en el desconocimiento total. Apretó la mandíbula, mientras a otro de sus asesores se le ocurría la fantástica idea de "comprar" a Candy con una fuerte cantidad de dinero.

A ella el dinero no le importaba. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando se enteró de que él hacía grandes donativos al hospital en el que el pequeño había sido atendido.

—Es posible también que tengamos que capear no solo un temporal, sino varios —Los tres hombres, aparte de Terry, se volvieron hacia el hombre de lentes que formaba parte de su grupo de asesores—. Si la prensa llega a saberlo por alguien que no sea por una rueda de prensa suya, no solo van a increparle su desconocimiento sobre su paternidad, sino también van a poner en tela de juicio su desapego. Recalcarán una y otra vez que, mientras usted llevaba una vida llena de comodidades, las condiciones de la señorita White y de su hijo eran totalmente opuestas. Difíciles.

Eso era muy probable. Sobre todo en el momento por el que atravesaba el mundo. En el que no importaban las acciones buenas o malas que tuvieras, simplemente el hecho de ser hombre te hacía responsable de atrocidades sin fin, quitándote humanidad. Por eso sabía que la primera manera de atacarlo que tendrían, sería comparando a Gia, con Candy. Como la primera tenía con él una buena vida mientras que la segunda se esforzaba por sacar a su hijo adelante, sola. Convirtiéndola en una mártir. ¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo Candy no se hubiera quedado callada. Si ella le hubiera buscado para informarle de su paternidad, las cosas en la actualidad no serían tan difíciles de resolver. De cualquier manera, él era el único responsable. Solo podía abogar porque hicieran una campaña mediática que no lo dejara tan mal parado.

—¿Y Gia Caruso? —preguntó Vitale—. Lo último que supe es que pensabas hacerla tu esposa.

Ella era un tema aparte en toda esa ecuación. Uno que debía arreglar con la mayor celeridad posible. No solo tenía que encargarse de Daniel y Candy. Del partido. Tenía que hablar con Gia. Ella había sido su amante por mucho tiempo, incluso, había llegado a pensar que lo mejor era casarse con ella, oficializar y tener contento a los dinosaurios conservadores de la política. Una idea comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Terrence. Miró un punto fijo en la habitación. Había escuchado muchísimas veces el discurso de la importancia de que un político tuviera una familia para dar una apariencia de estabilidad, de ser un hombre capaz de resolver problemas y de tener suficiente cabeza como para llevar un hogar y un país en perfecta armonía. No creía que hubiera demasiado problema en cambiar una prometida por la otra. ¿O no? Su relación con Gia era de pura conveniencia. Tenían un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos. Ella se encargaba de hacerlo algunos millones más pobre, y lo pasaban bien entre las sábanas. Punto. Había atracción, pero no había amor. Nunca habían hablado de matrimonio pero sabía que llegado el momento, se lo hubiera pedido porque la tenía a mano. Así que no importaba con quién se casara. Con Gia o con Candy.

Pero tenía una ventaja. De casarse con Candy, Daniel tendría una familia. Gozaría de una madre afectuosa y siempre dispuesta a dar su vida por él. No tenía que conocer años a Candy para saber que ella se tragaría incluso su orgullo con tal de que Daniel fuera un niño sano y feliz. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos y aunque para él era difícil concebir que existiera un amor tan puro, tenía allí la respuesta. Perdió su madre a muy temprana edad, pero le hubiera gustado que su madre lo hiciera todo por él como Candy. Supuso que sería de ese tipo de mujer, sino la pérdida de ella no habría sido tan dura para su padre. La balanza comenzaba a inclinarse concretamente en su cabeza hacia uno de los lados.

—Me encargaré de Gia cuando ella llegue de su viaje —respondió—. No habrá mayor inconveniente con ella.

—Qué le parece, señor GrandChester, si llamamos algunos periódicos serios, de los que sabemos que no tergiversaran la información que les brindemos —Terry observó al hombre de redondas gafas, El hombre, siempre le había parecido uno de sus asesores más sensatos y había estado aguardando toda la reunión, simplemente acogiendo la información que los demás parecían muy predispuestos a soltar en el campo como si tuvieran entre sus manos una ametralladora. Pero, como había pensado, él tenía un plan—. Hacemos una pequeña entrevista aclarando algunos puntos importantes, encontrando el modo de minimizar y captar todos los flancos. Quizás, incluso, algunas fotografías entre usted y la madre de su hijo para que se vea reflejado el buen trato y la armonía entre ambos. Podemos aducir que Daniel es demasiado pequeño y no quieren exponerlo a las cámaras. Terry asintió.

—Mi hijo y Candy quedan fuera. No pienso hacerlos protagonistas de un posible circo mediático. Seré yo quien atienda a esos periodistas. Contactad con ellos y citadlos para mañana mismo.

Los hombres asintieron, mientras Vitale se había detenido a observarlo con mucha atención.

—Un solo movimiento en falso y todo quedará reducido a cenizas, entre ello, tu ascenso en el partido.

Continuará...


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4.

Mi hijo y Candy quedan fuera. No pienso hacerlos protagonistas de un posible circo mediático. Seré yo quien atienda a esos periodistas. Contactad con ellos y citadlos para mañana mismo.

Los hombres asintieron, mientras Vitale se había detenido a observarlo con mucha atención.

—Un solo movimiento en falso y todo quedará reducido a cenizas, entre ello, tu ascenso en el partido.

Candy hizo una pausa en la puerta de la terraza y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz encandilante de la tarde, pero sobre todo para disfrutar de la envidiable estampa familiar que se encontró en una de las hamacas. Daniel permanecía recostado en el pecho ancho de Terrence, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda y le daba un beso en la cima de su cabecita. Ella creyó que se desmayaría de ternura allí mismo. Bajo la fría y despectiva coraza de Terrence Grandchester, no solo se escondía un hombre íntegro, sino un hombre afectuoso. Al menos con su hijo. No le parecía alguien malvado ni corrupto. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente.

Llevaba una semana viviendo en el gigantesco ático que el inglés poseía en Escocia y en el que, al parecer, solía vivir la mayor parte del año, y aún le costaba lo indecible no extender las manos y arrebatarle a su hijo de los brazos.

El sentimiento de animadversión que sentía por ese hombre no era producto de una madre posesiva, territorial, sino el de una madre asustada. Por las noches apenas era capaz de conciliar el sueño, porque en cuanto cerraba los ojos, sus peores temores se hacían en realidad en forma de pesadillas. Había combatido durante demasiado tiempo una leucemia que había estado a punto de matarla y estaba acostumbrada al dolor físico, pero aquella agonía mental era diferente. Su enojo inicial había empezado a desintegrarse poco a poco y estaba siendo reemplazado por los remordimientos. Por mentir. Por seguir mintiendo. Sobre todo, cuando tenía que admitir que aunque Terrence pasaba muchas horas en su empresa y en reuniones políticas, se esforzaba al máximo para ser un buen padre. Era un buen padre. Y Daniel parecía adorarlo ya, tanto, como a ella. Sí, definitivamente tanto Judi como ella habían metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pero ahora podía reparar su error. El error de ambas. Por eso permanecía allí con un tratado de paz bajo el brazo. Por eso lo estaba arriesgando todo, incluido su orgullo.

—Hermosa mamá , Daniel— Terry explicó en un susurro a su hijo.

—La mamma —repitió encantado el pequeñito haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado para clavar su mirada en su madre…

Descubierta in fraganti, los ojos de Candy se ampliaron. Daniel empezaba a hablar con fluidez . Además, supo reconocer la nota en la voz del hombre. Mortificada, pudo notar el rubor alcanzando sus mejillas. Por instinto, bajó la vista y reprimió las repentinas ganas de chillar de frustración.

Lo último que necesitaba era otro problema con el padre de su hijo. De pronto sintió que las manos se le dormían. Estaba estrujando con tanta fuerza el bote de crema que tenía en las manos que le estaba cortando el flujo sanguíneo. Aflojó la presión, recordando entonces el motivo de su incursión al interior del ático. Había ido a por protector solar. Su pequeño tenía la piel demasiado sensible tras pasar mucho tiempo confinado entre las cuatro paredes de un hospital.

La pérgola impermeable aislaría la terraza de las lluvias en invierno, las vallas de materiales translúcidos evitarían que los vientos se paseasen por el espacio abierto del ático y que incluso golpeasen los muros y las ventanas de la vivienda, al tiempo que facilitaría el acceso de la luz; pero ninguna de esas ingenierías del bricolaje impediría que la exposición prolongada de los rayos del sol le provocasen a su hijo una insolación. Experimentando como el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho cerró la distancia restante que la separaba de ellos.

—Pero mira quien viene por ahí. Terrence no había tardado en acudir con la mirada a su encuentro. Ella pudo ver el regocijo que chispeaba en las profundidades de sus ojos verde azul a la luz de su buen humor. Con un grito de alegría Daniel extendió los brazos hacia ella.

—¡ Mami! ¡Mami! Candy lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla, y se rió cuando el entusiasta pequeño la hizo perder el equilibrio y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a un costado de la hamaca. Junto él. Junto a Terrence. Aspiró y sus fosas nasales captaron, no solo la delicada fragancia de su hijo, sino el masculino aroma del inglés. Un calor desnudo, anhelante, empezó a crecer en su interior, y deseó estar más cerca si cabía de él, fundirse de tal manera con Terrence que la carne de él fuera la suya. Los sentimientos le embargaban, pese a que preferiría no sentir nada. Tragó con fuerza e hizo esfuerzos por mantener la calma. Sin saber muy bien que plegaría había funcionado ni que santo había acudido a su rescate, Candy recuperó con rapidez la compostura, y se envolvió con ella como si fuera una capa.

—Ven, mi amor, para que pueda ponerte el protector solar. Cuando el pequeño se desplazó más hacia ella, echó un chorrito de crema en las palmas de sus manos y suavemente empezó a frotarla sobre su piel. Tuvo que apañárselas para aplicar el protector con Daniel anclado al cuerpo de su padre.

—¡ Mami, haces cosquillas! —se quejó el niño entre risas mientras se encogía, intentando deshacerse del hormigueo de su toque.

—Como sigas embadurnando a nuestro hijo de esa manera, parecerá que le has aderezado con la mayonesa de las croquetas.

Candy se concentró en su labor y trató de ignorar las palabras del maldito hombre que parecía divertirse siempre a su costa y en lo dolorosamente atractivo que se veía.

La garganta de Candy se hinchó como si tomara un trago de agua. Tragó nuevamente con dificultad mientras se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener encima esos kilos de puro acero, ese cuerpo más grande, más alto que el suyo, atrapándola. ¿Sería exactamente del mismo modo que Judi lo describía en su diario?

Terrence contempló atentamente a Candy, como sus delgados y expertos dedos cubrían y masajeaban de forma exagerada cada palmo expuesto de la piel de su pequeño. Estaba inclinada parcialmente sobre él y podía deleitarse con sus pechos a escasos centímetros de su cara. El calor que emanaban sus cuerpos demasiado cerca el uno con el otro le provocaba un sudor cálido y ligero. Tampoco ayudaba en lo más mínimo que Candy estuviera usando un biquini negro debajo de su camisola blanca. Las dos pequeñas prendas eran visibles a través de la tela. Oh, lo que tenía esa pequeña escondido ahí bajo no podía ser obra y milagro de un biquini con relleno. Su cuerpo se apoderó de su mente, burlándose de él con su lujuria y sus deseos no saciados. Respiró un poco más rápido, recordando su imagen semidesnuda en la suite de su hotel. Quizás, cuando finalmente Daniel cayese agotado del cansancio y se fuera a la cama, él podría convencerla para que se bañaran desnudos en el jacuzzi.

—Listo, bebé, ya no te quemaras —le comunicó a su hijo frotando dulcemente su nariz con la suya. El pequeño rió.

—¿ Y no hay cremita también para el papá? —preguntó Terrence arqueando sus oscuras cejas.

Candy enderezó la columna y achicó la mirada hacia él. Lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y se repitió una y otra vez que no estaba deseando hacer lo que le pedía. ¡Por supuesto que no! Por suerte para ella, la actitud divertida de su mirada y la sonrisa irónica a la que estaba cada vez más acostumbrada, la tornó a la defensiva, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que arrepentirse más tarde, respondió brusca:

—Por supuesto. Toma, ahí la tienes —Le lanzó el protector solar a un lado de la hamaca antes de levantarse de esta con movimientos no muy coordinados. Él se recreó con el balanceo de sus caderas mientras se dirigía hacia la tumbona contigua a la suya, se acomodaba en ella y colocaba el portátil en el que había estado trabajando toda la tarde sobre los muslos. A diferencia de todas las mujeres que pasaban por su vida, nunca se vestía para impresionarlo. Ni siquiera se molestaba en complacerlo y mucho menos aún se desvivía por él. Aquello le intrigaba. Le molestaba.

Agradeció que Beatrice oportunamente apareciera justo en el instante en que su mente comenzaba a divagar peligrosamente por senderos por los que no quería transitar. Traía con ella un zumo natural para Daniel y bebidas refrescantes para ellos.

Candy, todavía desacostumbrada a ser servida, siempre le sorprendía ver aparecer a una de las empleadas. El altavoz de su ordenador pitó y la trajo de vuelta. Con el ceño fruncido vio que Ulises le escribía un privado en su facebook personal. Lo abrió para leerlo.

_¿ Qué clase de calzoncillos usa el extermina bragas?_

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, con disimulo, Candy miró a Terrence, hacia la zona de sus muslos, de su entrepierna para ser más exacta. Para su desdicha, él alzó la vista en esos precisos momentos y la pilló.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios, y ella, totalmente ruborizada, agachó la cabeza. ¡Con qué cara iba a mirarlo a la cara a partir de ahora en adelante! Evitó llevarse las manos a la cara para cubrirse la boca y por el contrario tecleó tan rápido como pudo.

_Juro que te mataré cuando te vea... ¡LO JURO!_

—¿Qué tanto escribes en el portátil? —preguntó Terrence inesperadamente. Ella pegó un brinco y sus manos se quedaron congeladas sobre el teclado. Levantó la mirada abruptamente de la pantalla y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terrence, quien se había incorporado y se había sentado en el borde de la tumbona, en dirección a ella. La visión nuevamente de su cuerpo semidesnudo hizo que se debilitara con una deliciosa languidez. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue descubrir que todo el cinismo y burla de su semblante de hacía solo un par de minutos habían desaparecido, y que su expresión se había vuelto completamente seria, inexpresiva.

—Es mi trabajo.

—¿Eres redactora? Él orientó la mirada hacia el puñado de papeles que la rodeaban como una marea por todos lados.

—No —Negó ella comprobando como Daniel se había hecho con la hamaca de su padre y había desramado por la acolchada superficie todo el contenido de pequeños juguetes de su cubo. En otras circunstancias se había reído a pleno pulmón—, ni siquiera pude ir a la Universidad porque... —Se detuvo del golpe y angustiada se mordió el labio inferior. Dios, había estado a punto de confesarle cosas de su vida, como sus prolongadas estancias en un hospital, y que eran mejor mantener en secreto si no quería levantar demasiadas sospechas—. Porque no hubo oportunidad de ir. Hago traducciones de inglés —le aclaró deseando zanjar el asunto.

—Viviste por mucho tiempo en New York, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, varios años. Supongo que la influencia artística y cultural de la ciudad me robaron el corazón desde el primer día.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para quedarte definitivamente.

—Extrañaba mi país, mi tierra, a mi gente. Además quería estar cerca de mis padres cuando... Cuando supe que estaba embarazada —respondió ella, y luego deseó haberse quedado callada, ya que la mirada de Terrence la taladraba. Aquel hombre hacía que sus sentimientos se sintieran confusos y la ponía a cien. Desvió la vista lejos de él un par de segundos y rogó por que la creyera.

—Quizás un día de estos podríamos visitar la Gran Manzana juntos. Daniele, tú y yo.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse algo mareada al oír el toque sensual de su voz. Inmediatamente desconfió de él y de sus intenciones. Porque salvo esos momentos que solían compartir los tres juntos y en donde ella se limitaba a ser una mera espectadora, no habían compartido absolutamente nada más. Hasta ese instante el inglés había sido muy concienzudo a la hora de evitarla. Algo que debería celebrar, ya que había pasado de ser una presumible amante a convertirse en una clara apestada. Pero contradictoriamente, lo que sentía era una asfixiante opresión en el pecho. Después de una larga pausa, ella acabó aceptando; aunque su proposición era demasiado buena como para ser verdad.

—Sí, tal vez.

Unas voces procedentes del interior del ático la sacaron de su diatriba mental. Terrence se levantó de la hamaca con Daniel en los brazos y se lo entregó a Candy, que se había incorporado también de la suya. Su mágico y tranquilo día en familia parecía concluir.

Terry maldijo a quien fuera que los interrumpiera. Porque si pudiera elegir un día para plasmar en un álbum de fotos, sería aquel. Estaba siendo un día maravilloso y odiaba que acabase. Casi ladró a su ama de llaves cuando con discreción asomó la cabeza.

—Beatrice, ¿Qué sucede? Creo que fui bastante claro y preciso al decir que no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo.

—Señor, GrandChester, se trata de vuestra…

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que ser anunciada en la casa de mi querido sobrino? —Una mujer de edad madura, y que se conservaba extraordinariamente bien, pasó con ellos a la terraza. Candy se sintió incómoda al pensar en la exhibición indecente que debía estar dando su cuerpo.

Terrence, en cambio, parecía estar terriblemente cómodo cubierto únicamente por una minúscula prenda. Ella lo escuchó decir algo enérgico entre dientes; después, atravesó la estancia en dos rápidas zancadas y se inclinó para abrazar a la recién llegada con ternura. Era evidente que tenían una conexión especial.

—Que bueno verte, Inés —saludó él.

—Hola, cariño. Cuando se separaron, la mujer reparó en ella y en como sujetaba posesiva a su pequeño.

—¿Y está mujer bonita, Terry?

Él parecía ponerse más tenso por momentos. Su tono igualmente seco: —, Ella es Candy. Es la madre de mi hijo.

Inés, sin perder su espléndida sonrisa, se acercó a la joven y la besó. Al separarse la tomó del mentón y con gesto amable, declaró con sinceridad:

—Ah, creo que Valdimir no exageraba nada en su halagadora descripción, porque eres cautivadora, querida y tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes—inmediatamente se percato en el hermoso niño que se aferraba al cuello de su madre—. Y tú, chiquitín, debes ser el pequeño Danielle…

—Daniel, se llama Daniel —rectificó Candy. Dándose cuenta de que quizás pudo sonar molesta, se apuró en decir, avergonzada—: Lo siento, no fue mi intención importunarla,

Los rientes ojos de la elegante dama la tranquilizaron.

—Llámame Inés. Y no te preocupes, tesoro, mi sobrino me ha comentado que probablemente estarías irascible, que fuera paciente contigo como él lo está siendo. Y lo entiendo. Estás bajo mucha presión y echas de menos tu casa, a tu familia. Es normal que tengas los nervios destrozados.

Candy apretó los labios en una tensa línea de irritación. ¿Qué él estaba siendo paciente con ella? ¿Qué estaba irascible? ¿Con los nervios destrozados? ¡Maldito embustero! ¡Pues puede que esta loca intente asfixiarlo esta noche con la almohada!

—Me encuentro perfectamente, Inés —respondió ella, fulminando con la mirada al sinvergüenza que, al parecer, disfrutaba poniéndola de perturbada para arriba—. Si no lo estuviera, ¿Cómo podría soportar a su engreído sobrino? La mujer de cabellos claros rió y las pequeñas arrugas de su rostro se hicieron más manifiestas.

—Es maravillosa, Terrence. No se parece nada a todas esas desvergonzadas y aduladoras que merodean constantemente a tu alrededor…

— Inés… —empezó a censurarla su sobrino. Ella lo ignoró.

—¿Me dejas cargar a Daniel? —Candy asintiendo, puso al pequeño en brazos de la dama, quién lo sostuvo y estudió con adoración—. Oh, es todo un hombrecito hermoso. Es tan idéntico a ti, Terry. Todo un Grandchester. Y dime, querida —Sin dejar de admirar y complacer al bebé que tenía en brazos, quiso saber—: ¿Cómo ha conseguido este donjuán refunfuñón que tengo por sobrino conquistar a una muchachita como tú?

Una arrebatadora sonrisa curvó los labios de Terrence al tiempo que sus increíbles y enigmáticos ojos zafiro brillaban.

—Sí, pequeña, cuéntale a mi tia cómo acabamos perdidamente enamorados y lo mucho que conectamos desde el primer momento —Sin avisar, se acercó a ella y la inmovilizó desde atrás; cerró las manos en torno a su cintura y la apretó contra él.

Candy contuvo el aliento por el mareo que generó su cuerpo demasiado caliente contra el suyo demasiado destemplado y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Irguió la barbilla y se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de Terrence. En esos instantes deseó abofetearlo para borrarle su estúpida expresión de diversión de la cara, pero como no podía, se limitó a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Fue en un hotel de New York. Un día…

—Una noche —corrigió él bajando la cabeza y acariciándole el cuello con su aliento. Terrence no paraba de mover las manos por todo su cuerpo, reclamando su derecho, lo que desataba en Candy un hormigueo por su piel. Instintivamente apretó las piernas.

—Sí, una noche. Nos conocimos, charlamos…

—Y como debí beber, por lo visto, más de la cuenta esa noche —La interrumpió, separando la mano izquierda de su esbelta cintura y deslizándola con atrevimiento hacia arriba para rozarle un seno. Las caricias la abrasaban a través de la tela. Candy respiraba cada vez con más dificultad; la forma en que el hombre presionaba su parte delantera contra sus glúteos era indecente, demasiada escandalosa. Sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas—: Candy, tan dulce e ingenua como es, decidió enseñarme el camino de regreso a la suite. El resto ya te lo puedes imaginar, Inés. Como digno hijo de padre, me aproveché de la amabilidad de esta anegada y sacrificada criatura virginal. Por ese motivo tenemos a Danielle hoy aquí, con nosotros. En cuanto la vi —siguió él, sin abandonar nunca el tono irónico de su voz—, supe que sería para mí, y me juré que no descansaría hasta convertirla en mi mujer y algún día en la madre de mis hijos —Inclinó el rostro para susurrarle al oído, no sin asegurarse de que su tía lo oyera—: Siento, pequeña, no haber tenido paciencia y respetar tu inocencia hasta que te pusiera una alianza en el dedo. La mujer los contemplaba con novelero regocijo mientras arrullaba en sus brazos a un Daniel que había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento en su collar de perlas.

—Oh, es tan romántico. Espero, tesoro, que mi sobrino fuera todo un caballero, ya que no tuvo la precaución de respetar tu virtud. ¿Virtud? ¿Le estaba hablando de sexo? ¿De su primera e inexistente primera vez? ¡Santo cielo, esto debía ser una pesadilla! A Candy los dientes le rechinaron. No, no asfixiaría a ese desgraciado con la almohada, ¡Sino con uno de los pañales usados de Daniel! En el instante que Inés abandonó la estancia con Daniel para procurarles algo de intimidad, después de tragarse una a una la sarta de mentiras que su querido sobrino había tenido la desfachatez de soltarle a la cara y sin ni siquiera pestañear, ella le dio un fuerte pisotón con su pie descalzo al arrogante. Doblándose, sofocó un quejido cuando casi creyó desmayarse de dolor. Parecía que hubiera pateado una pared de ladrillos.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, pequeña, y mirar bien por donde pisas, podrías lastimarte —Terrence, con ojos rientes, intentó tomarla en brazos pero ella se escurrió de entre ellos.

—Lo que deberías hacer es atar esos tentáculos que tienes por manos. ¡Como vuelvas a tocarme un solo pelo te aruñaré sin importarme quién esté delante! Las líneas de humor de Terrence se hicieron más profundas alrededor de sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Eso es una advertencia o una promesa? Porque déjame decirte, fierecilla, que la simple idea de imaginarte arañándome la piel me excita al máximo.

Con el rojo tiñendo por millonésima vez esa tarde sus mejillas y negándose a descender los ojos hasta la entrepierna masculina, Candy, con toda la dignidad del mundo, se enderezó y pasó al interior. El pie aún le palpitaba de dolor. ¡Ojalá hubiera llevado tacones de aguja!

Bajo la atenta mirada de Candy, Terrence soltaba de la silla para bebés de su nuevo y flamante volvo familiar plateado a Daniel y lo cogía en brazos.

La joven apretó los labios para no reírse. El inglés tendría que comenzar a guardar bajo llave su colección de coches deportivos, no aptos para bebés, que poseía repartidos por sus múltiples propiedades. Se le había acelerado el corazón y encogido el estómago ante la bonita estampa que formaba ese hombre ejerciendo de feliz papá. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que, si Judi le hubiera contado la verdad desde el principio, tras la infartante sorpresa inicial, Terrence habría aceptado su paternidad con regocijo. Habría sido, incluso, una bendición para él. Se le daba extraordinariamente bien desempeñar el rol de papá. No parecía un padre primerizo como lo había sido ella en su momento. Pero hasta donde había podido averiguar, Terrence se había encargado de criar a sus hermanos pequeños, por lo tanto, estaba familiarizado con la práctica.

—Si logramos salir ilesos de este almuerzo —comenzó diciendo él, robándole de las manos el bolso cambiador y colgándolo sobre uno de sus hombros— y la sopa insípida de la bruja malvada de Regina no nos manda directamente al hospital, prometo que en cuanto podamos huir, nos iremos a recuperar a la primera heladería que encontremos. ¿Qué os parece?

—¡Helado de pocholate! ¡Pooocholate! —aplaudió Daniel complacido con la idea.

—Chocolate, cariño. Se dice, chocolate —Lo corrigió ella dulcemente, dejando escapar una risita seráfica.

—¡Pero, Daniel—comentó Terry a su hijo, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿ Cómo sonríe tu mamá ? —Se detuvo un momento y rodeó con el brazo libre a la joven. Inclinándose le susurró al oído con aquel timbre bajo y masculino que le hacía tener piernas de gelatina—: Pensé que seguías molesta conmigo por lo de hace dos días, cuando nos visitó Inés. Incluso había llegado a creer que nunca sería acreedor de alguna de tus encantadoras sonrisas, pequeña. Sonrió satisfecho cuando la vio ruborizarse.

Terrence Incapaz de mantener las manos lejos de ella, la mantuvo apretada contra él, tanto como fuera posible, mientras subían las grandes escaleras que conducían al interior del palacio Granchester. Una enorme construcción que se encontraba en medio de los bosques que poblaban las colinas, lejos del calor y del bullicio de la ciudad. Un lugar de ensueño, calmado, tranquilo. Pero sobretodo, protegido. «Un buen lugar para mantener protegida a mi familia» Pensó Terry sin querer.

El pensamiento simplemente surgió y él lo acalló con un movimiento de cabeza.

Permanecieron callados en cuanto Regina, la empleada de confianza de su padre, los recibió cálidamente en la entrada. Candy se esforzó por mantener una serenidad que no reflejaba los nervios que saltaban en su vientre, cuando la mujer se les adelantaba para abrirles paso. Nada más pisar el enorme salón, unos ojos tan inusuales y parecidos a los de Terrence y Daniel, se agrandaron e impactaron sobre ellos. Luego se entrecerraron.

— Richard—pronunció el hombre a modo de saludo, con pegada a su costado y cargando aún en los brazos a su hijo. El hombre, que debía rondar los sesenta años de edad, aún conservaba rastros de unas facciones y un atrayente porte que, sin duda, había causado serios estragos en su juventud. Candy supo, inmediatamente, de quién había heredado Terrence, incluso Valdimir, su doloroso atractivo. De aquel señor que apoyado en un bastón aún miraba el mundo con aire de suficiencia y preponderancia.

—Así que es cierto —respondió el hombre frente a ellos. Su tono parecía destinado a herir—. Has tenido un hijo. Y de una relación que te has esmerado, extraordinariamente bien, en mantener en secreto. Incluso de tu propia familia.

Terrence pareció ponerse tenso con las intencionadas palabras de su progenitor. Pero solo un instante. Entonces lo miró con desdén.

—Candy, te presento a Richard Grandchester —indicó con una de sus manos—. Mi padre. Agradecida por haberse puesto para esa ocasión un sencillo, pero elegante traje hasta los tobillos y no unos simples leggins y blusa, caminó erguida y con una encantadora sonrisa hasta el hombre y le ofreció la mano.

—Señor GrandChester, encantada de conocerlo. El hombre aceptó la pequeña mano y se la besó sin quitarle los ojos de encima, examinándola.

—Es una joven bellisima, Terrence. Tiene la presencia de una dama y los atributos que, sin duda, enloquecerían a un hombre. Te felicito, hijo mío.

—Richard —Le advirtió Terrence entre dientes. Y como si no soportara que su progenitor disfrutara de la visión y cercanía de la chica, Terry se aproximó a ellos, casi poniendo su metro noventa de duro músculo como una muralla impenetrable. Dejándole claro que aquella mujer era suya y estaba prohibido para él y cualquier otro hombre el mirarla con lascivia.

—Y este es Daniel —presentó al pequeño que entre sus brazos se removía un poco inquieto.

Richard enarcó sus canosas cejas y agudizó la vista como si fuera un halcón mirando desde el aire a su pequeña presa. Candy se sorprendió, porque no parecía un dulce abuelito feliz por tener un nuevo miembro en la familia.

—¿Daniel? —pronunció Richard y clavó la mirada como un par de dardos envenenados directamente hacia Terrence—. Es un nombre Americano…

—¿Tienes algo que objetar, padre? —bufó Terry, con cruel cinismo.

Candy, en algún momento entre la pregunta del padre y del hijo, pensó que una bomba estaba a punto de explotar y quiso salir corriendo —. Te recuerdo —continuó— que mi madre, era Americana.

—Es un GrandChester, sangre de mi sangre —inquirió molesto Richard. Candy notó qué si él hubiera podido soltar el bastón, lo hubiera hecho, solo para enfrentarse a su primogénito. Lo que la llevó a pensar si es que su condición era temporal o definitiva—. Mi primer nieto, y; además, un heredero varón, debería llevar un nombre Inglés como corresponde, como manda la tradición familiar. Candy suspiró sin poder soportarlo más. Robó a su bebé de los brazos a Terrence y observó resignada como aquellos dos testarudos hombres continuaban en su tira y afloja de comentarios hirientes. Aquello comenzaba a parecerse cada vez más a una audiencia con la Reyna en la corte.

Después del delicioso y opulento almuerzo que les sirvieron en el comedor, Richard GrandChester había insistido en que salieran a pasear o reposar la comida envueltos entre la calma y la embriagadora fragancia de los jardines que rodeaban el Palacio.

El anciano, que no parecía ser del todo el ogro que indudablemente veían los ojos de un resentido Terrence, daba claros indicios, luego de la presentación inicial, de estar más que encantado en su nuevo papel de abuelo. Se había adelantado con el pequeño Daniel a los exteriores mientras ellos, rezagados, aún continuaban por el comedor. Dispuestos a reunirse con el anfitrión y con su pequeño, de vuelta al salón, se dirigían hacia la terraza que también se comunicaba directamente con esa área de recreo y esparcimiento de la mansión.

La construcción era maravillosa. Clásica, hermosa. Candy no era una amante de la arquitectura, pero sabía apreciar un estilo como aquel.

Cuando iban a salir con el arco que conectaba aquel pequeño pasadizo, una sofisticada y espectacular rubia apareció. Ignorando la presencia de Candy, caminó directamente hacia Terrence. Al llegar hasta él, echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Candy se quedó de una sola pieza cuando la rubia, con un descaro único, no dudo en restregarse sutilmente contra su cuerpo. Candy se sintió demasiado horrorizada al notar lo mucho que le molestaba presenciar aquella escena. Tal vez debería estar agradecida. La furia que bullía dentro de ella le ayudaría a fortalecer su coraza y a no bajar la guardia, como tontamente lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días. Era peligroso.

—Terry, querido, que inesperada y agradable casualidad encontrarte aquí. A Candy le chispearon los ojos y no pudo evitar blanquearlos ante tanta elocuencia. ¿Inesperada casualidad encontrárselo allí? ¿En la mansión GrandChester? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Extraño sería si estuviese visitando al presidente un domingo por la tarde en su día de descanso, ¡No a su padre!

Su inesperado e inexplicable enojo no mejoró cuando, con gesto displicente y sin ni siquiera mirarla, la rubia con minúscula falda, ordenó:

—Querida —musitó con algo de desprecio—, podrías traernos algo para tomar…

—¿Perdón? —Tuvo ganas de sacudir por la larga melena a la relamida Barbie de imitación. Oh, ella le iba a traer algo de cianuro para tomar a aquella oxigenada de piernas largas. Iba a responder, cuando Valdimir y un acompañante que desconocía, llegaron inesperadamente y a última hora a ese día en familia.

Atravesaron la galería exterior cuando reparó en todos los allí presentes. Valdimir saludó a su hermano con un apretón de manos. Se giró luego para verla con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hermosa —murmuró dulcemente, saludando a Candy. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Hola Valdimir —Le devolvió el saludo.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí, pequeña. Quiero presentarte a…

—Al guapo de la familia —Lo interrumpió el otro recién llegado levantando una de sus cejas. Candy notó que Valdimir negaba con la cabeza, pero el hombre ya le había agarrado una de sus manos para besarle el dorso. Ella sintió un rechazo inicial porque no le gustaba el contacto físico, pero acabó aceptando la galantería del joven—. Mi nombre es Nicolas y es un verdadero placer el conocerte, pequeña Candy. Si necesitas apoyo de cualquier tipo, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Estoy siempre más que dispuesto para torturar a mi primo.

—Nicolas — gruñó el aludido—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Venía a ver a Inés. Le prometí que la llevaría a la inauguración de la nueva galería de arte antes de irme a Francia.

—Es un gusto verte, Nicolas—saludó, buscando protagonismo, Gia. Extendió la mano para que el hombre le besara el dorso como había hecho con Candy, pero este, simplemente la estrechó, como quien cierra un contrato.

—El gusto es todo tuyo, Gia —respondió con un guiño arrogante y jocoso. Gia rió, como si conociera el humor negro de Nicolas. Candy no estaba del todo segura.

—Le pediré a Regina que nos traiga algo —murmuró Valdimir que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado.

—No te preocupes, Valdi —pidió Gia—. Candy nos puede hacer ese favor, ¿verdad, querida?

—Candy no trabaja en esta casa —corrigió Terrence con un gruñido que puso en alerta a todos los hombres de la casa. Nicolas frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Gia y Valdimir y clavó sus ojos en su hermano.

—Ah, ¿no? —Las cejas color miel de la mujer se movieron incrédulas—. ¿Entonces que está haciendo en el Palacio?

—Ha venido conmigo.

Por primera vez desde que llegara los ojos azules de Gia se posaron en ella, estudiándola. Probablemente sopesando si sería una presumible rival o no. La sonrisa que dibujaron sus exuberantemente labios rojos, exteriorizaron su resolución: No, no la veía como una digna competidora. Procurando guardar la compostura y como si ella siguiera sin estar allí, se dirigió a Terrence, con voz suave.

—¿Ah, ella es la mujer de la campaña? ¡Ya sé! —Aplaudió encantada—. Se trata de una nueva secretaria, o quizás la asistente que necesitabas.

—En lo que está jugando a los acertijos con Terry —contestó Candy, arrastrando adrede el diminutivo de ese arrogante, y llamando la atención de todos los presentes, logrando que Nicolas soltara una risita—, ¿Por qué no me interroga directamente a mí? No estoy pintada en la pared y puedo hablar.

—Y bien, Querida —aceptó la excitable rubia, arrojándose de nuevo a los brazos masculinos—, ¿Trabajas para Terry de algún modo? Y me refiero fuera de su dormitorio.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Gia! –estalló Terrence, al tiempo que se liberaba de los dedos de aquella tarántula que intentaba retenerlo a su lado—. No vas a hablarle de esa manera a la madre de mi hijo. ¡Te lo prohíbo!

—¿Hijo? ¿Qué hijo? —preguntó inquieta y logrando que sus perfectamente delineadas cejas se transformaran en una sola—. Tú no tienes hijos, Terry.

—Ese es el problema cuando envían a pedir el vestido de novia antes de tener la fecha definida —rió Nicolas dando un silbido y Gia se giró a verlo con los ojos azules empequeñecidos de ira.

—Nadie te ha preguntado a ti, Nicolas—respondió arrancándole otra risa socarrona—. ¡Quiero una explicación acerca de esto, Terry!

—¿Explicación? —repitió el hombre—. Candy es la madre de mi hijo, Gia. ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste? La aparición de Regina mutó cualquier participación de los adultos.

Gia observó al niño que venía con ella como si fuera su más grande enemigo y, solo por esa vez, Candy no se contuvo.

—Yo que tú, observaría de diferente manera al hijo del hombre con el que pretendes casarte —Le avisó, lanzándole una mirada llena de advertencia a Terrence para que no se acercara ni a su hijo ni a ella. Tomó en brazos a Daniel en un gesto protector, y este, curioso con el llamador de ángeles que su madre lucía colgado de su cuello, lo cogió entre los dedos, y se llevó la bola de oro blanco a la boca en un intento de morderla.

—Cariño, no te metas eso en la boca —Le reprendió cariñosa Candy a su retoño, quitando la joya de su alcance. El pequeño dejó caer la manita en el valle de sus pechos y la dejó ahí—. ¿Ya te están creciendo las muelitas, amor? A su lado, Terrence no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en su hijo; la mano de Daniel jugaba no solo con el colgante de su madre, sino también con uno de aquellos turgentes pechos que él mismo deseaba acariciar, estrujar, morder y besar. Su pequeña mano descansaba en el lugar dónde él mismo quería pasárselo en grande. Sintió una incómoda dureza dentro de sus pantalones ante el lujurioso pensamiento. Estaba celoso de su hijo. ¡De su propio hijo! Como si tuviera la potestad de hacer, de jugar, de ver y acariciar los pechos de su madre. ¡De su mujer! Eso le crispaba los ansiosos nervios ¡Daniel podía hacer algo que él deseaba y le vetaban!

Candy, poco enterada de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Terrence, le quitó la tira del colgante a Daniel y colocó una mano sobre la del pequeño. Examinó a hurtadillas la mirada del inglés. Era intensa, muy intensa. Casi lograba hacer que el cuerpo se le escarapelara. Tragó con fuerza.

Recordó de pronto, todo el veneno que se estaba destilando en esa habitación y no queriendo hacer a su hijo partícipe, comenzó a retirarse.

—Ven, cariño, salgamos fuera al jardín con el abuelito.

La rabia se había apoderado de Candy. Sabía que debía ignorar los delirios diurnos de la Barbie descarriada, pero no lo iba a hacer si se metía con su pequeño. Si se metía con su hijo, ya ella le demostraría que podía ser mucho más venenosa y vengativa. Ella no dejaría, jamás, que a Daniel una mujer le hiciera la vida imposible. Así Terrence se casara con Medusa, ella se encargaría de hacerse con la custodia del niño.

Nicolas sonrió cuando la vio irse con ese elegante porte. Una pequeña criatura encantadora como ella se convertía en una leona por proteger lo que ella amaba. Ella era misteriosa e interesante.

—Fuerte carácter resultó tener esa pequeña cosita encantadora —Argumentó risueño rascándose la barbilla—. Imagino que tendrán mucho que tratar. Me retiro. Candy —La llamó Nicolas para luego guiñarle un ojo a su primo—, espérame, preciosa.

—Nicolas…

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Terrence lo estuviera llamando, o si echaba fumarolas por las fosas nasales, él se encaminó hacia la mujer que llevaba al niño en brazos.

—Siento que tuviéramos que conocernos bajo las presentes circunstancias, pequeña.

Terrence apretó las manos hasta que los puños se le pusieron blancos a cada lado de los laterales de su cuerpo. ¡No iba a tolerar que Nicolas se fuera con Candy! No cuando aquel insensato tenía la fama de ser un bocadito de gloria para las mujeres y conseguir que todas ellas se sintieran, irremediablemente atraídas hacia él. Ese pequeño diablo se las vería con él. Claro que antes tenía que acabar de una vez con Gia. Su mandíbula chirriaba por la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida. Intentó controlarse hasta que de lejos logró escuchar algo parecido a:

—¿Y tú cómo lo prefieres, rápido y furioso o lento y pasivo? ¡Iba matar a Nicolas cuando terminara con Gia! ¡Se regocijaría despellejando al hombre que se había atrevido a preguntarle algo así ¡A su mujer!

Candy sonrió moviendo a Daniel en sus brazos. Nicolas había logrado que su mal humor se evaporase; aunque aún no quería ni siquiera ver a Terrence. ¡Ese torpe, arrogante y engreído! ¡Se había ido con Gia!

«¡Pues que le aproveche!» Pensó rabiosa.

—No soy fanática de la velocidad, la verdad —explicó, pero Daniel le jaló un mechón de cabello—. Prefiero una caminata por la tarde.

—Es una verdadera lástima, encanto, pero ten por seguro que el día que quieras una cuota de adrenalina estaré disponible para ti. Siempre podemos utilizar la pista de prueba Motors Company —prometió, ayudándola a bajar una pequeña escalinata.

—Eh, Gracias… —musitó Candy.

—Es bueno ayudar —asintió Nicolas con gentileza.

—¿Ya le estás prometiendo un poco de aventura a la dulce Candy? —regañó Valdimir alcanzándolos en el camino.

—A nadie le hace mal un poco de aventura —comentó Nicolas encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo le prometía llevarla, algún día, a la pista de pruebas. No es un pecado.

—Nicolas y Varian tienen una empresa de tecnología motriz. Son unos apasionados de los deportes de riesgo y de la velocidad, y siempre andan diseñando coches aún más rápidos y potentes.

—¿Varian?— Es uno de los gemelos, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Él y Verón —inquirió inquisitivamente Nicolas.

—Mientras tú le cuentas en enredo familiar, iré a buscar a Richard. Tengo unos documentos que entregarle. Con permiso, Candy.

—Adelante.

—Como iba explicándote, querida. Somos una familia muy amplia de noblez. Un clan de machos —rió—. Es una locura, créeme. Somos demasiado —Ella parecía tan confundida que Nicolas amplió la información—. Los GrandChester son cuatro: Terry, a quién conoces más que bien por lo que me dijo Inés —Candy iba del rosa al rojo con demasiada facilidad. Lo que hizo reír a Nicolas. Ella era adorable. Demasiado para un perro como su primo —. Valdimir, Varian y Verón. Estos últimos son gemelos —Nicolas la vio palidecer—. Podrás reconocerlos, créeme —agregó de modo desenfadado, guiándola a uno de los sillones bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. La mujer parecía, repentinamente contrariada—. Siéntate, te puedes cansar. Sobre todo, llevando al heredero.

—Gracias —asintió ocupando el acolchonado y confortable sillón de descanso.

—¿Puedo? —pidió Nicolas para cargar a su pequeño sobrino.

Candy lo ayudó a cargar a Daniel. El pequeño niño rápidamente se amoldó a los brazos de su tío.

—Le caes bien —Indicó Candy—. Mira, incluso está sonriendo.

Y era verdad. El pequeño niño le mostró los dientesitos a su tío cuando este lo observó.

A Nicolas le gustaban los niños, siempre que no fueran suyos. No tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en padre en una larga temporada, para el caso, aún tenía solo veintiocho años. Tenía toda una vida por delante y muchas mujeres por conocer—. Quién iba a pensar que Terry podría crear una cosita tan maravillosa como esta.

A Candy le agradaba ese hombre. No había hecho ninguna pregunta comprometedora y parecía aceptar sin reservas el hecho de que Terrence tenía un hijo y que ella era su madre. Suspiró. Esperaba, que todos la creyeran como Terrence, Valdimir y Nicolas.

Nicolás siguió contándole de la inmensa familia GrandChester, de lo cual Candy estaba segura le faltaban muchos más por conocer.

—Lo que me parece muy extraño es que mi hermano, Frank no te conociera. Cuando Inés nos contó sobre Daniele y sobre ti, hasta él pareció sorprendido. Lo cual es mucho decir dado el estado de inalterabilidad emocional en el que se encuentra. No le digas que dije eso, pero mi hermano tiene la misma cantidad de sentimientos que una roca —Agregó Nicolas mientras le hacía morisquetas a un Daniel que estaba más que encantado con toda aquella atención—. Él es el mejor amigo de Terry, y generalmente se meten en problemas juntos.

Candy rió con nerviosismo. ¿Terrence tenía un mejor amigo escondido por allí con el que hacía correrías de adolescente? ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Quería salir de allí! Sin darse cuenta, se había metido en la cueva de los leones. ¿Es que su día podía ir peor?

Continuará...


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

Candy rió con nerviosismo. ¿Terrence tenía un mejor amigo escondido por allí con el que hacía correrías de adolescente? ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Quería salir de allí! Sin darse cuenta, se había metido en la cueva de los leones. ¿Es que su día podía ir peor?

Terrence odiaba que Nicolas, o cualquier otro hombre estuviera detrás de su hijo y mujer... Sí, maldita sea, ¡Su mujer! No sabía por qué tanto Valdimir como Nicolas parecían pequeños cachorritos detrás de su dueña; pero no le hacía ni una maldita gracia el verlos babeando por la preciosa rubia pecosa de brillante sonrisa. Terry quiso decapitar a su hermano por presentarle a Nicolas sin su atenta supervisión.El odioso, primo suyo, no perdía el tiempo cuando conocía a ninguna nueva mujer. Candy era hermosa, lo suficiente para despertar el interés de Nicolas.

La sangre le hervía y necesitó recordarse dónde estaba y que él no era un hombre al que le gustaran los espectáculos. Sobre todo, cuando eran de celos y venían directamente de él mismo. ¡Por todos los demonios, el deseo y la obsesión por Candy lo terminarían trastornando!

Gia se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando Terrence, una vez solos y tras un largo silencio, le advirtió bruscamente y muy malhumorado:

—Si no quieres que olvide los buenos modales y la caballerosidad que Inés se dedicó a inculcarme desde la cuna, será mejor que no vuelvas a dirigirte en esos términos a la madre de mi hijo, Entendiste? Hubo una pausa provocada por la sorpresa.

—Tu hijo… ¿Ese pequeño es tu hijo?

—Así es.

Gia contenía milagrosamente su ira a punto de estallar.

—Creo que no me equivocaría al confirmar que muchos desconocíamos esta paternidad.

—Nadie salvo yo lo sabía —mintió, enterrando las manos en sus bolsillos, impertérrito—. Quise mantenerlo oculto para protegerlos de los medios. Candy no estaba preparada para convivir día a día con la asfixiante presión de mi mundo y decidimos separarnos.

—Pero ese niño debe tener tres años, quizás algo más —expuso la bella mujer, sin poder creérselo aún—. Y tú eres un hombre poderoso, rico, atractivo, muchas harían lo que fuera para atraparte al precio que sea. ¿Estás cien por cien seguro que ese niño es tuyo?

Él la miró con desagrado. Le hacía perder su valioso tiempo. Uno en el que Nicolas podría aprovechar para que Candy aceptara una cita con él.

—Lo estoy —gruñó, tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie del despacho. ¡No tenía tiempo para aquello!

—¿Y en qué situación nos deja ahora todo este asunto del niño? El rostro masculino se endureció aún mucho más.

—Tú y yo simplemente nos hemos acostado algunas veces a lo largo de este último año. Nunca te prometí nada, Gia. Solo se trataba de sexo sin compromiso. Como acordamos. Cientos emociones atravesaron la cara de Gia y ninguna era agradable.

—¡Sí, lo sé! –gritó, malhumorada—. ¡Cómo también sé que no he sido la única y que tú larga lista de amantes podría llenar de arriba abajo todas las habitaciones de este Palacio!

—Baja la maldita voz —La atajó él, clavándole los dedos en el brazo—. Podrían oírnos. A ella le brillaron de ira sus ojos azules.

—¿Acaso temes que tu mujercita escuche como te entretenías con otras mientras esperabas a que ella se sintiera preparada para ser una GrandChester? ¿Eso hacías, querido? —Agregó levantando cada vez más los decibeles de su aguda voz—¿O te acostabas con tus aventuras de una noche o de unas semanas y luego corrías a meterte en su cama? Él la soltó con sequedad. Ya había tenido suficiente de su lengua viperina. No quería escucharla más.

—¿Qué parte de qué nos separamos hace mucho no has entendido? Aquella última replica de él hizo que Gia sonriera deliciosa y malignamente. Pegó nuevamente su cuerpo grácil y perfecto contra el alto y férreo de Terrence.

—¿Quieres decir que tu relación con ella es solo y estrictamente como la de padre de su hijo? —preguntó, retorciendo con el dedo la solapa de él con coquetería, olvidando su mal humor—. En ese caso, tu y yo podríamos vernos esta noche, ¿Qué te parece? Antes de que pudiese responder, la belleza rubia ya le estaba comiendo la boca, con un ardiente e impaciente beso, tomándolo desprevenido.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la estancia, Candy, completamente paralizada, contemplaba la apasionada escena. Una extraña desilusión la invadió apuñalándole el corazón. Ella le había dicho a Nicolas, sutilmente, que sus palabras de conquistador no eran correctas. Se había torturado con lo que pensaría Terrence al ver la escena, solo para ahora encontrarse cara a cara con aquel ardiente beso que estaban compartiendo.

La rubia tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Terrence y éste no parecía hacer nada por impedírselo. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza sintiéndose colérica, mientras su garganta se colapsaba impidiéndole que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca. Cerró los ojos. ¡Porque tenía que haber ido hasta allí! ¡Maldición! Porque tenía que haberse dejado convencer por Don Richard. Si Terrence se demoraba era porque le daba la gana de hacerlo. Si algo había aprendido era que al gran arrogante Terrence, nadie, nunca, lo obligaba a hacer algo que no quisiera. Ella no tenía porque estar mirando aquella demostración de afecto, de lujuria. Sintiendo un fuerte nudo en el estómago que le retorcía las entrañas con saña, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa. Al llegar a la antecámara, se detuvo de golpe. No podían verla en ese estado. Tenía que recobrarse y mostrarse indiferente. Apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes y se abrazó el vientre con los brazos. Cerró los párpados con fuerza. ¿Por qué diablos sentía un crudo dolor aprisionándole en el pecho? ¿Por humillación? ¿Por rabia? Tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Solo tenía clara una cosa: Descubrir a Terrence, besándose y planeando alguna secreta cita con Gia, le había afectado más de lo que alguna vez estaría dispuesta a reconocer.

En cuanto distinguió, desde la puerta entreabierta del baño, la figura escorada sobre la bañera de Candy, la sensual boca de Terry se curvó en una maliciosa mueca. Desde su posición le quedaba una buena vista de su bien formado trasero. No dudó en apreciar aquella suculenta redondez femenina. Sabiendo que ella no lo estaba viendo, se apoyó contra el quicio enchapado en madera. Desde allí le surgió un irrefrenable deseo de acercarse, abrazarla. Se aferraría a aquellas caderas hasta que sus dedos se dibujaran, en medio de la pasión, sobre su piel blanca. La besaría y la empujaría hacia la bañera…

—Eso, mi amor… —animó la mujer con ternura mientras aparecía el pequeño Daniel todo mojado y con el cabello lleno de la espuma del champú—. Para quedar muy limpios, una pastilla de jabón. Canturreó mientras el pequeño aplaudía y jugaba con un pollito de hule.

—¿Cómo lo hacía pin pon, mami? —preguntó el niño.

—¿Cómo hace pin pon, amor?

—Pin pon es un muñeco de trapo y de cartón —canturreó Daniel—. Se lava la carita con agua y con jabón… Candy siguió cantando la melodía de aquella canción infantil que le había enseñado a Daniel la importancia de asearse. La tierna imagen despertó en él un desconocido sentimiento de posesividad. Aquel bebé y aquella mujer eran suyos. Sí, lo eran. Iba a reclamarlos a ambos como suyos.

Candy aún no lo sabía, pero Terrence estaba dispuesto a todo para que ella estuviera en su vida. No quería volver a sentir aquel deseo de matar a cualquier hombre que le pusiera una mano encima. Le había costado mucho controlarse cuando su primo Nicolas se había mostrado tan afable con ella. Candy no era ninguna mujer desvalida, y aunque lo fuera, ya tenía un caballero que la llevara en su caballo blanco, no necesitaba otro. No necesitaba a Valdimir, ni tampoco a Nicolas. ¡Solo lo necesitaba a él! Y era tiempo que lo supiera. Para ella, él había sido su primer hombre. El único. Se lo había asegurado y le creía. Todo cuando le había dicho Candy resultó ser verídico. Su único hombre. Apretó la mandíbula. Habían tenido sexo salvaje y rápido en un burdo sillón, cuando ella debió obtener más. Caricias que parecieran soltarla al abismo pero sin dejarla caer. Besos que la catapultaran al mismísimo Nirvana. No solamente unos pocos minutos de sexo sin control. Él era generoso en la cama, siempre había considerado primero el placer de sus amantes antes del suyo propio. Ninguna de sus conquistas, nunca, se habían quejado al respecto. Pero con ella todo había sido distinto y deseaba compensarla. ¿Cuántos hombres en el universo podían decir que su mujer era solamente suya?. Él podía. La preciosa rubia pecosa era una rosa inmaculada en medio del desierto. Él la había tocado y lo volvería a hacer. Pero en esa ocasión se aseguraría de recordar el tacto de su piel, el sonido de su voz almizclada por la pasión. Si por él fuera, ella ya estaría gozando de sus atenciones en la alcoba.

—¡Papi, papi, ven mira! —gritoneó Daniel chapoteando en el agua y descubriendo la presencia de Terrence. El hombre cruzó el espacio que quedaba y se acercó a ellos.

Candy alzó las interminables pestañas y dejó que ambas miradas se encontraran; pero, después de mirarlo fijamente unos segundos, rompió la conexión y regresó toda su atención de nuevo al pequeño. Ahora lo comprendía, estaba ignorándolo. Estaba enfadada. Podía verlo por la tensión de uno de los músculos de su barbilla.

—Levanta el brazo, cariño —pidió para pasarle la esponja jabonosa en la axila. Daniel comenzó a reírse porque tenía cosquillas y la cantarina emoción desbordada hizo sonreír a su madre. Terrence dejó caer los brazos a los lados y cerró los crispados puños. Mientras se sentía un burdo fisgón en aquella tierna escena, se preguntaba qué demonios había cambiado. Todo parecía comenzar a funcionar bien entre ellos y de manera inexplicable su relación volvía a estar como al principio. No quería a aquella Candy, crispada y con una nueva declaración de la guerra bajo el brazo, ocupando su mente varias horas al día. ¡Maldita pequeña terca tentadora! Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y acarició la cabecita de su hijo. Daniel comenzó a pasarle todos los juguetes que flotaban en la bañera.

—Tio Nicolas prometió venir a jugar conmigo y traer sus tatos. Dice que tiene muchos—Le comentó abriendo los brazos mientras su madre lo lavaba—. ¿Te gustan los tatos, papi?

—¿Tatos? —preguntó el hombre mirando a Candy. Era la oportunidad precisa para que dejara a un lado su antipatía, porque tarde o temprano él se iba a enterar.

—Autos. Nicolas prometió que cuando llegara de su viaje, le traería autos a Daniel y jugarían juntos —comentó ella sin devolverle la mirada. Terminó de enjuagar al niño en silencio.

Le fastidiaba mucho la presencia de Terry en esos momentos. Sobre todo, cuando la observaba de esa manera, como si quisiera sacarle rayos equis a su alma. Ella rechinó los dientes.

—¿Vas a contarme que sucede o te lo tendré que sacar bajo tortura? —interrogó él, volviendo la mirada hacia la joven. Por más que quiso, no puedo obviar la espléndida visión de su escote. Como ocurría habitualmente, llevaba un pantalón de pijama y una camisa ceñida y blanca, solo que la de esa noche estaba mojada. Podía ver, con la claridad del día, el tamaño y forma de sus pechos. No llevaba sujetador. Aquel descubrimiento fue el vecino solidario que ayudó a instalarse una gran incomodidad otra vez en su entrepierna. Cambió de postura. Por suerte, tras la ducha, se había vestido con un cómodo pantalón amplio de lino y una camiseta, si no, en aquel momento estaría en grandes aprietos. Odiaba la sensación de aprisionamiento que lo frecuentaba cuando Candy estaba cerca. Supuso, que una vez compartiera su lecho la sensación de novedad pasaría, como de costumbre solía pasar.

—¿Y por qué piensas que me sucede algo? —le escuchó rezongar y Terry sonrió burlonamente. Había dejado caer más su delicado cuerpo sobre la bañera para seguir entreteniendo al niño, que revoltoso, no dejaba de chapotear y empaparla de arriba abajo.

Terrunce ahogó un gruñido al fijarse como sus erizados pezones se reflejaban contra la fina tela. Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano el poder encontrar su propia voz para seguir con su conversación de manera elocuente. Su cuerpo lo distraía demasiado y sus papilas gustativas solo pensaban en el momento en que su lengua descubriera el dulce sabor de aquellas maduras fresas, duras y dispuestas a obtener todo el placer que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerles.

—Porque —explicó de manera lógica— desde que regresamos de la casa de mi padre, hace unas horas; apenas me has dirigido la palabra, y las pocas veces que lo has hecho te has encargado, y te puedo asegurar de una manera extraordinaria, de estrangularme con la mirada… —Con los labios apretados, ella lo encaró. Terry torció la boca, ocultando una sonrisa—. Como ahora, por ejemplo, pequeña. Te ves encantadoramente irresistible con esa expresión tuya de desear estar dentro de un coche y que yo esté debajo de las llantas. Los ojos masculinos llamearon con profana diversión.

—¿Has venido a burlarte de mí? Él respiró hondo. Así que parecía que la pequeña cosita encantadora quería pelea. Él podría dársela, pero no quería desgastar energía innecesariamente en un intercambio de palabras, cuando bien podrían medir sus fuerzas en el ring de su alcoba. Ese lugar era mucho más tentador y productivo. Pero según lo que podía leer de tensa expresión corporal, ella no estaría de acuerdo, en lo absoluto, en canalizar el exceso de energía de aquella manera. Por lo cual, procuró calmar las aguas y esperar que el velero llegara a buen puerto.

—Candy, cuéntame qué te ocurre —pidió, utilizando aquella voz conciliadora que a ella solo le parecía el encanto de una cobra—. ¿Se trata de Richard? ¿Te hizo algún desaire? En cuanto mencionó el nombre de su padre, a la joven no le pasaron desapercibidos las manos apretadas en puños y los músculos en tensión de Terry.

—Tu padre se comportó conmigo como todo un caballero. Y no me ocurre absolutamente nada —concluyó ella. Agarrando una toalla se levantó y sacó a Daniel de la bañera. El pequeño protestó—. Vamos, cariño, te saldrán escamas como permanezcas en la bañera cinco minutos más. De forma tierna, Candy, haciéndole al pequeño una pedorreta en la tripita, logró que riera. Al final,

Terrence se obligó a salir del embelesamiento que ejercía esa mujer cuando estaba con su hijo. Era una madre maravillosa y a él le encantaba verla ejercer ese rol. ¿Cómo habría sido verla redondeada por su hijo? ¿Tocar su vientre hinchado y sentir las pataditas tiernas de su hijo contra la matriz femenina?

—Candy… —pidió, pero ella hizo lo que había aprendido a realizar con excelencia. Lo ignoró.

—Me gustaría que no discutiéramos delante de Daniel —dijo luego de unos eternos minutos tapándole las orejitas al niño—. No me gustaría que supiera que sus padres se llevan mal.

—Pero tú y yo no... —Terry enmudeció cuando Candy le destapó las orejitas a Daniel. Maldijo por lo bajo en elegancia inglesa por la astucia de Candy.

Comprendió que no tenía más remedio que imponer su autoridad si quería sonsacarle a esa pequeña bruja los motivos de su repentino cambio de actitud. Suspirando, se puso de pie y gritó:

—Beatrice… ¡Beatrice!

—¡Bea! ¡Bea! ¡Bea! —canturreó el niño alegremente.

Candy, con Daniel en brazos y con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el sano juicio.

—¿Me llamaba señor ? —La discreta y siempre agradable ama de llaves se asomó a la puerta. Quitó a su hijo de los brazos de una anonadada Candy y se lo entregó a Beatrice en un movimiento tan veloz que ella se preguntó si Terrence no sería, después de todo, una criatura sobrenatural, aparte de monumetal.

—Encárgate de Daniel unos minutos, yo tengo cosas importantes que hablar con su madre.

En el instante que la joven hizo ademán por ir tras ellos, Terrence la sujetó con ambas manos en los brazos, impidiéndole dar ni un solo paso más. La lujuria y el dolor físico por poseerla se habían intensificado nada más tocarla. Solo quería levantarla del suelo, apoyar su espalda en la pared y enterrarse tan profundamente dentro de ella que no hubiera ocasión de reclamos, ni quejas.

—¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo! —Tiró desesperadamente de sus brazos para intentar liberarse de las manos que la agarraban con fuerza—. ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de lo que…! Él la atrajo con brusquedad contra su cuerpo e inclinando la cabeza la besó, silenciándola. Estaba cansado de sus silencios acusadores y de que siempre lo observara de forma asesina. Las suaves motas carnosas de sus labios carmesí, florecieron bajo los suyos vertiendo alcohol en la sempiterna flama de deseo que incendiaba a Terrence.

Candy saboreó la boca masculina reclamando la de ella con voracidad, una verdadera explosión de emociones se desencadenó en su interior. Un beso. Su primer beso de verdad. Sobresaltada, notó como la boca que tanto admiraba volvía a hacerse dueña de la suya y su lengua no perdía tiempo en exploraciones, sino que se volvía más urgentes, más exigentes. Ella solo intentó retroceder, pero él no estaba dispuesto a que Candy saliera corriendo una vez más. Sabía que aquella cabecita no se quedaría tranquila y que estaría buscando la manera de alejarlo, por lo que una mano fue a dar a su nuca y ejerció la fuerza necesaria para que ella no pudiera seguir intentando alejarse de él. Quería lograr que luego de aquel beso,

Candy no pensara en ningún otro hombre, fuera o no de su familia. Terrence quería ocupar cada segundo de su tiempo. El pequeño pero significativo gemido femenino fue un aliciente del que podía alimentarse cada día. Pese a que Terrence le resultó el beso más deliciosamente inocente que hubiera probado antes; su impetuosidad lo llevó a acercarse más, quería avanzar. Seguir disfrutando de ella, bebiendo de aquella brisa nueva y fresca que era su inocencia. Porque Candy no sabía besar, pero aquella ignorancia hacía que su dulzura fuera almíbar. Candy apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo empujó, nerviosa.

—Yo… —Tembló y los oídos se le taponearon con el robusto y descontrolado latido de su corazón. El oscurecido y profundo tono verde de sus ojos lo fulminaron, mientras los ojos zafiros de Terrence, brillaron con intensidad mientras su perspicacia la atornillaba al suelo del baño con aquella mueca cínica. Acortó distancias entre ellos, sabiendo que su presa no iba a huir y perfiló con el pulgar los labios femeninos.

—¿Debo entender, Candy, que no solo he sido tu único amante sino que también, además, el único hombre al que has besado?

Más que una duda, sonó muy seguro de sus sospechas. Lo que sin duda le aportaba aquel extravagante talante. Dios, aquello era lo que le faltaba: ¡Aportarle un tanto más en su ya encopetada vanidad!

—¿El único que ha conocido la suavidad de tus labios y saboreado el dulce sabor de tu boca? —agregó con voz baja y sensual. Ronca pero impostada. El tipo de voz que haría a cualquier mujer derretirse a sus pies. Ella se abrazó el estómago, convulsa. El cuerpo gigante de ese hombre adherido al suyo la perturbaba demasiado.

—Eres muy arrogante y autocomplaciente —Respondió trémula—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Que no sabes lo que haces cuando besas —Era evidente que aunque jurara sobre una biblia que había besado a muchos antes que a él, no la creería.

—Súmale además a lo de arrogante y autocomplaciente: grosero.

Las comisuras de los labios de Terrence se elevaron en un atisbo de sonrisa cuando vio que la mujer iba consiguiendo el valor suficiente para no apartar la mirada. Le retiró algunos mechones de la cara que caían sueltos de su coleta, con ternura. Candy era una auténtica joya.

—Por Cristo y por todos los Santos —se lamentó—, no me puedo creer que cuando nos acostamos, no te besara lo suficiente como para enseñarte —Ella alzó el rostro y lo estudió, pensativa. Nerviosa porque las sospechas de aquella idílica noche volvieran a él como una nube negra y volviera a las preguntas difíciles—. Quiero besarte de la manera que mereciste y mereces ser besada.

Candy sintió el fiero agarre de sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. No opuso resistencia alguna, pero tragó con fuerza mientras observaba aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules profundos. No podía sucumbir. Quería acallar a esa vocecilla interior que le decía que besar a aquel hombre estaba bien. Que no importaba lo que pasara al día siguiente, nadie le quitaría lo bailado.

El picor en sus labios se hizo más intenso. Quería que lo hiciera, pero no estaba dispuesta a tener que asumir luego las consecuencias. No quería terminar haciendo con Terrence algo de lo que probablemente al día siguiente se arrepentiría. Él tenía a Gia. Y ella jamás permitiría que la convirtiera en su amante mientras tuviera una relación con otra mujer. Era simple. Quizás moralista. Pero prefería tener tranquila su conciencia. Sintiendo una herida en su alma, volvió la cara para no mirarlo, y respondió:

—Puede ser que estuviese más interesado y preocupado en encontrar su propio placer. Pero no le culpo, señor, dos o tres minutos no dan para ser generoso.

Un tic palpitó en la mandíbula tensa de Terrence. Al señor de la verdad cruel, parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia que le dijeran la verdad.

—Pequeña provocadora insolente —gruñó entre dientes. Ahuecándole con saña el trasero la aupó. Entre forcejeos y sin darle tiempo a nada, se apoderó del néctar de su boca. Ciñéndola mejor a su alta figura, se movió con ella hasta chocar su delicada espalda con una de las paredes del baño.

Candy se quejó, pero los besos que la devoraban no le daban tregua. Sus manos en su cintura y sus besos no la dejaban indiferente, por el contrario, el sabor de Terrence en su boca lograba que sus resoluciones parecieran borrosas manchas de pintura en su mente. Algo electrizante recorrió su espina dorsal y estalló entre sus muslos cuando él amoldó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y le subió la camisa mojada para acariciarle los senos desnudos. Jadeando y ardiendo, recibió en su boca el sonido gutural que brotó de la garganta de Terrence. «¿Eso era el deseo?» Se preguntó.

—Responde a mí pregunta, sin mentiras. ¿He sido el único en probar también tus besos, cierto?

—Sí, sí… —admitió ella, deseosa de que él la enseñara todo lo que, indudablemente, conocía del arte de la seducción. Sus manos, temiendo desfallecer, se afianzaron mucho mejor a los amplios hombros masculinos, cuando él, empujando su erección se oprimió más rudamente en el mismo centro de su femineidad, como si quisiera colarse a través de la tela de sus pantalones y lencería.

—Y deseas esto, eh, Candy… —siguió él, sin separar los labios de los de ella—. Es esto lo que deseas, verdad, pequeña impertinente…

—Descendió el rostro hasta el cuello, lo lamió y besó. Suspirando de placer, ella le facilitó el acceso mientras extendía una mano a su cabello—. Sí, sí que lo deseas. Estás ardiendo —La mano que manoseaba uno de los tentadores pechos bajó por su vientre y terminó colándose en el interior de sus braguitas. La acarició y satisfecho, ronroneó sensualmente bajo—: Estás muy mojada. Ella se arqueó y gimió. Y tirándole de los cortos mechones del pelo, balbuceó:

—Terry, por favor… Ignorándola, él contoneó la prueba de su excitación contra la de ella y volvió a reclamar su boca. Candy lo recibió más que encantada.

—Solo tendría que bajarme los pantalones y me dejarías hacerte todo lo que yo quisiera —murmuró, entre beso y beso—. Sin importarte en lo más mínimo si son dos o tres minutos o toda la maldita noche. Te daría igual, incluso, si te tomara en el gélido piso o te inclinara sobre la bañera y te poseyera desde atrás. No importa cómo ni dónde, lo disfrutarías de cualquiera de las maneras. De repente, frío e indolente, Terrence dio por finalizado aquel estallido de arrebatadora lujuria entre ambos apartándose sin miramientos. Las piernas le flaqueaban a Candy y solo la pared en donde apoyaba la espalda le permitía seguir erguida, digna. Con la respiración jadeante y en medio de la frustración que sentía en su cuerpo, observó el rostro endurecido de Terrence. Tenía los puños apretados y las venas sobresalían visibles de sus músculos. Había estado jugando con ella. Toda aquella libidinosa función tenía un único objetivo: darle una lección. Reprimiendo las lágrimas de humillación ladeó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? «¡Maldito seas, Terrence GrandChester! ¡Maldito seas!» Renegó. La joven contuvo un respingo de sorpresa. Unos dedos se clavaron en su barbilla y la obligaron a enfrentar la mirada dilatada del inglés, que parecía querer destruirla con la misma intensidad con la que la había besado y acariciado hacía escasos minutos.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que serías una llama viva en la cama.

—Y yo estoy completamente segura que tu novia estará encantada de recibirte en su apartamento a la hora que sea. Tú tienes a Gia. No necesitas a nadie más para calentar tu cama—terqueó con el poco valor que le quedaba—. Deberías estar allí con ella, no aquí, dándome la lata.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Gia en todo esto, Candy? La mujer casi deja caer la mandíbula al ver, con sus propios ojos, hasta dónde podía llegar el cinismo de Terrence.

Él parecía sorprendido, como si no hubiera estado besándose con la lamida medusa en la oficina de su padre. Los había visto, nadie se lo había contado. Que le fuera con cuentos a otra tonta.

—Yo no soy el juguete que sacas de la caja para recrearte cuando estás aburrido —discutió lanzando la toalla al suelo—. Enfadada, Candy se dio la vuelta para acortar las distancias con el pasillo y poder ser libre de la sensual opresión que ejercía aquel hombre con su mente. Tenía que apartarse. Le dolió comprobar que ella solo era la madre de Daniel. Bien. Ella no quería ser nada más para aquel hombre. Y mientras antes lo terminara de asimilar, mejor sería para todos. Daniel incluido.

—Qué tiene que ver Gia con lo que pasa entre nosotros, Candy.

—¡Estás saliendo con ella! —explicó rindiéndose. Quizás el verse descubierto en su mentira lo haría recapacitar sobre su comportamiento— ¡Es tu prometida! ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Los vi en el despacho de tu padre.

Terrence rió con una carcajada baja, lo que puso furiosa a la mujer.

—Entre Gia y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Terminé con ella esta tarde.

—¿Terminaste con ella? —preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza. Pestañeó varias veces incrédula. Y se dijo que a ella no debía importarle. Lo cierto era que le importaba y mucho.

—No sé por qué tipo de hombre me tomas, pero siempre he sido muy claro en lo que quiero y espero de una relación. Cuando esta llega a su fin, lo doy por terminado. Y con ella se acabó.

—Terrence … —llamó al verlo cambiar de expresión y fruncir el ceño.

—Si no fuera porque en estos momentos no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacerte, te arrastraría hasta la cama y te enseñaría lo generoso que puedo llegar a ser. No será esta noche, pero te prometo, pequeña, que tarde o temprano, acabarás en mis brazos de nuevo. Y esta vez, me aseguraré muy bien de darte lo que quieres. Tanto, que cuando sientas la tentación de volver a escupir veneno por esa deliciosa lengua que tienes, antes, te la tendrás que morder. Algo desconcertante brotó en sus ojos zafiro. Retrocedió, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Con todos los miembros del cuerpo temblándole, Candy se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta sentarse sobre el frío piso. Dobló las rodillas, se las abrazó y enterrando el rostro entre estas, y entonces lloró en silencio.

Terrence jugueteó con el botón retráctil del lapicero que se balanceaba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, mientras escuchaba atentamente la posición que tenía el gobierno sobre la ley que estaban debatiendo. Su rostro no decía absolutamente nada. Se mostraba estoico y parecía esculpido en marfil. Estaba cansado. Llevaban mucho más de las usuales y rutinarias ocho horas seguidas sentados en hemiciclo inglés y comenzaba a notarse lo mucho que necesitaban una pausa.

Sus líderes ya habían tenido una reunión con diputados de diferentes bancadas, incluso las de gobierno. Como todas las cosas en el mundo, el parlamento funcionaba como cualquier empresa, en la que necesitas aliados y una buena campaña de marketing para hacerles comprender tu punto de vista y así, obtener la votación esperada. Era un poco manipulador, debía reconocer, pero no todos los políticos tenían fuertes convicciones para cambiar las situaciones que debían ser cambiadas.

Solo esperaba que nadie le pusiera un precio ínfimo a sus lealtades y cambiaran su voto en el último minuto. Eso sería completamente terrible. Mientras el hombre hablaba, hizo algunas anotaciones rápidas. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en su escaño, aclamando su atención. Lo ignoró.

—Diputado Cappola —llamó el presidente de la cámara de diputados—, tiene usted cinco minutos para exponer el punto de vista de su bancada. Terry anotó algo más e hizo señas a su asistente para que llevara los papeles al despacho. Pese a ser entrada la noche, el hemiciclo era un hervidero de personas corriendo de un lado al otro, llevando documentos, resoluciones, listas y recados de escaño a escaño. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Señor GrandChester —El asistente del diputado de más prestigio de su partido le extendió unos documentos—. El señor Vitale le envía esto. Otra vez ese sonido.

Terry asintió aceptando lo que parecía ser un proyecto de ley y comenzó a hojearlo, deteniéndose momentáneamente en las frases resaltadas de amarillo. Su celular volvió a sonar.

Un poco cansado y mortificado estiró la mano hasta coger el móvil.

Seguramente era su secretaria con alguna cosa de último minuto. Ya le había dado la orden de que mientras estuviera en el parlamento ella se comunicara con Varian. En ese momento, otro mensaje era recibido en su mensajería instantánea. Era Candy. Observó el nombre de la madre de su hijo y en el mismo instante una bola de demolición le golpeó el pecho.

Candy nunca lo había llamado. Jamás. Cuando la conoció, ella se apareció con la buena nueva de que era padre como un ángel anunciador. Pero, pese a que conocía su número, porque él mismo lo había visto guardado en su dispositivo móvil, nunca lo había utilizado; por lo que la preocupación lo hizo desbloquearlo rápidamente. ¡Malditos aparatos del demonio! Tecleó la clave dos veces más, hasta que logró desbloquearlo. A veces la tecnología no ayudaba en los casos necesarios.

_Terrence, Daniel lleva un par de horas con fiebre, llámame._

_He intentado todo. Ya no se que hacer par__a bajarle la fiebre._

Terry se llevó una mano a la frente. Quería ocultar el desconcierto que él mismo sentía. Daniel no podía caer enfermo. No debía. Había tenido, una gran cirugía hacía solo un mes, por lo que cualquier cosa, por pequeña que esta fuera, era peligrosa. Le pidió al Dios en los cielos que no fuera nada grave.

_He tratado de comunicarme con el doctor, pero no. me contesta. _

_Terrence, tengó miedo, por Daniel._

A Terry se le escarapeló el cuerpo con aquellas últimas palabras. Podía sentir lo desesperada y frustrada que se debía sentir Candy en ese momento como para comunicarse con él.

Terry se dispuso a salir por una de las puertas hacia el pasillo de salida. Marcó el número de su teléfono móvil para decirle a Rocco que lo esperaría en la salida de emergencia. Necesitaba con urgencia que lo llevara a casa. La necesidad que hacía latir su corazón con tanta premura era el deseo de saber, de primera mano, que Daniel y Candy se encontraban bien. No había nada más importante, ni nada que lo detuviera.

—¡GrandChester! —La voz llegó a sus oídos por sobre el bullicio de la gente. A Terry no le quedó otra alternativa que detenerse y girar sobre sus talones—. A dónde crees que vas, muchacho. Aún no termina el debate para las votaciones.

—Vitale, tengo una emergencia y no puedo quedarme —respondió él sabiendo que con ello estaba poniendo en riesgo por todo lo que había trabajado duramente. El avejentado rostro de Domini Vitale se contrajo, haciendo sus arrugas muchísimo más notorias. Lo miraba con dureza, como un profesor que estaba a punto de castigar a su pupilo más rebelde.

—¿Sabes lo importante que es esto y las repercusiones que tendrá tu ausencia en las votaciones? —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo entiendo, Vitale. Estoy dispuesto a asumir que me abran un proceso ético. Pero mi hijo está con fiebre en casa y mi prometida está muy preocupada porque no consigue que le baje la temperatura —Terry frunció el ceño y los labios. No había manera en el mundo que de sus propios labios saliera la frase «la madre de mi hijo» Habían cosas muy importantes que debía proteger. Sabía que el partido y miembros como Domini Vitale, pegarían el grito en el cielo si supieran las condiciones en las que Daniel fue concebido. Y mucho más, si es que le llegaba el conocimiento de que Candy y él no tenían ninguna intención de formalizar una relación. Sin decir otra palabra más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la honorable cámara de lores. Quizás había lanzado su carrera política por el garete...

Candy se apremió a levantarse de la silla mecedora todo lo rápido que sus amodorrados miembros permitieron cuando vio entrar en el dormitorio de Daniel a Terrence. Con un nudo en la garganta y con la vista nublada por un llanto que contenía, corrió hasta él y se arrojó en sus brazos.

—¡Terry! Nuestro bebé…—sollozó decaída y angustiada. Él la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos intentando reconfortarla.

—¡Shhh…! Ya estoy aquí contigo, amor—susurró dejando caer un suave beso en su frente—. Nuestro hijo se pondrá bien. Te lo prometo. Siempre os cuidaré a los dos. Sin soltarla, se acercó hasta la cama con barrotes para ver a su hijo dormir. Con adoración acarició la carita del pequeño. Después, entrelazó los dedos con los de la joven y la condujo hasta el sofá de la habitación. Se sentó y luego la instó a ella a sentarse en su regazo.

—He estado hablando con el doctor Castellino y me aseguró que los cuadros de fiebres suelen ser frecuentes en estos casos. Los labios de él recorrieron las mejillas y los párpados cerrados de Candy, eliminando la humedad de su dulce rostro. Ella se dejó consolar y unió las manos en su nuca.

—Nuestro hijo, pequeña, acaba de pasar recientemente por una intervención, por un trasplante de médula ósea, pero se está recuperando favorablemente cada día. Con unos antibióticos, antimicóticos y antivirales verás cómo antes de que finalice la semana te tendrá corriendo detrás de él por todo el apartamento, ves? Ella asintió y lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

—Gracias por estar aquí. Por dejarlo todo y venir…

—Candy —Con ternura, la hizo mirarlo a los ojos—, no importa donde esté, con quién esté o a quién tenga que dejar. No me importa perder toda una fortuna o mandar absolutamente todo al diablo, si mi hijo o tú me necesitáis. Quiero que entiendas esto: Daniel y tú sois ahora mi familia. Cálido y dominante, sus labios probaron los de ella. Candy lo envolvió con sus brazos. Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Nada más importaba. Y puede que por la mañana su relación volviese a ser como siempre, pero en aquel momento, ella le pertenecía.

Candy vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa ajustada, deambulaba frenética y descalza de un lado a otro por la cocina, poniendo de los nervios a una Beatrice que la miraba divertida.

—Es el desayuno del señor —explicó, tomando la bandeja que ella personalmente había preparado para Terrence—. Se lo llevaré ahora mismo a…

—Dudó, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Nunca solía coincidir por las mañanas con él así que no tenía ni idea hacia dónde dirigirse. Miró por encima de su hombro—. ¿A la terraza? La mujer de mediana edad rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, señora, a su dormitorio. Con el ceño fruncido giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Terrence desayuna en su habitación?

—No es lo acostumbrado en el signore, pero cuando supo que… —La ama de llaves enmudeció. Súbitamente nerviosa, se puso a limpiar una encimera tan limpia y reluciente que se podía comer sobre ella—. Mmm… Supongo que se le habrán pegado las sábanas. Apenas habréis descansado esta pasada noche. ¿Cómo sigue el pequeñín, por cierto?

Candy analizaba el comportamiento extraño de la mujer pero en cuánto esta le mencionó a Daniel, pareció olvidarlo todo y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Estupendamente. La fiebre ha remitido y esta mañana, cuando el doctor volvió a examinarlo a primera hora, su pronóstico fue muy tranquilizador. Gracias a Dios —dijo, respirando hondo. Se puso nuevamente en marcha—. Ahora sí que me voy. Nos vemos luego, Beatrice.

A pesar de su dudosa estabilidad y del pésimo equilibrio que poseía, Candy logró milagrosamente llevar intacta la bandeja hasta la recámara.

El sonido suave del agua al caer llegó a sus oídos así que supuso que Terrence se estaría duchando. Sin preámbulos, le dejó el desayuno sobre una cómoda y comenzó a recoger la ropa que se esparcía por la cama. Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de repente, se vio inhalando la fragancia de una de las camisas de Terrence. Y a su mente volaron los recuerdos de esa pasada noche…

—Candy estás agotada, Candy, deberías irte a descansar —Terrence intentaba hacerla entender —. Yo no me moveré de aquí, te lo prometo.

—No, no quiero apartarme de Daniel. —Parecía que se había encaramado a la cuna de su hijo y se negaba a desasirse.

—Pequeña…

—Tú también estás agotado, Terry. Oírla pronunciar el diminutivo cariñoso con el que solía llamarlo su familia a veces le arrancó una sonrisa. De improvisto, la tomó en brazos.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

—Como no quieres moverte de esta habitación, te acondicioné el sillón para que te acuestes un rato. —Con extremada delicadeza, la acomodó sobre la superficie de cojines y mantas.

—Pero no es necesario. Yo no quiero dormir.

Ella intentó incorporarse pero él, con suavidad y autoridad, la empujó de vuelta al improvisado lecho.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan obstinada? A nuestro hijo le ha bajado la fiebre y pronto se restablecerá por completo. Necesitas Descansar un poco dormir no te hará ningún mal ni tampoco te convertirá en una mala madre por hacerlo. La vio dirigir su mirada preocupada a la cuna.

—Candy, mírame… —Las manos de él atraparon su desolado rostro—. A pesar de las discrepancias que hayamos podido tener tú y yo, eres la mejor madre que podría tener mi hijo.

«Eres la mejor madre que podría tener mi hijo», repitió mentalmente Candy, elevando las comisuras de sus labios y de vuelta al presente.

Terrence no podía imaginarse cuanto significaban esas palabras para ella. Amaba a su hijo. Sí, porque Daniel era suyo. No importaba que no tuviera su sangre o que no sacara sus ojos verdes. Ella era su madre y siempre se esforzaría por darle lo mejor. Por ser la mejor. Tan absorta como estaba en sus cavilaciones, con la prueba de sus fantasías aún entre las manos, dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Terrence a sus espaldas:

—Candy…

Ella se giró y lo que encontró la dejó totalmente mareada: Terrence estaba completamente desnudo. Tenía una toalla pero el muy indecente no hacía nada por cubrirse. Se secaba la cabeza como si el estar de esa guisa delante de ella fuera lo más natural y normal del mundo. La camisa de vestir se le cayó de entre los dedos. Incapaz de hablar y con todos sus sentidos entumecidos no pudo moverse. Empezó a balbucir como una auténtica tarada:

—Yo… Yo… Hum… Desayuno… Arreglar ropa… Y al momento comprendió donde tenía mirada. ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Eso era normal? Aquello resultaba desmedido para algo que se suponía debía estar adormilado… Agrandó los ojos. El miembro de Terrence parecía crecer cada vez un poco más mientras ella lo observaba. Por favor, Dios, por favor, que no tuviera la boca abierta como una atolondrada y… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de fascinarse y asustarse a la vez con aquella parte tan íntima de él?

¡Por todos los Santos del cielo! ¡Aparta la cochina mirada de su entrepierna!

Cuando al fin sus rebeldes ojos decidieron alzar la vista, el rostro le terminó de arder al ver que Terrence la observaba con una mueca de burla y de autocomplacencia. ¡Cretino exhibicionista! Sintiéndose escandalosamente cómodo con su desnudez, mientras se secaba los brazos le soltó con sorna:

—Creo, pequeña, que cuando me dijiste la primera vez que yo había sido el único amante en tu vida, debí desnudarme frente ti, porque viendo tu reacción de estos momentos, te hubiese creído de inmediato. Con reserva y prudencia, dio algunos pasos hacia ella.

Candy retrocedió y se volvió para obligarse a no continuar mirándolo.

—Cúbrete, por favor. —Se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo encantador—. Esto no está bien.

—¿Por qué tanta incomodidad por verme desnudo? No creo que pudiera dejarte embarazada sin bajarme los pantalones. La joven gimió cuando notó el adictivo calor y olor de Terrence a su altura. En cuanto percibió la mano de él subiéndole en una sensual caricia por el brazo hasta el cuello, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Mejor huir como una cobarde que acabar retozando en los brazos de ese Dios, como una desvergonzada. Con una pecaminosa e irresistible criatura que jamás le había hecho promesas de ningún tipo. Se dirigió al dormitorio de Daniel, y sin perturbar su sueño, intentó recuperarse. Respirando profundamente, luchando por recobrar la calma, trató de vencer el extraño instinto que le ordenaba coger a su pequeño y escapar. Pero, ¿por qué debía esconderse de Terrence? No llegaba a entender del todo esa irracional alarma que la apremiaba a hacerlo. Pero, presa del pánico, comprendió que no podía escapar. Que no deseaba escapar.

Tal y como Terrence le había prometido la noche en la que ambos se habían dado a la labor de cuidar de su hijo enfermo, el fin de semana traería consigo la completa recuperación de Daniel. Se sentía aliviada, agradecida por poder contemplar nuevamente la sonrisa de su pequeño tesoro. No soportaría verlo otra vez en una habitación de hospital. Había pasado en ella días terribles, esperas interminables sin saber si su hijo mejoraría o no. Nadie podía cuestionar su sobreprotección. No deseaba pasar por aquel infierno nunca más.

Por todo ello, le hubiera gustado quedarse con Daniel en casa y no estar allí, en un restaurante de cinco tenedores. No muy convencida, había aceptado la invitación impuesta por Terrence para salir ese sábado por la noche.

«Nos merecemos una noche solo para nosotros dos, después de la semana tan aciaga que hemos tenido por delante» Argumentó él. Y no le sobraban razones, pero Candy valoraba demasiado su tranquila y rutinaria vida casera. En ella, tanto su hijo como ella podían estar a salvo.

Tampoco se sentía cómoda con todo el lujo que parecía rodear siempre a Terrence allá por dónde iba. Pero solo Inés había operado el prodigio de separarla por unas horas del niño. La distinguida tía de Terrence, no había podido disimular el placer que sitió al conocer los planes de su sobrino para esa noche, y confabulada con él, la habían persuadido para que salieran a cenar a juntos. Sumida en sus pensamientos,

Candy examinó la numerosa cubertería que tenía a ambos lados de su plato e hizo una mueca. No quería utilizar el tenedor de la carne en la ensalada y el del pescado con el pollo. Comenzaba hacerse una clara idea de cómo debió sentirse Jack Dawson, el personaje de Leonardo Dicaprio, en la película Titanic. Como ella en esos momentos, había sido invitado a una cena de gala en primera clase, y como ella en esos momentos, no conocía al cien por ciento el protocolo en la mesa. «Cielos, desde cuando se requería de toda esa cubertería para comer… ¡Una raquítica y tasada comida!»

No le extrañaba que en restaurantes como ese, en donde pagar una factura te costaría un riñón y parte del otro a cualquier trabajador medio, amasaran fortunas cada día, teniendo en cuenta lo que cobraban y la tacañería con la que llenaban sus platos.

—Pareces nerviosa esta noche, ¿Sucede algo, pequeña? Candy alzó la cabeza de su plato y se dejó embrujar por el atractivo hombre que la contemplaba divertido. Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. «¡Sí! Sucedía que había elegido justo aquella noche para lucir más irresistible que nunca, con su elegante traje azul marino hecho a medida. Verlo desprender su encanto natural solo lograba que su mente escenificaba miles de imágenes de cómo sería quitárselo... » Sintiendo la boca seca se llevó la copa a los labios. Se dijo que debía ser, sin lugar a duda, el efecto de lo que estaba tomando.

No estaba acostumbrada al alcohol. Bajó la mirada hacia su copa. ¿Una bebida sin alcohol? Con una mueca pensó, que debería comenzar a buscarse otra excusa para justificar su sofoco. ¿El aire acondicionado, quizás?

—Candy, cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto colorada. La mirada de excitación que brilló en sus ojos azules le provocó a Candy que la sangre corriera por sus venas y que una vez más sus mejillas se recalentaran.

Satisfecho por el dominio que tenía sobre ella, Terrence agachó entonces la cabeza y posó los labios en su oído, y con voz queda y enronquecida, propuso:

—¿Quieres que esperemos a llegar al apartamento, preciosa, o prefieres que subamos a una de las suites del Hotel que hay aquí al lado? Al escucharlo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. «Cielos, esa proposición sonaba muy erótica pronunciada desde esa boca pecaminosa» Pero mientras aceptaba lo que sentía, lo que había sentido casi desde un inicio, el asombro y el horror la embargaron. Había estado a punto de morder el anzuelo.

—¡Estás loco! —Candy abrió los ojos como platos y su voz sonó unas cuantas cuartas más agudas por el nerviosismo. Su raciocinio al fin había hecho acto de presencia, imponiéndose a su inapropiada lascivia—. No subiría contigo a una habitación ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y la extinción humana dependiera de que tú y yo copuláramos.

Terrence rió entre dientes. Le gustaba el humor de la mujer, era demasiado fácil sacarla de su estado de confort y hacer que se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Pues es una verdadera lástima. El buen sexo siempre deja a un hombre de excelente humor.

—No creo que conozcas lo que es el humor, sinceramente. La risa baja del inglés acarició las terminaciones nerviosas de Candy como espeso terciopelo. Dulce virgen María, su voz la hacía jadear. ¿Cuán indefensa estaría cuando al fin la tocara íntimamente? ¿Cuándo él al fin la tocara íntimamente? ¿Es que estaba dando por sentado que sucedería? Apretó los labios a causa de la ansiedad que sintió por aquel pensamiento.

—¿Eres siempre tan encantadora? ¿O reservas todo ese genio solo para mí?

—Pues ahora que lo preguntas —Meditó teatreramente por un instante—, creo que lo reservo todo exclusivamente para ti. Sin perder la sonrisa, él posó una mano en su mejilla y se la acarició con ternura.

—Y yo te prometo, fierecilla, que tu mal genio no será lo único que reservarás solo y exclusivamente para mí. Aquella promesa no le fue indiferente a la mujer y con las mejillas ardiéndole aún más, Candy se apartó de su caricia como si la hubiera calcinado. Debía mantenerse alejada de aquel hombre, a pesar de él ser el imán y ella solo una pieza más de acero.

—Deja de estar a la defensiva, preciosa —pidió él llevándose una copa a los labios y bebiendo el delicioso vino tinto de su copa. Supo, en el instante en que el licor tocó sus papilas gustativas, que aquella cosecha era de la bodega de Verón y Carlo. Delicioso, casi tanto como la mujer que tenía sentada en frente de él—. Disfruta de la velada. Te he invitado a cenar también para que enterremos el hacha de guerra de una vez por todas y comencemos a ser amigos.

—De acuerdo —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras pensaba que ella no podría ser nunca su amiga. Su cuerpo hervía cada vez que él estaba cerca. No. Era como si el ciervo fuera amigo del tigre. Alzó la mano en señal de paz e ironizó—: Seré una buena chica y fingiré que me gustas. Un poquito al menos. Y seré comprensiva también. Si lo piensas bien por un minuto, será todo un reto para ti. Salir con una mujer con la que nunca te has acostado y con la que, para colmo de males…

El rostro de la muchacha se tensó visiblemente al verlo esbozar una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Te recuerdo que tenemos a Daniele, y que yo sepa, el espíritu santo no se te apareció y te anunció quedarías a luz un hijo por obra y gracia del Señor, ¿o sí? Tengo muchos talentos, pequeña, pero engendrar hijos sin tener relaciones sexuales, no es uno de ellos.

Ella negando bajó de nuevo la mirada a su cena y jugueteó con la comida, sintiéndose miserable, como de costumbre. No, claro que no. Puede que el espíritu santo no se le apareciera, pero casi. Daban igual las circunstancias. Ella era madre y seguía siendo virgen. Y lo que era aún muchísimo más grave, seguía siendo una impostora.

Terrence no había hecho otra cosa que recordarle su lugar en el mundo. Un lugar que debía ser de Judi, no suyo.

—Candy, oye —dijo él de pronto, posando un dedo en su barbilla para obligarla a encararlo—. No fue mi intención importunarte.

—No lo hiciste —agregó ella negando con la cabeza—. Solo pensaba en lo que me dijiste.

El hombre la percibió de distinta manera. Parecía ser que, después de todo, Candy no era tan terca como parecía. Y sabía admitir que le había colocado la respuesta en bandeja de plata sobre la mesa. Quizás, este nuevo descubrimiento obrara el milagro de una respuesta positiva sobre lo que estaba a punto de proponerle.

—Dejemos de llevar nuestra relación como si estuviéramos constantemente compitiendo. No es mi idea para una buena convivencia —reconoció—. Sé que podemos llevarnos bien —Sonrió con sensualidad.

Candy lo escuchó con suma atención, intentando descubrir dónde estaba escondida la trampa. Debía, necesitaba, recordar que debajo de la piel de cualquier político vivía un parásito manipulador al que no debía seguir alimentando.

—Como bien apuntaste antes, podemos intentar ser amigos —propuso la mujer—. Siempre que no tengas demasiadas altas las expectativas al respecto —Se encogió visiblemente de hombros—. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede resultar. La mueca burlona de Terrence no se hizo esperar.

—Yo no tengo amigas, cariño —respondió impertérrito—. Yo lo quiero todo o nada —Candy lo vio meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul marino. Se le secó la garganta, esperando que aquello fuera la llave del apartamento y no lo que sospechaba—. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

«Sí, definitivamente era lo que se temía» Temblando, Candy cerró los ojos sin comprender porque el hombre hacía todo aquello. Cómo es que había llegado a la conclusión que aquella proposición tenía pies y cabeza. No quería ese tipo de declaración. ¿Dónde quedaba el amor y el romanticismo? Cuando se casara, quería algo más que una entretenida discusión animada cada día. Tampoco es que debieran casarse bajo las presentes circunstancias. La sociedad había cambiado demasiado; lo suficiente, como para que unos padres pudiesen criar a su hijo por separado. Debía reconocer que era cierto que Terrence le gustaba mucho. Había comenzado a gustarle más y más cada día, a meterse en sus retinas. Cuando, sin que ella se lo pidiera, se había vuelto una columna en la cual apoyarse. Alguien seguro, confiable. Él había dejado todo por ir a ver a Daniel, sin importarle que su futuro fuera incierto. Aquel amor incondicional a su hijo, y su intento de estar allí en cada paso suyo, acumulaba puntos como canastas en un partido de baloncesto. Quizás no hubiera amor entre ellos, pero si aceptaba aquella propuesta, estaría siempre con su hijo. Porque Candy sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de ser mujer y de tener los mismos sueños de cualquier joven soltera. Se había casado con su maternidad y aceptaba aquel designio. Le encantaba tener a Daniel. Lo que Terrence le ofrecía era un salvavidas. Lamentablemente para ella, había comenzado a sentir un huracán demasiado fuerte hacia él. Era un sentimiento maravilloso, pero demasiado peligroso. Tampoco era de mucha ayuda que Terrunce fuera el único hombre que le recordaba, constantemente, que ella no era solo una madre; sino también una mujer con deseos carnales.

—Terry… Yo…

—Hace un tiempo que tengo en mis planes el sentar cabeza —comentó, desconociendo todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza femenina—. Eso ayudará a darle a Daniel la familia que merece y cimentar de esa manera la forma en la que la ciudadanía puede percibirme —Por poco se le cae la mandíbula a Candy al comprender la verdadera finalidad de aquella sorprendente propuesta—. Para un político —agregó el inglés intentando convencerla, como todo un parlamentario de la nación— es importante mostrar un frente común sólido, tener una solvencia no solo económica, sino también, demostrar una estabilidad moral y familiar.

Candy levantó una mano para que él guardara silencio. Terrence movió la caja con las grandes letras plateadas «DiR» en medio de los dos. Si ella hacía cualquier ademán de acercar su mano a la pequeña cajita, sería como cerrar un pragmático y práctico trato comercial. Eso era para Terrence. Un plus para su campaña. Algo que utilizar. Su corazón comenzó a doler. Cada vez que galopaba hacia adelante con Terrence y avanzaban unos metros, él le daba coces como una mula enojada.

—Así que por eso me has traído aquí esta noche —murmuró decepcionada.

—A Daniel y a ti no les faltará nada. No tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por el dinero. Podrás pasar los días cuidando a Daniel tanto como así lo desees.

—En este momento eres una de las personas que más detesto, Terrence.

Una sonrisa sin humor aleteó en las comisuras de los labios de Terrence —Puede que tengas que repetirte eso a diario para mantenerte alejada de mí, querida Candy —respondió—, pero ambos sabemos lo mucho que deseas que te haga el amor —Al oír aquellas palabras, se atragantó—. He visto como me miras, la manera en la que tus ojos parecen querer devorarme desde que salimos de casa. Y no te preocupes, preciosa —susurró con el descaro de un sátiro—. Yo también quiero arrancarte ese vestido.

—No creo que… —El sexo será maravilloso —prometió interrumpiéndola, pero con la mirada brillante—. El calor en tu interior y la pasión de tus convicciones combinadas con mi experiencia hará que el sexo entre nosotros sea explosivo e inesperado. No tendremos problemas en ese aspecto porque estoy deseando poner mis manos sobre tu cuerpo y descubrir su dulce sabor. Candy inhaló en un audible jadeo.

—No pienso acostarme contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Deseaba levantarse y largarse de allí, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer ninguna escena que llamara la atención. Ya tenía suficiente con todas las mujeres del restaurante que no dejaban de mirar hacia su mesa. Concretamente hacia a Terrence.

—El problema, cariño, es que no es algo que necesitas pensar. Debes dejar que ese descontrol que invade tu cuerpo cada vez que te toco tome el mando. Lo demás, será natural. No hubo respuesta de su parte, porque justo en ese instante una voz chillona que reconocía muy bien se hizo presente sin ningún escrúpulo, interrumpiendo su conversación. Casi salvándola. Ya tenía algo que agradecerle a la, generalmente inoportuna, Gia Caruso.

—Oh, Terrence, querido. ¡Qué fabulosa y grata coincidencia!

—Gia, Cessco —Terrence se incorporó de su cómodo asiento para saludar al hombre que venía con la mujer. Se apresuró a intercambiar calurosos apretones de manos con el recién llegado como si se conocieran desde siempre. Candy se dijo que seguramente así sería. Terrence conocía a media Inglaterra —. No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto. No me comentaste nada cuando hablamos la semana pasada. ¿Llegaste hoy?

—Así es. Es un gusto verte, amigo mío — respondió el recién llegado—. He tenido una cena con unos proveedores de diamantes.

—Siempre trabajando. Ambos hombres se retiraron ligeramente de la mesa. Para el peor de sus males, la mujer de las más grandes coincidencias estaba, de nuevo, al ataque. A la caza. Y pensando que ella sería una presa fácil. Se sentó a su lado, en el lugar que antes había ocupado Terrence, como si hubiera sido invitada. Candy estaba dispuesta a pasar de ella como si se tratara de un cuadro más que formara parte de la decoración.

—Oh, Candy's querida… —exclamó de repente Gia en una muy mala interpretación, fijándose en ella. En realidad, más concretamente en la cajita de terciopelo que seguía esperando sobre la mesa una respuesta suya.

—Candy… —La corrigió sin disimular su fastidio por tenerla cerca. ¡Bruja desagradable! Terrence ya había cubierto por ese día los ticket de su paciencia.

—Sí, eso, Candy. Es que es tan idéntico al de Candy's Legendre. Una de las tantas amiguitas inglesas que ha tenido Terrence —Se rió. Luego repuso teatrera—: Cuánta descortesía de mi parte por no haberte saludado antes, pero no te había visto.

—No te preocupes, te creo —Bufó ella, e imitando su actitud, alegó—. Discúlpame si no tengo muchas ganas de conversar amigablemente contigo, pero creo que se me ha indigestado la cena en el último minuto.

—Dime querida —dijo la otra haciendo oídos sordos mientras tomaba la copa de vino de Terrence y se la aproximaba a los labios—, te apellidabas White, ¿verdad? La aludida, que observaba con irritación el gesto provocador de la rubia de bote, alzó las cejas como diciéndole: "¿Y a ti qué te importa?"

— Candy White...

—De veinticinco años. De signo Tauro —interrumpió su exposición para continuar ella—: Poseedora de una gran paciencia pero solo cuando estoy de buen humor. Alérgica al tinte y… Ah sí, de pequeña detestaba a las Stacy's Malibú. Con una sonrisa forzada Gia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Terrence debería poner una mordaza a esa boca contestona que tienes. Los ojos de Candy chispearon, rientes.

—Me gustaría ver como lo intenta.

—Según veo —musitó Gia cogiendo la cajita de terciopelo de la mesa—, Terrence ya comenzó a regalarte cosas. Seguramente ya volviste a acostarte con él. Sería de muy buen gusto el que esta vez, si usaras un método anticonceptivo, no vaya a ser que vuelvas a tener otro accidente —Candy guardó silencio, repitiéndose mentalmente que no valía la pena discutir con una mujer tan descerebrada como ella. Nunca atendería a razones—. Porque, a decir verdad, querida, ambas sabemos que tú nunca serás la mujer que Terrence necesita a su lado. Eres… Tan simple y ordinaria. Incluso mi servidumbre tiene más clase —Gia la repasó con desdén de pies a cabeza—. Si no fuera porque tienes un hijo con él, nunca, se hubiera vuelto a fijar en alguien como tú. Solo fuiste un revolcón aburrido, un error por el que deberá pagar por el resto de su vida. En cambio yo, soy la mujer perfecta para él. El enlace perfecto para su gran carrera política, la anfitriona ideal. La mujer por la que todos lo envidiaran —Casi pareció conmoverse mientras le decía aquello y la miraba con lástima—. En cambio tú… Tú no eres nadie. Candy le arrebató la caja de los dedos en fracción de segundos. Estaba temblando de cólera y rabia. No iba a permitir que aquella pretenciosa medusa se saliera con la suya, antes le arrancaba del cuero cabelludo las extensiones. Intentó controlarse, pero aquellos sentimientos negativos comandados por los celos ya se habían apoderado de ella.

—Por el anhelo que veo en tus ojos, y en tus palabras, Gia, estoy completamente segura que Terry —explicó, utilizando el apodo cariñoso del hombre, solo para ver a la rubia rabiar—, nunca te regaló algo como esto.

—Me fascinas, Candy —rió la mujer colocándose una mano sobre el gran escote del vestido. Su carcajada era triunfal—. Me encantan tus ridículos intentos de defenderte. Querida, Terrence Grandchester es uno de los tipos más generosos que conozco. No solo me ha obsequiado un anillo, sino que tengo un joyero rebosante de regalos de valor incalculable de su parte. No vale que te pongas celosa, querida. Tuvimos durante mucho tiempo algo muy, pero que muy especial.

—Imagino que sí —Candy disfrutó de cada una de las expresiones de la otra mujer—. Debe ser así; pero dudo que alguno de esos exorbitantes regalos tenga tanta importancia como el solitario de compromiso que descansa en esta cajita. ¿Te imaginas qué sería de esta muchacha pobre y ordinaria si aceptara su propuesta? ¿No te hace pensar en el cuento de Cenicienta y en un "felices para siempre"? Candy puso su mejor cara de inocencia, mientras Gia se quemaba y ardía con los celos tatuados en el rostro, deformando la suave belleza de sus rasgos y convirtiéndolos en una parte de alguno de los infiernos de Dante. Una obra para museo. Sin duda.

—Eres… —siseó amenazante.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, Gia. No vale que te pongas celosa, querida.

—Candy, quiero presentarte a alguien —La preciosa sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos verdes de Candy al mirarlo le hizo quedarse sin aliento. Candy simplemente asintió y se levantó, dejando la pequeña manzana de la discordia en forma de cajita de joyería sobre la mesa.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que conozcas a Daniele, pero quiero presentarte a Candy, la madre de mi hijo —presentó Terry. Por primera vez, Candy se percató del acompañante de Gia. Era alto, casi tanto como Terrence , atlético de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados. Escalofriante y guapo con aquella mirada férrea clavada en ella. Hielo. Acero. Frío. Fueron las tres palabras que atravesaron la mente de la mujer. Y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento frío correr por su espalda. Como si por obra de magia, aquel hombre hubiera logrado congelar su espinazo. Se percató que cada vez que el hombre parpadeaba, un brillo inteligente y misterioso hacía brillar el intenso color de su mirada. Se atragantó, no sabiendo qué hacer con exactitud en un momento como ese. El hombre era inquietante. Parpadeó varias veces intentando encontrar un escape para aquella mirada.

—Frank DiRoss —Se presentó con voz baja y tendiéndole la mano.

Candy no quería hacerle un desaire al amigo de Terrence por muy incómoda que este la pusiera, así que se aproximó a levantarse de su asiento para estrechar su mano. El hombre giró la muñeca de la mujer con expresión divertida y dejó caer un suave beso en el dorso de su mano—. Encantado de conocerte, Candy. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

—Es… Es un placer —respondió, pero inmediatamente observó a Terrence. No sabía qué esperar de su reacción. Se había comportado de manera muy extraña con Nicolas, cuando lo conoció, que no sabía qué esperar. Pero lo vio tranquilo. De pronto el conocimiento atravesó su mente. DiRoss—. Es usted hermano de Nicolas. ¿verdad?

—Espero que mi hermano no haya causado ninguna molestia en mi ausencia —se disculpó Frank—, pero sí. Soy el hermano de Nicolas.

«_Mi hermano es el mejor amigo de Terrence, es extraño que el no te conozca_» Recordó las palabras del risueño castaño y se preguntó si es que en el futuro su adversario sería solo Terrence, o sí, por el contrario, aquel hombre que la estudiaba con la mirada, haría frente común.

—El alborotador de tu hermano siempre va causando problemas —dijo Terrence amistosamente.

—Me encontré con Frank justo cuando entraba. Felizmente que le invité a unirse a nosotros —Interrumpió la rubia que había odiado que la dejaran sentada en la mesa. Señaló la mesa con ocho sillas repletas de gente—. Así que tienes que agradecerme a mí el propiciar que puedan verse ustedes dos. Gia, como una fiera hambrienta por atraer la atención masculina, se aferró al brazo de Frank hasta que logró casi acunarlo entre sus voluminosos y casi desnudos pechos. La rubia llevaba un impresionante vestido rojo con un escote profundo, casi tanto que llegaba a la altura del ombligo, dejando a la vista el dibujo de las sombras de la caída de sus pechos y de la brillante crema perlada con la que parecía haberse cubierto de pies a cabeza. El bonito y sugestivo vestido largo color turquesa que lucía Candy quedaba ensombrecido con el traje carmesí de la rubia toca narices. Candy sintió vergüenza ajena por la manera en la que ella se mostraba a todo el mundo, cómo se restregaba contra el otro hombre. Se dijo que no vería a Terrence; pero sucumbió. Levantó la mirada solo para percatarse que el hombre no perdía detalle de la conversación con su amigo. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo los intentos de Gia por captar todo el protagonismo. En sí, Candy se dio cuenta que ni Terrence ni su amigo hacían el mayor esfuerzo por prestarle atención. Se sintió mal.

—Andreas Conte estuvo actualizándome. Tal parece que Inglaterra ha cambiado mucho en el corto tiempo que he estado en New York —apuntó luego de soltarse, con galantería del agarre de Gia. Frank vislumbró la mesa redonda en la que se encontraban y esbozó una sonrisa carente de felicidad.

—Creo que hemos interrumpido algo importante, Gia —Candy no supo reconocer la manera en la que Franck dijo aquello. No es que lo conociera mucho, pero sintió cierto tinte burlón. Se preguntó si sería por Gia, por Terrence, por ella o porque todos en esa familia parecían burlarse los unos de los otros—. Me alegra ver que mi mejor joyero terminó el trabajo a tiempo.

—DiR —explicó Terrence a Candy—, es la compañía de Frank, especializado en realizar la mejor y más elegante joyería de diamantes de toda Europa.

—Espero que te gustara el modelo exclusivo que se creó para ti en esa joya, Candy. «¿Qué demonios podía decirle?» Se cuestionó Candy. «No, es que no he visto el anillo aún porque no quiero casarme con Terrence. Hasta que no sepa que yo no soy la madre de su hijo, no puede pasar absolutamente nada entre nosotros»

—Seguramente es hermoso.

—¿No lo has visto aún? —inquirió interesado.

—Estábamos en ello —comentó con soltura Terrence—. Estaba a punto de mostrarle el anillo y escuchar su respuesta.

—No creo que importe que nos quedemos a escuchar la respuesta y a realizar el primer brindis con la afortunada pareja. ¿No te parece, Frank? —propuso Gia, pero Frank negó.

—Es un momento íntimo entre ellos dos y así debe continuar. Ya hablaremos en otro momento, Terry —Se despidió y luego se giró hacia la rubia natural que lo miraba con los ojos como platos—. Ya tendremos oportunidad de conversar y conocernos más a fondo, Candy. Ahora, sigan disfrutando de su velada.

Continuará...

_Feliz sábado queridos y queridas, lectores.__JillValentine._


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

—Es un momento íntimo entre ellos dos y así debe continuar. Ya hablaremos en otro momento, Terry —Se despidió y luego se giró hacia la rubia natural que lo miraba con los ojos como platos—. Ya tendremos oportunidad de conversar y conocernos más a fondo, Candy. Ahora, sigan disfrutando de su velada.

A trompicones y a duras penas, Candy consiguió quitarse los zapatos de tacón que comenzaban a hacerle daño, y sin desvestirse, se dejó caer de bruces sobre su cama. Después de un minuto se dio la vuelta y quedó tendida de espaldas sobre el colchón, sintiéndose devastada. Cubrió sus ojos con un brazo y suspiró. Su velada de esa noche se había ido al traste. No solo había tenido que soportar a la ex de Terrence, sino que también había tenido que escuchar de él mismo una declaración de matrimonio que, sin duda, era sería la antítesis del romanticismo.

El único momento que volvió a tener a solas con Terrence esa madrugada había sucedido de vuelta al apartamento. Justo antes de entrar a su dormitorio y tirarse sobre esa misma cama.

\--_Dado que vas a ser mi esposa, acostarme contigo me parece lógico. ¿Qué sentido tendría seguir esperando?_

_Ella suspiró._

_—Está bien, seré muy clara. Lo nuestro sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Tenemos a Daniel y eso siempre nos unirá de una forma u otra, pero nada más —Argumentaba; aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos, detalle que a Terrence no le pasó inadvertido—. Nunca podríamos volver a tener nada entre nosotros. Ni siquiera una aventura porque yo… Yo ya no soy esa jovencita crédula que se dejó deslumbrar por un hombre apuesto en la barra de un pub. Querías_ _una respuesta, Terry, y ahí la tienes —respondió de manera arisca—. No me casaré contigo ni ahora, ni nunca. Tampoco consentiré que nos utilices a Daniel y a mí en tu campaña política o en cualquier otra aspiración que tengas._

_—No me gusta que me mientan, Candy —replicó él, apretando los labios. __Notó como ella se ponía nerviosa—. Nada de lo que acabas de decirme es cierto. Cualquier día de estos me desearás__ tanto como yo a ti y vendrás a mí. Y cuando lo hagas, que Dios se apiade de ti, porque yo no lo haré. Tomaré de ti todo lo que me plazca y desee y tú no podrás impedírmelo —Tomó la mano de Candy y besó la zona de la muñeca_, _donde su pulso acelerado la delataba. Con una sonrisa francamente cínica, añadió—: Buenas noches, pequeña , espero que puedas dormir tranquila._

Deseaba haber sido ella, y no Judi, quien hubiera sucumbido a Terrence y haber concebido a Daniel! Sollozó, acariciando su vientre con renovada tristeza.

No sabía si alguna vez podría albergar dentro de ella un bebé. Consciente de ello, su deseo de ser madre y de formar una familia había ido mellando con los años. Daniel había sido el último regalo de Judi y había llegado para completar el abismo que habitaba en su interior, el cual, había desconocido hasta ese momento. No por primera vez, se preguntó si ella, como hizo su amiga, hubiera tenido sexo con Terrence cuando solamente era un extraño en New York. Intentó decirse que a esas alturas que no le hubiera importado que, como Judi, habría subido con él a una habitación del hotel, pero negó. No. Sabía que por mucho que la trajera físicamente ella nunca se hubiera aventurado a un encuentro casual. Entonces, ¿por qué se lamentaba últimamente tanto por no haber sido su amiga esa noche? Sacudiendo la cabeza intentó acallar aquellos pensamientos, porque eso solo podía significar una cosa, que envidiaba a su mejor amiga. Porque Judi, y no ella, había sentido a Terrence en su interior, había sentido a Daniel formarse en su vientre…

«Ella también había dado la vida por su hijo.» Lágrimas de auto censura fluyeron por sus mejillas. Se acurrucó en la cama para esconder su abominable pérdida de control. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

«Judi, perdóname. Perdóname, te lo ruego.» Estaba siendo una persona horrible. Una malagradecida con lo que tenía. Pero quería más, necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba a él, de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Eso la hacía una mala persona? Necesitando hallar respuestas, anhelando tener una conversación sincera con Judi, rodó por el colchón hasta poder coger de la mesa de noche el diario que le había escrito su amiga. Se sentó a continuación en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se secó con el dorso de la mano la humedad de la cara. Inhaló y sus músculos se relajaron una pizca. Estaba preparada para encontrarse nuevamente con Judi. Abrió el velador. Ojeó un rato y pronto encontró las páginas que estaba buscando. Conocía aquel diario como si fuera suyo. Lo había leído tantas veces, para encontrar la fuerza necesaria ante las adversidades, que creía que las palabras las tenía tatuadas en las pupilas. Pero, a pesar de ese conocimiento, siempre necesitaría sentirse cerca de su amiga.

_Quizás debí ser más fuerte, y simplemente cumplir con la misión de dejarle en su habitación. Eso era lo que debí haber hecho, pero no tenía todos los sentidos conmigo aquella noche. Cuando él me abrazó_ y _buscó mi boca con desesperación, simplemente cedí. Debí apartarlo, pero él necesitaba tanto de aquel contacto con otro ser humano como yo. No era lo que estaba buscando. ¿Tener una aventura sexual? ¿Yo? En otra época me hubiera echado a reír. Pero por una vez quise no pensar_ _en las consecuencias. Entre beso y beso, Terrence me hizo recordar lo que era sentirse una mujer deseable y auténtica. Completa. Él no conocía mi historial médico, Candy. No sabía que aquella misma tarde el médico me había_ _comunicado que un nuevo brote de cáncer había abordado mi sistema. Que esperaba que no comenzara a brotar como fuegos artificiales. ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí? Debía regresar al hospital para atenderme. Sufrir y rogar por un nuevo amanecer de nuevo o dejarme consumir por la pena y la nostalgia. Pero Terrence_ _no sabía que todo aquello estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento. Por lo que me aferré a él como mi última oportunidad de tener por un breve instante una vida distinta a la mía. Él siguió deseándome como una mujer sana_. _Fui una mujer sana y deseable para él._

_«No pude decirle que no. No creo que exista en el mundo una sola mujer, con sangre en las venas, que se atreva a responderle con una negativa»_

_explicó su amiga._

Candy sabía que no era cierto. Ella le había dado largas y negativas ya en varias oportunidades, pero entendía a lo que se referíaSiguió leyendo.

_«Deberías haber visto aquello, Candy. No, no es que te esté incitando al voyerismo. Pero solo hay una onomatopeya para describir lo que sentí con él. Y déjame decirte que un "gemido gutural" podría aproximarse mucho. Tú sabes que solo he estado con Xavier. Y creía que el sexo era bueno. Ahora, cariño, sé que hay sexo fabuloso. Terrence fue un diez con honores.»_

Candy bufó de manera poco elegante. ¡No necesitaba justamente aquello! No sabía porque su cuerpo había comenzado a vibrar de deseo. Estaba febril, pero debía mantenerse en su cama, tranquila. Seguramente la maldita de Stacy Malibú le había puesto algo a su bebida cuando se había levantado a saludar a Frank. Porque, de otro modo, no entendía el repentino despertar absoluto de su deseo sexual. Eso, o estaba en sus días de ovulación. El Dios sexual, sátiro indomable, hedonista por convicción, semental de profesión. El diez con honores estaba solo a unas cuantas habitaciones de la suya. Descansando tranquilo, mientras ella poco menos estaba arrastrándose en el suelo para prohibirse cruzar aquella puerta. Esperaba, de todo corazón, que Terrence estuviera pasando una noche tan mala como suya y que tuviera muchos sueños húmedos sin poder satisfacerse. Se lo merecía. Ah, claro. También le rogaba a los ángeles del cielo que a Stacy Malibú se le cayeran los implantes si es que le había puesto algo en la bebida.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Si ella iba a su habitación, quizás podría hablar con él.

¿Estaba loca?

¿De qué diablos hablarían?

Terrence no era tonto, sabía que él asumiría que había cambiado de opinión, como, efectivamente parecía haber pasado, y no perdería el tiempo para arrastrarla a su cama. O quizás la poseería directamente contra la puerta para evitar así que se arrepintiera. Una risita tonta apareció en sus labios.

¡Contrólate, Candy! Sabía que no todas las vírgenes necesariamente sangraban en su primera vez. Quizás él no lo notara. Según Terrence, nunca había estado con una mujer virgen.

Entonces, tal vez, y si había una alineación planetaria favorable, él no se percataría de que ella lo seguía siendo. Candy negó. Ella no tendría tanta suerte. Seguramente ella sería del porcentaje reducido que sangraba a borbotones, casi como si de una hemorragia se tratara.

—¡¡ Arg!! —gruñó ocultando la cara en la almohada. Lo mejor sería que tomara una ducha y se fuera a dormir. Con suerte, esa noche no soñaría con Terrence, no despertaría jadeante y acalorada pronunciando su nombre, tal y como venía ocurriéndole con demasiada frecuencia últimamente.

—Qué me dices, Candy, ¿Nos acompañas esta noche a cenar y luego a tomar algo? —preguntó Valdimir de pronto viendo que Nicolas la estaba haciendo de niñera. Ella, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al niño, sonrió a modo de disculpa antes de rechazar su invitación. Intentó buscar la excusa y las palabras adecuadas para que no sonara demasiado brusca su respuesta. —No creo que sea buena idea, Valdimir —comenzó.

—¿ Por qué no? —La voz gruesa del hombre era tan demandante como la de Terrence. Pero había un problema, aquella voz no le producía el escalofrío que sí la atravesaba cada vez que Terrence le hablaba—. ¿Es por mi hermano? Candy negó. ¡Claro que no era por Terrence! ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea? No, no, no. Ya era suficiente con que sus piernas y todo su cuerpo se volvieran de gelatina cada vez que él se acercaba, la tocaba o, siquiera, le hablaba de aquella manera que le desconectaba el cerebro. Era suficiente con eso, no tenía, también, que pasar por el mal rato de que su familia viera lo mucho que la afectaba que él hubiera decidido irse. Sabía que tenía trabajo, pero ella aún lo necesitaba allí con Daniel.

—Se trata de Daniel —desarrolló—. La semana pasada estuvo muy enfermo y no me gustaría separarme de él. Necesita cuidados y tengo que estar muy pendiente de él. En su condición —agregó—, cualquier subida de temperatura puede ser peligrosa.

—Solo serán unas pocas horas, Candy. —Le garantizó Nicolas, que llegaba hasta ellos. Apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Candy—. Bonita, eres realmente pequeña y apretujable.

—Vamos, Candy. Te divertirás —aseguró Valdimir—. También tienes derecho a pasártelo bien como cualquier chica de tu edad. Te prometo que nada malo va a pasar.

—Yo no quiero molestar, Inés… —dijo apenada Candy.

—Es viernes por la tarde, eres joven y apenas sales. Yo me quedo con este pequeño encanto —Le sonrió amorosamente al pequeño mientras una de sus manos seguía, protectoramente en el manubrio de la moto—. Prometo que lo cuidaré bien y que te avisaré si sucede cualquier cosa.

—Vamos, Candy —La alentó Valdimir al verla titubear—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te diviertas un poco en su ausencia?

—Además, querida —agregó Nicolas—. El vejestorio de mi primo no estará de vuelta hasta el sábado. No vas a quedarte en casa como un hongo. Ulises estará de acuerdo.

Desde que había llegado denuevo, su mejor amigo vivía con Nicolas. Terrence y ella le habían ofrecido una habitación del lujoso ático en el que vivían, pero el americano se había negado rotundamente. Le había dicho que aunque amara tanto a Candy como a Daniel, ellos necesitaban su tiempo y espacio. Además no estaba con ganas de aguantar los arranques de mal humor de Terrence. Candy le había pedido a Nicolas que lo acogiera y el hombre no había tenido problema alguno. Habia había pensado que su amigo se quedará en casa de sus padres ya que se encontraban a horas de distancia de ella, pero desgraciadamente sus padres habían viajado y no regresarian pronto.

Un sonido procedió del pasillo, concretamente de su habitación y Candy reconoció enseguida la melodía de su móvil.

—Es mi teléfono —explicó. Dejó a un costado los juegos interactivos y los rompecabezas que había estado guardando en una caja—. Perdonadme, regreso enseguida. Una vez dentro, localizó el aparato olvidado sobre el velador, al lado de la cama, y se lo dirigió a la oreja con prontitud.

—Sí…

—Hola querida.

—¿ Quién eres? —Quiso saber, arrugando el entrecejo. Ulises le había dicho en muchas ocasiones que era una muy mala costumbre la suya, de contestar números desconocidos.

—Gia Carusso. ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

Candy inspiró profundamente, pero no pudo evitar que se le agriara la expresión. Era la última persona en el universo con la que tenía deseos de hablar. La había tratado mal en tantas ocasiones e intentado menospreciarla de tantas formas, que sabía que no había bueno en aquella mujer. Alguien que tuviera un buen corazón no hacía eso con otras personas. No iba a perder los nervios. No podía hacerlo.

—¿ Y cómo ha conseguido mi número?

—Ah, eso —le restó importancia a su pregunta con una risita tonta—. Lo vi ayer por la mañana cuando Terry salió tan apresurado que se dejó olvidado el móvil en nuestra suite después de una intensa y apasionada noche.

Tras oír aquella revelación a Candy se le aflojaron las rodillas. Tuvo que aferrarse a uno de los muebles para mantenerse erguida. Parpadeó. ¿Estaba llorando? Al juzgar por el rocío que bajaba por sus mejillas, la noticia había sido un hachazo para su corazón. Todos sus miembros temblaron y tuvo que sentarse sobre su cama.

—¿ Candy, querida, continuas ahí?

—Terrence está en Bruselas —agregó a modo de respuesta intentando que no le temblara la voz. La risa de Gia se intensificó. Parecía el siseo de una cascabel disfrutando de acorralar a su víctima y completamente dispuesta a clavarle los dientes en el momento en que menos lo espere.

—Te equivocas, querida. Terry estaba en Bruselas. Al igual que yo. Regresamos juntos a Inglaterra esta mañana… —Fingiendo sorpresa, apostilló, con maldad—: ¿No me digas que aún no se ha dignado a aparecer por casa? Que desconsiderado de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que debería tenerte cierta estima. Al fin y al cabo, eres el medio que le ha permitido tener un heredero sin renunciar a su licenciosa soltería. Candy sintió náuseas, el piso se movía bajo sus pies. El cuerpo le tiritaba y algo parecía habérsele hecho añicos por dentro. ¿Su corazón? Apretó los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire a raudales para poder soportar el conocimiento de que Terrence no era distinto a otros hombres. Se había ido con Gia para obtener aquello que ella le negaba, a pesar de sus propios deseos.

—Siento ser portadora de malas noticias para ti, Candy. «Sí, claro.» Pensó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar cualquier réplica—. Estoy igual de decepcionada y furiosa con Terrence como lo estás tú en estos momentos…

—No hable por las dos —Le escupió Candy, reaccionando. Aunque el denso dolor persistía, reflejándose en sus ojos, en la línea apretada de sus labios y en la rigidez de su cuerpo—. Terrence puede hacer con su vida lo que se le pegue la real gana. A mí no me afecta mientras cumpla como padre de mi hijo.

—¿ Entonces no te importa que en estos momentos esté en los brazos de otra mujer?

Candy se estremeció. Se echó hacia atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

—¿ Con… Con otra mujer?

—Imagina mi sorpresa cuando después de aterrizar esta mañana y asegurarme que no podría acompañarme personalmente a casa porque iría directamente a las empresas GrandChester, lo vi en muy buena compañía. Le pedí a mi chofer que los siguiera, ¿Y a qué no sabes? Condujeron hasta las afueras de la ciudad y entraron muy sonrientes a una mansión que sería el sueño de toda persona. Un momento —Hubo una pausa. Gia parecía estar buscando algo en su móvil—. Y como pensé que tal vez no me creerías, me tomé la licencia de facilitarte alguna prueba. En estos momentos te estoy enviando una foto.

Candy tragó saliva para deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta cuando con pulso inestable abrió el archivo recibido. En efecto, Terrence le sonreía a una rubia bellísima que se aferraba a su brazo mientras entraban en lo que parecía ser el acceso a alguna mansión.

—Es guapa, con clase —Insistía Gia, con el solo objetivo de herirla—. Evidentemente no tanto como yo, pero a Terrence este detallito le es indiferente, ya que no suele conformarse con una única amante.

Harta de escuchar el perverso regocijo de la Stacy Malibú, le colgó. Prefería ser maleducada que seguir oyendo la lengua ponzoñosa de aquella víbora. Volvió de forma masoquista a contemplar la foto. Mientras más contemplaba la imagen más podía sentir Candy cómo lágrimas ardientes le quemaban la piel. Aun cuando no quería reconocerlo, Gia había logrado su propósito. Sentía la ponzoña inyectada con sus palabras correr por su torrente sanguíneo. Él le había dicho que en la mansión de su padre había terminado su relación con ella. Que no había otra mujer en su vida. Pero era mentira. ¡Una vil y asquerosa mentira! Terrence tenía amantes. Unas amantes que al parecer le importaban más que Daniel… Que ella. ¡Pero ella no importaba tanto cómo lo hacía su propio hijo! ¡Un hijo que había estado malito y que él debería querer ver lo antes posible! Pero no, él orgulloso padre Terrence GrandChester se largaba con sus amantes en la primera oportunidad que tenía. ¡Maldito fuera! El dolor empezaba a ir dando paso a la más cruda decepción y a la más profunda rabia. Pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo descontroladas por sus mejillas.

—¡Por Dios, para ya, Candy! —Se regañó limpiándose las lágrimas con rudeza—. ¡No eres tan tonta como para pensar que él no seguiría haciendo su vida normal! Sí, dejó a Gia, pero antes de Gia también hubo otras mujeres, Judi incluida, y después de Gía, seguiría con el listado. Arrojó el celular al sofá con furia. ¿En qué momento había creído que iba a ser distinto? Terrence estaba acostumbrado a obtenerlo todo, sea como sea. Él solo tenía que pedirlo y el universo, patético y paradójico, se lo otorgaba. Eso era nacer con suerte. «¡ La Barbie con complejo de teleoperadora y el cabrón con complejo de conejo en celo podrían irse juntos al diablo!

¡Ah!» Gruñó. Las aletas de su nariz se abrían y cerraban con furia cual compuerta de una cauce torrentoso. ¡Estaba furibunda! Tenía que tranquilizarse, dejar de temblar. Eliminando con dedos temblorosos los últimos vestigios del llanto en su rostro, respiró hondamente y contó hasta diez antes de exhalar suavemente. Deseaba poder desterrar el dolor que martilleaba en su corazón. Anhelaba erradicar para siempre la ira que le evidenciaba con la más amarga de las realidades lo que ya no podía seguir negando: quería a Terrence… ¡Y estaba celosa! «¿ Pero acaso eso importaba?» Ella no podía permitir que ese engreído arrogante se convirtiera en el eje central de su universo, de su vida. Porque si lo hacía, estaba sencillamente perdida. Sufriría como una auténtica Magdalena. Y no quería. Se negaba rotundamente. Así que ya era hora de que le sacara al mal tiempo buena cara. Sonreír, quizás como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y demostrarle su fuerza interior. Agradecía muchísimo el no haberse entregado a él, aunque lo deseaba. Cerró los párpados y tomó una larga bocanada de aire. A continuación enderezó los hombros y salió de vuelta a la sala. Valdimir seguía sentado con Daniel en su regazo y conversaba con Inés, mientras Nicolas había salido a la terraza para contestar una llamada.

—Valdimir…—llamó con una voz de ultratumba que no reconocía como propia.

—¿ Ocurre algo? Sentándose a su lado y mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a su hijo, Candy no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que iba hacer solo era fruto del despecho. Oh, sí, sí que lo era. ¡Pero bienvenido sea su maldito resentimiento! Le dirigió su sonrisa más radiante y aprovechando que Nicolas entraba de nuevo en la salita, agregó:

—No, no ocurre nada de lo que preocuparse. Solo quería saber si sigue en pie la invitación de esta noche.

Él hombre ladeó la cabeza, como si creyese no haber escuchado bien. Igual por su mente parecía preguntarse una y otra vez qué estaba pasando, porqué Candy tenía aquella expresión tan lúgubre.

—Por supuesto que sí, bonita —Se alegró Nicolas, respondiendo antes que Valdimir—. Nosotros encantados. Esforzándose en sonar entusiasmada, Candy preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿A qué hora me recogerás?

Lo cierto era que Candy no era una mujer muy dada a salir un viernes por la noche. En realidad salir de fiesta cualquier día de la semana no había formado nunca parte de su rutina. Tampoco había conocido demasiado las discotecas de New York. Ni siquiera las de su propio país. Había pasado de combatir una enfermedad a convertirse en madre directamente. Aun así, nunca había tenido la sensación de haberse perdido nada.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba allí? No estaba seguro de qué esperaba. Ah, sí, cabrear a Terrence. Candy cambió de postura en su asiento y adoptó una posición que parecía todavía más cómoda y perezosa que la anterior. Casi se había obligado a disfrutar del ambiente característico de una discoteca: los juegos de luces, la música fuerte, gente festejando. Se sentía relajada por primera vez. No le gustaba mucho el tumulto de gente, pero, desde aquel BOX VIP de uno de los clubes de moda tan importante de Inglaterra, no parecía tan terrible. Incluso, le daban ganas de salir a la pista a bailar un poco. Allá donde fueran los GrandChester y Di Ross siempre estaban rodeados de lo mejor. Y solo lo mejor. El detalle del lujo que la rodeaba en el box la hacía, casi sentirse mal, sobre todo por la brillante cadena dorada que impedía, al resto de gente, el invadir aquel elegante reservado. Desde el piso alfombrado rojo de pelo largo, hasta los súper cómodos y confortables muebles. Contando el desfile de carísimas botellas de champán que había pedido Nicolas. Eso había sido antes que una de una chica se le acercara y lo comprometiera para que bailaran. Divertida, Candy había estado espiando a la pareja. Al menos hasta hacía unos minutos, porque de repente habían desaparecido de su campo de visión. Suspirando, alisó la falda del vestido cóctel de color negro varias veces. Sentía sus músculos algo más laxos y menos tensionados. Estaba con la mismo copa desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que no le sorprendió que Valdimir apareciera con una nueva bebida sin alcohol para ella. Genial, había pasado del caro champán a un gaseoso refresco. Con la música taponeándole los oídos con música moderna, realmente no lograba escuchar ni a su adolorido corazón; que se lamentaba por amar a Terrence sin ser correspondido. Ni tampoco a su furiosa razón que ideaba una y mil maneras de asesinar al hombre por su traición y, sobre todo, que pareciera suicidio. Esbozó una sonrisa que no fue muy auténtica. No, aquello no era una traición. Terrence y ella no tenían nada, porque ni siquiera los unía un hijo real. No tenía porque ponerse celosa. Pero lo estaba. ¿Cuándo terminaría de comprender que ese maldito canalla podía hacer lo que le diera la gana? Quizás le hubiera entregado el corazón, pero no por ello le soportaría todo lo que él quisiera. «¿ Amor, en serio?» Se horrorizó vaciando el contenido de la copa en su garganta. No podía estar hablando de amor. Ella no podía haberse enamorado de alguien como Terrence GrandChester . ¡Eso debía ser pecado! Bufó. Si él quería seguir retozando con cualquier mujerzuela, era su problema. Pero, ahora estaba más segura de que nunca que no acabaría en su cama. ¡Ni sería nunca su mujer ante la ley!

—Salud, Candy —dijo Valdimir trayéndola de vuelta. Brindó haciendo sonar ambas copas y luego de beber un sorbo, ella no pudo evitar tocarse con una mano una mejilla. Se le habían puesto calientes—. ¿ Te diviertes?

—Sí, gracias —sonrió con suavidad—. Es un ambiente bastante interesante. Y era cierto. Bebió un poco más del contenido de su copa.

—Ulises parece que también se lo está pasando en grande.

Candy observó la pista de baile, dónde su amigo parecía haberse hecho con el reinado. Su orgullo se inflamó.

—Se lo merece. Fue un gran amigo para mí y un maravilloso padrino para Daniel. Un padre en la ausencia de Terrence.

Valdimir examinó a la mujer que había cambiado el tono de su voz al decir el nombre de su hermano. Se preguntó si él sería el responsable del cambio rotundo en la actitud de esa tarde. Hasta el momento en que recibió aquella llamada, ella se negaba tajantemente a salir. Le había, incluso, dado la impresión que no lo haría porque Terrence no estaba allí. Sabía que Candy amaba a Daniel, pero estaba seguro que de haber sido Terrence el que le propusiera salir, lo habría hecho. Por eso mismo se preguntaba qué habría hecho su hermano.

—¿ Sabes algo de Terrence? —soltó de forma casual Valdimir. Estaba midiendo la reacción de la mujer. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijo que viajaría por trabajo a Bruselas, pero desde que se fue no hablo con él.

—¿ No te ha llamado?

—No. Tampoco es que tenga que hacerlo. Debe estar…

—¿ Ni siquiera por saber cómo está Daniel? —El hombre frunció el ceño mientras hacía girar el líquido ambarino dentro del vaso.

—Habla por Skype con Daniel todos los días. Le pregunta cómo está, qué tal las clases y se interesa por él —Le dio otro sorbito a su bebida.

—Ya veo… Valdimir guardó silencio durante un instante y Candy lo agradeció. Suspiró. Intentó beber un poco más del contenido de su copa, pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. No estaba segura de cuantas copas llevaba encima, pero aprovechó que Valdimir se servía una para él para que llenara también la suya. Nuevamente pasaba del gaseoso refresco al caro champán. Se limpió los laterales de los ojos, por donde una lágrima intentaba escapar. Comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más ligera y amodorrada. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intentó vago por despejarse. Haciendo una mueca desazonada dejó su bebida de nuevo en la redondeada y diminuta mesa y miró a su acompañante de esa noche.

—A veces… —musitó pero se interrumpió. ¿Estaba arrastrando las palabras o era solo su impresión? Parecía, que después de todo, estaba un poquito achispada.

—Ay, qué cansancio —se quejó Ulises llegando a sentarse al lado de Candy, interrumpiendo la conversación con Valdimir—. pecas, te estás perdiendo la diversión aquí sentada. ¿No quieres bailar?

—No, gracias, Valdimir y yo estábamos conversando —explicó. Inesperadamente, en el horizonte de su visión, encontró a Nicolas DiRoss venir directamente hacia ellos, , acomodándose la ropa, el cabello y detrás de él salía la chica que lo había arrastrado a la pista. Candy se sorprendió, Ulises se quedó mudo y Valdimir se rió entre dientes. Parecía demasiado familiarizado con la escena que ofrecía su primo.

—Listo. Ya que terminé de hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer, —dijo con calma Nicolas una vez llegó al apartado. Secuestró el vaso de whisky de Valdimir y lo bebió de un solo golpe—, soy todo tuyo, Candy.

—Ustedes son demasiados atractivos para el bien de las mujeres, de verdad —aseguró ella negando. Nicolas estalló en una risotada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ella no era una tonta, sabía qué podría haber estado haciendo en los baños, o solo Dios sabía dónde, con la chica de cabellos de fuego. Arrugó la nariz emulando un mal aroma—. Espero que al menos te hayas lavado las manos.

Ulises y Valdimir soltaron una carcajada.

—Auch… Auch, bonita —Nicolas puso una mano sobre el corazón como si le hubiera lanzado una bala de plata—. Eso dolió. Pero uno tiene que responder a las demandas de su propia fama ¿no crees? Pero no te preocupes, a partir de este momento, seré solo tuyo.

—¿ Yo y cuántas más? —Candy respondió con una especie de sonrisa irónica.

—No tienes ni idea; pero seguro que Terrence no estaría de acuerdo con lo que dices, bonita —Nicolas le guiñó un ojo a modo de puya.

—Terrence está demasiado ocupado con Dios sabe quien como para preocuparse de lo que estoy diciendo o haciendo —terqueó ella—. Y tengo razón, a veces pienso que lo que tiene Terrence en el pecho es solo un gran iceberg.

—No creo, muñeca —musitó Ulises dándole unas palmaditas en la pierna. Su amigo intentaba hacer que recuerde que con quien estaban en el apartado, era, justamente, familia del nombrado—. Lo he visto con Daniel, es casi un encanto, si no fuera por ese genio que tiene —Candy se giró hacia dónde Ulises estaba—. Ya sé, la próxima vez que vayamos de compras, te regalaré una botella para ver si puedes meterle el genio allí, cariño.

—¿ Un encanto? —se burló ella. Valdimir se dio cuenta que Candy tenía la resistencia alcohólica de un recién nacido—. Terrence puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es un encanto precisamente. ¡Es un malcriado arrogante! —Una muy achispada Candy llevó una mano a su rostro—. Cómo se atreve a besarme ¡A intentar meterme en su cama! Cuando tiene amantes por ahí sueltas en… En… ¡A saber dónde! ¡Pero las tiene! Todos los hombres la escuchaban, divertidos.

—Así que Terry ha intentado seducirte —comentó Valdimir. Ya se lo había imaginado. Había visto que su hermano mayor solía seguir con la mirada a Candy donde sea que ella fuera, seguía la luz de sus ojos verdes, cuando la mujer tenía en brazos a su hijo. Siempre le había parecido que el pavo real en su interior sacaba pecho, orgulloso, de ambos.

—Seducirme sería pedirle demasiado —refunfuñó, apoyando los codos en la superficie de cristal y la cabeza en sus manos, desganada—. Como cavernícola que es, cree que yo soy de su propiedad y que lo voy a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos…

—No creo que esté esperando que lo esperes únicamente con los brazos abiertos —argumentó Nicolas y escondió su sonrisa coqueta detrás del vaso de whisky.

—¡ Sí! ¡El orangután quiere que lo recibas con las piernas abiertas! —completó Ulises con los ojos azules brillándole de malicia pecaminosa. —Sí, sí, esas también —reafirmó ella chistosamente haciendo un mohín. Valdimir comprendió que Candy, embriagada era una mujer mucho más graciosa—. Decía, que como Hakuna Matata que es, se piensa que puede venir a mí, a desparasitarse después de revolcarse como cochino en el cochinero con sus gorrinas.

Un par de carcajadas tronaron por sobre el bullicio y Valdimir amplió su hermosa sonrisa. Le agarró las manos a la joven.

—¿ Por eso has aceptado hoy nuestra invitación para salir a tomar algo? ¿Por qué crees que Terry está en estos momentos con otras?

—Claro que me…

—¡ No, diablos, no! Sacudió la cabeza contrariada—. No me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer el Hakuna Matata —aseguró, pero el fulgor de sus ojos verdes evidenciaba que mentía. Estaba molesta. Y mientras el ínfimo licor de su bebida hacía su trabajo, más se notaba—. No es la última Coca-Cola en el desierto. ¿Saben? Y si lo fuera, ¡Preferiría morirme de sed!

—¡ Eso se lo enseñé yo! —Siguió riéndose Ulises sin parar. Valdimir echó un vistazo a la botella de champán que había traído. Estaba casi llena, lo que decía lo poco que había bebido Candy aquella noche.

—¿ Cómo te puedes emborrachar con unos sorbos de champán y con una simple Coca-Cola? —cuestionó Valdimir analizando a Candy—. Comienzo a entender como mi hermano terminó engatusándote y dejándote embarazada.

—Lo haría con el aliento —interrumpió Nicolas y Ulises se rió festejándole la mofa—. Solo tuvo que soplarle suavemente para que ella cayera inconsciente.

—Decir eso es muy feo, Nicolas —regañó Candy como una hermana mayor. Nicolas le mostró una mueca cordial. Aquella mujer le caía muy bien. No la conocía demasiado, pero siempre había sido bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal de la gente y Candy, se le hacía una mujer auténtica y encantadora.

—Deberías considerar llevar mascarilla a partir de ahora en adelante, cariño, para que no cometas otro desliz —La picó Nicolas, buscando que le respondiera como solo ella podía. Bueno, él conocía a otra mujer que solía responderle con reproches a sus avances, pero no la veía hacía muchísimo tiempo. Candy movió la mano con el dedo hacia arriba mostrando una negativa mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

—No, no, no. Yo jamás hubiera cometido el error de Judi. Nunca hubiera acabado retozando en el sofá de un hotel con alguien tan presuntuoso como el arrogante Terrence.

Continuará...

Lectores queridos y lectoras más queridas... Buenas Noches... ¿O quieren otro capítulo? JillValentine.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 (03-10 18:20:12)

CAPÍTULO 7.

—Deberías considerar llevar mascarilla a partir de ahora en adelante, cariño, para que no cometas otro desliz —La picó Nicolas, buscando que le respondiera como solo ella podía. Bueno, él conocía a otra mujer que solía responderle con reproches a sus avances, pero no la veía hacía muchísimo tiempo. Candy movió la mano con el dedo hacia arriba mostrando una negativa mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

—No, no, no. Yo jamás hubiera cometido el error de Judi. Nunca hubiera acabado retozando en el sofá de un hotel con alguien tan presuntuoso como el arrogante Terrence.

—Pecas… —Ulises había perdido el humor de repente.

Valdimir miró cortés e inquisitivamente el rostro de la joven. La declaración que acababa de pronunciar y el tono lleno de disimulada advertencia del americano a su amiga no le pasaron inadvertidos, pero evitó siquiera parecer interesado.

—¿ Qué? —exclamó mirando inocentemente a Ulises—. ¿Qué he dicho, Uli?

—Quizás es momento de bailar para que se te pase un poco la resaca.

—Claro, claro… ¿Quieres bailar? —aceptó Candy a Ulises.

—Deberías bailar con Nicolas—respondió su amigo, sabiendo que si Valdimir tenía preguntas, él tendría que hacer todo lo posible para apagar el incendio—. Es un maestro de la pista…

—No se diga más, bonita —Nicolas sacudió los brazos, se levantó y le tendió una mano a la mujer—. Vamos a prender fuego a la pista.

—De acuerdo —convino Candy—. ¡Pero ten cuidado con dónde pones las manos!

Cuando Terrence entró en aquella sala llena de gente y enloquecida por la música, sus ojos no tardaron en fijarse en la dueña de su ensoñación. Apretó la mandíbula al verla bailando. Se mentalizó. Seguramente estaría bailando con Ulises. Le había costado trabajo el aceptar que el americano no la veía de la manera que él lo hacía. Se le hacía muy extraño que un hombre con sangre en las venas no viera lo sensual que podía ser su Candy, pero lo había aceptado al final. Pero aquello era demasiado. Una relajada y risueña Candy agitaba los brazos y sacudía las caderas al ritmo de la música. No le fue difícil verificar que varios hombres se la quedaron observando. Siempre había pensado que la salsa era un ritmo muy sensual y el ver cómo el brazo de otro hombre rodeaba su estrecha cintura y la jalaba hacia él, hizo que Terrence perdiera toda lógica y que la parte más primitiva que había en su cuerpo, aullara un grito de guerra. Entonces vio que era Nicolas. ¡Ese malnacido primo suyo se las iba a pagar una a una! Se abrió paso entre los cuerpos sudorosos de las parejas que sacaban chispas a la pista de baile.

No entendía qué demonios era lo que él estaba haciendo Candy con Nicolas. Ella era completamente distinta a como se comportaba con él. La veía cómoda, feliz.

Apretó los puños. No estaba a la defensiva, ni tampoco se notaba asustadiza. Como lo hacía con él. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! ¡Él también quería que Candy estuviera deseosa y dispuesta entre sus brazos! Le gustaría que se recostara en su maldito pecho y le susurrara sus sueños, sus anhelos. Que fuera solamente él quien velara sus sueños, calentara sus noches y saciara su deseo. ¡No quería que las manos de nadie tocaran su aporcelanada piel!

Había esperado que ella reflexionara. Qué estúpido había sido. Lo que debía haber hecho era meterla en su cama y recordarle cómo se sentía tenerlo clavado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Así no estaría ahora bailando con el irreparable de su primo. Pero ahora estaba seguro de una cosa: Candy comprendería que su lugar, ahora, era a su lado. Escuchó su risa cuando Nicolas le dijo algo al oído y cómo si hubieran nutrido el fuego de su venganza con gasolina, la llama brilló maligna en sus iris zafiros.

—¡Deja de tocar a mi mujer!

Candy sintió la espina dorsal temblar de anticipación al darse cuenta de la presencia de Terrence. Se alejó de Nicolas y giró su cuerpo para observar al padre de su hijo, contrariada.

—Eh, primo, qué gusto… —Nicola no terminó su frase de saludo afectivo porque Terrence ya lo tenía agarrado bruscamente de la camisa de seda color vino—. Hey, relájate…

—Qué hacías con mi mujer.

—¡No soy tu mujer! —Se quejó ella dándole algunos golpes al antebrazo del fornido inglés endemoniado para que soltara a su primo—. ¡Suéltalo, Terrence! El hombre soltó a Nicolas y este se estiró la camisa para acomodarla en su sitio.

—Creo, Candy, que esta primitiva y poco elegante muestra del código del macho cavernícola moderno te puede dar una luz de lo que quieres saber.

—¡No, basta! —chilló Candy poniéndose en medio de los dos hombres al notar que Terrence volvía a perder la paciencia con el risueño hombre que parecía entretenido con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Vámonos de aquí —gruñó Terrence, pero Candy no estaba dispuesta que se saliera con la suya.

—No quiero irme, lo estoy pasando muy bien.

—¡Y dónde diablos está Daniel! —preguntó colérico.

—Está en casa con Inés —respondió la mujer casi en el acto.

—No me importa, no vamos.

—Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor y no estoy ebria como para que nadie tome las decisiones por mí —terqueó—. Lo estamos pasando bien. Valdimir y Ulises están en el apartado y nadie está haciendo nada indebido. ¿Crees que puedes decir lo mismo, Terrence?

—Uh… —murmuró Nicolas, y la risita tonta que soltó luego, solo logró enfurecer más a la bestia.

—No comiences, Nicolas —Le advirtió con la voz baja y peligrosa. El castaño de ojos risueños se cruzó de brazos y le mostró su sonrisa más hilarante, como si lo estuviera desafiando.

—¿Y qué harás si decido comenzar?

Candy abrió la boca con sorpresa y se dio cuenta que Nicolas no tenía ningún instinto de supervivencia. Por el contrario, le gustaba agitar una bandera roja delante de los ojos del toro. Nicolas se acercó un poco hacia Terrence, cómo si estuviera dispuesto a responderle.

—Qué quieres que pase primero: te golpeo o te llevo arrastras —advirtió Terrence.

—No sé —respondió el hombre levantando los hombros como si no le importara—. Sorpréndeme.

—¡Basta ya, los dos! —Candy, llamó a la cordura cuando se dio cuenta que muchas de las personas a su alrededor habían comenzado a notar la pelea. Muchos de ellos, incluso, tenían la intención de perennizar la disputa familiar con sus teléfonos celulares—. Terrence, por favor… Terrence casi le mostró los dientes a Nicolas. —Deberías agradecerle a Candy…

—Y tú valorarla más —respondió el hombre cuando tanto Terrence y Candy salían con rapidez. Por la manera en la que su primo apretó la mandíbula, supo que lo había escuchado.

Hacía algo más de media hora que habían llegado a casa. Ninguno de los dos había intercambiado palabras en el camino, por lo que había sido una muy tensa experiencia. Candy no pensaba hablarle. No, cuando él se había estado revolcando con otra mujer. ¿Acaso creía que ella le iba a dar una excelente bienvenida o qué? Mientras su hijo y ella esperaban en su lujoso ático, él estaba revolcándose con Gia en Bruselas antes de, según lo dicho por la mujer, pasar lista a todas sus mujeres. Para luego, regresar a ellos con la máscara del hombre más digno, preocupado y haciendo una escena de celos que no le creía. Terrence no tenía celos de Nicolas, lo que tenía era muchas ganas de tenerla comiendo de su mano. Se había excedido con él. No, ¡Se había saltado tres o cuatro pueblos con lo que había hecho! Y, cuando le hablara, si es que lo hacía, le diría que le debía una disculpa a su primo. ¡Nicolas solo había intentado animarla cuando él se había ido a divertir por ahí con otra!

Después de pasarse por el cuarto de Daniel y ver horrorizada que no estaba en su cama, había vuelto a respirar con tranquilidad cuando comprobó que el pequeño dormía con Inés en una de las habitaciones de invitados del apartamento. Estaban tan adorables y dormidos juntos, que no quiso despertarlos.

Ahora, y después de darse una ducha rápida y puesto una camiseta de gruesos tirantes y un cortísimo short, ambos de color blanco, acomodaba con demasiada energía y rabia las almohadas en su cama. Imaginaba que era a Terrence a quién zurraba. «¡Maldito celópata! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla así? ¡Como si fuera una madre inconsciente! ¡Como si fuera de su completa y absoluta propiedad!» La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de repente, con brusquedad. Ella gimió sobresaltada.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Te…

Anonadada, vio como Terrence la tomaba de una muñeca. Casi arrastras la llevó por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

—Te aseguro que sí que hablaras conmigo, pequeña obstinada. El único motivo por el cual no gritó, fue para no alterar el descanso de Daniel ni el de Inés. Si ellos no estuvieran cerca, no solo le hubiera gritado como una auténtica loca, sino que además también, estaría afilando sus uñas en la sensual piel del arrogante inglés. En cuanto atravesaron el umbral, Terrence la jaló hacia dentro y cerró la puerta.

Candy parecía sorprendida por aquello, porque sus grandes ojos de color Verdes, estaban aún más grandes si es que podía.

Su expresión de asombro hizo sonreír a Terry, ¿Qué era lo que Candy esperaba? Que la aprisionara contra la puerta y la besara con fuerza. Si eso es lo que ella quería, él no tenía ningún motivo por el cual no estar de acuerdo. Deseaba sentirla impetuosa y furiosa entre sus brazos. Intentando escapar mientras él la convencía de que sus caricias despertarían su lado más salvaje.

Candy vio los hermosos ojos verdeazules del hombre recorriéndola audazmente de arriba abajo. Lo sintió como una caricia. Se estremeció y fue entonces cuando recordó lo escasamente vestida que estaba. Tuvo que luchar para mantenerse erguida, enfrentándolo con algo de dignidad, y no correr hasta la enorme cama, arrancar las sábanas y cubrirse con ellas. Cubrir su cuerpo quizás le diera mayor tranquilidad para afrontar la discusión que vendría a continuación. Intentó colocar las manos delante de su cuerpo para darse un poco de espacio, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir la dura pared muscular del hombre.

Terrence sonrió y Candy quitó sus manos como si algo la quemara. A pesar de que el dormitorio de Terrence era bastante espacioso, ella se sentía agobiada. Atrapada. La habitación parecía querer tragársela… Del mismo modo que parecía querérsela engullir el inglés que con sus brillantes ojos asechaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Hundiéndose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, en un intento de restar hierro al asunto, comentó:

—Tienes una recámara muy bonita, pero si estás pensando en innovar y en darle una nueva imagen a su aspecto regio y clasicón, creo que no soy la persona más cualificada para asesorarte.

—No te he traído…

—Arrastrado —Lo corrigió ella blanqueando los ojos. Si él quería que sonara como realmente había sido, ella no tenía ningún inconveniente—. Arrastrado sería la palabra más acorde para definir tu actitud Neandertal.

—¡Me dan igual los modos empleados! —Le espetó él perdiendo la paciencia y haciéndola dar un respingo—. ¡No te he traído hasta aquí para que me aconsejes sobre que tono iría mejor o peor en las paredes!

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces para qué? —interrogó, en guardia, observando cómo él se apartaba al fin de la puerta y atravesaba la estancia. No podía dejar que el hombre supiera lo mucho que la alteraba su presencia.

Apoyado contra la cómoda del cuarto y mientras se quitaba el reloj, dejó resbalar su mirada insolente por la figura de Candy. Mientras no había estado con ella, no hizo más que visualizarla en su mente. Una y otra vez, pensó cómo se había sentido recorrer con sus manos aquella piel tan blanca y luminosa. No lo recordaba, por más que intentaba recrear el momento. Quería tenerla en su cama y demostrarle que su vida a su lado sería puro placer.

Candy soltó un bufido. Aquella obscena inspección la hizo enrojecer mucho más y pese a su monumental enfado, sintió su traicionero cuerpo reaccionar a aquel magnetismo sexual tan clásico de Terrence.

—Dímelo tú—respondió él con calma mientras se quitaba los gemelos de oro de los ojales de la camisa con auténtica parsimonia.

—La bola de cristal la tengo en el bolso, pero si me dejas salir, podré ir a buscarla.

—"Y no volver. ¡Ja!" Los ojos verdeazules del inglés repasaron las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo con lentitud. No necesitaba apresurarse cuando lo inevitable estaba por llegar.

—No necesitas una bola de cristal para lo que quiero hacer contigo, pequeña bruja descarada.

Ella se sintió mareada con el latigazo sensual que acababa de hacerla estremecer. Aquel apelativo era el tipo de cosas que solo los amantes dirían en el ardor del lecho.

—Y qué es eso que quieres hacer conmigo. ¿Ha… Hablar? —Con el pulso disparado, miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose si podría llegar hasta ella y salir antes de que Terrence la atrapara.

—Yo que tú ni lo intentaría, te lo advierto. «¡¿Qué?! ¿Es qué aparte de ser carcelero de dormitorios era también clarividente?» Cuando él comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta de su traje, la corbata y sacó de sus pantalones la camisa de vestir, inconscientemente Candy retrocedió hasta chocar la espalda con la pared. Contuvo el aliento. ¡Odiosa pared!

—Me vas a contar a qué demonios se debe ese repentino cambio de actitud conmigo. —Continuó él. Lanzó un juramento—. ¡Creí que debíamos intentarlo! ¡El tener algo tú y yo!

—¡Pues te equivocaste! ¡Y tú y yo no tenemos nada más que discutir! —Envalentonada y con el pulso tan agitado como lo tenía, pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. «¿ Cómo se atrevía a gritarle que quería intentar tener algo con ella cuando iba acostándose por ahí con cada falda que se topara? Oh, no, señor ¡Aquello era el colmo de la sinvergüencería! Él se acostaba con otras y pensaba que tenían un futuro juntos. ¡No, señor, no! No tendrían ningún futuro juntos mientras no aprendiera a tener la bragueta cerrada» Candy apretó los labios por la rabia de no poder soltar aquellos pensamientos como potentes dardos cargados de veneno. ¡Qué se creía!

Terrence súbitamente se quedó como clavado en su sitio, en silencio, escrutándola con una mirada severa que le ponía los nervios de punta. Y en un tono inquietantemente tranquilo, comentó:

—Hay tres cosas que no soporto en esta vida. ¿Y sabes cuáles son, pequeña? La joven tragó saliva. Intentó no achicar los ojos como lo hacen las cobras escupidoras justo antes de atacar. Oh, porque si hablaban de quien podía lanzar más veneno en ese momento, estaba segura de que no lograría contenerse de escupirle sus verdades a la cara.

—¿ El frío, el sentido del humor y Gran Hermano? —preguntó mordaz soltando una risita acomedida.

Él la miró desafiante y contestó:

—Odio que me hagan perder el tiempo, las excusas patéticas y, sobre todo, odio que me mientan.

Candy palideció. Sentía como si alguien la hubiera agarrado del cuello con fuerza y le impidiera respirar.

—Pero existen mentiras piadosas, y…

—Interrumpiéndose, ahogó una exclamación cuando vio como Terrence, ignorándola por completo, retomaba su tarea de desvestirse. Se aflojaba el cinturón y desabrochaba los pantalones—¿ Que... qué estás haciendo?

—Desnudándome para meterme en la ducha antes de irme a la cama —dijo como si tal cosa, despojándose de la camisa, zapatos y calcetines.

—Pe... pero yo sigo aquí.

—No me molestas —rió lascivamente para luego agregar—. Al contrario, me gusta verte ruborizada.

Candy pensó que se desmayaría cuando se deshizo también del pantalón y se quedó en bóxer negros. Su altura, su tamaño, su magnífica musculatura, su piel perfecta… Ya lo había visto de esa manera, pero nada la preparó para aquel golpe de virilidad. Absolutamente todo de él le quitaba el aliento. Terrence GrandChester era como la reencarnación de un ángel caído que había sido expulsado a la tierra para tentar a los incautos mortales. Su belleza y potente aura sexual subyugaba e invitaba a pecar con él. En sus brazos, con su boca, con sus manos, con cada parte de su magnífica anatomía.

—Hasta que te conocí —siguió él, sonriente—, llegué a pensar que el sonrojo en las mujeres debía ser algún tipo de leyenda urbana. Y cuando por último lo observó despojarse de la única prenda que lo cubría ya, entonces ahí sí, creyó firmemente que moriría fulminada de un ataque cardíaco.

—¡ Por Dios Santo! –Se apuró a voltearse, dándole la espalda, así no caería en la tentación de continuar mirándolo, alelada—. ¿Es qué no conoces el pudor?

—Bonita visión —alabó él. Cuando Candy notó la mano descarada de Terrence acariciándole una nalga, dio un brinco y supo de inmediato a que parte de su cuerpo iba dirigido el halago. Disfrutando de su comportamiento puritano, elinglés se retiró finalmente al baño, riéndose.

A ella le rechinaron los dientes. ¡Maldito hombre de las cavernas! ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto? ¿Por qué su irracional corazón latía por él y su cuerpo traidor reaccionaba ante su cercanía? ¡Dios, incluso en esos momentos fantaseaba con la idea de que la tumbara en la cama y la poseyera! Cuando el sonido de la ducha al caer llegó hasta sus oídos, sin perder más un segundo corrió hasta la puerta. ¡No, no y no! Agitaba estúpidamente el pomo como si eso fuera hacer que se abriera fácilmente. Lo intentó varias veces más, pero cuando al final comprendió que no podría escapar, cansada, se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda descansando contra la puerta. Dobló las rodillas y abrazándoselas, descansó la cabeza en ellas. Cerró los ojos, esperando un milagro. «¿ Y si intentaba con las palabras mágicas de Cenicienta? Bibidi Babidi bu… » No, eso tampoco funcionaría.

Candy… Probablemente se había quedado dormida unos minutos porque cuando escuchó su nombre, descubrió entre la luz amortiguada de la habitación a Terrence echado en la cama, con el cabello aún algo mojado y observándola. Las sábanas lo cubrían de cintura para abajo así que no podía adivinar si dormía desnudo o no.

—¿ Que...-qué? —balbució, somnolienta.

—¿ A qué estás esperando?

—Mmm… No entiendo.

—Ven aquí y acuéstate conmigo —La apremió, con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando despejarse. Debía estar soñando.

—Debes estar bromeando. Él sacudió la cabeza muy despacio.

—Para nada. Ya te dije que no saldrás de este dormitorio hasta que me confieses que es eso que te tiene tan enfurruñada y en plena pataleta infantil conmigo. Pensé que te alegraría ver que llegaba antes para estar con Daniele y contigo. Y, conociéndote, sé que esto irá para largo. Así que lo mejor será que nos pongamos cómodos. La joven rió con incredulidad.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—La cama es muy grande —La tentó él, como el mismo diablo dándole un par de palmaditas al mullido colchón—. Lo suficientemente grande como para los dos.

—¡Me importa bien poco si la cama es enorme o pequeña! —Vio como él ante esas palabras, malpensado, esbozaba una sonrisa. ¡Bestia!—. ¡Preferiría dormir en el suelo a pasar la noche compartiendo el mismo espacio que el tuyo!

—Terry se encogió de hombros y rascó su barbilla como si tuviera la paciencia de Job—, si es ese tu deseo…

—¡Sí, lo es! —chilló un poco amargada. Claro que lo era, y tenía que repetírselo muchísimas veces para ver si así, su propio subconsciente lograba terminar de procesarlo.

Un sepulcral silencio los envolvió. El músculo del mentón de Terrence pareció contraerse. Luego, se estiró mejor en la cama y con eje sombrío, dijo:

—Espero, fierecilla, que el duro piso sea de tu total agrado. Buenas noches.

Una hora después. Terrence observó en la penumbra de la habitación la pequeña figura de Candy acurrucada en el suelo y sintió la angustia arrugarle el corazón. No podía dejarla allí, no era un desalmado. Cuando fue a buscarla a su dormitorio, aún hecho una furia y la vio con aquella camiseta ceñida y el sexy trasero, su enfado se extinguió y su deseo por ella se avivó. Un deseo que quemaba como una maldita llama del infierno. Él solo recordar que Nicolas la había abrazado y disfrutado de sus sensuales movimientos y de sus sonrisas lo volvía loco. Sabía que había tenido una reacción desmedida con su primo, pero no podía evitarlo. No, cuando Candy ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de acercarse para que viera que no era tan malo como parecía. Ahogó un jadeo al recordar cómo mientras discutían, él solo podía pensar en las miles de formas en las que le gustaría poseerla. Lo excitaba al máximo que lo desafiara. Pensar que bajo aquel rubor y apocamiento se escondía una mujer apasionada que lograría como ninguna otra prender fuego entre sus sábanas. La incomodidad que sintió de nuevo en su miembro le dio un toque de atención. En la ducha había tenido que encontrar su propio alivio, imaginándose que era Candy quien lo hacía por él… ¡Mierda! Tenía que desterrar aquellos libidinosos pensamientos de su mente o terminaría levantándose de la cama y saciando su apetito sexual por ella sobre el mismo suelo, como un verdadero animal.

La respiración sosegada y relajada de Terrence la hizo ponerse en marcha. Lo había visto guardar la llave de la puerta debajo de su almohada, así que su misión suicida de esa madrugada consistia en hurtarla sin alterar su sueño.

—¿Adónde se supone que ibas a irte?

—A mi dormitorio. Supuse que querías descansar y que lo último que desearías sería tenerme en tu cama después… —murmuró completamente insegura—. Después de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros.

—Tú y tus incesantes suposiciones, pequeña inquieta —La tranquilizó él, abrazándola y estrechándola más contra su cuerpo duro—. Deberías no conjeturar tanto en esa cabecita bella que tienes —Dejó caer un par de besos en su frente— y dejarte llevar más por las emociones, por lo que quieres realmente.

Ella respiró hondo y trató de deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—Acaso no estás furioso conmigo por no querer…

—¿Por no querer acostarte conmigo? —completó él, acariciando las hebras de su cabello con ternura. No había querido asustarla. Se preguntó qué tipo de primer amante había sido y se odió al pensar que le había hecho tal daño. Pero lo repararía—. Quizás me enfureció en un primer momento tu rechazo, pero luego, mientras me duchaba, comprendí que la mujer que tenía en mi habitación no era más que una niña asustada…

—Tengo veinticinco años, Terrence —Le recordó ella en plena rebeldía, inhalando el afrodisíaco aroma de su piel recién lavada.

Algo en el escudo emocional e impenetrable de Terrence pareció quebrantarse. La colocó sobre su pecho y se aseguró de que sus ojos se conectaran con los suyos. Le levantó el mentón con dos dedos.

—Pero eres inexperta, casi virgen —musitó.

Nunca habían hablado del tema con tanta intimidad, pero él creyó que iba siendo hora que ella comprendiera ciertas cosas que su ingenuidad probablemente aún no le permitía entender—. La única vez que tuviste sexo fue conmigo y me apoderé de tu inocencia de la peor de las maneras. Posiblemente sentiste más dolor que placer y quizás ni siquiera alcanzaste al orgasmo —Colocó un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja—. Pero te prometo, cariño, que el sexo es algo mucho mejor que esa primera experiencia —La acomodó mejor entre sus brazos posesivos y la arrapó. Besando una vez más la parte superior de su cabeza, le juró—: Cuando estés preparada, lista para mí, yo me encargaré de mostrarte y enseñarte a disfrutar del sexo en mis brazos. Aprenderemos juntos a hacer el amor.

Después de llevar unos minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos conectados, Candy se acurrucó, mimosa, más junto a él y enterró el rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Súbitamente parecía ansiosa por saber algo.

—Terrence…

—¿Sí, cariño? —¿Viajaste a Bruselas con Gia Carusso? Con los párpados sellados y paseando la mano sin ningún apuro por toda la espina dorsal femenina, hasta posarla en su trasero respingón, comentó:

—Coincidí con Gia en el aeropuerto . ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Sigue siendo tu amante?

La inesperada pregunta lo hizo abrir los ojos y la mano que acariciaba pausada y lentamente las nalgas de Candy se paralizó en seco.

—¿Amante? ¡No! —Rió incrédulo—. Terminé con Gia hace meses, y no hay forma en el mundo que haga posible que regresase con ella. Creo que no te he dado motivos para que pienses lo contrario.

Era cierto. Si lo ponía en perspectiva, Terrence siempre había sido sincero con ella. Desde el principio, le dijo que la deseaba y que la quería en su cama. Le comunicó que había terminado con Gia. ¿Por qué le había creído a esa mujer?

Dubitativa, Candy se mordió el labio inferior y se incorporó solo un poco para apoyar los brazos sobre su fuerte pecho. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Me dirías si es que quisieras tener una amante, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué viene todo este cuestionario, Candy? —increpó él cada vez más perdido por aquella conversación.

—¿A qué hora llegaste a Inglaterra?

—Déjame ver —recordó frunciendo el ceño—. Temprano en la tarde, sobre el almuerzo, si no me equivoco. Fui a la oficina para dejar unos pendientes a mi secretaria. Quería pasar una velada tranquila contigo y Daniele. Inés me dijo que habías salido con Nicola y Valdimir. ¿Por qué?

Candy supo que no estaría tranquila hasta que escuchara de aquellos sensuales labios que él no tenía ninguna amante y que solo la quería a ella. Quizás pedía demasiado dado lo poco que daba.

—Entonces, ¿no fuiste a visitar a antiguas amantes?

—¿Es por eso por lo que me has declarado la guerra en cuanto me has visto? —interrogó él, sin ocultar su diversión.

—Yo no le encuentro el chiste por ningún lado —Lo amonestó ella molesta.

Aferrando la sábana contra su pecho y se sentó.

Terrey descansó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y el otro lo estiró hacia la joven. Sus dedos peregrinaron por la espalda, haciéndola estremecer.

—Yo sí, porque es más que evidente que Gia ha hecho algo para ponerte en este estado. ¿Qué fue en esta ocasión? ¿Acaso te dijo que me vio en la cama con otra mujer? —exclamó de repente, riéndose—. Es el estilo de Gia. Pero, preciosa, tienes que saber que llevo una vida de lo más monástica desde que apareciste en mi vida.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, y roja de la vergüenza admitió:

—Fue Gia, sí. Ella llamó está tarde —Se sentía estúpida reconociendo que le había creído a aquella víbora. ¡¿Es que podía ser más tonta?!—. Me dijo que había estado contigo, y que cuando llegaste a Inglaterra hoy corriste a ver a otra mujer. Me sentí fatal.

Terrence, sin mediar palabra, se incorporó lo suficiente como para juntar su cuerpo con el de ella. Cuando lo consiguió, rápidamente encontró el camino hacia sus labios y la besó.

—Tiene razón, fui a ver a una mujer, pero ella no es mi amante.

—¿Quién es, entonces?

—Tengo mis motivos para no poder revelarte nada aún. Pero te juro por la memoria de mi abuelo, que es la única persona que junto con Inés me brindaron alguna vez un hogar de verdad, que no existen otras mujeres —prometió, levantando la mano derecha como si estuviera en la corte—. Lo juro, su señoría.

—¿Por qué? No tenemos en realidad ninguna relación –Y bajando los párpados, murmuró—. Solo tenemos un hijo en común.

Él cubrió el delicado rostro con sus manos y la besó de nuevo. El beso fue breve y tierno, y terminó antes de que su cuerpo empezara a sentir los efectos. Temía no poder volver a detenerse si eso sucedía.

—Pero eso va a cambiar, porque nuestra relación amorosa comienza en este momento. Aquí y ahora, pequeña —aseguró—. Si tú me aceptas.

Candy recordó de pronto la furia que había visto en sus ojos en el pub.

—¿Y Nicolas? —preguntó ella. Al fruncir los labios y el ceño, la tranquila expresión de Terrence se transformó en una dura capa de hielo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Nicolas entre nosotros? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de él? Ella meneó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

—No me parece justo lo que hiciste con tu primo —refutó—. No me he enamorado de él, pero es una persona que me agrada bastante. Valdimir y Nicolas vinieron a ver a Daniel, incluso le trajo un presente. Se preocupan por su bienestar, y, también porque estuviera sola. Me propusieron salir esta noche. Creo que te excediste, Terrence y que, Nicolas merece una disculpa de tu parte. No hacíamos nada malo, solo bailábamos. No… —Candy negó—, no creo que haya ningún pecado en eso.

Terrence escuchó su soliloquio con atención. Ella tenía razón. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero se había excedido. Pero el solo verla entre los brazos de un hombre que no era él lo había vuelto loco. Se había consumido por dentro. Asintió.

—Hablaré con él si eso te hace sentir mejor —prometió.

—Lo hace, gracias.

—Entonces luego de que pusieras tus condiciones —sonrió—. ¿Aceptarás ser mi pareja?

—¿No tu novia? —cuestionó ella graciosa.

—No somos unos adolescentes, Candy —agregó él—. Te quiero en mi vida cada día y en mi cama cada noche. Dormir a tu lado y que al despertar seas lo primero que vean mis ojos —La vio palidecer al pensar en lo que sus palabras conllevaban—. El sexo llegará con el tiempo. No haré nada que no quieras hacer o puedas manejar. Iremos lento, despacio y seguro —Roja como una auténtica manzana, Candy asintió—. Me encantaría que aceptaras mi propuesta de matrimonio. Quiero qué, cuando estés lista, seas mi mujer también con todas las de la ley.

Candy tragó con fuerza y pestañeó.

—Me lo pensaré.

—No es una respuesta negativa, así que puedo vivir con eso. De momento —sonrió él acariciando su rostro.

A continuación le jaló la sábana dejándola desnuda de cintura hacía arriba y la empujó una vez más encima de él. Mientras dormía quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, sus pezones clavándose contra su torso, su aliento cosquilleándole el cuello, aunque eso significara que él no pegara ojo en toda la noche y tener un dolor en la entrepierna. Con los brazos tensos la meció contra sí y se obligó a respirar a pesar del suplicio que suponía reprimir su necesidad de ella. «¿Cómo demonios podía haber olvidado la noche que la hizo suya?» Pensó Terry. Esa realidad seguía pareciéndole imposible. Difícil de creer. Pero su hijo era la prueba viviente que atestiguaba ese hecho.

Inés se había propuesto cambiar todo su guardaropa, excusándose en los próximos eventos del partido. Terrence quería que lo acompañara en cada uno de ellos. Tres horas y media después, ya no recordaba la cantidad de ropa que se había probado, incluso, zapatos. Estaba cansada y aburrida. Ir de compras no figuraba entre sus actividades favoritas. Le dolía la espalda y los pies. No quería seguir caminando, pero sabía que Inés estaba extasiada. Terrence le había dicho que hacía mucho tiempo que su tía no tenía un día entre chicas.

Pero no pensaba que iba a ser tan agotador. Incluso habían ido al spa. Y, ahora lo único que quería era volver al apartamento para recostarse y estar tranquila con su hijo y con Terrence. Inés, que no había manera de pararla, le dijo que quería pasar por la última boutique de zapatos antes de regresar.

La limusina de Terrence estaba abarrotada de bolsas carísimas, tantas, que no sabía si habría espacio para Inés y para ella. Pero, dentro de todo, lo había pasado bien. Y eso era lo importante. Así que mientras la esperaba sentada en una cómoda y contemporánea butaca, se dedicó a ojear, con muy poco interés, revistas de moda. A su derecha, una pared de cristal le ofrecía una vista panorámica espectacular de una de las zonas más selectas y estilosas de inglaterra con la que muchas mujeres amantes de la alta costura soñarían.

—Candy White —Escuchó de pronto. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando alzó la cabeza de la revista y encaró en el recién llegado. Alto, fornido, de pelo y ojos oscuros. Lo conocía—. Mira dónde vine a encontrar a la siempre ocurrente y esquiva muñequita de Judi.

—Xavier Greene…

—Pudo decir milagrosamente sin echar a correr, aunque era lo que quería hacer. Correr y desaparecer—. ¿Qué estás haciendo por Inglaterra? «¿ Acaso la estaba espiando? ¿Persiguiendo? Aquello era demasiada coincidencia» Pensó. Los labios de él se curvaron con una sonrisa maligna. Aquel hombre siempre le había causado estremecimientos. Desde el día en que había conocido a Xavier, nunca tuvo una buena impresión de él. Le parecía un tipo demasiado calculador y frío. Pero no del tipo de frialdad desconfiada que tenía Terrence, sino de un modo siniestro.

—¿ Así es cómo me recibes después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?

—Te recibo como te mereces —Lo miró con desagrado. Había cosas que no podía olvidar. Jamás olvidaría, ni tampoco le perdonaría haberle sido infiel a Judi—. Además, tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos, así que ahórrate los falsos halagos, que no son bien recibidos. La boca masculina se volvió seria de repente.

—Sigues siendo una zorra altanera —Frunció los labios y abrió los ojos dispuesto a atacar—. Nunca me engañaste con ese aire de estrecha y santurrona que te gusta exhibir ante todos.

Candy espió por encima del hombro de Xavier, y observó, cómo varios ojos curiosos e indiscretos parecían muy interesados en su nada amistosa conversación. Quería largarse de allí, pero eso ocasionaría muchos más chismes. No podía. Tendría que parecer lo más pasible posible, porque aunque los hombres de seguridad de Terrence se habían encargado de evitar que la prensa entrara, toda la gente de a pie tenían eso malditos dispositivos hechos por satán con cámaras incorporadas y trasmisiones en vivo. Intentó controlarse. No podía darle ninguna ventaja a Xavier porque él, como buen perro de presa, lo descubriría.

Mantenerse relajada y poco interesada en lo que el hombre tuviera que decirle era la mejor decisión. Seguro que luego de ignorarlo un poco, se iría. Aspiró larga y profundamente. Debía concluir con ese espectáculo cuanto antes.

—Lo que opines de mí —murmuró moviendo sus cejas—, y creía habértelo dejado claro hace mucho tiempo atrás, me importa bien poco. Así que puedes insultarme y pensar de mí todo lo que quieras. Me da absolutamente igual.

—¡Menuda lengua viperina continúas teniendo, zorrita! —Se echó a reír, recuperando el humor—. No me digas que le contestas con esos mismos modales al Importante Terrence GrandChester. ¿O él ha logrado amansarte entre sus sábanas? Ella se contrajo ante la mención de Terrence. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que estaba con él? Se levantó de la butaca muy segura de sí misma. Estaba dispuesta a largarse de allí enseguida, pero no sin antes decirle:

—Escúchate, Xavier. Eres tan retorcido y egoísta que desde que has entrado por esa puerta no has hecho otra cosa más que insultarme, porque según parece, en el pasado no cometí el error de idolatrarte —Sus ojos chispearon coléricos—. Ni siquiera has tenido la delicadeza de preguntar por Judi.

—Esa despreciable adúltera —escupió con furia—. Espero que esté pudriéndose en el mismo infierno.

La mano de Candy voló con violencia a la cara masculina, dejando una bonita y enrojecida marca en una de las mejillas. No le iba a permitir que nadie hablara de esa manera de su amiga. Mucho menos que utilizara su nombre para tapar sus propias culpas.

—No vuelvas a mancillar su recuerdo. A ensuciar su memoria con tus asquerosas palabras —avisó, apretando los dientes. De manera inopinada, la furia comenzó a correr por sus venas como si le estuvieran inyectando veneno—. Ella nunca te fue infiel, en cambio tú, no puedes jurar lo mismo. Caminó de largo por donde el hombre estaba, impidiéndole el paso, porque no quería seguir teniendo que ver a aquel ser inservible que tanto daño le había hecho a Judi. ¡Maldita fuera su mentira, porque no podía decirle a Terrence que Xavier había atentado contra la vida de Daniel mientras estaba en el vientre de su madre! Aunque, por primera vez, le hubiera gustado ver cómo Terrence le rompía la gran bocaza que tenía. Exasperada, con el termómetro vesánico en su tope, a punto de reventar, manoteó para que la dejase pasar. Se sentía lo suficientemente violenta como para caerle a golpes ella misma. Más le valía cerrar el pico de una vez. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿ Y el bastardo que tuvo Judi? —indagó con desprecio—. Porque me han llegado rumores. Unos rumores que hablan de tu reciente y sorprendente maternidad con un importante político.

Candy se sintió descomponer. Recordaba ese día con ira, pero ahora con mucha preocupación. Judi y ella solían pasear por Central Park. Caminaban y reían. Estaban enfrascadas en el tema del color de la habitación para el bebé que esperaba su amiga, ya que esa misma mañana habían conocido al fin su sexo. ¡Un varón! Candy, para celebrarlo, se había puesto una camiseta blanca que decía en letras azules: «¡ Mami, soy un niño!» y había ido a comprar unos helados. Pero, al llegar, la había encontrado a Xavier increpándola e insultándola. Judi parecía alterada y protegía con una mano su barriga de seis meses. Candy recordó como como, sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia ellos y se colocó en medio de los dos. Cuando Xavier empujó y produjo que Judi retrocediera y se golpeara la espalda contra la madera de un banco, Candy saltó fuera de sí y lo golpeó. Era él le saca una cabeza y unos cuantos kilos más, así que la ridiculizó por su pequeño tamaño. Candy entonces había gritado pidiendo auxilio, como una posesa, hasta que la policía del parque había llegado. Para ese entonces, de Xavier no quedaba ni el polvo. Nunca más lo habían vuelto a ver, pero a Candy se le quedaron grabadas las últimas palabras que le había escupido: «Ten por seguro que algún día me las pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, maldita zorra». Tragó con fuerza cuando Xavier siguió haciendo de las suyas.

—Es bastante extraño que tu hijo, Daniel, tenga los mismos meses que tendría ahora el bastardo de tu queridísima mejor amiga —continuó él—. Pero cómo es el destino ¿No, Candy? Oh, casualidades de la vida, tiene el mismo padre con el que la maldita de tu amiga me fue infiel. ¡Quién la embarazó! Ella se irguió, muy tiesa. Aun cuando sus piernas temblaban como una hoja de papel al viento, necesitaba mantenerse en una sola pieza. Necesitaba acudir a su integridad.

—¿ Có-cómo sabes que Terrence GranChester fue ese hombre? —preguntó intentando hacer su mejor trabajo para ocultar su terror. La mueca que le dirigió Xavier Greene estaba llena de placer perverso.

—Ver el terror en tus ojos, el tiritar de tu cuerpo y tu voz temblar en estos momentos, es uno de los mayores placeres que me ha ofrecido la vida —Guardó silencio unos instantes y luego agregó, fríamente—: Fuiste la causante de mi ruptura con Judi. La que siempre le insistía para que me dejara. ¡La que provocó que se arrojara a los brazos de ese político cabrón! Acusadora, lo apuntó con el dedo. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz asesina.

—¡ Fuiste tú mismo con tus constantes infidelidades y denigrante comportamiento quién la apartó, no yo! ¡Asume tus malditas culpas y no te escondas tras los demás! ¡La estabas destruyendo, Xavier! Se produjo otro nuevo silencio y después Candy murmurando, añadió:

—Yo solo quise impedir que la arrastraras contigo a la perdición. Pero ella nunca me hizo caso —Negó—. Nunca lo hizo, porque si lo hubiera hecho hubiera terminado contigo muchísimo antes. Casi al principio de vuestra relación. Los ojos oscuros de él llamearon ante el torbellino que le causaron aquellas declaraciones.

—Millón y medio. —exigió sin mayores preámbulos—. Millón y medio millón de euros es el precio de mi silencio para que tu amante riquillo siga viviendo en esa enternecedora y embustera mentira en la que has convertido su vida. A no ser…

—¡¿ Qué?! —replicó ella a la defensiva—. ¿Qué te jure obediencia y sumisión? ¿Qué te diga lo maravilloso y fantástico que te crees ser? ¿No es eso lo que te encanta que hagan las personas que desatinadamente pululan a tu alrededor?

—Entonces tal vez deberías comenzar a imitarlos, monada —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Porque estaría dispuesto a rebajar algunos miles de ese millón y medio si te portaras generosamente bien conmigo —La barrió con una mirada obscena de arriba abajo y rió—. Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Puede que hayas sido siempre una remilgada de lo peor, pero nunca he subestimado tu inteligencia. Candy se puso roja de ira ante la suposición.

—Entonces el único que ha infravalorado equivocadamente algún tipo de ingenio aquí, he sido yo. Porque acabo de darme cuenta que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —El enojo que la recorría desbordaba la copa de su paciencia-. ¡Jamás dejaría que me pusieras ni una sola de tus sucias manos encima, cerdo asqueroso!

Xavier la contempló como un criminal observa a su presa, a su próxima víctima. Parecía ansiar rodearle el cuello con sus manos y verla morir poco a poco, lentamente.

—Si en estos momentos estás de una sola pieza, sana y salva, se lo debes a que estamos en un sitio público. De lo contrario, estaría usando en estos precisos instantes tu bonito rostro como saco de boxeo. Hubo un silencio pesado, violento, eléctrico.

Candy lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin miedo. Parecía estar conspirando con alguna fuerza maligna para que descargara toda su ira sobre la cabeza de ese hombre. Procurando sonreír, finalmente dijo:

—Tus amenazas y tú, podéis iros al infierno.

Dejándolo lívido de rabia y clavado en su sitio, la joven caminó hasta la salida. Esperaría a Inés en la calle, en el coche. Hacía frío y empezaba a lloviznar, pero cualquier otro lugar sería muchísimo mejor que permanecer ni un solo segundo más en la compañía de ese hombre.

El reencuentro de aquella mañana con Xavier Greene apresuró el contador de la bomba que estaba debajo de sus pies. No le quedaba más tiempo. Debía confesar y asumir las consecuencias. Se pasó una mano por el rostro porque ya llevaba un tiempo meditando en hacer lo correcto. Quería una vida plena con Terrence. La absoluta felicidad que había compartido con Terrence y con su hijo en esas dos semanas había sido magnífica, excelsa, pero ni un solo día se había librado de su consciencia. Día a día había intentado hablar con él, sincerarse, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo había hecho por temor. De nuevo se sintió invadida por un terrible miedo. El hecho de que Terrence entrara y saliera del apartamento y solo tuvieran las noches para estar a solas, tampoco hacía posible aquella situación. Terrence la alteraba con su cuerpo y su magnetismo sexual. Él le aseguraba que dormirían juntos, que solo dormirían tal y cómo le había prometido, pero cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema, él la besaba y la abrazaba y a ella instantáneamente se le borraba la memoria. El desenlace se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, y para ser honesta consigo misma, Terrence no era el único responsable. Ella había preferido robar un poco más de tiempo en sus brazos, bajo sus caricias y besos. Había querido arañar unos instantes más a la felicidad. Solamente un poco más antes de limpiar su consciencia y de intentar obtener su perdón. Antes de que, quizás, todo acabara definitivamente entre ellos. Candy estaba lívida y lágrimas sin derramar llenaban sus ojos, pero no se echaría atrás, no importaba cuán horrible fuera Terrence con ella al conocer la verdad, tenía que acabar con aquella farsa de una vez por todas.

Un minuto después, casi como si se tratara de una señal divina, unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el calvario de sus pensamientos. Se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

—Adelante. Un más que sonriente Terrence atravesó la puerta y cerró tras de sí. Sonrió también en respuesta. Supuso que acababa de llegar de su viaje de negocios relámpago a las afueras de la gran ciudad, porque continuaba vistiendo el elegante traje gris con el que lo había visto esa mañana, cuando aún de madrugada, irrumpió en su recámara para besarla antes de marcharse.

—Veo que aún sigues sin querer aceptar mi inmejorable invitación de que comencemos a compartir dormitorio —La regañó tiernamente, con un brillo mordaz en sus ojos.

—No sabía que llegarías hoy mismo —comentó—. Es muy tarde y fuera está lloviendo. No quiero que tengas un accidente, Terrence. Llevas en pie desde primera hora de la mañana y conociéndote como te conozco, seguramente ni siquiera has parado tu agenda para almorzar, ¿o me equivoco?

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, cara. Soy el primer interesado en llegar a ti cada noche sano y salvo. Aunque te confieso que me gusta tu preocupación, porque eso significa que te importo.

—Sabes que me importas. Mucho.

—Pero me gusta oírtelo decir.

Conteniendo el aliento lo vio avanzar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado, en la cama. Inclinó la cabeza y rozó sus labios, sin tocarla. Candy se preguntó si, como hacía con mucha frecuencia, la estaba provocando. Súbitamente concluyó que daba igual. Porque como solía suceder siempre, el magnetismo sexual y emocional que Terrence ejercía sobre ella, lograba que cayera constantemente y de buen agrado en sus juegos y provocaciones como en una espiral que no tenía fin. Era adictivo, indecoroso. Sensual. Sin poder contenerse más y envolviéndolo con sus brazos, apretó más su boca en la de él.

Terrence gimió y su caliente pasión abrasadora se encendió como reguera de pólvora, retribuyéndola con un duro beso. Coló una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Candy. Le acarició los pechos desnudos y rápidamente los pezones de la mujer salieron en la búsqueda de sus dedos expertos. Él comenzó a empujarla tiernamente y con mucho cuidado hacia la cama. Quería tenerla debajo de él, probar su cuello y luego seguir bajando hasta sus pechos y rogar porque ese fuera el día que por fin fuera suya una vez más. No quería asustarla, pero la deseaba hasta probar el dolor físico. Mientras el hombre besaba su cuello,

Candy se mordía los labios. Estaba encantada con sus dulces atenciones. Quería seguir disfrutando en sus manos, pero, probablemente fue la preocupación y el lastre demasiado grande de la mentira que cargaba sobre sus hombros, lo que hicieron posible que la joven finalizara con aquel arrebato de lujuria antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Arreglándose la ropa y sin mirarlo a la cara, se incorporó de inmediato de la cama.

Después de un suspenso silencioso y angustioso, se atrevió finalmente a girarse y mirarlo directamente a la cara. Él seguía sentado en el borde del colchón, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y con esa últimamente acostumbrada expresión suya de: "Soy un hombre al que le encanta el sexo, Candy ¡No un jodido eunuco!" Aquello le arrugó el corazón. Ella no quería hacerlo sufrir.

—Terrey… Yo… Iba a disculparse una vez más con él. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Solo quiero celebrar con mi valiente mujercita —explicó con una mueca que pretendía parecer una sonrisa—. Has sobrevivido a un día de compras con Inés —Se deshizo de la chaqueta y de la corbata mientras sus zapatos también salían de sus pies hacia un costado—. Podríamos festejar tu pequeña aventura por las tiendas esta noche. Solos tú y yo. Incluso podría tomarme mañana el día libre y dedicártelo por completo. Ni siquiera tendríamos que salir de esta habitación en todo el día. ¿Qué te parece? Sus palabras estaban repletas de incitantes y escandalosas promesas perversas. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y con todo el dolor de su alma, tenía que negárselo. Posiblemente Terrence no había oído tantos "no" y sufrido tantos rechazos por parte de una mujer en su vida. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo, nena, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—N...necesito primero hablar contigo de algo importante…

—¿ Un regalo para mí, preciosa? —la interrumpió él con una risita coqueta.

—¿ Cómo? Él cogió algo entre los dedos. Cuando Candy reconoció la incitante ropa interior que había dejado olvidada en un extremo de la cama, se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose incómoda. ¡Por qué tenía que haberlo sacado de la caja para verlo una vez más antes de cambiarse y ponerse su pijama!

—Ah, eso —atinó a decir ella, casi restándole importancia a la sugestiva prenda. Los labios de él se curvaron con su consabida sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, esto —agregó, no sin antes coger entre sus dedos el rojo de encaje. ¡Dios mío! Candy había encontrado muy sexy el conjunto cuando lo vio en el perchero, pero ahora, entre los dedos de Terrence, cobraba un nuevo sentido de sensualidad. Uno mucho más oscuro y que gritaba por todos lados: "¡ Quiero que me hagas tuya!"

—Fu-fue algo que tu tía —tartamudeó al ver la mirada de Terrence, siempre tan candente y excitante—, se empeñó en regalarme. Terrence se incorporó del colchón y caminó hasta ella como lo haría un felino. Todo un depredador.

—Me alegro mucho que lo hiciera —alabó, pasándole el dorso de algunos dedos por la mejilla con ternura para no alarmarla. Su voz generalmente baja y varonil, enronqueció por la sola idea de verla de aquella manera—: ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas para mí? Deseo que lo lleves para mí.

Candy alzó la mirada y se perdió en sus preciosos ojos. Su color de ojos azules como el mar caribe de noche y luna brillante era tan extraordinario, exótico. Debía dejar de pensar con sus hormonas si es que quería que aquello fuera como debía ser. Sin importar que sus ojos fueran altamente llamativos. Sacudió la cabeza. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella era la marca de los GrandChester Incluso Daniel los había heredado. Su pequeño. Cuando notó que los párpados le escocían por las lágrimas que se agolpaban detrás de ellos. Aceptó la petición de Terrence y con manos temblorosas cogió la diminuta y provocativa lencería que sostenían los dedos de él, para desaparecer en el baño. Solo un cuarto de hora más tarde, después de recomponerse un poco y darse fuerza, Candy salió del aseo, ataviada con la bata larga de color rojo que hacía notar extremadamente clara su piel naturalmente pálida. Terrence se giró. Se había sacado de dentro del pantalón la camisa y desabrochado algunos botones, seguramente para sentirse más cómodo. Ya no llevaba calcetines, ni tampoco la correa negra que sujetaba sus prendas inferiores. La observó con aquella mirada atrevida y provocadora que poseía. Aquella que la desnudaba y la devoraba sin siquiera tocarla. Llevaba unos meses de abstinencia sexual total y comenzaba a sentirse como un malnacido depravado o como un maldito monje tibetano. Las dos últimas semanas, las más felices de su vida, irónicamente, también habían sido especialmente duras para él.

—Déjame verte, Candy —murmuró bajo y con una sensual ronquera mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarla a acercarse a él—. Tranquila, no voy a morderte —susurró a la altura de su oído cuando la pegó a él—. Pero ahora, quítate la bata, preciosa. Cuando los trémulos dedos femeninos lograron desatar el nudo de la bata y la dejó caer a sus pies, el corazón empezó a latirle más rápido. Llevar aquel conjunto de lencería era lo más ardiente que Terrence había visto alguna vez en su vida. Y era muy interesante porque, él había visto muchos en toda su vida.

—Dios mío. Estás bellísima, excitante.

La piel de la joven se volvió dolorosamente sensible, cuando él deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta ahuecarlas en sus nalgas. Ella soltó un gemido entrecortado cuando la estrechó de manera asfixiante contra él y pudo notar su poderosa erección.

—Me tienes duro, Candy. Día y noche pensando en tocarte, en amarte —le susurró y hundiendo los dedos en su cabello la instó a doblar la cabeza para besarla—. ¿Cuándo me dejarás hacerte el amor? —Le pidió lamiendo sus labios—. Te necesito y cada día que pasa la tortura de mantenerme bajo control se hace más y más pesada, insoportable. Tanto, que no creo que pueda aguantar por más tiempo sin volverme loco. El oscuro deseo del hombre puso en alerta todas las alarmas de Candy, y sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho mientras la necesidad de respirar lidiaba con el deseo que le hacía arder las entrañas, se zafó de los brazos que le prometían alcanzar el paraíso. Luchó por reprimir las lágrimas.

—No… no puedo. Aún no —musitó. «Antes necesitas saber» Pensó. Primero debía encontrar el valor suficiente, y de momento, no lo tenía esa noche—. Por favor, Terrence, me gustaría descansar. Dormir unas horas. Él fue a abrazarla, pero Candy se apartó. La mano del hombre quedó suspendida en el aire por unos tensos instantes antes de dejarla caer lentamente.

Cada día estaba más convencido que la noche en la que concibieron a Daniel de una u otra manera había lastimado a Candy físicamente. Imágenes de él abusando de su virginal condición o haciéndole daño mientras la poseía no dejaban de asediarlo. Nunca había sentido culpa por nada en su vida, hasta que Candy apareció en el juego. Era evidente que ella lo deseaba tanto o más de lo que él la deseaba; por lo que no entendía la reticencia e incluso el miedo que parecía asaltarla cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

—¿ Te hice daño, Candy? —Quiso saber. No podía soportar por más tiempo la incertidumbre—. Aquella noche, en la que tú y yo nos conocimos. Era tu primera vez y tal vez yo…

Candy lo acalló colocándole el dedo índice contra su boca. Sus labios formaron una línea, no estaba segura si por cólera o arrepentimiento. Queriendo con desesperación hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, se pegó a él y le pasó los dedos por el cabello. Cuando sus ojos la miraron, dejó caer un beso suave en los labios masculinos.

—No quiero hablar de esa noche, por favor. Hoy no. Necesito descansar. Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de jalar de nuevo su camisón e irse al baño.

Terrence se quedó atónito. Sutilmente, Candy le había pedido que se fuera de su habitación porque la conversación había acabado. Eso lo señalaba como el gran culpable. Le había hecho daño. Y no podía con aquel sentimiento de cólera que creció en su interior hacia el mismo. Si pudiera zurrarse así mismo lo haría. Aunque no lo necesitaba, tenía un hermano y un primo que adoraban tanto a Candy que harían el trabajo sucio por él. Recogió sus cosas y, decidió que la dejaría tranquila esa noche, pero volverían a hablar al respecto. De eso estaba seguro.

Distraído, Terrence llevaba rato en el salotto de su ático dándole vueltas a lo sucedido la noche anterior: Una vez más, Candy se había vuelto a negar a hacer el amor con él. Comenzaba a molestarle cada vez más que Candy lo rechazara constantemente. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Se lo gritaba su lenguaje corporal, su mirada anhelante, y pese a ello y a todos sus intentos, ella seguía desconfiando de él. ¡Echándolo, incluso, de su dormitorio! Y eso le mortificaba. Lo volvía loco de culpa. Se había pasado la noche entera mirando el techo de su habitación elucubrando las razones que no le daba. Quizás también fuera un poco de ego. Nadie, nunca, se había negado tanto con sus avances. Por el contrario, Terrence no tenía ni siquiera que buscar, porque allí donde fuera robaba miradas. Apretó los puños porque necesitaba una maldita razón para comprender. ¿Qué era aquello que los ojos de Candy parecían gritar pero sus labios callaban? Terrence estaba seguro de que le pediría perdón del resto de su vida si le decía que le había hecho daño en el pasado. Intentaría, bajo cualquier concepto, hacer que olvidara esos miedos e instalar nuevos recuerdos. Recuerdos felices. Recuerdos que los ayudarán a ser una auténtica pareja. Suspiró pasándole los dedos por el pelo. El timbre de su apartamento sonó de modo imperativo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, del calvario de su mente. Miró la hora en el Rólex que descansaba en su muñeca con el entrecejo arrugado. Ni siquiera eran las ocho de la noche. Candy y él acudirían esa noche a una cena en el partido político en uno de los clubes más elegantes de Inglaterra. Esperaba, sinceramente, poder llevarla a pasear por el bello invernadero iluminado con pequeñas luces que parecían luciérnagas. Estaba seguro de que le encantaría. Solo esperaba tenerla relajada y tranquila entre sus brazos. Sabía que muchos en el partido la verían con extrañeza. Nadie diría nada, pero lo vería clavado en los ojos de los asistentes, por lo que, esperaba que la pequeña terca entrara en razón.

Terrence acarició la cajita de terciopelo en su bolsillo. Le había prometido pensar en su propuesta de matrimonio, y, aunque él no entendía qué era lo que tenía que pensar tanto, se lo volvería a pedir esa noche y para su seguridad, llevaría el exclusivo anillo con el solitario de diamante en su dedo que su amigo Frank había diseñado.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Terrence pensó que no esperaban a nadie y no le gustaban las visitas sin anuncio previo. Con rostro inexpresivo, Beatrice escoltó a Gia Carusso a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar al salotto y luego se retiró.

—Terrenve querido. La expresión en el rostro del inglés la detuvo en el acto. Casi clavándola en el lugar.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Gia? —gruñó. Aquello era lo último que le faltaba, que Gia se pasara por su apartamento como si tuviera algún derecho de hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que la mujer quería, pero él ya necesitaba que se largara. Si Candy la encontraba allí no conseguiría convencerla de que se casara con él ni en un millón de años.

—Uy, cuanta hostilidad. Y yo que venía a facilitarte cierta información que estoy segurísima será de tu total interés. Hubo una breve pausa, y luego él se rió. Su risa suave iba acompañada de un mensaje amenazador que le causó escalofríos. Terrence como amigo era muchas veces frío como un témpano de hielo, pero de enemigo… Nadie lo quería de enemigo.

—¿Acaso piensas que puedes usar tus artimañas conmigo, Gia? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. A diferencia de otros, yo te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que disfrutas trastocando la realidad. Así que dudo que tus maquinaciones puedan servirte de algo. A la belleza rubia de largas piernas le chispearon los ojos de ira.

—Es irónico —Él sintió que Gia lo observaba sin ningún respeto. Por el contrario, parecía disfrutar como una niña pequeña, burlándose de él. Terrence apretó la mandíbula porque detestaba que se burlaran de él cómo Gia estaba haciendo.

—Si no tienes nada que decir, entonces lárgate —gruñó.

—Ay, querido, le gruñes al perro equivocado —Hizo un ademán con una de sus manos, y arriscó la nariz, restándole importancia a lo que él le decía—. Sobre todo, cuando deberías considerar que tienes a una farsante viviendo bajo tu mismo techo —agregó con auténtica ponzoña—. Eso es algo muy, pero muy feo, cariño. Se sobrecogió cuando vio que a Terrence le enfurecían sus palabras, hasta tal punto, que creyó que la golpearía. Quizás no lo haría, pero sí la botaría de su casa a empellones. Aunque, esperaba, sinceramente, poder envenenarlo un poco antes de eso. Reflexionando sobre ello, Gia curvó sus labios, lo que ocasionó que la furia de Terrence subiera en el marcador hasta casi reventar en un potente estallido. Casi como el cráter de un volcán emite un rimbombante crujido en plena erupción. La sonrisa se le borró del hermoso rostro. Esperaba que Terrence al menos la dejara entregarle los documentos antes de hacer cualquier cosa, por lo que se apresuró a decir:

—Judi Winters. ¿Sabes quién era? ¿No? —Extendió un sobre hacia él, pero asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente—. Puede que esto te interese. Terrence no hizo ni el más mínimo ademán por coger el sobre. Se quedó mirándolo unos instantes como si este fuera una serpiente de cascabel. Finalmente la curiosidad pudo más y estiró la mano, aceptando.

Candy salió de la ducha envuelta en una larga toalla para entrar en su dormitorio. Sobresaltada, casi chilló por la inesperada sorpresa de ver a Terrence sentado en el sofá. Descalzo, vestía atractivamente desaliñado. Probablemente con la ropa que llevaría esa noche a la cena… O parte de ella, ya que solo llevaba el pantalón hecho a medida y la camisa blanca a medio abotonar, mostrando parte de un pecho poderoso y tentador . Observó su mandíbula lisa y dura, se había afeitado. La seductora barba de varios días que solía lucir, en ocasiones, había desaparecido. Parecía diferente, y poco o nada tenía que ver con su apariencia física. No, había algo más. Se notaba… Oscuro. No había dudas que aquella expresión pensativa y furibunda de Terrence la hacía sentir unos profundos escalofríos. Tragando saliva, se aferró con ambas manos la toalla por delante de su busto para que no se le cayera. No quería pasar por un momento vergonzoso, sobre todo porque sabía que Terrence no dudaría en aprovechar la oportunidad. Ya conocía al hombre, lo había hecho muchas veces. Pero aún le preocupaba la manera en que la había observado. Sin la sonrisa que se había hecho un clásico para ella durante las últimas semanas.

—Aún no estoy lista —Murmuró. Quizás su expresión fuera porque le había dicho que tenía que estar lista desde temprano, pero calmar a Daniel se había vuelto titánico. Esperaba que lo comprendiera, pero no podían enviarlo donde Inés, alterado—. Mmm... Apenas son las ocho y creo que me habías dicho que la cena sería a las diez —intentó sonar tranquila; pero Terrence ni siquiera se movió un milímetro. Frunció las cejas extrañada y decidió no callar más—. Terrence, ¿Ocurre algo? —De repente, temiendo lo peor, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Daniel?

—Daniele está perfectamente. Rocco lo ha llevado a casa de Inés.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —cuestionó extrañada—. Dijiste que Rocco lo llevaría justo antes de salir nosotros —Instintivamente, caminó hacia la puerta. Si se apresuraba, quizás podría darle un último beso al pequeño. De pronto, comprobó que el cerrojo no cedía y comenzó a preocuparse —. Has cerrado con llave.

—Gia acaba de irse hace tan solo unos minutos —sentenció con dureza.

Candy se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—Gia estuvo por aquí… ¿Y qué quería? El rostro masculino se endureció aún más ante la expresión inofensiva de la joven.

—Ha venido para facilitarme y revelarme cierta información que hasta el momento desconocía —Terrence hizo una pausa. Un músculo se movió en su mandíbula por la presión con la que apretaba—. Para que no siguieran viéndome la cara de idiota ni continuasen burlándose en mis propias narices y bajo mi techo.

—Cierta información… —repitió ella, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Parpadeó varias veces con cierto nerviosismo—. ¿Qué...qué tipo de información?

—Sobre Judi Winters—Los ojos de él brillaron de rabia y algo mucho más desconcertante brotó de ellos cuando añadió—: Tu amiga. Y lo más importante, la verdadera madre de Daniele.

CONTINUARÁ...

FELIZ TARDE... Les quede mal anoche, lo sientó. JillValentine.


	8. CAPITULO 8

CAPÍTULO 8

"XXX"

Candy salió de la ducha envuelta en una larga toalla para entrar en su dormitorio. Sobresaltada, casi chilló por la inesperada sorpresa de ver a Terrence sentado en el sofá. Descalzo, vestía atractivamente desaliñado. Probablemente con la ropa que llevaría esa noche a la cena… O parte de ella, ya que solo llevaba el pantalón hecho a medida y la camisa blanca a medio abotonar, mostrando parte de un pecho poderoso y tentador . Observó su mandíbula lisa y dura, se había afeitado. La seductora barba de varios días que solía lucir, en ocasiones, había desaparecido. Parecía diferente, y poco o nada tenía que ver con su apariencia física. No, había algo más. Se notaba… Oscuro. No había dudas que aquella expresión pensativa y furibunda de Terrence la hacía sentir unos profundos escalofríos. Tragando saliva, se aferró con ambas manos la toalla por delante de su busto para que no se le cayera. No quería pasar por un momento vergonzoso, sobre todo porque sabía que Terrence no dudaría en aprovechar la oportunidad. Ya conocía al hombre, lo había hecho muchas veces. Pero aún le preocupaba la manera en que la había observado. Sin la sonrisa que se había hecho un clásico para ella durante las últimas semanas.

—Aún no estoy lista —Murmuró. Quizás su expresión fuera porque le había dicho que tenía que estar lista desde temprano, pero calmar a Daniel se había vuelto titánico. Esperaba que lo comprendiera, pero no podían enviarlo donde Inés, alterado—. Mmm... Apenas son las ocho y creo que me habías dicho que la cena sería a las diez —intentó sonar tranquila; pero Terrence ni siquiera se movió un milímetro. Frunció las cejas extrañada y decidió no callar más—. Terrence, ¿Ocurre algo? —De repente, temiendo lo peor, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Daniel?

—Daniele está perfectamente. Rocco lo ha llevado a casa de Inés.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —cuestionó extrañada—. Dijiste que Rocco lo llevaría justo antes de salir nosotros —Instintivamente, caminó hacia la puerta. Si se apresuraba, quizás podría darle un último beso al pequeño. De pronto, comprobó que el cerrojo no cedía y comenzó a preocuparse —. Has cerrado con llave.

—Gia acaba de irse hace tan solo unos minutos —sentenció con dureza.

Candy se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—Gia estuvo por aquí… ¿Y qué quería? El rostro masculino se endureció aún más ante la expresión inofensiva de la joven.

—Ha venido para facilitarme y revelarme cierta información que hasta el momento desconocía —Terrence hizo una pausa. Un músculo se movió en su mandíbula por la presión con la que apretaba—. Para que no siguieran viéndome la cara de idiota ni continuasen burlándose en mis propias narices y bajo mi techo.

—Cierta información… —repitió ella, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Parpadeó varias veces con cierto nerviosismo—. ¿Qué...qué tipo de información?

—Sobre Judi Winters—Los ojos de él brillaron de rabia y algo mucho más desconcertante brotó de ellos cuando añadió—: Tu amiga. Y lo más importante, la verdadera madre de Daniele.

Candy sintió que se congelaba. Su visión vidriosa empezaba a desenfocarse. En un solo instante el peso del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros y la aplastó al fondo de la tierra. Ella sintió como comenzaba a descomponerse. Lo sabía. Terrence se había enterado de su secreto más profundo antes de tiempo y de una manera horrible. Casi podía escuchar la risa de Gia Carusso resonar en su cabeza. Sonriendo con frialdad, él se incorporó del sofá. La amenaza era evidente y el miedo le corrió a lo largo de la espalda. Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—Vamos, preciosa, ¿Es qué no piensas probar suerte ofreciéndome otra más de tus detestables mentiras? Puede que tengas suerte y vuelva a caer en una de esas calculadas maquinaciones que tanto te gustan contar.

Con los ojos enormes en su rostro privado de sangre, se defendió:

—Terry, nunca quise engañarte. Te lo juro. Pensé muchas veces sincerarme contigo, pero si no lo hice fue por…

—¡Fue para divertirte a mi costa! ¡Para atraparme! —gritó perdiendo los estribos, tirando con furia la camisa que acababa de quitarse a cualquier parte.

—¡No, no es cierto! —Candy temblaba de forma incontrolable. Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Solo lo hice para que no me echaras de la vida de mi hijo…

—¡No es tu hijo!

—Daniel es mi hijo, Terrence —dijo Candy defendiéndose—. Es más hijo mío de lo que tú crees. Yo...

—¡Tú no lo pariste! —la interrumpió el hombre con brusquedad—. ¡No es tu hijo!

Si la hubiera abofeteado no se hubiera sentido tan herida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque el golpe había sido demasiado duro, porque Terrence jamás sabría cuánto Candy había dejado atrás por cuidar, criar y atender a su hijo. Las veces que lo había arrullado, llorando con él por la pérdida de la mujer que lo formó en su vientre durante nueve felices meses. Él no tenía ni idea. ¡No podía decirle que ella no era la madre de Daniel!

Terrence contempló en silencio a la joven que lo miraba con esa fiera mirada rebelde y de ingenua esperanza que tanto lo encendía. Tenía la piel blanca y el cabello aún mojados por la ducha. Sus manos sujetaban la toalla contra su pecho como si se le fuese la mismísima vida en ello. Su maldita imagen de vulnerabilidad le provocaba hacer miles de cosas y todas ellas en la cama de esa recámara. No volvería a dejarse engañar por ella, ni por su falsa inocencia. No entendía qué le pasaba. Él no necesitaba a nadie. Nunca lo había hecho. Pero ahí estaba. Enganchado a esa hechicera de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, como un destruido toxicómano lo está a la droga o un alcohólico a la bebida. Debería echarla para siempre de su vida. De la vida de Daniel. ¡Le había visto la cara de imbécil! Eso tenía que ser suficiente ¿Cuántas veces se habría reído de él en esa misma habitación mientras estaba sola? Se había tragado su cuento entero. Debía odiarla por ello, por hacerlo quedar como un auténtico idiota delante de todo el mundo. Pero sabía que no podría. No podría porque mientras no lograra saciar, al menos, esa especie de obsesión sexual que sentía por ella, jamás podría olvidarla ni enterrar su recuerdo. Y por Dios que lo haría. Estaba decidido a arrancársela de la piel y de dentro, costase lo que le costase. Así tuviera que desollarse en el proceso.

Comenzó a deshacerse del cinturón de sus pantalones dispuesto a tomar aquello que también le fue negado. Lo había hecho pensar, sentirse culpable, por tomarla bruscamente. Por arrebatar su inocencia sin el mayor escrúpulo. Se enfadó al pensar que Candy era como todas las demás mujeres que había conocido. Una arpía embelesada por su riqueza con una lista de amantes. Porque una mujer tan ardiente y sensual como ella tendría que tener experiencia. Se preguntó si es que su supuesto amigo americano sería, realmente, gay. Quizás era su amante. Y aquel pensamiento lo enfurecía aún más.

—Como soy muy generoso, pequeña, voy a permitir que te disculpes —Rió cínico—. Que me supliques todo lo que desees y más. Soy tan caritativo que incluso dejaré que me grites y claves las uñas. Ella retrocedió, sospechando de sus obscenas intenciones.

—Terry, estás enfadado, alterado… —razonó nerviosamente entre parpadeos y con las palmas levantadas en una ofrenda de paz—. Y yo soy… Soy…

—¿Virgen? —preguntó él casi riéndose de los intentos desesperados de la mujer. Negó con fuerza—. Oh, no, nena. No caeré de nuevo. También habías engendrado y dado a luz a mi hijo creo recordar, pero acabo de descubrir que solo se trataba de un vil engaño. Lo de tu supuesta inocencia debe ser una más de tus muchas intrigas.

—¡No! —chilló ella con desesperación—. ¡Te juro por lo más sagrado que no te estoy mintiendo! —Lágrimas de impotencia se incrustaron en sus ojos verdes y brillantes por las lágrimas, parpadeó con rabia para eliminarlas—. Nunca he estado con nadie. Por eso no podía hacerlo contigo.

Los ojos zafiros de Terrence la miraron con oscura lascivia, pero el resto del cuerpo se mantuvo en guardia. Candy no se salvaría de lo que tenía pensado hacer con ella.

—Pero no te preocupes, preciosa —Se burló él, desabrochándose el pantalón—, existe una manera muy fácil y bastante infalible de comprobarlo.

Aunque sabía a lo que se refería, se escuchó tontamente preguntando:

—¿Cu... cuál?

Quizás quería darle un tiempo para que se replanteara la resolución a la que parecía haber llegado.

Candy sabía que, dentro de todo aquel enfado, había un hombre lógico que podría comprender si es que apelaba a su razón.

—Quítate la toalla —gruñó.

—Terry…—Apeló a su raciocinio—. Terry, por favor. Déjame explicarte. Por favor…

Un tic peligroso surcó su mentón.

—¡Que te quites la toalla de una maldita vez! —Era un grito que helaba la sangre. Frenética, Candy calculó sus posibilidades. Si intentaba huir, él la detendría en el acto y su furia se acrecentaría, algo nefasto cuando ella necesitaba que la escuchara, sin juzgarla de antemano. Entonces, enfrentó la mirada del inglés y creyó leer el deseo crepitar en sus ojos. Rápidamente pensó, ingenua o muy tontamente, que si le permitía tomar de ella lo que quería, quizás más tarde tendría a un Terrence exhausto y relajado… Y, con ello, más predispuesto a dialogar cuando supiera que no le había mentido. Al menos no en ese tema. Siendo honesta consigo misma, nunca imaginó que su primera vez con un hombre, con él; porque nunca había pensado tener sexo con alguien más, fuera bajo las presentes circunstancias, pero entregarse a él no podía ser tan malo cuando ella también lo deseaba y sobre todo, amaba.

Hacía muchos días que había llegado a esa resolución, lo amaba y quería entregarse a él. Le hubiera gustado poder explicarse antes, tranquilos, en una conversación calmada. Odiaba que él no hubiera conocido la verdad de sus propios labios. Quizás, de esa manera, no se hubiera enfadado tanto.

—¡Candy, te he dicho que te desnudes, maldita sea! —gruñó de nuevo. Totalmente cohibida, convulsa y furiosa hasta la raíz del cabello, Candy dejó caer la toalla a sus pies. Mostró su completa desnudez ante los llameantes ojos verde azules que hacían un escaneo de todas sus formas, deteniéndose más tiempo en su desnudo monte de venus.

La mujer dejó de respirar. No es que se sintiera humillada, pero sí incómoda. Muy incómoda.

—Ahora, estírate sobre esa cama —indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza como un antiguo tambor aborigen llamando a los guerreros a la batalla, obedeció. Sus sentidos estaban embotados. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo. Tenía que calmarse.

—Alza los brazos por encima de tu cabeza, hacia el cabecero. —Terrence esbozó una trémula sonrisa ante el comportamiento dócil de la joven—. Así, muy bien. Veo que aprendes rápido, pequeña mentirosa.

Despreciaba aquel apodo "pequeña" sobre todo cuando lo utilizaba de esa manera tan despectiva que más sonaba a burla que a un apelativo cariñoso. Rogó porque Terrence desistiera de su plan, le permitiera explicarse y luego entregarse. Pero eso no pasó. Desprendiéndose de su bóxer negro, repasó con indisimulada lujuria la vista por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha que no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, que expectante y nerviosa, lo esperaba en la cama. Como un pintor contempla su mejor obra de arte, memorizó desde los dulces rasgos de la cara hasta los generosos pechos y erizados pezones. Masajeó su miembro de abajo y arriba y de arriba abajo, mientras sus ojos continuaban con su descenso. Se deleitaron con la leve y encantadoras piernas unos segundos, para después reparar en el triángulo entre la unión de sus deliciosos muslos. Un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta, y completamente desnudo y muy excitado se colocó encima de Candy, cubriéndola en un solo movimiento.

Con una de sus manos aferró con fuerza las muñecas de la joven y las sostuvo en su sitio para que no intentara moverse o atacarlo. No confiaba en ella. Se separó lo justo para contemplarla a conciencia una vez más. Su respiración alterada provocaba que los deliciosos y redondeados senos danzaran ante su mirada voraz. Y él quiso llevárselos a la boca, sentir su sabor y morderles las duras puntas hasta que la escuchara gritar, enloquecida de placer; pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, no reprimió el impulso de acariciar entre las piernas a la joven hasta sentir los jugos de su sexo entre los dedos.

Ella ladeó más la cabeza a un lado y se debatió para no poner sonido a su placer. A su rendición.

Soltando una ristra de improperios en ingles, molesto por su actitud, él le espetó:

—¡Mírame, Candy! ¡Quiero que me mires a los ojos para que sepas quien te hizo suya! —La joven acató una vez más sus edictos y él, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella, la fulminó con una mirada dilatada, oscura—. Hasta hace tan solo una hora, siempre que fantaseaba teniéndote en mi cama me imaginaba haciéndote el amor, suave, dulcemente. Compensándote por esa primera e inexistente vez en donde te poseí como cualquier borracho podría poseer a una puta a la que acaba de pagar. ¡Qué idiota de mí! ¿Te reíste mucho, primor?—Lanzó nuevos juramentos al ver las lágrimas que silenciosas caían por el rostro de Candy. Pero furioso y acomodando su miembro en la entrada de su más íntimo portal, las ignoró—. Pero ahora, pequeña embustera… Ahora solo obtendrás de mí esto —La embistió con un rudo y duró empujón.

Ella ahogó un grito y su cuerpo se encorvó protegiéndose del agudo dolor que se extendió como reguero de pólvora por todo su cuerpo. El llanto surcó sus mejillas desbordando de sus ojos a borbotones. La sensación de incomodidad por tener su duro miembro profundamente enterrado en su interior la contrariaba.

Dios, se sentía como si la estuvieran partiendo por la mitad.

Algo extraño revoloteó en los ojos de Terrence, mientras Candy apretaba las piernas para evitar sentir aquel dolor tan potente. Su boca mostraba una sonrisa insultantemente vanidosa.

—Así que después de todo en algo sí fuiste sincera. Es tu primera vez —murmuró sin moverse ni siquiera un milímetro. Con la respiración entrecortada, se meció lenta y pausadamente en la tierna carne que acababa de invadir como todo un bárbaro.

—¡No… Para! —Ella apretó más las piernas contra él para que se detuviera—. No te muevas, por favor —gimoteó, deseando tener las manos liberadas, pero arqueando de tal manera la espalda que Terrence salió un poco de su interior.

—Te duele —maldijo, congelándose dentro de ella para no seguir lastimándola. Con una de sus manos le limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas Se dijo así mismo que era un auténtico hijo de perra. Era virgen y no la había preparado lo suficiente para recibirlo. Había dejado que la ira le ganase y le pusiera un velo delante de los malditos ojos. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, reprochándose su súbita debilidad. El ser virgen no la redimía de sus mentiras, ni maquinaciones y mucho menos lo detendría en esos momentos, porque aunque quisiera, no podría. La anhelaba demasiado. Había soñado tantas veces con que su cálido y resbaladizo interior lo albergara que estaría condenado si es que se detenía. Necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para tener paciencia. Alargó su mano libre hasta encontrar el punto de unión entre sus cuerpos y le acarició el clítoris con movimientos circulares.

—¡No...no… No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Se batió ella, con una expresión que fluctuaba entre el dolor y el naciente deseo de que siguiera con sus caricias.

—Esto te ayudará, cariño. Hará que te humedezcas mucho más y que el dolor disminuya. Confía en mí.

Con una fe ciega en él o tal vez desesperada porque cumpliera su palabra, la vio asentir débilmente. Sus expertas caricias la estimularon y excitaron hasta cuotas insospechadas, preparándola para que su intimidante erección pudiese entrar y salir con mayor facilidad en el momento que reanudara sus embestidas. La espalda de la joven se arqueó y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que de sus labios escapara el primer gemido necesitado. Seguido, a continuación, de muchos otros, que poco o nada tenían que ver con el malestar que la petrificó y llenó de terror en el instante que él, no creyendo del todo en su inocencia, la penetró con demasiada dureza. Cuando la joven le mordió dulcemente el hombro, le soltó las manos.

Ella lo abrazó y le lamió la marca que habían dejado sus dientes. Empezó a mecer también las caderas, animándolo sin palabras a que retomara el ritmo de sus embestidas. Él sonrió triunfal.

—Comienza a gustarte, eh, cariño —Pese a que Candy no logró darse cuenta, la voz de Terrence se tornó dulce, animándola. Sin poder soportar ni un segundo más el estar paralizado en su comprimida y acogedora cavidad, comenzó a penetrarla nuevamente.

—Candy… —susurró lacónicamente.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con la tensión reflejada en sus duros rasgos. Con satisfacción la vio negar, y comprobó cómo, el ahora más resbaladizo interior, parecía algo más accesible. Podía clavarse en ella hasta el fondo sin torturarla como al principio. Colocó las manos bajo sus caderas para facilitar la entrada de sus calientes embates. Los gemidos de ella eran ahora más febriles y él los acalló con sus besos. Si ella seguía demostrándole lo mucho que lo deseaba, él terminaría demasiado pronto. El rostro de Terrence se cernía sobre ella. Sentía que los pulmones le fallaban y que apenas podía respirar. Solo tenía consciencia de cómo él se empalaba, rebosándola en su interior. Como el dolor iba acompañado también por un placer adictivo, que lejos de horrorizarle, empezaba a gustarle cada vez más.

—¿Me sientes hambriento y enorme dentro de ti, Candy?

—Terry… —asintió ella, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y contorsionándose debajo de él, creyendo enloquecer de pasión—. Q...qué me estás haciendo… —sollozó.

El cuerpo de Candy temblaba, se estremecía, Su interior sujetaba con fuerza el miembro de Terrence mientras este se movía incesante y cada vez más rápido y menos delicado.

—¿Sientes que algo quiere estallar aquí, pequeña? —La embistió más duramente. Ella chilló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Entonces hazlo y déjame ver cómo te corres para mí, por mí —pronunció con voz ronca, antes de buscar su boca y devorársela con la misma urgencia con la que su carne la perforaba entre las piernas. La tensión mutua fue acrecentándose en medio de aquel manto velado de lujuria. Cuando los músculos internos de la joven se comprimieron y palpitaron entorno a su erección, atrapando el éxtasis, Terrence pensó que perdería el control porque el placer era insoportable. Aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Alcanzó el clímax segundos más tarde y se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeante. Candy se esforzaba por recuperarse, pudo sentir como Terrence logrando su liberación y se vaciaba dentro de ella, llenándola.

El tiempo se detuvo, mientras en la lujuriosa bruma de la atmósfera de la habitación solo se lograba escuchar la respiración superficial, entrecortada y rápida, de dos amantes saciados por el nirvana que explotó en su interior.

Pasados los espasmos iniciales del devastador orgasmo, Terrence alzó el rostro y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus enormes pulgares. Después la besó tiernamente.

—Ha sido maravilloso estar dentro de ti, hermosa. Abandonando el tierno y acogedor hogar que la joven le había dado entre sus muslos, con indiferencia, se apartó de ella. Dándole la espalda y sin mirarla ni una sola vez, salió de la cama y completamente desnudo se dirigió al baño del dormitorio.

Sola en la habitación y con la pasión exterminada, Candy fue retornando a la cruda realidad. Se sentía usada. Utilizada y abandonada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si así debían sentirse algunas prostitutas: cuando el cliente quedaba totalmente complacido, se vestía, pagaba y se iba sin mirar atrás.

Sentándose sobre la cama con una mueca de tristeza y sus hojos apagados, hundió el rostro en sus rodillas y se abrazó fuerte a las piernas, haciéndose un ovillo. La pequeña incomodidad que sentía en el bajo vientre no hacía más que recordarle que Terrence GrandChester, con desafecto, frialdad e incluso hasta con rabia, la había empujado a entregarse a él esa noche. Y todo por venganza. Entendía que se sintiera traicionado, burlado. Pero no lo justificaba. No cuando su ilusión de un bonito amor acababa de romperse, junto con su virginidad, en esa cama.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse. No estaba lista para enfrentarse al hombre luego de lo que acababa de pasar. Se movió y se recostó en una orilla de la cama jalando las arrugadas sábanas para que cubrieran su desnudez. Rogó en silencio para que aquella noche terminara pronto. Porque ella no iría a ninguna cena con él. No ahora. No después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Solo quería que se marchara y la dejara sola. No quería verlo. No soportaría verlo.

Al salir, Terrence supo que Candy estaba fingiendo que dormía. Pensó en hablar con ella, en abrazarla… Pero rápidamente la furia volvió a controlarlo todo y quiso zarandearla hasta que ella pagara por todos sus demonios. Se acercó a la cama con una resolución en la mente, pero se detuvo en seco. Aquella mancha roja en medio del cobertor era parte de la prueba inequívoca de su inocencia. De su virtud. La otra parte había quedado registrada en la cabeza de su miembro. Negó, mientras un pensamiento se coló por su mente: Candy le había dicho que tenía una muy buena razón para haber hecho lo que hizo. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría tener una razón que acallará a su bestia interna que aullaba sintiéndose ridiculizada? Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo con más fuerza. Necesitaba salir de allí. Repentinamente y bajo ese pensamiento, sus pulmones habían decidido no seguir haciendo su mecánica función. Tenía mucho que reflexionar y que decidir, por lo que, cerrando la puerta, se fue a su propia habitación.

—Bienvenido, hijo —saludó su padre cuando Terrence se hizo presente en el salón de la mansión familiar, flaqueado por su tía Inés y su hermano Valdimir—. Llegas en el momento preciso para enterarte de las blasfemias que está diciendo este pobre diablo acerca de la preciosa Candy —Cuando estuvo cerca de su hijo, se cruzó de brazos para agregar—. Dice que Candy no es la verdadera madre de Daniele, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Terrence apretó la mandíbula, pero siguió ingresando en el salón como si no hubiera oído nada. Aunque los músculos de su espalda se tensionaron caminó con la misma soltura con la que entraría a una reunión de trabajo, o al parlamento.

El desconocido, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido de espaldas ha él, se dio la vuelta con una mirada socarrona que Terrence quiso borrar de un solo puñetazo.

Se sentía muy violento, porque no era esa la manera que a él le hubiera gustado que aquella verdad saliera a flote. No había esperado que Gia, porque nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ella había buscado a aquel hombre que lo miraba, fuera lo suficiente vengativa como para encontrar al único hombre que odiaba lo suficiente a Candy, como para decirle la verdad. Apretó la mandíbula. Si no hubiera sido por Gia y por ese insecto que se estaba adelantando hacia él, no hubiera sabido, quizás nunca, que Candy no era la madre de Daniel. Estiró las comisuras de los labios en un experimento de sonrisa congelada. No, él se hubiera dado cuenta. Tarde o temprano, Candy hubiera sucumbido a la pasión que parecía quemarlos vivos, y con ello, su engaño hubiera quedado en evidencia. Si no que aquel pobre diablo se sentía con derecho de meterse donde nadie le había llamado.

Terrence, intentando controlar su mal humor examinó a todo el gentío presente en el salón. Maravilloso, toda la familia se había congregado para el acontecimiento. Por lo visto, había elegido el momento correcto, o incorrecto, dependiendo de cómo lo mirase, para llegar a la mansión familiar.

Continuará...


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

CAPÍTULO 9.

"XXX"

—Bienvenido, hijo —saludó su padre cuando Terrence se hizo presente en el salón de la mansión familiar, flaqueado por su tía Inés y su hermano Valdimir—. Llegas en el momento preciso para enterarte de las blasfemias que está diciendo este pobre diablo acerca de la preciosa Candy —Cuando estuvo cerca de su hijo, se cruzó de brazos para agregar—. Dice que Candy no es la verdadera madre de Daniele, ¿Puedes creerlo? Terrence apretó la mandíbula, pero siguió ingresando en el salón como si no hubiera oído nada. Aunque los músculos de su espalda se tensionaron caminó con la misma soltura con la que entraría a una reunión de trabajo, o al parlamento. El desconocido, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido de espaldas ha él, se dio la vuelta con una mirada socarrona que Terrence quiso borrar de un solo puñetazo. Se sentía muy violento, porque no era esa la manera que a él le hubiera gustado que aquella verdad saliera a flote. No había esperado que Gia, porque nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ella había buscado a aquel hombre que lo miraba, fuera lo suficiente vengativa como para encontrar al único hombre que odiaba lo suficiente a Candy, como para decirle la verdad. Apretó la mandíbula. Si no hubiera sido por Gia y por ese insecto que se estaba adelantando hacia él, no hubiera sabido, quizás nunca, que Candy no era la madre de Daniel. Estiró las comisuras de los labios en un experimento de sonrisa congelada. No, él se hubiera dado cuenta. Tarde o temprano, Candy hubiera sucumbido a la pasión que parecía quemarlos vivos, y con ello, su engaño hubiera quedado en evidencia. Si no que aquel pobre diablo se sentía con derecho de meterse donde nadie le había llamado. Terrence, intentando controlar su mal humor examinó a todo el gentío presente en el salón. Maravilloso, toda la familia se había congregado para el acontecimiento. Incluso los padres de Nicolas. Por lo visto, había elegido el momento correcto, o incorrecto, dependiendo de cómo lo mirase, para llegar a la mansión familiar. Barrió el salón para observar a cada uno de sus familiares. Los ojos de su padre brillaban con un profundo odio enraizado en su pupila. Sus tios parecían indiferentes, como si esperaran que algo así tuviera que reventar en algún momento. No le sorprendió… Su buen amigo no había tenido tanta suerte al encontrar pareja. Iba a decir que no encontró tanta suerte como él, pero Candy había resultado ser una mentirosa profesional y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Le había mentido mirándolo a los ojos. Apretó los dientes hasta que sonaron dentro de su boca, La madre de Nicolas, Donna era muy amiga de Gia sonreía casi complacida y sintió deseos de mostrarle los dientes como lo haría un lobo hambriento en el bosque. Mauro, su esposo se había quedado cuál estatua enraizada en su sitio. Supuso, por su expresión enfurruñada que no le había gustado nada que alguien pusiera en tela de juicio lo que Candy y él habían dicho. En el sillón lateral de lado derecho, se encontraba su hermano Varían su hermano. Por su expresión no debía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por su mente, pero decía mucho la manera enfadada con la que apretaba salvajemente la empuñadura de su bastón, logrando que los dedos de su mano buena se pusieran blancos por la presión. Había tenido un accidente en una carrera de autos. Y Nicolas el fiel escudero de Candy, tenía una expresión fiera en el rostro. Se notaba un poco rojo del enfado y se remangaba la camisa morada de hasta los codos dispuestos a moler a golpes al hombre en cualquier momento. Clavó la mirada como dardos venenosos en la alimaña que se acercaba a él con la mano extendida. Cuando llegó hacia donde se encontraba lo miró con autosuficiencia.

El poderoso ingles bajó la mirada porque el hombre era varios centímetros más bajo que él y lo observó como si fuera un pequeño e insignificante insecto jodiendo la luna inmaculada de su auto.

No aceptó la mano estirada que le ofrecía y el castaño rubio retiró la mano, haciendo un gesto como que no importaba. ¿Alguien le podía decir quien era ese infeliz y de qué agujero del averno había salido?

—Señor GrandChester —comenzó el hombre—, usted no me conoce...

—Evidentemente —gruñó Terrence—, y no tengo ninguna intención de conocerle. Ni siquiera de escuchar la sarta de estupideces que está diciendo.

—Terrence, por favor, hijo, escucha lo que tiene para decirte —expresó Donna con algunas notas de felicidad en la voz. Un «Gia tenía razón» camuflado entre las curvas de los requiebres de su aguda voz y el brillo travieso de sus ojos.

—Mi nombre es Xavier Greene. Yo era el novio de la verdadera madre de su hijo. De Judi.

—¡Eso es una maldita mentira! —gruñó Nicolas levantándose —No te voy a permitir que sigas manchando el nombre de esa buena mujer. «Cuando te enteres, Nicolas…» Pensó Terrence. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que iba a decir. Todo lo que Greene decía era cierto. Gia se lo había dicho y Candy se lo confirmó. Aun así, le gustó ver que Nicolas defendía a su mujer a pesar de todo. Parecía que Valdimir, Nicolas y su padre, eran los caballeros de brillante armadura de su mujer.

—Tiene tres segundos para decir lo que tenga que decir y luego lárguese.

—¡Terry no puedes darle crédito a este tipo! —Se impacientó Nicolas engullendo de dos zancadas el espacio que los separaba—. Escuchar a este tipo solo va a traer desgracias y disgustos a esta familia, sobre todo a Candy. Cuando ella se entere… Él levantó una mano para que se detuviera e Inés, que detestaba la violencia, contuvo a su sobrino colocándole las manos en el pecho y llamándolo a la calma. Detrás de él sintió él aura, generalmente pasiva de su segundo hermano enfriarse como si hubiera entrado en una congeladora. Su ira fría era como darle de puñetazos a una pared de hielo sólido.

—Yo las vi, señor. Una mañana en Central Park —El hombre hablaba con frases cortas como si los pulmones se le hubieran secado del miedo. Bien, eso a Terrence lo complacía mucho—. Judi estaba embarazada y Candy la acompañaba. Ambas tenían camisetas amplias que hacían referencia al sexo del bebé. Un varón —Buscó casi con desesperación una respiración mirando hacia su alrededor, hacia Inés, quien seguía intentando controlar al demonio de Nicolas—. Le increpé a Judi que me fuera infiel, luego de tantos años, con una aventura de una noche...

—¡Yo que tú, cerraría el pico de una maldita vez!

—Cálmate Nicolas, por favor —pidió Inés—. Te lo ruego.

—¡¡Nicolas!! —gritó su madre.

—¿Y eso demuestra que la mujer a la que llama Judi es la madre de Daniele? —preguntó Terrence sonando un poco divertido—. El que dos amigas caminen por Central Park es la prueba irrefutable que tiene de que Daniele no es hijo de Candy —rió—. En este mundo de tecnología, de Smartphone y drones, debemos creerle a la palabra del único testigo ocular. Sin una fotografía, sin un video. Qué pasó, señor Greene, en ese momento, no tenía su móvil a la mano ¿O quizás es de las personas que detesta el avance de la tecnología? ¿O quizás es tecnófobo? No se ha puesto a pensar en quién realmente le creería.

—Ulises Blaine también sabe la verdad. Era el mejor amigo de ambas mujeres, con un poco de dinero... Terrence asintió como si realmente le estuviera prestando atención. Tenía que encargarse de él, sea como sea.

—Me imagino que el padrino de mi hijo no tendrá ningún problema de ir con usted a cualquier programa de televisión para que su historieta suene más creíble y no como lo que realmente es —gruñó—. Una invención. Qué esperaba conseguir, señor… ¿Cómo dijo que se apellidaba?

—Greene —rumeó el hombre apretando los dientes.

—Ah, sí, Greene —Terrence se cruzó de brazos con los fieros ojos zafiro de un brillo felino—.¿Cuánto espera conseguir con toda esta mentira? Pero ya le dijo que me imagino que a la prensa le encantará verle como lo que es: un oportunista. Ahora, si ya terminó, lo mejor sería que se largara.

—Veo que ha puesto en práctica sus mañas de furcia también por aquí. Como hace siempre con todos… Xavier quedó enmudecido cuando fue levantado en volandas y empotrado contra la pared. Fuera de sí, Terrence encerró en torno al cuello del americano una de sus enormes manos y empezó a apretar sin piedad. Donna e Inés chillaron horrorizadas. Mauro, y Richard contemplaban ceñudos y preocupados por la escena, pero ninguno de los dos iba a meterse porque comprendían que aquello tenía que solucionarse de alguna manera. Terrence le había dado la oportunidad de olvidarlo todo e irse, Xavier había elegido el camino fácil que iba a los puños del primogénito de la familia GrandChester. Varian se mantuvo cómodamente en su sitio esbozando una media sonrisa. Valdimir, Frank parecían hechos de piedra, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Mientras que Nicolas se cruzaba de brazos, encantado de la vida que Terrence no le hubiera creído a aquel hombre.

—Anoche… —dijo Terrence enterrando más cruelmente las manos en torno a la garganta—. Anoche la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos y sé cuán pura e inocente era. Fui su primero. ¡El único! Así que no te atrevas a seguir arrojando asquerosas mentiras sobre ella —rugió furioso con los dientes apretados y con el cuerpo temblando con una ira incontrolable. El hombre se quejó, pero no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, porque el fiero agarre de Terrence le impedía utilizar sus cuerdas vocales. Aflojó los dedos para darle mayor libertad. No permitiría que ese idiota se desmayara sin acabar antes con él.

—¿ Te he hecho daño? Déjame ayudarte —le susurró al oído. Sin esperar una respuesta, le golpeó la cara tan duro, que casi pudo jurar que había oído quebrarse un hueso debajo de su puño. Era como si un martillo le hubiera golpeado una y otra vez, con varias repeticiones. Su rostro de chico de anuncio estaba destrozado, su boca gimiendo de dolor y de terror. La sangre lo había salpicado todo, incluida su propia ropa. Se había comportado como un verdadero monstruo, pero incluso los monstruos tenían remordimientos. Entonces, ¿Por qué él no se arrepentía de nada?

—¡Por Dios Terrence, detente, lo vas a matar! —gritó Inés con una mano en la frente. Donna estaba completamente muda porque nunca había visto la ira de Terrence en todo su esplendor como en ese momento. Soltó al sujeto, dejando que su cuerpo se arrojara a sus pies entre toseos y jadeos, esforzándose por llenar sus pulmones de aire. Por recobrar su humanidad y perder la categoría de "basura" a la que Terrence lo había reducido. Le asestó una patada en los riñones que casi lo hicieron escupirlos por la boca.

—Lleváros de mi vista antes que cometa una locura y me ensucie las manos con un desecho humano como este —ordenó Terrence, temiendo que podía perpetrar un homicidio, allí mismo, delante de muchos testigos. Sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Valdimir cogió al hombre de un brazo y se lo llevó de la presencia de su enfadado hermano. Él se encargaría de terminar con la respetuosa petición de Terry. Llegaría a un acuerdo para silenciarlo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Terry dejara de emitir esa demoníaca aura que lo había asaltado, se preguntó qué rayos había hecho. Sacudió la cabeza, con la mirada hacia el suelo del salón. Sentía todos los ojos sobre él, pidiéndole una y mil explicaciones por lo que acababa de pasar. Había perdido el control. Su preciado control se había hecho mil pedazos y las esquirlas seguramente estaban incrustadas en todas las personas que habían oído la confesión. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. En algún lugar en el camino, se había convertido en alguien dominado por una mujer. Por una pequeña y excitante farsante. Candy le afectaba de formas que sabía que ninguna mujer debería afectar a un hombre. Hacía que fuera débil. Le hacía necesitar cosas que sabía que no debería necesitar. En cualquier caso, se dijo que no había terminado con ella, ni por asomo. Después de hacerla suya por primera vez la noche anterior, no quería nada más que regresar a su ático y deslizarse nuevamente dentro de ella, sentir el férreo agarre de la carne íntima y la oleada de placer que recorría la aterciopelada carne. Su entrepierna se apreto con solo pensarlo. Cuantas más veces se acostara con ella más pronto se desintoxicaría. Pero primero tenía que resolver aquello con su familia.

—Así que Candy no es la madre biológica de mi nieto, sino la que fuera su mejor amiga. ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo esto, hijo? —preguntó un implacable Richard acercándose sin importarle que Terrence pudiera reaccionar mal. Cuando levantó la cabeza, las fosas nasales se ensancharon en cada respiración y su sangre se enfrió.

—En efecto, Judi es la madre natural de Daniele —miró hacia delante, enfocando en un solo disparo de una cámara digital a todos sus familiares. Solo iba a explicar aquello una sola vez—. Fui yo quien le propuso a Candy, que por el momento y mientras se legalizaba todo este asunto burocrático para reconocer legalmente a mi hijo como un GrandChester, que guardara silencio.

—¿Y qué pinta entonces ella en todo este asunto? —curioseó su progenitor al ver que Terrence se encontraba reacio a seguir brindándoles información—. ¿Por qué hacerla pasar como la madre de mi nieto?

—Porque es la única madre que conoce mi hijo —añadió él, desechando indagar más en el tema—. Y porque la prensa sensacionalista, ávida de morbosos titulares, convertirían nuestras vidas, y sobre todo la de Daniel, en un auténtico infierno. Mi primer y único heredero: huérfano, nacido de una aventura de una sola noche y con una mujer a la que ni siquiera puedo recordar —enumeró, con sarcasmo. Todos guardaron silencio unos minutos más, como si estuvieran digiriendo lo que el hombre acababa de decirles. Terrence estiró y encogió los dedos de su mano lastimada, encontrándose directamente con un pulsante dolor en los nudillos. Vio a su tía Inés recibir de una de las empleadas el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Tenemos que curarte eso, cariño —murmuró con dulzura la mujer una vez que se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado y sacó alcohol y una gasa—. Como en los viejos tiempos, eh, mi muchacho peleón. Esto va a arder. Todos los hombres del salón sonrieron. Inés, en algún momento de su vida había curado a cada uno de ellos con el mismo amor con el que se encargaba de los nudillos magullados de su sobrino.

Se produjo una pausa conciliadora, pero Richard no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar algunas de las cosas que su hijo había dicho. Así que posó su mirada autoritaria y penetrante en él.

—Bien, hijo —murmuró Richard, mientras Inés hacía su magia en su mano derecha—. Entonces espero que seas consecuente con tus actos y tomes a esa jovencita como esposa cuanto antes. No solo por lo que sucedió anoche entre ustedes, sino porque es la única madre que conoce mi nieto. El amor y la devoción que esa muchacha demuestra por Daniel, es indiscutible, y estoy convencido de que igualmente será una excelente esposa. Es bonita, educada, y acabas de tomar su virginidad. Cumple como un hombre honrado con ella. Terrence no respondió. Permaneció quieto y en silencio. Totalmente inmóvil. Su rostro estaba surcado por líneas de amarga furia y tristeza. ¿Casarse con Candy? Él le había pedido en más de una ocasión que fuera su esposa y ella lo había rechazado una y otra vez. Del mismo modo que se había negado, una y otra vez, a compartir su cama. Ahora no necesitaba ponerle una alianza en su dedo anular para obtener de ella todo lo que quería.

Candy miró el reloj de su muñeca por enésima vez y luego giró la cabeza hacia la entrada del ático. Se sentía impaciente, angustiada. Tenía que actuar pronto. No se le presentaría otra oportunidad como aquella ni en un millón de años. Debía darse prisa antes de que Beatrice y Rocco regresaran. Corrió a su dormitorio y con rapidez, empacó en un bolso grande lo imprescindible para ella. Cogió todo el dinero en efectivo que tenía en esos momentos y guardó su documentación y la que aún conservaba de Daniel en su poder. Rezó para que Terrence no hubiera comenzado ningún trámite de custodia que le impidiera sacar a su pequeño del país. Porque tenía que hacerlo. No se imaginaba una vida sin él. Sin tiempo que perder, pasó de su habitación a la de su hijo. Daniel aún dormía en su cama, ajeno a todo, y decidió no despertarlo por ahora. Le horrorizaba que pudiera comenzar a llorar y que llamara la atención de los vecinos del edificio. Le aterrorizaba que comenzara a hacerle preguntas y quisiera saber por qué su papá no venía con ellos. Los pensamientos la abrumaban, pero trató de no entrar en pánico. Sacó del armario y de la cómoda parte de su ropa y la metió sin doblar dentro del bolso. Cuando decidió que tenía ya todo lo necesario para un par de días, se lo colgó en un hombro y, como pudo, se las ingenió después para encorvarse sobre Daniel y tomarlo en brazos. Su hijo se removió y murmuró algunas palabras ininteligibles. Temiendo lo peor, lo acunó contra su pecho y le canturreó suavemente en su oído hasta que notó que su cuerpecito volvía a relajarse. La tristeza y el dolor comenzaban a acosarla como perros que habían encontrado un intruso en la propiedad de sus dueños. Le revolvían las entrañas de tal manera que sintió unas fuertes náuseas. No pudo evitar sentirse mal. Pero se negó a pensar en las consecuencias y en cómo Terrence enloquecería cuando se diera cuenta de que nuevamente había alejado a Daniel de él. Pero ahora que había llegado tan lejos, no podía echarse atrás. Estaba en el punto del no retorno.

Cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta, Terrence, como salido de la nada, apareció de pronto allí bloqueándole su principal y única vía de escape. El pánico surcó el rostro de Candy e instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Observó el aspecto temible del inglés. Parecía haber perdido por el camino de regreso a casa la chaqueta y la corbata de su traje. Quizás subido en un cuadrilátero de boxeo, barajó al reparar en las pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre de su camisa. Sin embargo, a primera vista, Terrence no parecía tener nada roto. Ni siquiera parecía haber sufrido el más mínimo rasguño. Candy sintió pena por el pobre infeliz que había coloreado con su sangre su ropa, y sintió pena por ella misma, porque él parecía no haber tenido suficiente. Estaba a punto de echársele encima y desmembrar su cuerpo. Aún ahora, después de haber comprobado cuán insensible podía llegar a ser, su aspecto era terriblemente seductor. Abrazó con más fuerza a Daniel y cerró los brazos como auténticos candados alrededor de su hijo. Su instinto de protección debía estar tan confundido como su sentido común, ya que estaba protegiendo con su propio cuerpo al único hijo que tenía ese hombre, como si él fuera a hacerle algún tipo de daño físico. Terrence jamás haría eso. Nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a un hijo suyo. El pensamiento casi la hizo soltar una risita histérica.

—Ibais a alguna parte? — La dura voz no hizo más que estremecerle desde el cuero cabelludo hasta el dedo más chiquito del pie. Estaba atrapada en su propia tela de araña. Candy levantó los ojos hacia él para medir la magnitud del daño y lo que comprobó la dejó completamente muda. El fuego que ardía en los ojos de él la hizo querer salir corriendo antes de tener que enfrentarlo. Él cruzó el espacio que los separaba y le quitó al niño de los brazos de un solo y tajante movimiento. Demandaba su posesión. Daniel era suyo, y le pertenecía solo a él.

Candy supo en ese momento que su plan solo la había llevado a una emboscada. Terrence le había tendido una cepo muy al estilo Hollywoodense.

—Beatrice lleva a mi hijo a mi habitación y quédate con él hasta que te vuelva a llamar. Por ningún motivo, salgas de esa habitación, ¿Me has entendido? — gruñó Terrence sin ni siquiera mirar a la mujer. Toda su ira estaba centralizada en una sola persona y Candy, en ese momento, había cantado bingo como ganadora.

Candy vio aparecer detrás de él a la mujer que su intimidante tamaño le había ocultado. La obediente empleada asintió y le dedicó una breve mirada de disculpa a ella antes de hacer lo que se le ordenaba. La vio desaparecer por el pasillo junto a su bebé, y, en su mente, el cruel pensamiento que aquella sería la última vez que lo volvería a ver le perforó el pecho con un solo machetazo limpio. No le sorprendería que antes de que acabara el día Terrence la hubiera mandado lejos. Ya no le era útil, lo mejor sería librarse de ella cuanto antes. La posibilidad de que sucediera algo así hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas. No quería que la viera llorar, pero no estaba preparada para semejante dolor, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Podía sentirlas abrasando sus mejillas. ¡Ella no permitiría que se llevaran a su hijo sin pelear! Cual leona protegiendo a su cachorro,

Candy no se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó hacia el mismo lugar por el que Beatrice se desvanecían lentamente con su pequeño. Pero no llegó muy lejos, porque los brazos de Terrence se enroscaron como una serpiente en su cintura y tiró de ella evitando que saliera de su campo de visión. Candy tiró y pataleó, en un intento desesperado de liberarse. Clavó sus uñas en los brazos de Terrence y no le importó causarle daño. Ella estaba dispuesta a atrincherarse en alguna habitación para impedir que le quitaran a la luz de sus días. ¡Terrence no tenía idea de lo mucho que ella podía pelear! Pese a que le estaba haciendo mucho daño, el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente retrocedió varios pasos porque el violento movimiento del cuerpo de la mujer para que la soltara ejercía una fuerza hacia atrás. Plantó ambos pies bien en el suelo y logró someter la endiablada resistencia que oponía la rubia de bonitas pecas. Era pequeña y menuda, pero cuando era por proteger a Daniel parecía como si estuviera enfrentándose a un tropel de muchas Candys enloquecidas.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba—. ¡Daniel! ¡Daniel!... ¡Hijo! Jalándola con fuerza, logró hacerla retroceder, pero lo la alejó de su cuerpo y con el siseo de una auténtica serpiente, le susurró:

—Este es mi hijo. —En ese momento, Candy dejó de pelear y solo logró golpearle unas cuantas veces en el pecho—. Es mi hijo. Mi sangre, mis genes. Daniel es mío —Escuchó de nuevo la voz de él. Sus ojos resplandecían con la misma mirada fría y calculadora del halcón al acecho de su presa—. Harías bien en no olvidarlo nunca más.

—No me puedes alejar de Daniel, Terrence —rogó, mientras el hombre tomaba presa una de sus muñecas y la forzaba a que lo siguiera por el pasillo. Cande sabía que Terrence era un hombre de armas tomar, por lo que se temió lo peor. La botaría de su ático. Abriría la puerta y la haría botar.—. ¡Terrence, por favor! —rogó—. No me puedes separar de Daniel, él es mi hijo —suplicó haciendo el contra peso para impedirle avanzar, pero siendo arrastrada sin delicadeza alguna—. ¡Terrence! Cansado de sus alaridos, él la agarró de la cintura y la alzó del suelo para que dejara de hacer aquel espectáculo y la llevó hacia la habitación que hacía de despacho en el ático. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y la soltó. Entonces el hombre metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje gris y la estudió con la mirada, haciendo un alto en los endurecidos y tensos pechos que se dibujaban contra la tela de su vestido con cada voraz respiración. Al encontrarse con su mirada azul y verde, Candy sintió un ataque de timidez al recordar lo que habían compartido la noche anterior. Apartó la vista y se apretó las manos contra el estómago. Estaba temblando por los espasmos que aquejaban su organismo debido al súbito bajón en la adrenalina. Cerró los ojos calada hasta los huesos, sintiendo aún la pequeña incomodidad por su posesión aún presente. Ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que se acostaron y ya estaban de nuevo a la gresca. Ella se limpió con el dorso de una mano la humedad de sus mejillas. No quería seguir llorando. No quería darle el gusto de ver todo lo que la había herido, ni todo lo que la golpeó que le quitara, de esa manera, a su bebé de los brazos. ¡Sí, porque era suyo! ¡Era su hijo! ¡Ella era su madre! Pasó un instante, luego otro, poniendo a prueba los nervios de Candy hasta que casi no pudo soportar la tensión. —¿Qué estarías dispuesta a darme por tu libertad? Por la tuya y por la de tu amigo Ulises —Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron de repente y él pudo distinguir el miedo genuino de su rostro. El frío puño de la indecisión se apoderó de la mente y del corazón de Terrence. Quería abrazarla, consolarla. Quería castigarla, humillarla… Del mismo modo que ella había hecho con él. Entonces eligió lo segundo—. ¿Te asombra escuchar que sé quién fue tu cómplice? Déjame decirte que debo felicitaros. Habéis cometido un delito de falsificación casi perfecto, impecable. A Valdimir le ha llevado un gran esfuerzo seguiros el rastro. El pensamiento envió un escalofrío a través de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblara. Tenía razón y no había vuelta atrás.

Candy nunca había estado tan asustada como lo estaba ahora. Sentía que todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor. Daniel era todo lo que tenía; sin él, la vida no tendría sentido. Pero Ulises... Él era su amigo, su hermano del alma, la única persona que le había mostrado el rumbo tras perder a Judi, y que había recorrido con ella parte del camino. No podía permitir que el látigo de la venganza de Vicenzo lo alcanzara también.

—¡No te atrevas a meterlo a él! ¡Esto es solo entre tú y yo! Al oír el ferviente alegato de inocencia que ella lanzaba por el americano, súbitamente la satisfacción de tenerla acorralada y sin salida se desvaneció del semblante de Terrence y su cara se contorsionó de rabia.

—Me enternece ver como defiendes a tu cómplice –escupió con cinismo y odio una a una las palabras al tiempo que atravesaba la estancia y sentaba en el borde del escritorio. Ella se quedó rígida, los ojos se le abrieron, iracundos—. Pero este es el trato, o lo tomas o lo dejas —Cogió un dossier de su mesa y se lo entregó—. No os enviaré a prisión ni a tu querido amigo Ulises ni a ti, y podrás quedarte bajo este mismo techo con Daniele —recalcó, sabiendo que el pequeño era muy importante para ella. ¡Mocoso engreído!—, si accedes a convertirte en mi amante. Solo tienes que firmar. Es un acuerdo legal en el que te comprometes a acatar mis decisiones sin rechistar y en el que renuncias a cualquier litigio futuro por la custodia de mi hijo.

—Dios mío, no puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo ella, perpleja e indignada, dando una rápida ojeada al contrato—. ¡Nunca conseguirás que renuncie a él! ¡Nunca! —gruñó. Sacó las hojas del acuerdo sin firmar y las rompió una a una—. ¡Cómo te atreves chantajearme de esa forma! ¡A proponerme algo tan bajo y ruin! ¡Cómo te atreves, siquiera, a desear que sea tu amante cuando me detestas! Terrence se levantó de su improvisado asiento y la tomó de la barbilla. Giró su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Tenía alzado un lado de la comisura de sus labios mostrando una media sonrisa ganadora. ¡El muy maldito estaba disfrutando con aquella humillación!

—Puede que así sea fuera de la cama, pero cuando te tengo en ella, me vuelves loco —agregó—. Además, tampoco necesito un documento legal para obtener de ti todo lo que quiera, preciosa. Lo que ya es mío.

—¡Arrogante patán! ¡Neandertal salido de la cueva más primitiva y lóbrega…!

—¿Has terminado ya de insultarme? Porque tengo aún una reunión pendiente a la que no puedo faltar; pero antes… —Apretándola contra él, acercó la boca de ella a la suya y la saboreó, metiéndole la lengua profundamente, plegando sus labios sobre los suaves de ella, en un largo beso. En un primer momento, Candy lo empujó de los hombros, arremetió contra su torso y usó las uñas en cada músculo duro y tonificado que encontró a su paso, pero él parecía labrado en roca. Entonces, por alguna disparatada razón, extraña a toda lógica humana posible, sus brazos se aflojaron. ¡Aquello era el colmo de los colmos!

—Hacía años que no disfrutaba tanto del sexo como lo hice anoche contigo, belleza —Comenzó a subirle el vestido para ahuecarle las nalgas con las manos, y no paró hasta sentir la suave piel contra sus dedos. Bajó la cabeza y rozó con sus labios el pulso que latía acelerado en el cuello de Candy—. Estar enterrado dentro de ti y sentir como tu tierno e inexplorado interior luchaba por aceptarme al completo, ha sido una de las mejores experiencias sexuales que he tenido jamás.

—¡Calla! No me hables de esa forma

—A tientas,

Candy aferró con ambas manos las muñecas de él. Necesitaba una amarra para no caerse, ni salir flotando en una nube. Sus muñecas eran lo más sólido que tenía al alcance. Cuando se dio cuenta también de que en su cuello tenía un pequeño y casi insignificante hilo de sangre, tuvo un breve instante de satisfacción. Por lo visto, ella no sería la única en salir lastima de allí. Terrence alzó el rostro y la miró una vez más a los ojos. Clavó sus largos dedos en sus nalgas y la apretó contra la prueba de su excitación. Candy abrió los ojos, asombrada, aún sin acostumbrarse a su desmesurado tamaño. Comenzó a transpirar e involuntariamente fue al encuentro del suave contoneo de sus caderas. Sintió el cuerpo de él estremecerse como si ella le hubiera causado dolor.

—¿Qué no te hable cómo? ¿Cómo un hombre hablaría a su amante? ¿Cómo un hombre hablaría a la mujer con la que se acuesta, con la que tiene sexo?

—¡Ya basta! —Lo encaró, reaccionando. Lo empujó, ahora sí, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes dejarnos ir?

—¿Con Daniele? Nunca —Él la sujetó antes de que pudiera escapar—. Me sorprende que una persona tan inteligente como tú, me haga esa pregunta tan estúpida. Además —murmuró con cruel ironía—, tú me vales infinitamente más permaneciendo a mi lado. ¡Terrence no podía estar sugiriendo lo que creía!

—¿Haciendo qué? —murmuró ella sin poder creerse del todo el morbo detrás de sus palabras—. ¿De niñera? ¿De amante tuya a tiempo completo? —lo acusó burlándose con seguridad y determinación, retorciéndose en vano, intentando liberarse de las manos que la apresaban.

—¡Oh, sí, pequeña! Eres una bruja descarada, pero es justo lo que pienso hacer en este mismo instante contigo —comentó él sin alterarse. De un solo movimiento, desgarró su vestido hasta la cintura y le quitó el sujetador. Ella intentó morderle una de las manos y él, maldiciendo, la arrojó al largo sofá que ocupaba la estancia—. ¡Ahora escucha bien lo que tengo que decirte!

Candy se tapó rápidamente los pechos con los brazos. El contacto de su mirada era casi físico mientras la recorría hasta hacerla sentir mareada. Le costaba respirar. Cerró los ojos un instante para defenderse de la pasión que una vez la impulsó hacia él, la misma que todavía estaba en su sistema como una ponzoña y aún en esos momentos la impulsaba a buscar su toque. —A... anoche —titubeó, sabiendo que el hombre no daría su brazo a torcer— te di lo que querías. Me entregué a ti dócilmente. Pero hoy… Por favor, no me hagas esto otra vez.

—¿El qué no quieres que te haga, preciosa? ¿El amor? No te preocupes, cariño, lo que tenemos tú y yo, solo es sexo —Le recordó él cínico. Pero la ira continuaba gobernando en él. La ira y el resentimiento—. No vas a irte a ninguna parte. No te dejaré largarte de aquí. Ni sola ni con mi hijo, has entendido?

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire al ver como empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta y a aflojarse el cinturón del pantalón. Dios, aquel hombre debía tener complejo de Stripper, pensó ella con angustia.

Candy, definitivamente, no quería que aquello sucediera. Sabía que el hecho de acostarse juntos, de mantener relaciones sexuales, no solucionaría absolutamente nada. El sexo no resolvería sus problemas. Terrence y ella tenían toda una lista demasiado abultada de cosas que debían tratar. Discordancias, que, en ese momento, parecían inmensos abismos insalvables, incurables. Solo unas cuantas horas habían bastado para demoler, lo que poco a poco habían construido juntos.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar las telarañas. No podía engañarse a sí misma. No era el momento y tampoco era tonta. Terrence y ella no habían construido nada. De haberlo hecho, estaba segura de que hubieran sabido capear el temporal por el que estaban atravesando.

—Te quedarás conmigo y complacerás todos y cada uno de mis caprichos en el dormitorio —relató él, cómo el juez que lee la sentencia de una prisión preventiva. Ella había intentado escapar de la manera más ruin. No podía quejarse—. No es una petición, no es una sugerencia, es lo que harás. Candy contempló a Terrence intranquila mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, y sin quitársela, se acomodaba sobre el sillón, recostándose ligeramente. Con rapidez, a continuación, jaló de ella y la atrajo a hasta colocarla encima de su cuerpo. Completamente descontrolado, la estrechó contra su virilidad latente anticipándole lo que deseaba hacer con ella.

—No me interesa, en lo más mínimo ser tu amante —Terqueó, intentando alejarse de él—. Eso nos hará demasiado daño, Terrence. ¿No lo entiendes? Además, yo no soy una mujer experimentada. Seguramente preferirías la experticia de Gia o de alguien más. Le dolió mucho pronunciar aquello, pero era el último bastión que le quedaba por proteger. No podía mostrarle a Terrence lo mucho que lo amaba. No le daría la oportunidad de despreciarla más de lo que ya había hecho. Por lo que tenía que agarrar aquello como su caballo de batalla.

—Eso no me importa —aseguró él restándole toda importancia al asunto—, al contrario. Me seduce la idea de ser tu mentor y enseñarte todo lo que sé y me gusta en el sexo. Sobre todo lo que me gusta —sonrió—. ¿Te imaginas lo mucho que me voy a divertir?

—Si quieres una esclava sexual ¡Cómprate una muñeca hinchable! —se picó ella—. ¡Yo no soy tu juguete sexual!

—¿Tienes idea lo mucho que me pone tu rebeldía?

—Para demostrarle gráficamente sus palabras tomó una de sus delgadas manos, y la condujo hasta el duro bulto de sus pantalones. Sonrió al ver como ella se ruborizaba e intentaba quitar la mano—.Te prometo, preciosa, que sentirás tanto placer en mis brazos, que gemirás y gritarás como una loca.

—No puedo creer que no seas más que un cerdo engreído —se enfadó y tiró una vez más de la mano.

Terrence sonriendo, puso un dedo contra sus labios, interrumpiendo los insultos. Estaba hastiado de escucharla. Él solo quería que cerrara la boca el tiempo suficiente para que él la hiciera perder la consciencia con un beso. La mujercita lo provocaba de una manera que no podía controlar. Que no quería controlar. Aunque lo hiciera refunfuñar y pensar que le tomaba el pelo constantemente y que se burlaba de él. Terrence deseó sentir un odio real por la mujer, pero lo cierto era que su deseo y cariño por ella eran más fuertes. Aun cuando sabía que debía mantener su distancia.

—Dios mío, estaba ansioso por tenerte de nuevo así, desnuda, caliente… —La deslizó más sobre él para tener mejor acceso a su objetivo, y despacio, de manera deliberada, succionó y lamió sus pezones mientras le recogía el vestido entorno a las caderas y colaba una mano hasta encontrar los suaves y resbaladizos pliegues de su sexo y acariciarlos—. Estás húmeda, cariño. Así que deja de engañarte a ti misma. Deseas esto tanto como yo. Arqueando el cuello no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo anhelante.

—Desabróchame el pantalón, Candy. Quiero sentir como tus pequeñas manos acarician mi miembro y como desaparece luego dentro de tu boca.

—Terry, yo... —La voz femenina simplemente se agotó. La mujer giró el rostro hacia un costado y evitó su mirada—. Nunca lo he hecho antes. No creo que... —tartamudeó, resistiéndose.

—Lo harás bien, yo te mostraré cómo. Confía en mí.

Candy sintió que su determinación se disolvía. La conexión que ejercía a través de ella enviaba sacudidas de placer, y aumentaba por diez veces su necesidad por él. Porque pronto, cuando comenzó a sentir cómo la excitación ardía entre sus muslos, obediente, le empezó a desabrochar el botón y a bajar la cremallera de los pantalones, anhelando tenerlo entre los dedos, en la boca y dentro de ella. Sí, el maldito hombre seguía derribando las defensas que a ella le había costado tantos años de esfuerzo construir. Para él, no había muralla demasiado alta, ni demasiado fuerte. Terrence y su descomunal atractivo sexual atravesaba muros sólidos como si fueran de papel. Y lo odió. Odió sentir eso y odió a Terrence Grandchester por hacérselo sentir. .

Candy se reprendía a sí misma: ¿Alguna vez podría eliminar del todo la sensación de culpabilidad y de mujerzuela que la asaltaba? Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Y para qué diantres castigaba a su mente con ese absurdo interrogatorio cuando conocía perfectamente las respuestas?

La clave para recuperar la paz en su vida tenía nombre y apellido: Terrence Grandchester.

Había trascurrido varias semanas desde que la verdad sobre el origen de Daniel saliera a la luz. Casi un mes desde que había pasado de tener una inexistente vida sexual a convertirse en la amante activa de un hombre. Un hombre que le había gritado que la despreciaba. Pero eso, al parecer, no le impedía usarla a su antojo, poseyéndola, y en repetidas ocasiones, todos los días. Ingenuamente creyó que pronto se cansaría de ella, pero el inglés parecía no tener suficiente jamás. Además, para rematar, se había inmolado sola, dándole al enemigo la mejor arma de destrucción posible, cuando en esos momentos de pasión, atrapada por su propia sexualidad, se entregaba a él por completo, sin restricciones. Y mientras Terrence hacía de aquellos encuentros un acto de lujuria sin sentimientos, ella, en cambio, le hacía el amor.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Terrence a su lado, indiferente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje azul oscuro. Ese día la había llevado a visitar una magnífica y bellísima mansión a las afueras de Inglaterra que vergonzosamente le resultaba demasiado familiar. Igual que la empleada de la inmobiliaria que les mostraba la vivienda. Una mujer rubiar, atractiva y, sobre todo, aparentemente felizmente casada. ¡La maldita foto de Gia Carusso! ¡La Stacy Malibú, por lo visto, había resultado ser igual o más embustera que ella misma!

—No entiendo que hacemos aquí.

—Estoy pensando en adquirirla.

—¿Pero, por qué? —Lo miró asombrada. Ella suspiró, notando que Terrence tenía las mandíbulas tensas—. Perdón, no es asunto mío.

—En eso coincidimos, pequeña mentirosa m: no es asunto tuyo. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué te parece la mansión?

Candy se mordió el labio. Tuvo ganas de gritarle que si no era su problema saber el por qué de esa posible compra, tampoco tendría que opinar en sí le gustaba o no, pero decidió ser prudente y mantener las formas.

—Tres plantas, fácil acceso a la ciudad a pesar de estar en medio de bosques y colinas. Numerosas habitaciones para dar y regalar. Un pequeño arroyo. Anexos a la casa principal… Él extendió los brazos, como si le molestara que ella no se tomara en serio todo aquel asunto de la casa.

—No te estoy pidiendo un análisis del inmueble, solamente te estoy preguntando sí te gusta o no. Ella respiró hondamente, observando el entorno. Era más impresionante de lo que había imaginado desde el exterior cuando llegaron. La vivienda era gigantesca y la decoración exquisita. Aquel lugar era opulento pero sin caer en el saturado exceso. Los suelos de mármol negro y blanco relucían con la luminosidad que despedían los muchos ventanales que se alzaban desde el piso hasta el techo. Los pasillos parecían galerías y conducían a estancias colosales. ¿Qué si le gustaba? Aquella edificación era un sueño.

—Sí, es fantástica —contestó finalmente, incómoda mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado como si reflexionara su respuesta. Sonrió mecánicamente y luego volvió a ignorarla. ¡Qué novedad! Veinte minutos más tarde Candy examinaba el dormitorio principal. Terrence conocía cada palmo de la construcción y en esos momentos encontró más entretenido la visión que le ofrecía la preciosa rubiacada vez que se encorvaba para acariciar con las manos un tapiz. Su vestido tenía un escote tan bajo que dejaba entrever la redondez de sus senos, el espacio entre ellos, el temblor que los elevaba cada vez que respiraba. Fue cuestión de poco tiempo que Terrence comenzara a sentir un nudo familiar en la parte baja de su estómago, entre los muslos. Su cuerpo seguía traicionándolo y a él no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Llevaba semanas acostándose con candy y lejos de disminuir su deseo por ella, cada día que pasaba la ansiaba más y más. La maldita mujer lo quemaba por dentro. Dios, era como si hubiera estallado una tormenta en su interior. En su corazón. En su alma. Aún ni siquiera era media tarde y ya la había poseído dos veces. Un número que tal y como había venido sucediendo hasta entonces, aumentaría su cifra antes de que acabase el día. Ese irrefrenable ritmo sexual, teniendo en cuenta que él pasaba muchas horas en el parlamento, demostraba y por mucho que lo detestase, que cuando estaba cerca de esa mujer se convertía en un jodido drogodependiente de su cuerpo. Dando un brinco, sin esperárselo, Candy sintió como unas manos fuertes le rodearon las caderas y le apretaban la espalda contra un bloque de duros y sofocantes músculos.

El olor masculino, mezclado con un carísimo perfume, las manos que recorrían descaradas su cintura y pechos y los labios que besaban su cuello, eran inconfundibles a esas alturas.

—¿Qué… Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Acaso no es evidente? Me dispongo a tener sexo con mi amante.

—Pe... pero aquí no. Podría venir alguien y vernos —balbuceó, horrorizada ante la simple idea. Él la empujó contra una pared y comenzó a subirle la falda del vestido para apartarle a un lado las braguitas. Paseó los dedos por su suave hendidura, notando con satisfacción como se humedecía bajo su tacto y se estremecía, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Nadie nos interrumpirá y acabaremos enseguida. Será algo rápido. Te deseo aquí y ahora y no puedo esperar a que lleguemos al apartamento.

—Terry, por favor, no…

—Deberías agradecer que me enloqueces en la cama y me haces arder de deseo como si fuera un maldito adicto al que han privado de sexo durante siglos, nena, porque mientras siga sin tener suficiente de ti, te conservaré en nuestras vidas. A mi lado.

Satisfaciendo todas y cada una de mis necesidades sexuales. Inmóvil, totalmente paralizada, y con la voz más fría y serena que el nudo en su garganta le permitió, le espetó:

—No me hables como si fuera una de tus prostitutas.

—¿Una de ellas? —respondió él con cinismo, liberando su enorme erección de los pantalones y guiándola hasta el portal palpitante de ella, haciéndola estremecer—. No, preciosa. De momento eres la única que ostenta tal merecido honor. Las palabras de Terrence atravesaron a Candy como la afilada hoja de un cuchillo.

—Te odio —Candy rechinó tanto sus dientes que él pensó que iba a rompérselos—. No te imaginas cuanto.

—No tanto como yo a ti, mi pequeña farsante —Y con un potente empujón la penetró, una embestida potente hasta el fondo que la hizo, y aunque no quisiera, abrazarse a los anchos hombros masculinos para no desmayarse. Con la mandíbula apretada, él mantuvo su inmisericorde mirada puesta en la verde vidriosa de ella, e ignorando su expresión de sufrimiento y decepción, empezó a entrar y salir de ella con violencia. Manteniendo el cuerpo de la joven prácticamente en vilo contra el suyo, los largos dedos de él se clavaron descortés en las caderas femeninas para alzarlas y deslizarlas por su hinchado miembro, marcando un ritmo tosco, desatento. Cuando los primeros gemidos y jadeos que Candy tanto se había esforzado por silenciar escaparon de sus labios, lágrimas de derrota y humillación resbalaron por sus mejillas. Él, lejos de ablandarse, se hundió más duramente en su oprimida intimidad y la poseyó como un auténtico bárbaro, manteniendo en todo momento sus ojos fijos en los de ella, sin besos ni caricias, solo puro y duro sexo. Sintiendo como Terrence se movía dentro de ella, inagotable, la joven pensó que si aquella era la mejor forma que tenía de recordarle lo que ella significaba en su vida, llegaba demasiado tarde. Sabía de sobra que para él era y siempre sería una concubina que mientras lo mantuviera caliente, le permitiría quedarse en su hogar, y principalmente, cerca de Daniel. Quiso sollozar al ver, una vez más, el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida. Su preciosa y tranquila vida.

Atrás quedaba toda esa comprensión, todo ese fervor de algo más, todo ese deseo de ser, realmente una familia. «¿Aún tan crédula, Candy? Idiota.» La idiota era ella por no darse cuenta de que lo que Terrence siempre quiso fue solo su cuerpo. Nada más. Negó mentalmente. Él nunca la perdonaría, por más justificación lógica que tuviera.

Terrence odiaba la mentira, y sea como sea ella le había mentido. Cuando el acto terminó, él se alejó, soltándola como si fuera cualquier meretriz que hubiera recogido en la esquina de cualquier calle. A Candy le temblaban las piernas. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Evitó sentir, evitó que aquello la perforara por dentro, destrozándola más. Se acomodó la ropa y levantó los ojos hacia él aún medio aturdida.

—Mi único pecado es amar a tu hijo como si fuera mío —Él la contempló con mirada endurecida, pero ella no se achicó y agregó, muy dolida—. Dígame, milord, ¿Cuál es el suyo? .

CONTINUARÁ...

Feliz inicio de semana queridos Fanfics.

JillVslentine.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

CAPÍTULO 10.

Terrence odiaba la mentira, y sea como sea ella le había mentido. Cuando el acto terminó, él se alejó, soltándola como si fuera cualquier meretriz que hubiera recogido en la esquina de cualquier calle. A Candy le temblaban las piernas. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Evitó sentir, evitó que aquello la perforara por dentro, destrozándola más. Se acomodó la ropa y levantó los ojos hacia él aún medio aturdida.

—Mi único pecado es amar a tu hijo como si fuera mío —Él la contempló con mirada endurecida, pero ella no se achicó y agregó, muy dolida—. Dígame, milord, ¿Cuál es el suyo? .

A Terrence le dolía la cabeza y tenía un humor de perros cuando estuvo de vuelta, por segunda vez ese día, en las empresas GrandChester. Después de visitar a primera hora de la tarde la mansión que en breve sería suya y de poseer de forma apresurada a Candy, se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo que no había sido capaz de enfrentarse a ella. No podía. Su expresión herida e inocente le recordaban el modo ruin con que la había tomado. La había tratado como un objeto sexual. La había tratado con la misma ligereza con que trataba a otras mujeres. No, incluso peor. Se había vuelto loco, su presencia actuaba como una droga sobre sus sentidos, y el problema era que no estaba seguro de no volver a hacerlo. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si estaba utilizando lo del engaño de su hijo, únicamente para conservarla a su lado sin exponer jamás su corazón. Era tan huidiza, tan esquiva... Nunca había deseado dormir con ninguna mujer después de acostarse con ella, hasta que estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos. Él quería, necesitaba, pasar las noches enteras con ella. Por eso no podía creer que su furia hubiera llegado tan lejos. Él había tratado mejor a las busconas que solían colgársele del codo en cada evento que asistía, de lo que había tratado a Candy. Su Candy. ¡Y que el maldito infierno se congelara si es que él no estaba completamente seguro que esa mujer era suya en cuerpo y alma!

_Mi único pecado es amar a tu hijo como si fuera mío. Dígame, milord, ¿cuál es el suyo?" _

Aquellas palabras que habían sido deshilachadas de la queda voz perdida y apagada de Candy le seguían dando vueltas por la cabeza. No había tenido valor para decirle nada, solo para verla partir y sentir cómo el calor de su cuerpo bajaba. ¿Su pecado?.

Hacerle daño a una mujer que daría todo por... ¡Por él no! ¡Me mintió, se burló de mí en mi propia cara! ¿Y quién cuidó de Daniele cuando él no estaba? ¿Cuándo su verdadera madre murió? ¿Quién veló por él, quién pasó noches enteras sin dormir cuando cayó enfermo, tú? Su estúpida consciencia estaba atormentando al martirizador. Quiso lanzar un bramido al aire, pero en lugar de eso, colocó las manos en sus sienes y apretó un poco. Tenía que andar con pies de plomo con esa mujercita, se recordó mientras se dirigía a la sala de juntas. Tenía una reunión pendiente y llegaba media hora tarde. Nunca había sido tan impuntual. Nunca había antepuesto su placer a los negocios. Toco una vez y abro la puerta, concentrándose en los papeles que llevaba en la mano mientras caminaba a través de la enorme habitación.

—Has vuelto —Terrence levanto la vista a medio camino de su recorrido y se encontró con Valdimir. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas ubicadas alrededor de la larga mesa y nada más verlo se había echado hacia atrás y colocado los codos en los apoyabrazos. Aquel erudito comenzaba a ser más esclavo del trabajo que él mismo—. Pensé que por una vez, y para variar, pasarías la tarde con Candy y mi sobrino.

Luchando por no mandar al diablo a su hermano, Terrence inspiró con aspereza mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y la lanzaba sobre el respaldo de la silla presidencial. A su derecha, estaba Varian, envuelto en un inmaculado traje a rayas. Parecía estar fuera de su elemento natural, y a él aún le resultaba extraño verlo al frente de la vicepresidencia de las empresas, fuera de un coche de Fórmula 1, calentando motores y quemando llantas en el asfalto.

—He visto a mi hijo y he pasado un rato a solas con Candy —masculló acomodándose en su asiento.

A juzgar por las expresiones de sus dos hermanos, ambos parecían haber adivinado su actividad física de esa tarde con la pequeña pecosa.

—Sí, de eso estamos completamente seguros —comentó Varian, inclinándose casualmente hacia atrás en su silla y girando una pluma de plata entre sus dedos. Tenía esa maldita sonrisa burlona que no parecía abandonar nunca—. ¿Y quién lo puede juzgar, Valdimir? Al fin y al cabo tiene en casa una dulce azucena a la que desflorar pétalo a pétalo.

Al oír aquella insinuación, el aire de pronto pareció crujir en el ambiente, y sorprendentemente Terrence se sintió incómodo. Entrecerró los ojos y sus labios se presionaron en una línea plana.

—¿Qué pasa con lo de pasar tiempo juntos, en familia? —interroga bruscamente Valdimir queriendo regresar a la seriedad del asunto. Parecía preocupado, aunque él podía ver la ira intermitente detrás de sus iris.

—¿Y acaso no es eso lo que hago?

—Acostarte con la madre de tu hijo…

—¡Ella no es su madre! Valdimir se quedó por un instante muy quieto, su mirada chocando con la suya. Conocía a su hermano lo suficientemente bien como para saber que su tranquila apariencia no era nada más que una maldita fachada. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que escondía debajo de aquel hermoso envoltorio.

—Puede que no lo concibiera ni lo llevara dentro de ella nueve meses —siseó Valdimir—, pero es la mujer que lo ha cuidado y querido desde que vino a este jodido mundo. La que lo ama tanto que no le importa ocupar el papel de concubina en tu vida, permitiéndote que hagas con ella lo que se te pegue la gana, con tal de que no la apartes del niño que considera suyo. ¡Que es suyo! —rugió enfurecido—. ¡Porque Daniel, estés de acuerdo o no, es su hijo! De forma abrupta, Terrence se inclinó hacia delante y dejó caer la pluma con la que escribía sobre la mesa, el ruido metálico sonó demasiado fuerte en medio del silencio.

—No he olvidado que estabas enterado de todo este engaño y decidiste guardar silencio. Me ocultaste la verdad, igual que ella.

Valdimir respiró hondo, retrocediendo mentalmente en el tiempo, recordando la noche en la que salió de fiesta con Candy, Ulises y Nicolas. Las palabras que la joven había pronunciado de forma inconsciente lo hicieron sospechar y se puso a investigar.

—Nadie quiso ocultarte nada, Terrence —Se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrado, como si fuera un auténtico esfuerzo no moler a golpes al hombre que había sido más un padre para él, que un hermano mayor—. Yo supe la verdad solo una semana antes de que Gia Carusso se adelantara a Candy y vertiera todo su veneno sobre ella.

—¿Se le adelantara a Gia? —repitió Terrence, la falsa sonrisa que esbozó estaba teñida de irritante sarcasmo—. ¿En serio crees que esa tramposa pensaba confesarme la verdad en algún momento? Los dientes de Valdimir rechinaron.

—Sí, lo pienso. Solo era cuestión de días que lo hiciera. ¿Y sabes por qué, hermano? Porque esa tramposa como tú la llamas, es una de las mujeres más dignas y leales que he conocido.

—Cuando esta noche la busques para saciar una vez más tu deseo en ella, pregúntate quién de los dos es más farsante y detestable. Si ella o tú —Se echó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa—. Respóndeme a la siguiente duda. ¿Toda esa actitud tuya se debe a que te sientes engañado o simplemente has visto la oportunidad de conseguir lo que deseas sin tener que exponer tu corazón? Los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Terrence se erizaron y un pequeño escalofrío se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Aquella era la sensación calmosa que precedía a una terrible tormenta.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas.

—Tal vez piensas que descubierta la mentira —continuó Valdimir—, nada retendría a Candy a tu lado. Porque como muchos padres separados podríais compartir la custodia de mi sobrino. Negándote a darle su lugar como madre, la obligas a quedarse contigo si quiere seguir formando parte en su vida. Pero supongo que en el amor y la guerra vale todo, ¿o me equivoco, hermano?

El corazón de Terrence latió tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que podía oírlo en el ensordecedor silencio de la habitación. ¿Tenía Valdimir razón? Sin apenas contener ahora el odio que corroía sus entrañas, apretó los puños bajo la mesa, dejando que las uñas le mordieran las palmas de las manos en un intento por sacar su mente de la maldita cuneta a la que Valdimir la había arrojado con sus acusaciones. Se sentía a punto de estallar. La rabia ardía dentro de él como una llama negra, nociva, llenándolo de sombras oscuras.

Acurrucada cómodamente entre un mar de sábanas blancas, Candy continuaba despierta en medio de la penumbra de su dormitorio en el ático. Un dormitorio que seguía sin compartir con Terrence, pero eso no impedía que acudiera a ella todas las noches desde que tenían relaciones intimas.

Jamás desde entonces había dormido sola ni una sola noche, pero ese día, en cambio, era más de medianoche y sus brazos no la envolvían contra su cuerpo duro. Parpadeó para eliminar la extraña y repentina humedad de sus ojos. ¿Por qué se engañaba así misma viendo en todo eso un gesto romántico? Terrence había sido bastante claro. El único motivo que lo hacía permanecer en su cama cada madrugada era tenerla a mano cada vez que despertara excitado durante la noche, o para que su erección mañanera fuera calmada entre sus muslos, boca o manos. El episodio de esa tarde en la mansión que Terrence había decidido comprar aún la atormentaba, quitándole el sueño a pesar de estar demasiado agotada como para permanecer con los párpados abiertos.

Sorbió por la nariz e hipó para seguir reteniendo el llanto mientras estrechaba más las sábanas contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué Terry? ¿Cómo puedes decirme con los ojos inyectados de desprecio que me odias y aun así hacerme tuya a continuación? —preguntó estúpidamente en susurros a la estancia como si esperara que esta le respondiera.

Pero el silencio fue su única respuesta durante unos instantes hasta que sintió el frágil ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Terrence. Su presencia, olor y magnetismo eran inconfundibles. Siempre lo reconocería sin la necesidad de verlo. Perdiendo la capacidad de respirar y con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a salírsele del pecho, fingió que dormía. Conocía su rutina: se daría una ducha rápida y luego se reuniría con ella en la cama. No importaba que creyera que dormía, la acariciaría con suavidad y la instaría a entregarse a él, voluntariosa. Candy se tensó aún mucho más y permaneció inmóvil cuando percibió que Terrence le acariciaba el cabello y murmuraba algunas palabras ininteligibles que no llegó a comprender. El enloquecedor latir de su pecho le martilleaba los oídos con tanta violencia que lo hizo imposible. Cuando lo notó separarse, esperó escuchar el golpeteo del agua al caer de la ducha, pero para su sorpresa, lo que oyó fue el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio al abrirse nuevamente. Un par de segundos después se cerró, llevándose con su eco a Terrence. Se había ido. Sintiéndose extrañamente abandonada,

Candy rodó sobre la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. La embargaba un dolor tan amargo que temía estallar en mil pedazos si se movía. Lo único que Candy había ansiado siempre era una persona a la que amar, un hombre que la mirara con devoción, hijos a los que poder querer y criar lo mejor posible y un hogar que les procurara un remanso de paz y afecto de cara al resto del mundo.

El hombre que la amaría no sería Terrence, comprendió de nuevo, y el dolor la asaltó con la misma fuerza y crudeza con la que comprendió que, de todas formas, él nunca había sido de ella, al menos, en lo que realmente importaba. No le había entregado su amor, ni su perdón. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, y sin poder contener el impulso de llorar a lágrima viva, lloró hasta que sintió los ojos resecos y escocidos. Hasta que el sueño la venció a altas horas de la madrugada.

Queridísima Judi, Los días de enero de este nuevo año, han traído consigo el soplo del frío ártico y la nieve no ha tardado mucho en pintar con su blanquecina humedad toda la ciudad de Escocia. Y, con ella, el majestuoso jardín de diseño de la mansión que Terrence ha adquirido hace poco tiempo atrás. Hace tres semanas para ser más exacta, amiga. No sé, si es mi actual estado anímico lo que hace que bajo mi pupila, los colores invernales cobren un nuevo valor artístico; o quizás el hecho de que las últimas semanas fuera lo único que haya visto. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que el invierno y yo nunca andamos en buenos términos. Ni siquiera somos como dos conocidos cordiales que se saludan al pasar. No quiero, tampoco, que pienses que estoy prisionera en una jaula de oro. Y, si lo he estado, ha sido por decisión propia. No quiero alejarme de Daniel porque no sé qué es lo que piensa hacer Terrence. No quiero apartarme de él ni siquiera por un segundo, porque no puedo ni siquiera concebir que su padre lo aleje de mí. No estoy atravesando un buen momento con Terrence, Judi. Las cosas no se dieron como esperaba, pese a que el amor que siento en mi pecho por él, podría explotar en cualquier instante. Es un amor que no es correspondido, de lo contrario, se hubiera tomado el tiempo de escuchar la otra versión de los hechos. Pero no lo hizo. Después de que Terrence descubriera la verdad sobre la maternidad de Daniel, las cosas fueron en picado y muy rápidamente. Ni siquiera el hecho de saber que no le había mentido con mi inexperiencia, con que él era el único, calmó su furia. Una parte tonta de mí misma, se preguntó si es que podría calmarlo de aquella manera. Pero no. Lo único que conseguí fue degradarme. Noche tras noche su cuerpo tomaba el mío, pero su corazón no formaba parte de ello. El simple deseo satisfecho. Incluso he llegado a pensar que le daría lo mismo el hacerlo conmigo que con cualquier otra. Su posterior desprecio hace que mi corazón se rompa. No quiero sonar lastimera, ni tampoco cómo la víctima porque sé que gran parte de la culpa es mía por no hablar con la verdad y, tampoco oponerme a las situaciones. Pero cada noche intentaba encontrar el consuelo abrigado en las páginas de tu diario, pero no encontré nada. Nada que me dijese que en algún momento te hubieras podido poner en mis actuales zapatos. Ni siquiera que la mera idea atravesara tu cabeza. Y me siento sola. Sé que Terrence es un buen hombre, un buen padre, pero también es rígido como ninguno cuando tiene una convicción en mente; y su actual prerrogativa es: hacerme pagar por mis mentiras. Lo entiendo, porque tampoco me gustaría que alguien me ridiculizara, pero me gustaría que comprendiera los motivos que me llevaron a eso. En las últimas tres semanas, luego de aquel fatídico encuentro vulgar en esta misma mansión, las cosas se han enfriado entre nosotros. Pasado por un tamizador. No sé si se debieron a las fiestas de navidad, en donde de cara a la galería debía mantener el frente completamente unido cuando su familia y mis padres arribaran. Afortunadamente, para Daniel las fiestas fueron perfectas. Rodeado de amor, de gente que lo quiere, de sus tíos, de sus abuelos y de Ulises. Con adornos navideños demasiado bellos para ser reales, y una exquisita decoración instalada de la noche a la mañana. Quiero decirte que Daniel sigue amando los árboles de navidad. Sigue sentándose a los pies para verlo girar y escuchar las suaves melodías festivas. El árbol era inmenso, incluso en el gran salón de la mansión. Alto como ninguno, ni siquiera alcanzaba al cielo raso y elevado. Cada parte, puerta, baranda, borde estaba decorado con guirnaldas con luces amarillas y adornos de cintas rojas y flores de tela. ¡Deberías haber estado aquí, Judi! Por un momento, incluso, llegué a pensar que Terrence había cambiado. Su comportamiento en las reuniones familiares había sido perfecto. Cariñoso, amoroso, atento y feliz. Por un momento, pensé que Terrence por fin había entendido que las razones que me llevaron a engañarlo de esa manera eran nobles y no ese sabor a burla que él había degustado. Lo cierto, amiga mía, es que no puedo condenarlo. No, porque mis actos fueron los de una ladrona. Porque aún siento que te estoy robando la vida que tú pudiste tener. Si el cáncer no se hubiera regenerado… Ya, ya sé lo que me dirías. Que no fueron de esa manera cómo pasaron las cosas. Pero, entiéndeme a mí. Si como regalo de navidad me hubieran dado la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes… No lo haría. No cambiaría nada, Judi. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona? No lo haría, porque no quisiera tenerte de nuevo conmigo, o que Daniel tuviera a su madre, sino, porque, ambas sabemos lo que pasa cuando el cáncer brota nuevamente. No lo haría, porque yo te di mi palabra que aunque mi cabeza pendiera de un hilo y tuviera, incluso, la guillotina besando mi nuca, nunca admitiría que no era la madre de Daniel. ¡No podía decirle a Terrence que era solo la mujer que lo había criado! … Lo siento, Judi. Te dejé por unos minutos, porque no podía controlar más el llanto. Últimamente, soy un manojo de nervios y llantos. Me gustaría tenerte aquí, amiga mía. Me gustaría abrazarte y pedirte consuelo y consejo. Pero debo de reconocer, que, aunque suene muy mezquino de mi parte, también debo confesarte que pese a todo, siento que este es el lugar que me corresponde. Pero temo el tener que dejar a Daniel cómo tú. Temo que los padecimientos que me aquejan cada mañana con náuseas y vómitos, sean el afloramiento de un nuevo ataque de esa cruel enfermedad que lo dejó sin ti. Y que, una vez más, el destino se ensañe con el pobre pequeño también arrebatándole mi presencia de su vida. Tengo miedo, Judi. Mucho miedo y no sé cómo manejarlo. Tengo que asistir a la clínica, pero temo el resultado. Temo dejarlo solo, aunque sé que Terrence daría la vida por él. Necesito más tiempo, pero no hay ninguna oficina celestial en la cual se pueda presentar dicha solicitud… Una sonrisa triste se arrastró sobre los labios de Candy. Debía reconocer que Judi tenía razón cuando le decía que tenía tinta para ser escritora. Aunque si era honesta consigo misma, ella no sabía qué hacer o qué ser, o si le quedaría el tiempo suficiente como para poder averiguarlo.

—¿Candy, cariño, estás ahí? —Al alzar el rostro, se limpió las mejillas con rapidez para que Ulises no viera lo mucho que le había dolido escribir aquella carta en el diario que Terrence le había regalado por navidad. Imaginaba que la idea de aquel presente le había surgido al verla constantemente con un viejo diario a cuestas, y erróneamente había asumido que era personal. Nada más lejos de la realidad. La voz cantarina del hombre avanzaba por el vestíbulo, y ella se apresuró a ocultar entre los cojines del sofá el cuaderno, evitando despertar a Daniel que dormía contra su regazo—. ¿Pecas?

—Aquí estoy —susurró de forma entrecortada mientras cubría mejor el cuerpecito de su hijo y el suyo con la manta de cachemira que Beatrice había hecho para el pequeño. De pronto la cabeza rubia de Ulises apareció por las puertas francesas del salón.

—¡Así que ahí te escondes, preciosa! Detrás de Ulises entró Beatrice con una bandeja con canapés y dos tazas llenas de caliente chocolate con espumoso chantilly.

Candy levantó uno de sus dedos para advertirle que bajara el tono, que Daniel se había quedado dormido. El pequeño abrazaba el osito que precisamente su amigo americano le había regalado. Era su favorito de entre todos sus peluches.

—Hola, Uli —murmuró cuando su rubio amigo se acercó a ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó—. ¿Cómo has estado? —Maravillosamente. La verdad es que no me puedo quejar.

—Siéntate por favor. Estás en tu casa.

— Gracias, encanto. Es horrible tener que tomar el metro en esta ciudad y caminar el resto del trayecto porque a Gran Jefe se le ocurrió llevarte a vivir como Heidi en los campos ingleses—Se quejó—. De verdad, Pecas, no te rías —agregó al ver una pequeña sonrisita en el pálido rostro de Candy—. Me hubiera gustado hacerte caso y sacar en New York la licencia de conducir internacional —Le guiñó un ojo—. Así, y en ausencia del padre, podría sacar a pasear esos bebés que Nicolas tiene tan bien abrigados en el sótano de su edificio. Se sienten solitos.

—Sabes que siempre serás bien recibido aquí —prometió ella—. Tú no quieres venir a vivir con nosotros, que conste.

—Ay, no. Paso. ¿Vivir en la misma casa con un político de derechas con tan malas pulgas? No, no, no —negó teatrero—. Ni siquiera Angela Merkel sería capaz de sostenerse en sus propias piernas con tu amorcito de mal humor. Yo amo mi vida. Y estoy bien siendo el compañero del bombóm de Nicolas.

—¿Cuánto más te quedarás con Nicolas?

—No pretendo ser una carga, no te preocupes. Cuando aprueben mi expediente y apenas me den trabajo en la clínica a la que estoy postulando, me buscaré algo por mí cuenta —sonrió—. Nicolas ha sido realmente bueno conmigo y hasta me ha dejado un chofer.

—¿Y porque no te trajo él? Por solo un instante, a Candy le pareció que su deslenguado amigo se sonrojaba.

—Salí temprano a ver unos trámites y Luigi, uno de los choferes de la empresa de Nicolas, fue muy amable en llevarme; pero cómo no sabía cuánto tiempo me demoraría, preferí decirle que no se preocupe y que cuando regresara tomaría el metro —suspiró—. No quería abusar. Así que llamé para saber si podía venir a verte.

—Siempre puedes venir. Cuando tú quieras —Candy vio a Ulises sonreír agradecido, pero se preguntó qué rayos hacía.

Aquella no era su casa como para disponer quién entraba y quién no. Con tristeza, decidió que cambiar de tema era muy buena idea—. ¿Dices que Nicolas no está? El rubio americano negó con unos graciosos bigotes de chantilly.

—Viajó luego de la cena navideña. Me dijo que tenía cosas de las que encargarse. Supongo que algo del trabajo.

—Me imagino, sí —respondió ella lacónicamente.

—Pero no te preocupes, por lo que sé, llega esta semana. Así que si quieres desmelenarte, podemos irnos de fiesta nuevamente. Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo creo, Uli —dijo, pero ella sabía que Ulises no dejaría allí el tema y que, por el contrario, seguiría intentando encontrar el motivo por el que se negaba a salir—. No me he sentido muy bien últimamente.

El hombre clavó la mirada preocupada en su amiga. Dejó la taza, que había levantado previamente, de nuevo sobre el platillo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Candy?

Sus peores temores se estaban viendo realidad. Tenía que verbalizar aquello que se le había atragantado en la garganta cuando tuvo que escribirlo en su diario. Suspiró. Se preguntó cómo debía afrontar el tema. Cómo hacer para que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas o que la voz la traicionara en la mitad de su intervención. Cómo asumir aquello a lo que más miedo le tenía.

—¿Pecas?

—Candy tomó aire profundamente—. Nena, todo va a estar bien. No puede ser tan…

—Tengo náuseas, fatiga, debilidad corporal, cansancio…

—Cuánto más iba enumerando los duros síntomas, su voz se fue apagando hasta que simplemente bajó la cabeza y le acarició el cabello a Daniel—. Yo… —dijo luego de un tiempo—. Yo no sé qué hacer. Sé que tengo que ir al médico y hacer un cultivo, pero...

—Calla —gruñó fieramente su amigo—. Tú eres su madre y te necesita. Ya perdió a una y no va a perder a otra. Ulises se sorprendió del afecto en la mirada de Candy y de aquella serenidad. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que aquellos síntomas podían significar. La leucemia podía haber vuelto a destruir los tejidos y las células sanguíneas del cuerpo de Candy. Se fijó en su palidez, y sí, parecía, también, haber perdido peso. Conmocionado, se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Se alejó unos centímetros para examinarla. Era enfermero en la clínica en la que tanto Candy como Judi se habían conocido y cimentado las bases de esa amistad. Las había atendido, sabía, si hacía un poco de memoria, los pormenores de su recuperación. Le revisó los signos vitales en silencio, y los músculos debajo de la piel de los ojos.

—¿Se lo has comentado a Terrence? —preguntó cambiando su jocosidad natural por una mirada severa.

—¡No! —negó ella frenética, clavándole prácticamente los dedos, de su mano libre, en el brazo a su amigo—. ¡Y no quiero que lo sepa!

—Pero nena…

—¡Promételo, Ulises! —Volvió a insistir con un susurro porque Daniel se estaba moviendo en sus brazos—. Prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto. Él no tiene porqué saberlo.

—Pero si no le dices nada y la leucemia ha vuelto… —susurró casi tan bajo que a Candy le costó oírle aun cuando estaban cerca—. Terrence se acabará enterando y su enfado puede ser mayúsculo en esta ocasión. Sonrió amargamente.

—Ya es mayúsculo, así que eso no me preocupa.

—Candy…

—¡No, escúchame, Uli! —exclamó la joven desesperada. Lágrimas de impotencia se agolparon en su garganta al decir—: Si la enfermedad se ha regenerado, ha regresado, podré marcharme de aquí teniendo la seguridad de que Daniel estará protegido. Terrence será todo lo que tú quieras, pero es un buen padre. Estoy segura de que él lo amará y cuidará cuando yo…

—Cuando te eches a morir, ¿es eso?

—Supuso, aferrándola por el brazo—. ¿Tirarás cobardemente la toalla antes de ni siquiera comenzar a pelear? ¡Esa no es la Candy que yo conozco! —interrumpió muy molesto—. ¡Ella lucharía! ¡Como ya lo hizo una vez, maldita sea!

—Supongo que sí, que tienes razón —accedió ella sintiéndose avergonzada porque su amigo la viera desfallecer.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte. Descendió la mirada hasta Daniel. Su niño precioso estaba en otro planeta, en uno en el que las nubes eran de algodón y donde ningún daño o pérdida podían alcanzarlo. Era muy pequeño para tener tantas pérdidas juntas y en tan corto período de tiempo.

—¿Has ido a la clínica para hacerte los exámenes? Necesitas hacerte pronto los chequeos correspondientes. No puedes ir a la deriva con este tema. Y lo sabes muy bien —intentó animarla el americano—. Aunque los síntomas pueden ser debidos a muchas otras causas. Una gripe, una infección al estómago. Tú eres muy delicada, Candy.

—Ojalá tengas razón. Y sí, me he hecho las pruebas correspondientes esta misma mañana. Pero hasta que no tenga los resultados no saldremos de dudas.

—¿Y Terrence no insistió en acompañarte? —inquirió él—. Me sorprende.

—Sí que insistió, pero le dije que tenía cita con el ginecólogo para una revisión rutinaria y que era algo muy personal y que su presencia me violentaría.

—¿Vosotros os estáis acostando? ¿Estáis manteniendo relaciones? —se alarmó su amigo—. ¡Candy! El sabía que de tener nuevamente el cancer y mantener relaciones sexuales, solo la llevaría a una muerte segura en pocos meses.

Con un toque de sonrojo en sus mejillas, Candy confesó:

—Si esa pregunta me la hubieras hecho el mes anterior te hubiera dado una respuesta afirmativa, pero hoy en día no. Por lo visto, ya se ha cansado de mí.

—Lo dices como si te doliera, como si te sintieras decepcionada por ello —Candy no refutó su observación y esperó algún reproche o ruido de desdén, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hubo. En lugar de eso, simplemente oyó—: Pecas, no hay forma en el mundo en la que alguien pueda aburrirse de un delicioso bizcochito cómo tú —Candy le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Sigo pensando que, así como Terrence tiene el tiempo para compartir tu cama, también deberías hacerlo partícipe de esto.

Por que tienes que tener las precauciones correspondientes.

—No puedo hacerlo partícipe cuando no le importa lo que me pase.

Aquella frase despertó todas las alarmas en el hombre que pareció rebotar en el sillón como si tuviera un resorte zafado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Por mucho que compartamos una cama, tanto tú como yo sabemos que un hombre cómo Terrence jamás se enamoraría de una mujer como yo.

—Si no lo hace es porque es un redomado idiota.

Candy hizo una mueca.

—En el corazón no se manda, amigo mío —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—, que yo lo ame no me asegura que el sentimiento sea correspondido. Además, seamos realistas, nunca me perdonará —Sonaba tan alicaída, parecía tan apagada. Ya ni siquiera respondía con ese ingenio que solía arrancar muchas carcajadas—. Convertí su vida en una farsa, en una burla para sus enemigos. Él sacudió la cabeza negando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Caray, Candy. Tú le regalaste una vida que es evidente que le gusta, o es un terriblemente buen actor. Porque yo lo vi seguirte con la mirada, ser atento, estar pendiente de tus necesidades y las de Daniel. Nadie me lo contó, yo lo vi en la cena navideña —terqueó—. Tarde o temprano entrará en razón…Por lo visto, más tarde que temprano. Es un inglés muy encopetado y terco. Nada que no supiéramos antes. Al menos aquellas sinceras palabras hicieron sonreír a Candy. Incluso, en contra de su lúgubre estado anímico, Ulises lograba arrancarle una sonrisa. Le agradecía al cielo el tenerlo como amigo.

Media hora después de despedir a Ulises, y de despejarse por, al menos una hora más, Candy se disponía a subir por la gran escalera principal con Daniel para bañarlo y cambiarlo así esperar al Terrence para la cena, cuando su hijo, soltándose de su mano, corrió a dar la bienvenida a su padre que llegaba del parlamento.

—¡Papi! —gritó el niño enloquecido al ver a su progenitor.

—Hola campeón —Le devolvió el saludo Terrence, tomándolo en brazos y recibiendo uno de sus grandes apretones—. ¿Cómo te has portado hoy? ¿Has hecho enojar mucho a mamá?

Candy se cruzó de brazos, pero no le perdió detalle entre sus frondosas pestañas. Al menos, delante de su hijo le seguía dando su papel y lugar de madre, no el de una mentirosa ni el de concubina. Todo un alivio. Su relación con Terrence iba de mal en peor. Suspiró. Había pasado a casi el silencio absoluto con ella.

Candy no era tan optimista con el panorama cómo Ulises.

—Vino Ulises en la tarde a ver a Daniel —dijo luego de aclararse la garganta. Pero creyó que el hombre no la había escuchado hasta que levantó la vista hacia él. Hubo una especie de vibración. Un sonido de necesidad, de angustia. El corazón de Candy palpitó con fuerza cuando descubrió la mirada abrasadora de Terrence puesta en ella y un rubor de deseo encendió sus mejillas casi instantáneamente. Algo dentro se movió. Incluso, llegó a pensar que el estómago se le había dado vuelta. Esperaba que no la invadieran las náuseas. Invadida por el pánico, supo que necesitaba alejarse. Tenía que escapar de la tentación de la imagen enternecedora que despertaba ese hombre con su hijo en brazos y de los efectos devastadores que operaba en su cuerpo traidor. Agarrándose el estómago con una mano, respiró hondo y empezó a subir las escaleras cuando de repente un sudor frío la petrificó.

A Candy el pecho le retumbó con el repiqueteante latido desbocado. Sintió calor, escalofríos. Sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, que la visión se le desenfocaba. Cuando creyó desfallecer, estiró un brazo y se sujetó a lo primero que su mano temblorosa alcanzó.

—Terry… —musito antes de caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento.

Continuará...


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Candy arqueó la espalda para calmar el dolor lumbar que la azotaba. Convulsa, y aún sin poder abrir los ojos, se removió entre la suave superficie en la que reposaba su figura.

El llanto de Daniel llegó hasta sus oídos, y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la oscuridad se cernió con un espeso manto sobre ella.

Un grito desgarrador y mudo alertó a Candy.

Daniel entre forcejeos y sollozos, combatía para liberarse de los brazos fuertes que le impedían llegar a la protección de su madre.

—Shhh, tranquilo campeón, mamá está bien, se recuperará. Pronto la tendremos de regreso. Aunque para ello tenga que darle mi vida.

«Aunque para ello tenga que darle mi vida…» Tuvo ganas de llorar como una niña desolada. Terrence no podía estar hablando en serio, o quizás sí. Pero poco o nada tenía que ver con lo que ella más había soñado, el del amor

—Terrence… —Dudaba que alguien pudiera escuchar ese gemido débil salido de su garganta, pero al parecer, así había sido. Como si todo sucediera en apenas unos veloces segundos, la voz de Terrence ordenó a alguien que sacara de la estancia a su hijo.

—Mi bebé, Terrence. —exclamó, llorando—. A dónde se llevan a mi bebé.

—Shhh, calma pequeña, calma, estoy aquí contigo —Él inclinó la cabeza y le rozó la sien con los labios conmoviéndola con el leve gemido que dejó allí. Sus brazos la tomaron, lentamente al principio—. Le he pedido a Beatrice que lo llevara a su habitación. Has tenido un desmayo y debes reponerte primero. No permitiré que te pase nada, ¿entendido?

Era la voz murmurante y serena del hombre, que la había hecho suya siempre con la misma fuerte pasión con la que la odiaba, quién la guiaba y confortaba. No podía creerlo. Pero lo creyese o no, en esos momentos lo necesitaba. Y era lo único que importaba.

Terrence nunca había sentido aquello por ninguna mujer. Había estado con muchas, pero siempre las había mantenido emocionalmente alejadas. Ni siquiera Gia, con la que había planeado un futuro conveniente, había estado cerca.

—¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, reparando en lo desconocido que le resultaba aquella habitación.

—En mi dormitorio. Cuando te desmayaste y te traje hasta aquí.

La joven frunció el ceño.

—Pero eso sucedió por la tarde, y es… —Echó una rápida mirada al enorme ventanal de la recámara y examinó la negrura que se vislumbraba en el exterior—. Ahora es de noche —supuso, sorprendida.

—Más de medianoche —afirmó él acomodandose junto a ella. —Te ves tan menuda y frágil, cariño, que temo aplastarte si me quedo dormido a tu lado. Candy nunca creyó que se sentiría tan aliviada cuando entendió que él solo buscaba una postura cómoda para ella.

Candy dobló las rodillas debajo de ella. Se acurrucó mejor en el sofá que poseía la sala de estar añadida al gran dormitorio principal de la mansión. Se quedó mirando distraídamente el contenido de la página que había estado leyendo en el diario de Judith.

Otra vez volvió a desear que la noche anterior no hubiese terminado nunca. Había despertado en los brazos del hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorada,

… Él había hecho que se sintiera especial. Deseada. Incluso, amada. Había sentido una conexión entre ellos. Estaba segura. Pero por desgracia, aquello no era tan simple y seguía sospechando que su amor nunca sería correspondido. Aunque, otra parte de ella había soñado con que ocurriera un milagro, con que Terrence se hubiera enamorado de ella, tanto como ella de él y que lo compartido la noche anterior fuera auténtico. ¿Se arrepentiría y por eso la había estado evitando todo el día?

—¡Mami! Un exaltado y emocionado Daniel apareció como un pequeño cohete espacial por la puerta y se lanzó directamente a sus brazos. Ella lo atrapó.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué tal el paseo con papá? ¿Estuvo divertido?

—¡Sí! ¿Lees un cuento, mami?

—Algo así, sí.

—Yo quiero saber. ¡Yo quiero saber! Candy pensó en que algún día Daniel conocería la verdad. Imaginaba que, llegado el momento, contarle la historia de su madre biológica sería difícil y doloroso. Pero hasta entonces podría darle una versión más edulcorada.

—A ver, veamos —Lo sostuvo contra su pecho y coloco un beso en su pequeña frente—. Había una vez dos osos. Papá oso y mamá osa. Papá oso conoció a mamá osa y tuvieron un pequeño y hermoso osito. Pero mamá osa un buen día se convirtió en una estrella reluciente en el firmamento, y para que su pequeño bebé osito no la extrañara tanto llamó entonces a su madrina, la señorita abeja. Todas las noches su nueva mamá, la señorita abeja, batía sus alitas para cantarle una canción al osito y que este no estuviera triste.

—¿Y qué pasó con el papá oso, mami?

—¿Con el papá oso?

—Sí. ¿También se convirtió en estrella como la mamá osa?

—No, él no. Bueno, a los osos les gusta la miel, ¿verdad? ¿Y quienes hacen la miel?

—¡Las abejas!

—Justamente, las abejas —le dio un toque a la naricita el niño con el dedo índice—. Así que papá oso y mamá abeja... Ellos...

—Ellos se enamoraron y fueron felices para siempre con el pequeño osito —resolvió Terrence inesperadamente, sobresaltándola.

El corazón a Candy le saltó a la garganta mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

Terrence estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta tan sexy como habitualmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parado espiándolos a hurtadillas? Miró a Terrence como si tuviera dos cabezas. ¿Acaba de decirle que la amaba? No, solamente intentaba darle un final feliz a su hijo. Lo más impactante, era que por una fracción de segundo, en realidad, le creyó. En verdad quiso creerle. Se limpió distraídamente una lágrima perdida que ni siquiera había notado que corría por su mejilla.

Al incorporarse, Candy vio con horror como el diario caía al suelo abierto y como Terrence lo recogía. Su mirada estaba puesta en las páginas que se podían leer y ella sintió que la presión arterial se le disparaba.

El sonido de cada latido de su corazón empezó a pitarle en los oídos. Sin perder tiempo, se encorvó y abrazó a su hijo.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no vas donde Beatrice y escoges un postre para la cena? ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?

—¡El día de los postres! —Saltó el niño alegremente.

—Anda, ve con Bea. Ella lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta y luego miró a Terrence con un brillo en sus ojos.

Él no sabía por qué parecía como si Candy fuera a echarse a llorar. Ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos en contemplación. ¿Sería por el diario? Confuso volvió a descender la mirada a las hojas. ¿Tan importante y personal era para ella que no soportaba que él lo tuviera entre sus manos? Examinó la letra de nuevo, sin leer nada en particular. No coincidía con la de Candy.

—Es de ella, ¿verdad? —adivinó él inspiradoramente, como si las piezas del rompecabezas de pronto encajaran—. El diario.

—Sí. Lo escribió durante los últimos meses... —Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el silencio de la habitación. Por un instante, se sintió desprotegida. Incómoda—. Antes de morir. Sin pensar demasiado sobre lo que realmente estaba haciendo, Candy cerró sus manos con las suyas entorno al diario. Un torrente de calor recorrió sus cuerpos al sentir el contacto.

—Quiero compartirlo contigo.

Terrence no se esperaba aquel gesto. No esperaba que ella le entregara el objeto de más valor, más íntimo, que por lo visto conservaba de su amiga.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber. Por un instante vacilante, la boca de Candy se abrió y pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y los ojos de Terrence siguió aquella acción con mucha atención.

—Porque quiero que conozcas a la mujer maravillosa que olvidaste.

El cuerpo de Terrence se puso rígido, ante aquellas directas palabras que lo hacían sentirse como un miserable. La rabia burbujeaba, hervía dentro de él, y la realidad lo golpeaba. Ningún hombre bueno olvidaría a la mujer que dejó embarazada, y que le dio más que un hijo. Observó a Candy salir de la estancia, dejándolo completamente a solas con Judi. Candy sabía lo que acababa de poner en sus manos.

Terry abrio el diario y comenzo a leer:

\--_¿Cuando acaba su turno?_

_—Terminó hace quince minutos._

_—Entonces permítame que la invite._

_Ella pareció sorprendida, sobresaltada, y luego de una manera extraña satisfecha, como si un viejo misterio finalmente hubiera sido solucionado._

_—Dudaba que existiera alguien más deprimido que yo, y entonces te vi a ti. Aquí. Solitario._

_—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —bufó él con cinismo. Bebió lo que le quedaba de whisky y cuando el barman sirvió la copa a Judi deslizó su vaso por la barra hacia él—. Otra._

_—Si mi amiga Candy estuviera aquí creo que te estaría sermoneando sin parar —Rió la mujer a su derecha—. En ocasiones es terca como ella sola y la pierde la mayoría de las veces el querer ayudar siempre a los demás. Estoy segura de que te convertirías rápidamente en uno de sus mejores proyectos de rehabilitación._

_Terrence la miró como si la considerase completamente idiota._

_—Entonces hace bien en no entremezclarse ni perder su tiempo con alguien como yo, ¿no crees? Lejos de abandonar, Judi sonrió misteriosamente y cogiendo unas servilletas de papel se puso a maniobrar con ellas entre las manos._

_—Creo que lo que te duele hoy mañana te dolerá un poquito menos, pasado mañana muchísimo menos aún, y así conforme vayan pasando los días, semanas, meses y años —A Terrencr esa madrugada le resultaba imposible confiar en esas palabras. Estudió el perfil de la mujer que en esos momentos miraba hacia otro lado de forma ausente. Él creyó distinguir la humedad reuniéndose en sus ojos. No entendía su reacción. Pero de repente, ella se puso recta y regresó toda su atención a él, y como si hubiese tenido una revelación agregó—: Solo se vive dos veces. Una vez cuando naces y la otra cuando te ves la muerte a la cara._

_—¿Eres una de esas filósofas con complejo de oradoras y salvadoras o algo así?_

_De soslayo, miró qué demonios estaba haciendo esa loca con aquellas servilletas. Se preguntó también quién de los dos estaría más ebrio: si esa mujer o él… Indudablemente ella, concluyó._

_—No. Soy una hechicera que puede hacer realidad tu más anhelado y secreto sueño. Piénsalo —dijo con voz alegre y cantarina, tratando de llevar la conversación hacia un territorio neutral, divertido. Al fin levantó el rostro y extendió muy sonriente una mano hacia a Terrence para entregarle… ¿Un báculo de papel? ¿Una vara? Si no se sintiera tan miserable esa noche, Terry supuso que hasta sonreiría._

_—Busca en lo más profundo de tu interior ese sueño que te gustaría alcanzar por encima de cualquier otro, de todos los demás —prosiguió ella. Y llevando los dedos hasta sus sienes y cerrando los ojos, exclamó, graciosa—: ¡No, no me lo cuentes! Puedo adivinarlo, porque, yo soy madame Winters, una inminencia en la nigromancia. Y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver mejor que nunca el sufrimiento y el corazón constantemente deshabitado de Terrence, sintió pena. Y reconocimiento. Había visto esa misma mirada triste en los grandes ojos esmeralda de su mejor amiga: Candy._

_Acortando la ridícula distancia entre ellos, se inclinó y besó en los labios al espectacular hombre. Se retiró ligeramente y mirándolo fijamente, prometió:_

_—Te doy mi palabra de maga de que cumpliré ese deseo tuyo. Haré que la felicidad el día menos pensado irrumpa en tu vida y se quede contigo por siempre._

_—Pero mientras tu hechizo hace efecto, ¿qué te parece si tomamos la última copa en mi suite? Los ojos de la joven brillaron. Allí tenía su respuesta._

Madame Winters, cumpliste tu promesa —murmuró Terrence de vuelta al presente mientras escogía otro capítulo del diario, dispuesto a conocer más los secretos que escondían esas páginas—. Me trajiste todo aquello que alguna vez anhelé en secreto. Un hogar. Una familia. Mi propia familia. No solo me diste a Daniel sino también a Candy. Cuando se detuvo en una de las hojas, lo que sus ojos captaron por encima hizo que una pesadez se instalara abruptamente en Terrence. El pecho se le apretó y el sudor frío comenzó a deslizarse por los lados de su cara y por su espalda mientras leía:

_Querida amiga __aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer mismo, la primera vez que te vi en la clínica. Desde el pasillo y a través de la puerta semi abierta de tu habitación, te espié sin poder evitarlo. Estabas sentada en la cama mientras la enfermera de turno tomaba tus constantes vitales y rellenaba la ficha de ingreso. No hablabas, simplemente mirabas a un punto de la ventana sin ver nada en realidad. Tus labios estaban fuertemente sellados. Lo que para muchos podría ser una actitud fría, soberbia, yo supe reconocer a la adolescente asustada que trataba de ser fuerte, y que no quería llorar. No solo te enfrentabas a una terrible enfermedad como un cáncer. Sino a la muerte tambien. A partir de entonces te colocaste cada día tu armadura y te lanzaste sola al campo de batalla. Era la única barrera que tenías para protegerte de los peligros, de acabar más herida de lo que ya estabas. ¿Pero quién te podía culpar? Luchar contra el cáncer es una de las experiencias más duras que se pueden afrontar. Es una bofetada que te da la vida. Es un huracán tremendo. Ni siquiera puedes pararte en seco y asimilar la noticia. No hay tiempo para eso. Debes levantarte rápidamente y buscar lo mejor para hacerle frente. Nadie, nunca, está preparado para este tipo de vivencias. Pero también hemos aprendido un montón de ella, ¿no es cierto, amiga? Una mañana te agarré el cabello mientras vomitabas, refresqué tu piel sudorosa y calme tu sed. Te consolé, porque por primera vez en semanas vi una pequeña brecha de esperanza en el alto muro que había construido a su alrededor la chica dura del pabellón 4. Me devolviste el favor sujetando mi cabello, refrescando mi piel sudorosa y calmando mi sed, cuando me tocó a mí. Quién nos iba a decir que el cáncer nos iba a unir. Al igual que nos separa_

Dentro de la listado de virtudes de Terrence, la paciencia no tenía un escaño privilegiado. Por el contrario, se encontraba ilegiblemente escrita en el borde de la hoja con una letra muy pequeña y apresurada. Casi, como si hubiera sido agregada en el último minuto. Aporreó de nuevo la puerta con violencia. No era su casa, pero, definitivamente tumbaría cualquier muro que le impidiera encontrar las respuestas que había ido a buscar. Solo un hombre le podía dar la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Un hombre que sabía el teje y maneje de toda la situación por la que estaba viviendo. No podía más con la angustia, ni con aquel peso que oprimía su corazón.

—Sé, aunque intentes negarlo, lo mucho que me quieres, primo, pero, ¿no te parece que con tocar una sola vez al telefonillo bastaba? —preguntó Nicolas Di Ros luego de abrir la puerta de su apartamento y de apoyarse en el marco de esta con una postura y sonrisa burlona—. Mira la hora, Terry, tengo vecinos.

—¿Dónde está Ulises? —inquirió Terrence ignorándolo. No estaba de humor para bromas. Ni tampoco iba a caer en el hábil juego de su primo para hacerlo enfadar. No esta vez—. Nicolas, dónde está. Sé que se aloja aquí contigo.

—Así es. Ahora mismo está en el salón… —Terrence ni siquiera dejó que terminara su oración y arremetió a trompicones en el apartamento—. ¡Hey, Terry, qué diablos te pasa! Nicola se hizo a un lado con el ceño fruncido, pero solo vio pasar un haz de viento

por Ulises, por lo que cerró la puerta rápidamente y fue detrás de su primo. Terrence surcó a grandes zancadas el pasillo que lo llevó hacia el amplio y sobrio salón masculino de colores azules y negros del menor de los Di Rossi. No le importaba, en lo absoluto, la preferencia decorativa de su primo, pero sí le llamó la atención el rápido movimiento de Ulises, quien al verlo se incorporó inmediatamente del confortable sofá y levantó ambas manos en señal de defensa. Su expresión era de hierro, muy poco tranquilizadora.

—Eh… Hola, Terrence —saludó el americano con cierto recelo—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—He venido a exigirte que me digas la verdad sobre Candy —gruñó—. Quiero saberlo todo.

El arrogante inglés irradiaba aquella aura descontrolada que siempre había estado ardiendo bajo la piel.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —murmuró algo intimidado el americano, mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás para salir del radio del brazo estirado del hombre. En el momento en que sus palabras salieron de su boca, en los ojos de Terrence se encendió una pequeña llama. Podía sentir el calor en las venas. La insuflada ira comenzaba a descontrolarse.

—Ulises… —Le advirtió con un músculo se contrayéndose en su mejilla.

Ulises sacudió la cabeza, porque se suponía que eso le correspondía a Candy.

—No sé a lo que te estás refiriendo, de verdad.

—¡No te atrevas a decir que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando! —se encolerizó Terrence y en un arranque de ira cogió con fuerza al hombre de la pechera de la camisa y lo acercó a él para rugirle a pocos centímetros de la cara.

—¡Ya basta, Terrence! ¡Te has vuelto loco acaso! —regañó Nicolas intentando separar a Ulises de su desquiciado primo—. No sé qué diablos te pasa, pero debes controlarte si no quieres que…

—¡Si no quiero qué! —ladró fuera de sí encarándolo. La sonrisa burlona de Nicolas había dejado de brillar en su rostro con arrogancia. Por el contrario, la oscura mirada de advertencia que le lanzó su primo le indicaba que él podía jugar el mismo juego. Apretó los dientes y se aseguró de colocarse entre Ulises y él, porque sabía que Candy no vería de buen agrado que Terrence golpeara a su mejor amigo. Se preguntó qué diablos le había pasado a aquel hombre de absoluto control para verse en ese estado. Los ojos demasiado grandes y abiertos, la mandíbula en perpetuo estado de tensión.

—Vamos a calmarnos un poco todos. Por favor, tomad asiento —pidió indicándoles con un gesto de cabeza los sofás.

—¡Por un demonio, no voy a calmarme! —gruñó Terrence furioso—. ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que debo saber qué es lo que le está pasando a mi mujer?! ¡Tengo que saber si todo lo que ponía ese maldito diario es cierto o no!

—¿De qué diario estás hablando? —Quiso saber Nicolas cada vez más perplejo con la situación—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Candy en todo ese asunto?

—¡Eso es justamente lo que quiero descubrir y estás protegiendo a quien tiene la respuesta! Los dos pares de ojos se posaron en la misma persona. Unos confusos. Otros inyectados en sangre. Ulises debía reconocer que sintió un gran alivio al verse protegido por Nicolas. Pero ahora, que el hombre se había girado hacia él y lo observaba con aquella expresión dura, le inspiraba el mismo temor que Terrence. Quizás, solo quizás, aquel rasgo era de familia. Demasiados hombres juntos, hacía que la testosterona aumentara en un mil por ciento.

—Estoy completamente seguro que aquí nuestro amigo nos contará todo lo que queremos saber —anunció Nicolas colocándole una mano en el hombro al aludido. Se aseguró de utilizar la fuerza necesaria para indicarle que, o bien comenzaba a hablar por las buenas o lo haría por las malas. Cuando los tres hombres estuvieron sentados, el americano no pudo evitar sentirse como un criminal en medio de un juicio.

—¿Algo que deseen tomar? —preguntó Ulises como para quitarle el rigor mortis a la situación, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Terrence; que había mantenido su mirada dura y su genio encerrado en una botella, diera un puñetazo al brazo del sofá.

—¡Y una mierda, Ulises! ¡No he venido hasta aquí para beber contigo! —escupió enseñando los dientes como un animal rabioso—. Quiero saber si lo que relata Judi en esas páginas es verdad. Sí Candy padece el mismo maldito cáncer que la mató a ella. ¡Habla!

La boca de Ulises formó una «o» llena de sorpresa. Los ojos helados de Terrence se entrecerraron, e incluso Nicolas unió sus cejas como si tratara de adivinar de que rayos estaban hablando.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo te has hecho con ese diario —murmuró Ulises—. Se suponía que solo Candy tenía acceso él, podía leerlo.

—Ella me lo dio.

—Entiendo. ¿Y por qué no le preguntas directamente a ella? —siguió el americano con los ojos azules clavados los verdeazules de él—. Hay cosas que por su frágil condición, solo pueden ser contadas por las protagonistas, y no por terceros.

—Ulises… —Le avisó Nicolas—. Todos estamos preocupados por ella. No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—No, Nicolas —sentenció el rubio comenzando a enfadarse—. El señor aquí presente, debería considerar ser un poco más sincero con Candy y ser él mismo quien obtenga sus propias respuestas.

—Sé que para ti puede ser un tema complicado, Ulises —empezó explicando Nicolas—. Pero si tenemos la oportunidad, por muy mínima que sea de ayudar a Candy en cualquier cosa, ¿No crees que es un poco egoísta de tu parte no decirlo? Puedes pensar que estás traicionando la confianza de tu mejor amiga, pero también analiza las posibilidades. Personalmente —Se sinceró con una mano en el pecho, casi a la altura del corazón—, estoy muy preocupado por lo que acaba de decir Terrence. En poco tiempo, Candy se ha convertido en una prima para mí, en alguien a quien quiero y respeto. No quiero que ella se aleje de nuestra familia por cosas que se pueden solucionar.

—Te pido — La apagada voz de Terry hizo que los otros hombres se fijaran en él alarmados. Impotente, los miró fijamente. ¿Podían ver el dolor en su corazón? ¿Le importaba acaso?—, que me permitas ayudar a mi mujer. No soy la mejor persona del mundo, ni tampoco lo que Candy merece. Estoy muy lejos de serlo, pero no quiero seguir arruinando las cosas con ella. Por eso estoy aquí. Pidiéndole, rogándole a su mejor amigo que sea benevolente conmigo. Necesito saber que Candy no tiene ningún tipo de cáncer albergado en su cuerpo. El hombre se veía destruido y Ulises tomó una decisión. Se conectó a la misma frecuencia de los dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

—Candy es una mujer maravillosa. Eso lo sabrás a estas alturas, imagino —Terry asintió, no dejando nunca de mirarlo—. Ella no ha tenido una vida simple. La leucemia la atacó a muy temprana edad y le arrebató todos los años de alegría despreocupada. Tuvo que crecer y madurar cuando aún era prácticamente una niña con la que muchas personas se darían por vencidas, pero ella no lo hizo. Fue valiente. Una guerrera. Combatió la enfermedad durante años con una sonrisa y con buen humor —Se calló, haciendo una pausa—. Luego vino lo de Judi. Perdió a su mejor amiga a causa de la misma terrible enfermedad. Pero se recompuso rápidamente por Daniel, y vivió su remisión volcándose solo y exclusivamente en su cuidado. Pero ahora parece que su remisión llegó a su final. Que aquel mal contra el que combatió ha vuelto.

Continuará...


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

CAPÍTULO 12.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo te has hecho con ese diario —murmuró Ulises—. Se suponía que solo Candy tenía acceso él, podía leerlo.

—Ella me lo dio.

—Entiendo. ¿Y por qué no le preguntas directamente a ella? —siguió el americano con los ojos azules clavados en los verde azules de él—. Hay cosas que por su frágil condición, solo pueden ser contadas por las protagonistas, y no por terceros.

—Ulises…

—Le avisó Nicolas—. Todos estamos preocupados por ella. No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—No, Nicolas—sentenció el rubio comenzando a enfadarse—. El señor aquí presente, debería considerar ser un poco más sincero con Candy y ser él mismo quien obtenga sus propias respuestas. Aceptar que ella le importa más de lo que dice y rogar por su perdón por no ser más que un…

—Realmente estás acabando con mi paciencia —interrumpió Terrence poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba ansioso los dedos por el pelo. Parecía una fiera enjaulada.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Me golpearás? —pinchó blanqueando los ojos en clara señal de escepticismo—. Dudo mucho que eso te otorgue puntos favorables con mi pecas. Aquello lo hizo detenerse.

—Deja de llamarla de esa manera. Candy no es tuya —gruñó fiero apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y controlándose para no envestirlo—. ¡Ella es solo mía!

—Ni tuya ni mía. Ella no es un objeto, ni una propiedad que has comprado —Habló fuerte y claro Ulises apuntando con un dedo a quien lo estaba sentenciando.

— Te lo preguntaré una vez más, y por tu bien, espero que respondas…

—Dios, ¿Es qué no puedes dejar de comportarte como un cavernícola? —Lo interrumpió el rubio nuevamente—. Porque me estás cansando con ese tonito de macho alfa con demasiadas hormonas. Nicolas evaluó a su primo por un instante, supuso que fue el momento justo, porque pudo ver lo mucho que le preocupaba la situación. Terry prefería, mil veces, parecer un amargado, antes de mostrar alguna vulnerabilidad. Y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo. Su deber como primo era ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

—Sé que para ti puede ser un tema complicado, Ulises —empezó explicando—. Pero si tenemos la oportunidad, por muy mínima que sea de ayudar a Candy en cualquier cosa, ¿No crees que es un poco egoísta de tu parte no decirlo? Puedes pensar que estás traicionando la confianza de tu mejor amiga, pero también analiza las posibilidades. Personalmente —Se sinceró con una mano en el pecho, casi a la altura del corazón—, estoy muy preocupado por lo que acaba de decir Terrence. En poco tiempo, Candy se ha convertido en una prima para mí, en alguien a quien quiero y respeto. No quiero que ella se aleje de nuestra familia por cosas que se pueden solucionar.

—Te pido — La apagada voz de Terrence hizo que los otros hombres se fijaran en él alarmados. Impotente, los miró fijamente. ¿Podían ver el dolor en su corazón? ¿Le importaba acaso?—. Que me permitas ayudar a mi mujer. No soy la mejor persona del mundo, ni tampoco lo que Candy merece. Estoy muy lejos de serlo, pero no quiero seguir arruinando las cosas con ella. Por eso estoy aquí. Pidiéndole, rogándole a su mejor amigo que sea benevolente conmigo. Necesito saber que Candy no tiene ningún tipo de cáncer albergado en su cuerpo. Tuvo un desmayo y la veo muy pálida. El hombre se veía destruido y Ulises tomó una decisión. Se conectó a la misma frecuencia de los dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

—Candy es una mujer maravillosa. Eso lo sabrás a estas alturas, imagino —Terrence asintió, no dejando nunca de mirarlo—. Ella no ha tenido una vida simple. La leucemia la atacó a muy temprana edad y le arrebató todos los años de alegría despreocupada. Tuvo que crecer y madurar cuando aún era prácticamente una niña. Tuvo que compartir su día a día con una realidad con la que muchas personas se darían por vencidas, pero ella no lo hizo. Fue valiente. Una guerrera. Combatió la enfermedad durante años con una sonrisa y con buen humor —Se calló, haciendo una pausa—. Luego vino lo de Judi. Perdió a su mejor amiga a causa de la misma terrible enfermedad. Pero se recompuso rápidamente por Daniel, y vivió su remisión volcándose solo y exclusivamente en su cuidado. Pero ahora parece que su remisión llegó a su final. Que aquel mal contra el que combatió ha vuelto. Aquella afirmación fue como un cubo de agua fría que se derramó por el cuerpo de Terrence. Apretando los dientes, cerró con fuerza los ojos, como si al cerrarlos pudiera borrar aquellas terribles palabras de su mente. Su Candy tenía cáncer. No, ella no.

—¿Cómo? —susurró Nicolas con el rostro descompuesto. Vio a su primo reducirse a cenizas en un instante, dejando caer los hombros como si el peso fuera demasiado difícil de llevar—. Pero puede volver al tratamiento, ¿verdad? Ulises…

—Mis años de enfermero de un hospital neoplásico me han demostrado que cuando la enfermedad vuelve a un paciente en remisión, lo hace con la fuerza de una manada enfurecida de toros —explicó con mucha pena—. Ataca a muchos órganos simultáneamente. Es como encender un árbol de navidad.

—¡Tonterías, ella conseguirá superarlo de nuevo! —protestó Nicolas casi con vehemencia, como si necesitara convencerse también a sí mismo—. Tú mejor que nadie, Ulises, sabes lo fuerte que es. Ella va a poder con esto. Tiene a Daniel para motivarse, porque aunque su sangre no corra por sus venas, es su hijo. ¡Su hijo! Tiene una nueva vida con él, con Terrence. Todos en la familia hemos aprendido a quererla y no concebimos ni un solo día sin ella. Una nueva vida que él había hecho miserable las últimas semanas, concluyó Terrence en algún lugar en medio de la bruma de su mente. Tenía la cara contorsionada por el shock, por el dolor, parecía que los años le habían caído encima de golpe. No podía respirar. Una nueva sensación de angustia vino a unirse a la que ya sufría desde que leyera el diario. Pero no fue la falta de aire lo que le sujetó la lengua cuando escuchó la voz de Ulises como si viniera del fondo de un pozo. Era la conmoción. Una conmoción pura y profunda.

—¿Realmente tiene en su futuro a Daniel, Terrence?

La noche más oscura de su vida había caído con el peso del conocimiento y lo había aplastado duramente contra el suelo. Después de salir del apartamento de Nicolas, solo se dio cuenta que observaba, desde su auto, calles y más calles con gente recorriendo la calzada. Llegó a la mansión y se encerró en su despacho porque no quería ver a nadie. Aún no estaba listo para contemplarse en el reflejo de los grandes ojos tristes de Candy. No, cuando aún no había, ni siquiera, aceptado la realidad. La desgarradora verdad que le pulverizaba las entrañas con crueldad. Había estado allí, a solas, en su escritorio, buscando y buscando tontamente entre las páginas del diario de Judi una respuesta, un guion que seguir, tal y como había visto a Candy hacer con frecuencia a lo largo de esos meses.

Se había preguntado, una y otra vez, el motivo por el qué, repentinamente, Candy había entregado uno de sus tesoros más valiosos en sus manos. En esos momentos comprendió que ella solamente quería que él conociera mejor a la madre biológica de su hijo, a la persona maravillosa que su maldita mente había borrado con tanta ligereza.

Cuando conoció a Candy, le había resultado encantador que llevara siempre aquel diario consigo. La había visto hojear, detenerse, leer y hasta sonreír, como quien encuentra la respuesta a sus plegarias, la calma a sus miedos más grandes. Pero él no encontraba nada. Judit no le decía absolutamente nada. ¡Se quedaba irritantemente callada!

En el fondo sabía que se merecía su desdén. ¿Acaso él no la había eliminado de sus recuerdos? No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado allí, perdido en sus pensamientos y desilusiones, antes de permitir que la rabia, la furia y la locura tomaran el control y comenzará a hablar con alguien que se había ido hacía mucho.

—Detesto lo egoísta que fuiste con Candy, pidiéndole que afrontara tus propias batallas. Nuestras batallas —se corrigió, el timbre de su tono revelaba lo mucho que aborreciera ese hecho—. Pero mentiría si dijera que no te puedo perdonar. Fue tu maldito egoísmo quien la trajo hacia a mí. Hubo un breve silencio.

—Por otro lado, tampoco podría condenarte porque yo he sido igual o más detestable con ella —Entonces arrojó con fuerza sobre la superficie de madera del escritorio el diario—. Lo siento Judi. Lo siento mucho.

Siento que la vida no te diera la oportunidad de eximirte con Candy, de recompensarla por arreglar tus errores, en cambio yo… En cambio yo, Judi, me ocuparé hasta el último de mis días en demostrarle lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberla lastimado alguna vez. Ha puesto su amor y bondadoso corazón en mis manos y pienso protegerlos por encima de todo y de todos. Incluso de la propia muerte. Esa mujer es mía y la amo. No voy a permitir que te la lleves y la apartes de mí lado para siempre.

La situación lo abrumaba, lo estaba consumiendo. Era como si una navaja enorme estuviera siendo conducida directamente a su corazón. Pensó que nunca más podría respirar de nuevo sin sentir dolor. Sintiendo que se asfixiaba, recostó la espalda contra el espaldar de la silla y se aflojó tres botones más de la camisa. Luego, cerró los ojos y paseó sus palmas sobre su rostro, deteniéndose unos segundos en el vértice del triángulo formado entre sus ojos y su nariz. Siempre había creído que el mundo estaba en su mano, y que tenía el control de todo. Que, con chasquear los dedos, podía cambiar cualquier resultado que a él no le favoreciera. Pero, por primera vez, lo que más quería no estaba al alcance de su mano. Podía ser el dueño del mundo entero si es que se lo proponía. Aplastar hasta pulverizar a cualquiera que se le ocurriera mirar mal a Candy. Pero no podía hacer nada contra una enfermedad avanzada e incurable. Se levantó apesadumbrado y fue hacia el mini bar que tenía al lado opuesto del despacho. Rebuscó en el mueble empotrado una botella de lo más fuerte que tuviera, y un vaso. Pero no encontró el vaso. Daba igual. Para fines prácticos, no lo necesitaba. Llevó el pico de la botella a la altura de sus labios y cuando se tocaron, absorbió un enorme trago del contenido ambarino. Bebió más alcohol de lo que debería. Pero lo ayudaba a olvidar el dolor, los recuerdos y el miedo. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo podría remediar aquello? Candy tendría la mejor atención médica conocida por el hombre. Se encargaría de que los mejores médicos oncólogos tomaran su caso y los remedios más sofisticadas que la medicina moderna pudiera concebir. Pero eso no era, ni malditamente suficiente. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Él, sin saberlo, había hecho lo mismo que Judit. Le había regalado un diario para que escribiera sus pensamientos. Había creído, estúpidamente, que tenía esa vena artística que la impulsaba a escribir. O quizás a desahogarse y plasmar sus sentimientos sobre una hoja de papel. Pero nunca, ni siquiera por casualidad, se había podido imaginar que era la fuente de su fuerza en momentos de flaqueza, y mucho menos que estaba escrito por su mejor amiga bajo esas circunstancias. Golpeó la mesa con un puño y esta se agrietó por la violencia del impacto. Había sido una bomba de relojería que esperó hasta explotar. Una bomba ruidosa, desastrosa, y caótica. La mano le palpitó del dolor, pero no podía compararse al dolor afilado que lo desgarraba cual bisturí en su pecho. El sabor al fracaso era amargo en su lengua al pensar en todo lo que perdería. Cerró nuevamente los párpados, preguntándose qué debería hacer, cómo debía actuar si caía sobre su familia aquel manto negro y sepulcral.

Terrence abrió los ojos al percibir la suave melodía que flotaba, repentinamente, desde los jardines exteriores de la mansión. No conocía a nadie de su personal que tuviera la afición de escuchar música furtivamente y disfrutar de sus instalaciones con total desparpajo. Tampoco creía que alguno de ellos, se tomara esas libertades. Terrence, solo estaba rodeado de lo mejor, desde sus altos ejecutivos hasta su servicio de mantenimiento y de seguridad. Agudizó un poco su oído para comprender lo que decía la canción, pero lo cierto era que no se le había hecho familiar. Se acercó a las hermosas puertas francesas de doble hoja y pudo vislumbrar, desde allí, a través de los pequeños cuadrados de vidrio, el momento exacto en que Candy, ataviada únicamente con un largo camisón blanco, se balanceaba de un lado a el otro al son de la suave melodía. Parecía estar disfrutando de aquella balada a su propio estilo. Suspiró. Quizás también la estuviera cantando. No lo hacía nada mal, reconoció sonriendo con un poco de tristeza. La había escuchado hacerlo en varias ocasiones, mientras intentaba que un demasiado enérgico Daniel se rindiera y aceptara que era hora de irse a la cama. Y se había sentido cómo todo un ladrón. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera con Candy, en su propia casa. Cómo si tuviera siempre que ver detrás de un velo muy fino, a hurtadillas. Nunca había cantado para él, y estaba casi seguro que tampoco querría hacerlo. Él no era su persona favorita en aquel momento. Si hubiera sido otra clase de hombre, hasta le daría sentimentalismo el robarle aquellos instantes tan íntimos, pero ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, necesitaba sentirla lo más viva posible y su sonrisa encantadora, le demostraba que lo era. No era más que el idiota que había echado a perder lo que habían podido construir juntos, por simple orgullo. Bajó la cabeza y observó sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra. Quizás no debería estar robándole ese tiempo para ella sola, pero lo cierto, era que, aunque lo intentara con toda el alma, sus ojos parecían buscarla única y exclusivamente a ella. No importaba dónde estuviera, cuánta gente había. Solo le importaba que ella estuviera allí. No entendía cómo es que Candy había conseguido aquello, pero la necesitaba casi tanto como cualquier ser vivo, necesitaba del aire. No podía ni siquiera pensar que un día entrase en una habitación y ella no estuviera allí. Porque, sí, él había adoptado una nueva afición desde que la conocía. Era adicto a observar a Candy. Incluso, cuando ella ni siquiera lo notaba. Era por eso, que había podido descubrir, lo mucho que le gustaba escribir, o la manera en la que se llevaba el bolígrafo a la boca para morderle la tapa, sin importarle cuánto había costado aquel objeto. Sus ojos eran más claros cuando una luminosa mañana apuntaba directamente a ellos. Tenía siempre que tener ordenados por modo de uso, los objetos de aseo de Daniel antes de, siquiera, meterlo a la bañera. Siempre tenía toallitas húmedas en la cartera. Subía las escaleras siempre con el pie derecho y cuando creía que no la veía, le achicaba los ojos con claras intenciones de acabar con él. Era una mujer completamente testaruda, pero muy leal. Leal a los suyos, a los que amaba. Leal a Daniel, a Judi, a Ulises. No le faltaba coraje para encararlo, y odiaba que la vieran llorar. Le sonreía a todo el mundo, menos a él. Había visto su deslumbrante sonrisa por primera vez, el día de la operación de Daniel y había sido dirigida a Valdimir. Luego la había vuelto a ver cada vez que estaba con su primo Nicolas. Como aquel día en casa de Richard, y su escapada nocturna a la discoteca. Ella se veía tan relajada. Con él, en cambio, parecía siempre de piedra sólida. Nunca sus sonrisas tenían su nombre de remitente. Por el contrario, parecía levantar los puños, dispuesta a un combate cada vez que él aparecía. ¡Incluso le había sonreído a Frank! ¿Acaso él no era un poquito más agradable que su antipático primo? Lo frustraba. Pero, a la vez, era la única mujer que había logrado que sintiera una tierna calidez en el corazón, mientras su cuerpo ardía en deseos por hacerla suya. Toda ella lo volvía loco de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Él no le había dado ese poder, Candy simplemente se lo había arrebatado de las manos. La deseaba de todas las maneras posibles y con tanta frecuencia, que estaba seguro que la mujer era su pequeña pastillita de viagra. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella y se había dado cuenta que el sexo por sexo con ella, ya no le valía. Sabía perfectamente que sonaría cursi, repetitivo, pero lo quería todo con ella. Quería ser el dueño de sus sonrisas, de sus miradas pícaras, de la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaban en medio del estupor y de la saciedad de cuando hacían el amor. Porque él quería hacer el amor con Candy.

Entregarse a ella, de la misma manera que ella se entregaba a él, sin reservas. Él quería tener la esperanza de que, al abrir los ojos cada nueva mañana, Candy estuviera a su lado.

Oprimió la mano que tenía libre hasta que sus nudillos pelados se pusieron blancos y le dio un gran sorbo al contenido de la botella. Estaba perdido, completamente perdido. Necesitaba a Candy.

No quería que ella tuviera que sufrir de nuevo por una enfermedad recurrente. Quería salvarla, quería…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. No hacía ningún sonido, no tenía la cara compungida. Simplemente estaba allí de pie, con la lágrima en la cara. Por un breve instante se permitió ser débil, después se limpió con el dorso de la mano la prueba incriminatoria de su flaqueza. Lanzó la botella al suelo, sin importarle, en lo más mínimo, que el contenido de la misma se rociara por toda la estancia y abrió la puerta que conducía al jardín de un solo tirón.

Salió dispuesto a encontrarse con la única mujer en el mundo que le daba cuerda al motor de su corazón.

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las gotas que caían del cielo aliviaran su agitado corazón. Los aromas a lluvia, a tierra mojada y a hierba fresca perforaron sus fosas nasales y aquella acción fisiológica la hizo sonreír. Su cerebro siempre había asociado aquellos aromas a naturaleza, a vida. A una nueva oportunidad. Seguramente aquella lluvia relajante, era un buen augurio. Ella no creía en las casualidades, porque como todo en la vida, el cosmos también debía de tener un orden. Quería una nueva oportunidad. Que los resultados fueran negativos y tuviera el tiempo suficiente, para ver a Daniel convertirse en un hombre bueno, de principios firmes, con esperanzas y sueños. Quería cumplir con lo que le había prometido a Judi. Sus lágrimas aumentaron los caudales de sus mejillas, entremezclándose con las gotas de lluvia como si fuera un manantial de agua viva. Pronto, un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon desde atrás y su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos y apartarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Reconocía aquel aroma a cuero, café y whisky. La fuerza, pero delicadeza de su abrazo. El magnetismo. Aquel calor abrasador que la conmovía hasta las lágrimas, pero sobre todo que la hacía sentirse segura. Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre el pecho musculado que le regalaba protección. Era Terrence. El hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorada. Se dejó consentir cuando los brazos del hombre se enroscaron mucho más a su alrededor. Ladeó la cabeza y Terrence se encorvó lo suficiente para apoyar su barbilla en su coronilla. No hizo falta palabras.

A veces, había que dejar que la comunicación fuera de corazón a corazón. De alma a alma. Las palabras eran innecesarias, mera ilusión de llenar el silencio cómplice que se había tejido entorno a ellos, abstrayéndolos un poco de su mundo. Candy necesitaba aquel contacto humano tanto como Terrence anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Mientras de los ojos verdes salían ligeras gotas de rocío, él acariciaba los delgados antebrazos femeninos de arriba hacia abajo con un suave, pero contundente movimiento.

Si era un sueño, Candy no quería despertar. No importaba si la gripe la atacaba, tenía el calor del cuerpo de Terrence para curarla. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Terrence comenzó a mecerla con lentitud de un lado hacia el otro, intentando que su cuerpo se relajara. Ella solo podía hacer lo que siempre había querido, dejarse mimar por él. Creer, aunque solo fuera por los segundos que durase, que el modo en el que la estrechaba amorosamente se debía a que no había nada en el mundo, salvo Daniel, que fuera más importante para él. Cuando Terrence finalmente la hizo girar entre sus brazos, aún seguía perdida en la bruma de aquella muestra de ternura. Sin embargo, logró percibir el preciso instante en que sus deliciosos labios buscaron a sus compañeros femeninos de baile favoritos. Candy levantó una de sus pequeñas manos para acariciar su fornido cuello, mientras Terrence se recreaba con la palma derecha en su cintura y la izquierda detrás de su nuca. El beso sabía a lluvia. Por primera vez, candy no solo sintió el ardor de la pasión en su boca, sino la flexible textura de la ternura. No era un beso suave, con Terrence nada era simple o fácil. Era intenso como un shot de vodka, como café recién molido, como chocolate amargo. Candy no quería reconocer lo que sentía con aquel beso. Si se daba el lujo de ser un poco soñadora, se animaría a sí misma a decirle todos los secretos de su corazón, porque lo que le decía aquel intercambio, era que el hombre la amaba. Que la necesitaba. Quería agarrarse a esa balsa salvadora como si estuviera perdida en medio del océano. Pero tampoco quería engañarse. Tenía que ser realista. Dejaría que sus sueños volaran unos segundos más, pero luego, se daría a la labor de reconocer que como todos los sueños, se evaporan con la llegada del amanecer.

Terrence le dio tres pequeños besos más en intervalos cortos de tiempo, antes de acariciar sus mejillas. Ella abrió los ojos y lo contempló muda. Una apreciativa mirada masculina recorrió su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Candy nunca comprendería lo hermosa que se veía en ese momento. La lluvia había mojado su cabello haciendo que sus rubios rizos se pegaran a su cuello, así como su túnica en otrora alba, delineara su figura como un suave plástico protege una obra de arte. Su bien formadas curvas se pincelaban sensualmente y sus pezones, fresas puntiagudas se habían arrugado por el beso del fino material. Una punzada de deseo les apuñaló a ambos: a Terrence por el loco e irrefrenable anhelo de enterrarse muy profundamente dentro de ella hasta convertirse en una sola alma; y, en Candy, por la mirada repentinamente ardiente que irradiaba los ojos verde azules de Terrence. La mano masculina le cosquilleó y la garganta se le secó. Quería besarla de nuevo, amarla, beber de ella y hacerla suya… Era la visión más sensual que había visto en su vida. Natural, sensual, e indiscutiblemente hermosa. Hasta que la vio fruncir el ceño. Cuando lo escuchó suspirar, estuvo completamente segura de que él sabía la razón que la tenía tan preocupada. No supo si fue la manera de abrazarla, de besarla, su comprensión o qué, pero sabía que el silencio era el testamento de un amante.

—Terrence… Yo…

—Shh… No tienes porque hablar ahora si no estás preparada —La acalló, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios—. No importa, cariño —Con lágrimas en los ojos, Candy se abrazó a él y ocultó su rostro carente de maquillaje, en la mojada camisa masculina—Nada importa —susurró suavemente—. Lo único que necesitas saber, es lo mucho que te amo, Candy.

Ella se congeló en el acto. Después se alejó de Terrence confundida, desilusionada. No entendía cómo aquellas palabras que debían saberle a gloria, solo lograban hundirla en un absoluto mar oscuro de desolación. Le plantó la mirada, pero sin verlo realmente. Decepcionada. Pero debía reconocer que el hombre era muy inteligente, había elegido el momento justo y las palabras adecuadas para obtener lo que quería. Justo cuando más vulnerable se sentía. Cuando iba a agarrarse a cualquier cosa que él le diera, por más diminuta que ésta fuera. Porque no, él no la amaba. Negó abatida. Lo que él sentía era una profunda lástima por la mujer que posiblemente se estaba muriendo y había decidido apostar por última vez a un número ganador.

—No sé cómo puedes ser tan cruel, Terrence —Le recriminó ahogada por las lágrimas y por aquel nudo que parecía no querer abandonarla, destilando gotas amargas de tristeza por su esófago. Se sentía devastada, pero no podía simplemente correr. Eso se acababa en ese mismo instante. No quería más, solo ponerle un punto final al asunto—. No te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí. No necesito tu compasión. ¿Acaso es un juego para ti? —murmuró alejándose cuando él intentó agarrarla del brazo. Pero no fue muy lejos antes de que él lograra jalarla de nuevo a sus brazos.

—Nunca vuelvas a repetir que has sido un juego para mí, Candy —le dijo atrapando su rostro entre sus manos y limpiando con sus pulgares sus mejillas—. Yo realmente te amo —Ella iba a interrumpirlo, pero Terrence no se lo permitió—. Déjame explicarme mejor, por favor.

Candy pareció meditar la respuesta y él estuvo seguro de que la cautela que mostraban sus grandes ojos era responsabilidad suya. Él no había sabido protegerla como debería haber hecho. Había antepuesto sus propios fantasmas a sus sueños, a su felicidad. Cuando por fin asintió con un claro movimiento de cabeza, Terrence suspiró y sus hombros cayeron derrotados. Ya no eran tan altivos como antes, ni demostraban ese poder autosuficiente.

—Lo supe hace un tiempo con la claridad del conocimiento que el sol sale de día y la luna de noche, pero no quise reconocerlo. Me rehusé a que fuera verdad porque era lo más cómodo para mí. Porque era lo que conocía y en lo que me sentía seguro —Comenzó su soliloquio—. Tuve muchas oportunidades para aceptar lo evidente, pero no lo hice. Por el contrario, preferí usar mi propio dado ganador una y otra vez. Me escudé en que todo lo que hacía era por un bien mayor. Asumí que tanto Daniel como tú, eran una responsabilidad más. Había tenido tantas responsabilidades a una corta edad, que un par más no me harían ningún daño. Te pedí matrimonio por los motivos incorrectos, pero con los sentimientos adecuados. Te hice creer que aquel anillo solo cuidaba mis intereses políticos, y te protegían a ti y a Daniel con mi apellido del destripamiento de la prensa. Que eras la mujer perfecta para ser la madre de mi hijo, mi amante, pero nada más. Te he tratado como un plus que había obtenido por tener a Daniel conmigo. He sido muy egoísta contigo —le confesó. Candy alzó el rostro anegado en lágrimas para observarlo.

—Y un completo idiota también—acotó ella, lo que hizo sonreír débilmente a Terrence.

—Sí que lo he sido. Pero supongo que me ha resultado más sencillo camuflar la verdad que confesarte los motivos reales que me orillaron a pedirte matrimonio. Ya te amaba en ese entonces, Candy, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. Te amé por tu perseverancia, por tu fortaleza. Amé cada segundo desde que entraste en mi vida. Te has dedicado, cariño mío —le dijo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el rostro—, a romper todas las barreras que había levantado, diluyendo mi cinismo hasta que solo quedaste tú. Creí que era fuerte, y cuando tú llegaste me asusté por el hecho de que mi fortaleza era de papel. No era fuerte, estaba asustado. Tú me haces ser fuerte. Tu compañía, tu presencia, tu amor. Amo tu manera de ser: dulce, tierna, guerrera, espontánea, graciosa. Esas formas tan tuyas de sacarme de quicio, de torearme, de hacerme ver que no soy el amo del universo. Contigo todo es diferente. Contigo el sexo no es mecánico. No es un engranaje que siempre hace el mismo trabajo…

—Terrence la examinó con ternura mientras las lágrimas se filtraban por sus hermosos ojos—. No llores, mi cielo —Le limpió el camino de lágrimas unos centímetros más abajo del párpado inferior—. Nunca pensé poder sentir tanto amor por alguien, Candy. Mi pecho quiere explotar cada vez que te tengo cerca.

—Terrence…

—Sí, preciosa, realmente te amo —repitió respondiendo una pregunta no hecha verbalmente, pero el hombre sabía que a su perspicaz mujercita le estaría dando vueltas por la cabeza—. Estoy loco por ti, por cada parte de ti. Te quiero solo a ti. A nadie más.

Candy sonrió encantada, agradeciendo el milagro que seguramente había operado el destino para que Terrence se comportara con tal ternura y le abriera su corazón. Le entregara su alma de la misma manera que él ya tenía, hacía mucho tiempo el suyo. Se abrazó al hombre, necesitando sentir sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, protegiéndolo de todo lo que pasaba fuera. Disolviendo sus preocupaciones y pintando sus paredes oscuras de su alma de un color verde esperanza. El mismo que sus ojos. Las manos de Terrence temblaban al tomar el rostro de su amada entre ellas, la mirada anhelante al escudriñar las facciones de la joven. Con suavidad, emitió el ruego que su corazón necesitaba decirle:

—No me dejes, por favor, no te atrevas a dejarme, porque si lo haces, me estarás matando a mí también. Cada nervio y cada fibra interior de él gritaron de terror. Si ella lo dejaba, si ella moría, él no le quedaría nada salvo su hijo, y Daniel algún día también se iría y formaría su propia familia.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola:

Queridos lectores llegamos en el siguiente Capítulo al final.

Jillvalentine.


	13. CAPÍTULO FINAL

CAPÍTULO FINAL.

"XXX"

Candy sonrió encantada, agradeciendo el milagro que seguramente había operado el destino para que Terrence se comportara con tal ternura y le abriera su corazón. Le entregara su alma de la misma manera que él ya tenía, hacía mucho tiempo el suyo. Se abrazó al hombre, necesitando sentir sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, protegiéndolo de todo lo que pasaba fuera. Disolviendo sus preocupaciones y pintando sus paredes oscuras de su alma de un color verde esperanza. El mismo que sus ojos. Las manos de Terrence temblaban al tomar el rostro de su amada entre ellas, la mirada anhelante al escudriñar las facciones de la joven. Con suavidad, emitió el ruego que su corazón necesitaba decirle:

—No me dejes, por favor, no te atrevas a dejarme, porque si lo haces, me estarás matando a mí también.

Cada nervio y cada fibra interior de él gritaron de terror. Si ella lo dejaba, si ella moría, él no le quedaría nada salvo su hijo, y Daniel algún día también se iría y formaría su propia familia.

—Debiste contármelo todo desde un principio, Candy. Sincerarte.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y con las lágrimas fluyéndole, tan dolorosas como espinas, Candy se apartó solo lo necesario, negándose a romper el contacto físico con él, y gimoteó:

—Terry… Lo siento tanto —Desesperada, aferró una de sus enormes manos. Él la apretó con calidez—. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, ni mucho menos burlarme de ti. —Se humedeció los labios, dividida entre sus miedos y el más ardiente deseo que la atravesaba, cuando lo vio acortar la poca distancia que los separaba. Su mirada tan fogosa e incendiaria que la hizo temblar de anticipación.

—Shhh, no digas más, cariño —pidió—. No emitas más juicios, ni culpas —agregó deslizando sus manos ascendentemente por sus brazos—. Déjame estar a tu lado, Candy. Besarte, consolarte, amarte… Bajemos las armas por todas las noches y dejemos que nuestros cuerpos hablen solos —Ahuecando con la mano la parte posterior de su cabeza, Candy empujó su rostro contra el de él. El calor de su aliento mientras exhalaba suavemente envió un escalofrío a través de su cuerpo y causó el deseo entre su entrepierna.

—Terry… Yo no…

—Nunca debí tomarte en mis brazos con el veneno de la rabia corriendo por mis venas —dijo a modo de disculpa, enmudeciendo a Candy, que jamás, ni en el mejor de sus sueños, había esperado que él hiciera algo por el estilo—, como un macho en celo toma a una hembra cualquiera —La punta de su lengua lamió los labios de la joven tentadoramente—. Ojalá algún día, al menos tú, puedas perdonarme, porque yo jamás me lo perdonaré —masculló entre dientes y luego capturó su boca en un beso que era tan caliente que ni todo el hielo del mundo hubiera podido resistirlo. Su cuerpo musculoso, fuerte, la aplastó contra la suavidad del colchón. Ella cerró los ojos cuando la boca insistente de Terrence instaba a la suya a recibirlo mucho más. Cerró lsus manos rápidamente hacia su cuello y se aferraron a él, con el corazón acelerado por la emoción. Anhelaba alcanzar horas la felicidad que se le escapaba de entre los dedos cada mañana. Anhelaba a la vida el sueño de ser feliz con el amor de su vida,

En un tiempo récord, Terrence se desnudó primero y después le quitó a ella la única prenda que aún conservaba puesta. Su urgencia por poseerla le quitaba el aliento. Su aroma femenino lo embriagaba y lograba que su fiera interna lo dominara, dejando de lado cualquier razonamiento posible. Comenzó a trazar un reguero de besos y caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo, demorándose especialmente en sus senos y más tarde en el montículo que había entre sus muslos. La fragancia dulce y almizclada que despedía mientras le hacía el amor con la boca tuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control. Tuvo que serenarse, porque a pesar de las ganas inmensas que tenía de arrasar con ella, se tomaría su tiempo, y se aseguraría de que esa vez fuera una experiencia especial y memorable para ella.

Candy separó las piernas instintivamente. Frotó sus caderas contra las de él y hundió sus dedos en la cabellera oscura. Él separó suavemente los labios de su feminidad e introdujo un largo dedo entre ellos.

—Terrence, por favor… Te lo pido —Candy sollozaba ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro por la exquisita agonía y agitaba las caderas para sentirlo más enterrado—. Tómame por completo. Quiero tenerte dentro.

—Todavía no, cariño —La regañó tiernamente. Su aliento caliente golpeaba directamente contra su clítoris—. Quiero sentirte dispuesta, necesitada, lo suficientemente húmeda para mí invasión —Suspiró al sentirla sacudirse bajo su cuerpo—. Tu placer es el mío. Esta vez lo haremos bien, como si fuera tu primera vez. Nuestra primera vez —prometió susurrante al escucharla gemir—. Solo un poco más, amor. Él añadió un segundo dedo con mucha calma y suavidad, disfrutando, bebiendo de cada gemido diferente que se liberaba en los labios de Candy. Estaba creando música con el cambio de intensidad que propinaban sus dedos en su interior. Dejó caer su boca para morder y succionar su dulce clítoris, abriéndole las puertas a una nueva clase de gozo. Candy jadeó más fuerte, más ruidosa, arqueó más la espalda y rastrilló las uñas en la sábana que tenía debajo.

—Por favor, Terry… No lo soporto más —continuó implorando minutos más tarde. No podía estarse quieta. Él siguió trabajando su clítoris y justo cuando pensó que no había esperanza y que se vería obligada a soportar aquella tortura para siempre, se presionó y explotó. Gritó, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado en una ola de alivio tan intenso que provocaba lágrimas en sus ojos.

Terrence se arrastró hacia arriba, y jadeante se posicionó mejor encima de ella, entre sus piernas. Entonces la penetró sin más demoras. Sintiéndola húmeda y resbaladiza mientras la fricción lo hacía apretar la mandíbula, disfrutando de un placer único e inigualable.

—Mi amor… —le susurró a la altura del oído. Sus brazos eran los encargados de soportar su peso y su boca saqueaba la femenina, dándole una prueba del embriagador sabor de su interior.

A Terrence le pareció la cosa más sexy del universo cuando Candy se aferró a él. Sus manos le envolvieron. Ella se arqueó, cuando el movimiento se hizo más fuerte y poco a poco, sintió que sería un placer eterno el que le provocaría aquel hombre. Lo recibió en su estrecha cavidad con dificultad pero con un delicioso placer condimentado con rendición absoluta. Encantada por sentirlo grande, duro e inquieto en su interior. Sonrió, mordiéndole el labio inferior masculino por el simple hecho de sentirse poderosa. Él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa? —preguntó, no sabiendo leer el fondo de aquel mordisco—. ¿Te hago daño? Las lágrimas rodaban por las comisuras de sus ojos en dirección hacia el pelo, pero sintió alivio al ver que su sonreía se ensanchaba y asentía.

—En mi vida había estado mejor —le aseguró entrelazando mejor sus manos a la nuca de él. Le besó la marcada y áspera mandíbula y subió hasta encontrar sus labios—. Hazme el amor, Terrence—Su voz se asemejó demasiado a una súplica—. Esta noche dime que quieres. Permíteme creer que hay un futuro para nosotros tres. En el que estemos solos Daniel, tú y yo.. Solo quería llevarse con ella un bonito de recuerdo, por muy pequeño que fuera.

—Candy…. —Él no dijo más palabras, por que ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y descendió las yemas de sus dedos por la sinuosa y sudorosa espalda masculina. Cuando llegó a sus nalgas firmes le clavó las uñas y empezó a mecerse.

—Solo te pido eso, Terry, por favor. Solo eso. Con un sonido gutural, los ojos de Terrence brillaron como zafiros sobre moneda de oro.

—No sabes lo que dices,

Su erección comenzó a moverse, a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella. Una vez que lograron un ritmo, los movimientos de ella se encontraron con los suyos. Sus bocas se saboreaban la una a la otra y el fuego dentro de ellos se convirtió en un frenesí.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, amor?

—Sí, solo esto. No te detengas. Arqueado encima de ella, se incrustaba incansable y deliciosamente cada vez más veloz y menos delicado. Disfrutó de los gemidos desaforados de Candy cuando la dulce y dolorosa tensión por alcanzar el clímax se hizo más acuciante, más desesperada. Terrence movió las caderas con más rapidez, embistiéndola con los músculos tensos hasta que un placer pulsante y casi agónico estalló en el interior de ambos y los hizo gritar de placer. La penetró una última vez y gimió, bajo y salvaje mientras se descargaba. Permaneció palpitando en su interior al tiempo que se vaciaba dentro de ella, proclamándola como suya. Solo suya, pensó mientras se desplomaba jadeante sobre la mujer y descansaba la cabeza entre sus hermosos pechos. Se quedaron unidos y en silencio, con las respiraciones tranquilizándose y recuperando el latido normal de sus corazones. Candy, hundió los dedos entre los despeinados mechones de Terrence, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo encima de ella, adormilado entre sus senos, de la sensación de tenerlo firmemente atrincherado dentro de su núcleo y de como su semen caliente la rebosaba. Nuevas lágrimas silenciosas descendieron por sus mejillas y murieron en las almohadas. Eran lágrimas de felicidad. Una felicidad que sería solo momentánea. Pero hasta que amanecería nada ni nadie le arrebatarían esos mágicos instantes. Por primera vez habían hecho el amor. Por primera vez se habían entregado el uno al otro sin rencores ni reproches, desnudando, no solo sus cuerpos, sino también sus almas. Y había sido fantástico.

Fue consciente también de cómo el miembro aún duro, seguía en su interior, al parecer, negándose a dejarla libre. Sonrió emocionada y se acurrucó más contra él buscando su calidez, Lentamente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro, susurrándole palabras dulces y llenas de promesas. Su mejor sueño hecho realidad.

Terrence continúa demostrándole esa noche lo mucho que la amaba con caricias y besos.

La claridad de la mañana, que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, hizo que Candy se removiera en la enorme cama. Últimamente se sentía también fatigada y tenía un sueño excesivo. Incluso había empezado a sufrir cólicos, dolor abdominal. Aquellos síntomas le recordaban que estaba a una simple llamada, a una cita médica, de que le confirmaran sus peores temores. Pero ese día se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, incluso, vencer nuevamente a aquella enfermedad que posiblemente la acogía. No quería pensar en eso, solo quería que su espíritu se regocijara en la plenitud del amor correspondido. Amaba a Terrence como nunca pensó que podría amar. Y el saberse amada… Lo significaba todo. Dios, ¡Tenía las pruebas que constataban ese amor repartidas por todo su cuerpo! Aún podía sentir sus manos sobre ella. Su sensual boca había venerado su cuerpo en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la noche. Le había dicho que la amaba, que la deseaba, que no había otra mujer para él. Sonrió como una tonta al recordarlo. Eran palabras tan dulces como un chorro de miel. Terrence la había amado de tantas maneras diferentes que si le había quedado alguna duda al escuchar su declaración de amor en el jardín, esta había sido evaporada con el calor de su pasión. La había hecho encenderse como la llama olímpica. Él la había elegido a ella de entre todas las mujeres existentes en el mundo. Candy creía en el destino, y le gustaba pensar que ellos siempre estuvieron predestinados a encontrarse. Judi había sido el enlace y Daniel el medio. Estirándose por última vez, decidió que iba siendo hora de ponerse en marcha. Daniel tenía que ir al colegio y ella tenía aún traducciones que terminar.

Una vez salió del baño privado en la habitación de Terrence, caminó desnuda y solo cubierta con una toalla por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Sería una de las pocas veces que lo hiciera. La noche anterior, Terrence le había hecho prometer que de ahora en adelante dormirían en la misma cama cada noche. Compartirían dormitorio como una pareja normal, por lo que tenía que pensar en ir trasladando sus cosas. Una vez en su recámara, se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas zapatillas blancas y un cálido suéter en color rosa suave. Debía abrigarse, el frío de Inglaterra calaba los huesos, por eso, a Candy le hubiera encantado levantarse entre los brazos del hombre al que tanto amaba. Incluso, le hubiera gustado hacer de nuevo el amor con él. Porque ahora hacían el amor. Atrás había quedado aquellos días en los que era solo sexo por sexo. Fue a buscar a Daniel, pero no lo encontró en su habitación. Sintió una punzada de pánico, pero se dijo a sí misma que seguramente Terrence se había encargado de él. Aun así, salió apresurada hacia la cocina. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese mismo instante. Se detuvo y caminó hacia la mesa de noche donde lo había dejado olvidado el día anterior. Frunció el ceño al ver que el número era de la clínica. El corazón le latió a mil por hora. Tembló de la cabeza a los pies, por dentro y por fuera, No quería que le dieran malas noticias, pero debía contestar. Entonces contuvo el aliento y se apresuró a responder.

—Hijo, tienes que terminarte todo lo que hay en el plato —apuntó Terrence poniendo la cafetera a funcionar. La noche anterior le había dado a su servicio la mañana libre, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo complicado que era hacer que Daniel estuviera vestido y listo para ir al colegio. Era un niño bastante escurridizo y salía corriendo en la primera oportunidad que tenía. Sonrió. Era un niño sano que se comportaba como un niño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan poco pero bien, ni que el sueño hubiera sido tan reparador. Tener a Candy entre sus brazos, no solo aumentaba su libido, siempre dispuesto a amar a su mujer; si no, que había algo nuevo. Se sentía en calma y le había costado mucho espabilarse esa mañana y salir de la cama. Apartarse de ella.

—¡Papá! —llamó Daniel.

—¿Sucede algo, hijo?

—No quiero más. Terry lo observó. No había comido casi nada y estaba medio enfurruñado. Dejó la cafetera tranquila y se aproximó a sentarse frente a él. Pinchó una rodaja de plátano y se la llevó a la boca.

—Mmmm… Qué rico está. No sé cómo es que no quieres comerlo —murmuró, apresurándose a comer otra rodaja—. Me lo acabaré yo, entonces.

—¡Yo también quiero, yo también! ¡Invítame!

—Abre la boca grande —dijo, sonriendo porque aquel viejo truco que en el pasado usó muchas veces para Varian y Veron, al parecer, todavía funcionaba—. Eso es, el tren de la fruta va a entrar a la estación… Chu, chu… Terry le sonrió genuinamente a su pequeño hijo a modo de premio por su entusiasmo por la comida. Daniel, comenzó a comer cada una de las cucharadas que Terrence le daba sin chistar. Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que Candy estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y que sus ojos estaban medios llorosos, mientras su mirada brillaba con amor. Las lágrimas que se anidaban en la parte baja de sus ojos, eran tan esplendentes como luces de navidad. Devolviéndole una luminosa sonrisa, se acercó hacia ellos apoyándose en el mesón de mármol. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo besó con tanta dulzura que le fue imposible, a Terrence, dudar de que aquella mujer lo amaba.

—Buen día, amor mío —murmuró él cuando ella se alejó—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estuviste llorando? —Ella solo negó—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú?. Terrence pensó que aquella mañana Candy se veía radiante. Había en ella algo diferente. Un nuevo ángel, una nueva razón para vivir. Le encantaba. Su Candy se había dado a la tarea de ser feliz y de combatir cualquier cosa que viniera.

En el silencio de su mente, mientras Candy besaba a Daniel; se prometió; le juró, que él estaría para ella en cada instante del camino. No importaba cuán difícil fuera. Ni qué era lo tuviera que hacer. Él siempre sostendría su mano y levantaría el escudo cuando fuera necesario.

—¡Mami, papi dijo que no debía despertarte! —comentó Daniel viendo como Candy le robaba un trozo de fresa—. ¡Mami no!

—¿No vas a compartir con mamá un poco de fruta? —Se quejó ella entre risitas. Daniel asintió y le extendió el plato para que comiera lo que quisiera.

—No te preocupes, hijo, yo tengo que encargarme de mantener bien alimentada a tu madre —Daniel aplaudió la decisión de su padre mientras las mejillas de Candy se abrasaban al comprender lo que escondía aquella oración del hombre.

—Mamá se ha puesto tan roja como las frases —Le comentó él divertido a su hijo.

—Pórtese bien, señor GrandChester —exclamó ella dándoles la espalda y sirviéndose un buen plato con todo el festín que había repartido por la encimera. Complacido por verla con apetito, Terry asintió con esa sonrisa socarrona suya en los labios.

—Veo que te has despertado con hambre —apuntó.

—Digamos que he tenido una noche ajetreada —soltó de pronto ella pícaramente sentándose y comenzando a untar distraídamente la mermelada en una tostada.

—De nada —musitó Terrence mirándola con avaricia. Esa mujer maravillosa era suya, auténtica y únicamente suya. Nunca había tenido nada que sintiera suyo con tanta fuerza. No como Daniel y Candy. No era que se sintiera con el poder de controlar sus vidas, tampoco estaba siendo machista al respecto. No era la predisposición con la que lo decía. Pero él no había tenido nada en la vida que fuera tan importante como para sentirlo suyo. Para sentirse parte de ese todo. Estuvo seguro de que en algún punto, su madre lo había amado, pero ella había muerto antes de que tuviera la edad suficiente como para recordar una caricia sincera. En todo ese tiempo, se preguntó si es que su madre le había cantado nanas para dormir como había visto a Candy hacer con Daniel. No sabía lo que era una familia hasta el momento en que apareció con la dulce noticia de que era padre. Daría todo porque su familia se mantuviera de esa manera. A salvo.

—Mi maestra dice que primero se dice gracias, papá —explicó el niño y Candy se llevó algo de la fruta que estaba picando a los labios, mientras sus ojos bailaban. Mordió otra fresa.

—Ves, Terry, tienes que comportarte —Se rió, jalando del cuenco y el tenedor para acercarse hacia el hombre.

Terry rodeó la cintura femenina con un brazo y la ayudó a colocarse entre sus piernas para que se sentara en uno de sus muslos. Ella pasó una mano por el cuello del hombre, mientras él dejaba caer pesadamente su brazo en su cintura. Antes de que ella pudiera negarse o decir algo con su inteligente y deliciosa boca, Terrence le hizo girar el rostro y la besó. La rendición femenina fue casi instantánea y dejó que la besara a complacencia.

—¡¡¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!!! —comenzó a gritar Daniel de pronto lo que hizo que ambos padres se separaran. Entrando en pánico, Candy se levantó de su cómodo asiento en las piernas de Terrence con rapidez y fue hacia el pequeño niño.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —dejó el cuenco sobre el mármol—. ¿Te encuentras mal? —dijo acariciándole la carita y comprobando su temperatura.

—Nada —musitó Daniel con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Candy frunció el ceño y observó a Terrence con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, hijo? —preguntó él al pequeño—. ¿Si no necesitabas a tu madre, porque te pusiste a gritar así?

—Tío Nicolas me dijo que cuando ustedes se besaran, debía llamar a mamá hasta que me hiciera caso, porque te la ibas a comer. No quiero que te comas a mamá.

Candy soltó una pequeña risita tonta, mientras a Terrence no le hacía ni un poquitito de gracia lo que su primo le había dicho a su hijo. ¡Nicolas Di Rosi se las pagaría!

—A tu tío Nicolas le vendría muy bien algo de tiempo en el rincón de pensar —gruñó con molestia. Nicolas era un idiota.

—¿Castigarás a tío Nicolas, papá? —inquirió el niño con una expresión de sorpresa en la mirada.

—Estoy pensando qué tan provechoso sería, hijo.

—¿Entonces mamá le dará besos y abrazos después? —cuestionó Daniel con curiosidad.

—¿Besos y abrazos? —El ceño fruncido de Terrence se profundizó.

—¡Sí, muchos, muchos! Mamá me da muchos besos y abrazos luego de estar en el rincón de pensar.

De ninguna manera. Sobre su cadáver.

—Entonces deberé de buscar otro tipo de castigo para tu tío —determinó Terrence. No había ninguna maldita manera en el universo que él permitiera tal cosa. Solo esperaba que cuando su primero se enamorara de alguien, ella lo hiciera pagar por todos y cada uno de sus legendarios excesos.

—Deja a Nicolas tranquilo —señaló Candy, volviéndose hacia su hijo—. Los besos entre mamá y papá no son malos. ¿De acuerdo, caballero? —Le explicó al niño—. Mamá y papá se aman mucho y por eso se besan. Es nuestra forma de demostrarnos cuánto nos amamos.

—¿Entonces no te comerá?

—No, hijo. No lo hará.

—De acuerdo. Daniel asintió, luego levantó su taza con leche para beber de ella. Candy dejó que Terrence la abrazara de espaldas y la atrajera hacía él otra vez. Se resguardó entre sus brazos.

—Mataré a Nicolas —le susurró bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara. Ella se rió.

—Sabes que lo hace para hacerte enfadar. Fastidiarte es su pasatiempo favorito. Pero no puedes negar que es bastante creativo.

—De eso nada —gruñó él dejándole caer un beso en la garganta. Ella gimió bajo al sentir sus labios en el lugar exacto en el que su arteria aorta latía descontrolada por el aumento en su torrente sanguíneo—. Me encantaría regresarte a la cama y hacerte el amor muchas veces. Verte venirte una y otra vez. Terrence le dio un pequeño tirón de cabello, mientras sus dientes le mordían la parte trasera del cuello. Automáticamente, un estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo…

—Terry —se quejó ella alejándose unos centímetros de él y de sus pecaminosas caricias. Se mordió el labio. En su mente, no era tan sencillo hacer desaparecer de un zarpazo todas sus dudas y miedos—. He recibido una llamada de la clínica y tengo que ir hoy mismo. Un frío helador corrió por las venas de Terrence. Hubo un instante en el que se quedó paralizado. Después entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Iremos juntos luego de dejar a Daniel en el colegio —Ella asintió con una ruidosa exhalación de alivio, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento temerosa de su respuesta—. Anda, mi amor, arregla tus cosas mientras nuestro hijo termina de desayunar —Candy le dio un rápido beso en los labios a él y otro en la mejilla a su hijo. En cuando puso un pie fuera de la cocina pudo oír a Terrence preguntar a Daniel—. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para ser enviado a ese rincón y recibir muchos besos? Candy sonrió.

**Tiempo después**

_Madam: Winters_

_No quise hacer esto hasta conocerte un poco más. No recuerdo la cantidad de veces que he leído tus palabras. Que he sentido lo duro que te debió resultar hacer este diario como un último regalo de amor. Hubieras sido una gran madre, Judi Winters. Madam Winters. __No hay palabra escogida en tu diario que no demuestre que hasta el final estuviste pendiente del futuro de nuestro hijo. Siempre serás su estrella luminosa en el cielo. Su guía. Su compañera. Gracias, Madam Winters. Por ser tan entrometida aquella noche en el hotel. Por no dejarme caer pese a estar ya en el suelo. __Por ser terriblemente egoísta y dejarle un gran trabajo a Candy. Gracias a ti, ahora ella, junto a Daniel, son lo más grande de mi vida. Porque me salvaste de mi propia autodestrucción. Porque me salvaste de un matrimonio sin amor, mostrándome algo mejor. Obligándome a ver tener una responsabilidad que cualquier otro hubiera visto como una carga, pero que para mí fue el regalo más dulce del universo. Candy, como siempre dices es la madre de Daniel. Pero aquí está mi promesa_. _Daniel siempre sabrá que su madre biológica lo amó. Nunca le ocultaremos la verdad. Seré el primero en hablar con nuestro hijo y hacerle entender que tiene dos madres que lo cuidan y lo protegen. No puedo hacer otra cosa por ti, aunque me gustaría. Candy será feliz, le enseñaré todo lo que esa enfermedad la privó de aprender hasta llegar a mí. La haré mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante. Sentirá un gran placer_ _en su vida y en nuestra cama. Y si en algún momento llega a pasar lo que tanto tenemos, seré quien le sostenga el cabello, refresque su __piel, quien le dé de beber cuando sienta sed y acaricia su espalda para calmarla. Te prometo ser todo para ella. Porque sin ella, no puedo vivir_… _Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de haberme hecho tan feliz. No ya la mujer que olvidé, ni la desconocida que se acercó a mí. Eres una buena amiga. Gracias por todo, Judi Winters_.

**Tiempo después...**

—¿Puedo, o está ocupado? —preguntó una voz femenina jalando, sin esperar una respuesta, el taburete al lado de Terrence. Lo ocupó y se giró hacia él con una gran sonrisa—. Te vi desde la puerta y me pregunté qué hacía un hombre como tú tan solo, y entonces pensé en investigarlo por mi cuenta. Es un auténtico reto para la ciencia —Una sonrisa lenta y divertida cruzó el semblante femenino. Tamborileó los dedos sobre barra de madera al son de la música y añadió descarada—. ¿Me invitas a una copa? El tiempo pareció congelarse en aquella fracción de segundos, que duró solo un parpadeo, mientras Terrence cerró el diario en el que escribía y luchó para recuperar el pensamiento racional. Un mero microsegundo antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza y ordenara al barman una bebida sin alcohol para la mujer. Terrence estiró la columna, muy tenso, mientras contemplaba cómo el corpiño del vestido blanco que llevaba la recién llegada era tan ajustado que sus senos hinchados parecían desbordarse por encima del más que espléndido escote. Se removió en su taburete y blasfemó por lo bajo. Un frío sudor empapó su frente y el tic nervioso apareció en su rostro, pero aún así, sintiendo las papilas gustativas nuevamente activadas.

—¿Y vienes mucho por New York o es tu primera vez? —curioseó ella después de que el barman deslizara por la barra una copa con un líquido transparente en su interior y se retirará discretamente.

—Suelo venir de vez en cuando por trabajo, pero muy pocas veces en realidad. Me gusta más Inglaterra.

—Oh, Inglaterra sí, es cautivadora —comentó fascinada—. Tengo familia allá y me encanta la ciudad —Hizo una pausa y, como si de pronto hubiera resuelto un difícil problema de matemáticas, la cara se le iluminó hermosamente y agregó—: Para ser Inglés no tienes un acentó con dejo.

—Digamos que la práctica en muchas materias, hace al maestro. Ella eligió ese instante para estirar sus suaves dedos de cortas uñas rojas y acariciar su dedo anular hasta llegar al borde limítrofe entre la dorada alianza y la base de sus dedos.

—¿Es muy linda, elegiste tú la joya? Terrence asintió, recordando que él mismo había supervisado cómo su mejor amigo Frank, le hacía el bosquejo del diseño del aro matrimonial. A Candy se había enamorado en cuanto la vio. Suspiró.

—¿Le escribías a la mujer que amas? —Quiso saber ella al ver que los dedos del hombre se aferraban al cuaderno. Terrence se llevó su bebida a los labios y la apuró de un trago. Después negó con la cabeza. Habían subido la música en el bar del hotel y no quería tener que gritar para comunicarse. La mujer se acercó un poco más, casi pegando sus pechos en su brazo, para escuchar lo que él tenía por decir. —Le escribía a alguien que, después de conocerla mejor estos meses a través de las páginas de su diario, estoy completamente seguro de que hubiera hecho inmensamente dichoso cualquier hombre.

—¿A cualquier hombre menos a ti? Él asintió en vacilación.

—Ella no es mi Candy. Con vaguedad oyó la cariñosa risa en la voz de la mujer derretirse con emoción.

—¿Tú Candy? —preguntó, sabiendo que no podría competir con la miel que había escuchado salir de sus labios al decir su nombre, casi con veneración—. Parece importante para ti.

—Sí, sé lo que es el amor, es por ella —musitó, sincerándose—. Cada vez que pienso en cómo la traté, en cómo usé su cuerpo para acallar una y otra vez mis sentimientos por ella, me siento tentado a castigarme. Sus delitos no podían compararse con los míos. Por lo menos, ella estuvo motivada por el amor. Amor por su amiga; amor por nuestro hijo —Notó su propio aliento raspándole en la garganta. Las palabras emitidas por ella fueron una confesión de necesidad—. Entonces descubrí para mi sorpresa que yo deseaba su verdadero amor, no el amor de una mujer por el hombre que la hace suya, o un amor de conveniencia. Yo solo quería que me amara como yo a ella.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Que ella siempre te amó, incluso antes de que os conocierais, y que te seguirá amando con todo su corazón, con todo su cuerpo y con toda su alma. Te amará por toda la vida. Aquellas oraciones eran un sonido delicioso, pero nada comparable con la dulzura que invadía el alma de Terrence cada vez que pensaba en Candy. Su mujer. Su esposa. Su amor. El silencio de Terrence era ominoso entre ellos; entonces, sin ninguna advertencia, él la apretó más contra su cuerpo, estrujándola como si no soportara la idea de perderla.

—Has tardado mucho en bajar —La amonestó dulcemente, introduciendo sus dedos en su cabello rubio. Jaló con ternura su rostro y aplastó su boca con la suya con fuerza y deseo. Se besaron como si no quisieran separarse nunca, como si el aire no fuera necesario y la simple pasión que los consumía les bastara para sobrevivir. Con una ferocidad en la que ella reconoció un elemento de posesividad, de reclamo. Pero él era así; tosco y tierno a la vez; fuerte y vulnerable. Sus bocas se reconocían, sus cuerpos anhelaban estar juntos, sus almas parecían conectadas con un imperceptible hijo, tal como la leyenda japonesa. Y, su corazón, latía en la misma frecuencia, al mismo ritmo, con el mismo latido. Ella lo amaba, él la amaba. ¿Podía algo ser más perfecto que eso?

—Basta de juegos, pequeña.—le pidió con suavidad, acariciando sus mechones con ternura—. No sabes cuántas veces pensé cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida de ser realmente tú la mujer que encontré en este mismo hotel, en este mismo bar aquella noche —murmuró restregando su nariz sobre su oreja y bajando hasta que sus labios besaron el borde de su mandíbula, el inicio de su cuello—. No te merezco, Candy, mi amor; pero te amo y pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de hacerte feliz —La abrazó—. De ser el hombre que realmente mereces. Qué necesitas.

—Ya eres el hombre que amo y que necesito —le confesó ella, con ojos serenos y mirada suave. Amorosa—. El tiempo, el universo, Judi, y cuanta gente exista en este planeta, lo único que hicieron fue ponernos a correr en la misma maratón desde lados opuestos hasta que no encontráramos.

— Soy muy afortunado. Sí, definitivamente el destino había sido generoso con él. Y nunca se cansaría de decirlo. Candy era su regalo más grande. Ella y Daniele. Le acarició las mejillas, porque nunca se cansaba de tocar a su mujer. De ver lo hermosa que era, de sentir el latir de su corazón sobre el suyo. Terry sintió en esos momentos un movimiento contra su cadera que le recordó el de las alas de una mariposa, casi irreal por su fragilidad. Sonrió para sí. Una vez más volvió a sentirlo, esta vez con más intensidad. Con sumo cuidado, deslizó la mano hasta el vientre redondeado de Candy y la mantuvo allí congelada. Temía hacer cualquier movimiento y que la sensación desapareciera. Le encantaba sentir a su pequeña hija moverse en la matriz de su madre. Candy tenía cinco meses de embarazo y estaba completamente sana. Tanto ella como su hija, estaban completamente libres de cualquier enfermedad. Terry tenía tanto que agradecer. Candy no se había dejado vencer la primera vez que la leucemia la había atacado. La segunda ve que pensó que había regresado, lo asumió como una auténtica guerrera. Gracias a Dios, no había sido lo que tanto temían. Judi, la pequeña que se estaba formando en su interior, era la que había estado haciendo de las suyas en los primeros meses de gestación. Su pequeño y revoltoso milagro.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó ella, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su marido, atrapada por su oscura atracción como una palomilla por la llama centelleante de una vela. Las manos de él cayeron sobre su gran cintura.

—¿Feliz? —repitió, tirando los labios hasta que le mostró la más hermosa sonrisa que Candy le hubiera visto, solo igualable a la que tenía en el rostro cuando la vio caminar hacia el altar. Ella asintió—. No hay palabras en ninguna lengua viva o muerta que pueda describir el sentimiento que me embarga cada vez que estás a mi lado. Cada vez que te tengo entre mis brazos, que te hago mía. ¿Eso te satisface, mi vida? A modo de respuesta, Judi le pateó los riñones a su madre y Terry sintió el espectáculo a través de la delgada piel blanquecina de su mujer.

—Creo que nuestra pequeña hija reclama atención —comentó Terry inhalando profundo. —Me preguntó de quién heredará ese rasgo —se mofó Candy sabiendo de antemano que todos los hijos de Terrence tendrían esa premura natural porque atendieran sus necesidades y caprichos. No podía hacer nada contra los genes paternos.

—Subamos a la habitación —Terrence besó la punta de su nariz, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de las peligrosas reacciones que sus errabundas manos despertaban—. Me han entrado de repente unas enormes ganas de deleitar a mi lengua con algo tan dulce cómo...

—¡Como las frambuesas! ¿Te había comentado que a nuestra hija a mi nos gustan últimamente mucho las frambuesas? —remató insistentemente—. ¡No, ya sé! ¡Mejor tomaremos helado de frambuesa mientras disfrutamos de un maratón de Dr. House !—planeó Candy besando la firme línea de la mandíbula de su marido. Sus ojos brillaban con algo muy similar a la diversión. Terrence echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca pensé que pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel en New York comiendo helado y con el Dr. Gregory House en la suite.

...FIN...

"Dr. House" Es una serie de televisión estaunidense. El personaje cental es el Dr. Gregory House. Un genio medico, ironico, satírico y poco convencional e incincorfomista que encabeza un equipo de diagnóstico en el ficticio hospital Universitario Princenton. El show tiene 97% de like.

Gracias lectores... miles y millones de gracias nos leemos en el epílogo. JillValentine.


	14. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO.

—¡¡Traigan una maldita silla, con un demonio!! —exclamó acaloradamente Terry—¡¿Es que todo el maldito mundo en esta clínica es un jodido incompetente?!

Candy intetaba no quejarse, pero su expresión adolorida era demasiado evidente.Frank sintió un profundo cariño y respeto por la mujer que pese a todo, lo único que no quería era asustar más a su marido y a su hijo pequeño. La presión que hacía por mantener la boca cerrada, la estaba haciendo transpirar.

—Todo saldrá bien, Candy. Respira, yo sé que tú puedes. Pronto tendrás a Judi entre tus brazos, y todo esto, por lo que estás pasando —le dijo Frank—. será avaramente recompensado. Candy sonrió, asintiendo, pero algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

—¿Mamá, por qué papá está gritando? —preguntó Daniel dándole un jalón más fuerte a la tela de su falda.

—Porque está preocupado, cariño —respondió suavemente Frank.

—¿Está preocupado porque mi mamá se ha puesto mala? —preguntó Daniel con una vocecita triste.

—No, cariño, mamá no está mala —Le explicó —. Mamá está un poco incómoda porque tu hermanita va a nacer.

—¿Mi hermanita le está haciendo daño a mi mami? —insistió el pequeño quejumbrosamente.

—No pequeño mío —dijo Candy a Daniel con un nuevo tirón a la tela de su falda, Candy pensó seriamente que como no apareciera nadie en ese mismo momento a echarle una mano, se quedaría sin vestido por la cantidad de veces que el pequeño jalaba de su falda.

—Mami...

—¿Sí, mi cielo? — sintió que le apretó la manita sin querer cuando otra larga contracción se hizo presente.

—Si mi hermanita va a hacer que mi mami sufra, ya no quiero. Dile que no venga tío Frank.

—Iré a buscar a Terry, No te preocupes por mamá Daniel, ella está bien— dijo Frank, el pequeño Daniel cada vez estaba más preocupado.

—¿Te duele, mami?

—No, cariño, no. No me duele —argumentó Candy rápidamente al oírlo, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para calmar a su hijo. En ese mismo instante, Nicolas, que había conducido como el mismo diablo su moto y había llegado el primero a la clínica, se acercó a ellas.

—¿Ayudo en algo, princesa? —Se ofreció amablemente. Sus ojos se enfocaron con preocupación en la embarazada—. ¡¿Por qué nadie te ha traído una silla de ruedas y dónde rayos está Terrence?!

—Nicolas, por favor, encárgate de Daniel —pidió Candy. El hombre aceptó y le dio la mano al pequeño enano, quien le dio su manita a su tío.

Varian, Verón, que había llegado en el coche de Valdimir, se acercaron también a la mujer que parecía apuntó de llorar.

Mientras Frank no quería estar cerca de su furioso primo, menos aún cuando actuaba como un maldito psicópata. Él no era tan paciente.

—¡¿Donde demonios está la doctora Ana María?!— gritaba furiosamente Terrence.

Los ojos de Daniel se volvieron cristalinos cuando un nuevo quejido de Candy surcó el aire como un relámpago.

—Necesito ir al baño —pidió Candy con rapidez, y plantó fuerte los pies en el suelo y con ambas manos apoyadas en los muslos. Cuando estuvo con la espalda semi-erguida, sintió el momento exacto en que se le rompió la fuente—. ¡La bebé!

Terrence casi se materializó al lado de su esposa y levantó a Candy en sus brazos, para ingresarla él mismo a la clínica. Todo el mundo en el parking supo que Terrence estaba dispuesto a llevarla hasta la misma ala de maternidad si era necesario.

—Terry, mi amor —murmuró entre jadeos Candy agarrándose el vientre y apoyando el rostro en su pecho musculoso.

—Nada va a pasarte, te lo juro —Le prometió él depositando un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

—Lo sé —Sonrió pese a la aparición de una nueva contracción que hizo que su mano se hiciera un puño arrugando la camisa blanca de su marido—. Terry, por favor, asegúrate que Daniel esté bien.

—¡Pecas! —exclamó el americano acercándose para ayudar a Terrence con Candy.

—Uli — saludó ella, mientras su rostro se contraía una vez más por el esfuerzo. Ulises el padrino de Daniel trabaja para la clínica.

—¿Tan pronto se puso en trabajo de parto, señora GrandChester? Candy elevó la vista para descubrir a un médico desconocido que caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Y Ana María? —gruñó Terrence.

—La doctora Peterson tuvo que viajar a Alemania para un congreso. Soy David Quintana y seré su ginecólogo durante el parto. Tengo entendido que conocéis al enfermero Blaine, así que él nos asistirá para que mamá esté lo más cómoda posible. Le aseguro que estará en buenas manos.

—¡No puedo creer que me deje una fortuna en esta maldita clínica y que sigamos parados en la puerta hace diez minutos! ¡Ninguno de estos infelices parece preocupe porque mi mujer esté cómoda! Y para colmo, encima, su ginecóloga desaparece. ¡Los voy a demandar! ¡A todos! —rumeó Terrence colérico.

—¿A mí también? —preguntó Ulises haciéndose el chistoso y Terrence lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tranquilo, señor GrandChester…—comenzó el médico, intentando calmar al tempestuoso padre.

Tos sabian que era el primer parto real en el que estaba participando Terrence, por lo que era más que comprensible su preocupación.

Con un jadeo de horror vieron como el futuro papá agarraba por la pechera al médico y le mostraba los dientes.

—Te lo advierto, Quintana. Si le pasa algo a mi mujer o a mi hija, te juro que te mato. ¡A ti y a todos los de esta maldita clínica! Frank le dio el alcance en ese mismo momento y lo apartó de su presa.

—Sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo, señor GrandChester, así que le ruego que deje de comportarse como un paranoico.

—Terry… —Lo llamó Frank, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. Su amigo estaba tan fuera de sí que se iría encima al doctor si no hacía algo para remediarlo—. Candy te necesita a su lado sereno. Aquellas siete últimas palabras parecieron obrar el milagro.

Terrence se propuso controlar su ira. Olvidar, temporalmente al menos, su necesidad de golpear algo. El trastornado papá respiró fuerte y ruidosamente, como un furioso toro.

—Señora —dijo el médico dirigiéndose a la mujer que apretaba los labios—. Respire con calma. Inhale superficialmente primero, luego con más profundidad —Ella hizo exactamente lo que le decía—. Le llevaremos a observación, tenemos que revisar cómo viene el bebé y cuánta dilatación tenemos. ¿Cada cuánto le están viniendo las contracciones? —preguntó empujando la silla de ruedas y yendo por un pasillo.

—Espero que el tiempo perdido no traiga complicaciones a esta situación, —Continuó escupiendo Terrence—. Quiero a Candy y a nuestra hija completamente sanas… El especialista en ginecología se paró en seco.

—Mire, Señor GrandChester, deje que haga mi trabajo. No entrará a la sala de observaciones. Le mandaré a llamar cuando sea necesario. Frank observó cómo Terrence iba a abalanzarse de nuevo sobre el hombre por no dejarlo entrar y cuidar él mismo a su mujer.

—¡Terrence, , hermano! —exclamó espantado Frank colocándole una mano en el brazo justo en el momento en el que el hombre levantaba la mano para darle un puñetazo al médico—. Tienes que mantener la calma. No estás ayudando a Candy en absoluto con esa actitud. Todo saldrá bien —Ambos hombres vieron como el medico, Ulises y Candy se perdían por un pasillo—. Tienes que relajarte. Vociferando de esa manera no haces más que poner de los nervios a tu esposa y a tu hijo.

—Frank tiene razón, hermano —Varian llegó al lado de Terrence para intentar que entrara en razón—. Todos sabemos que estás preocupado, pero tienes que tomarlo con calma.

—¡¿Cómo me piden que tome con calma que mi mujer está pasando por todo esto?!

—Candy necesita tener a alguien en quien tener un pilar, y no en quién preocuparnos. En este momento, Ella te necesita más que nadie en el mundo. Ella también tiene miedo, siente preocupación, angustia —explicó Valdimir— y muchos deseos de que Judi estará bien. Pero te necesita locuaz y sereno. Inspirándole paz. Diciéndole que estarás con ella, que todo estará bien. Ayudando, no estorbando.

Terrence observó a su hermano y asintió con severidad. Pero Valdimir pudo ver en el cambio de sus ojos zafiros que había comprendido el mensaje.

—Juro que no volveré a tocar a Candy. Lo juro. No volveré a hacer pasar a mi pequeña por este infierno nunca más —prometió.

—Varian se rió y Nicolas lo imitó sin poder evitarlo.

—Candy te necesita allí dentro, vamos a esperar al médico en la sala correspondiente —Valdimir le dio unas fraternas palmadas en la espalda.

**_Una hora después._**

¿No crees que deberíamos preguntar? —Quiso saber Nicolas, pero en ese mismo momento, una enfermera salió por el pasadizo. Con una sonrisa calmada en los labios le indicó que el parto había terminado y la bebé estaba en el nido. Los adultos se observaron. No podían entrar todos porque Daniel se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón.

—Pasen ustedes, Nicolas y yo nos quedamos con Daniel. Nicolas espió de reojo a Varian, sabiendo que aunque no quería estar allí, apoyaba a su hermano y se preocupaba por él. Cuando atravesaron el pasillo que separaba el área de las salas de espera del de los nidos, Frank no pudo evitar que una emoción cuando Terrence estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que daban la espalda a vidrio principal del nido. En sus brazos acunaba una pequeña mantita rosa. La mecía casi imperceptiblemente. Frank solo sintió la necesidad de estar allí para su primo. Él además era su amigo. Cuando ocupó el sitio que estaba a su lado en silencio, escuchó la letanía que parecía salir de manera autómata de sus labios.

—No la puedo perder... No la puedo… A ella no. Frank nunca lo había visto tan perdido en sus pensamientos. Parecía un náufrago sin ningún barco a la vista. Se dio cuenta que estaba aun con la vestimenta para ingresar al quirófano y observaba a la pequeña muñeca de grandes y abiertos ojos verdes que le devolvía la mirada. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro para darle todo su apoyo.

—No la perderás —Le prometió—. Todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

Terry elevó la vista para mirarlo sin ver realmente. Su cerebro era consciente que Frank estaba allí, pero parecía que no podía terminar de conectar.

—Es mi hija —Le anunció mostrándole el dulce rostro de la adorable bebé con orgullo.

—Es tan hermosa como su madre —comentó él paseando una dulce caricia por aquellas suaves mejillas—. Tiene el sello GrandChester. Felicidades, hermano...

—Judi. Su... Nombre es Judi.

—Frank sonrió al ver a la bebé.

—Hola, preciosa —susurró —. Eres una muñequita hermosa.

—Quieres cargarla...—preguntó Terry.

Frank asintió con los ojos iluminados de una nueva luz. Terry la puso en sus brazos porque no quería lastimarla por ningún motivo. No es que lo fuera a hacer. Nunca dañaría a su pequeña conscientemente. Pero ahora sentía miedo por lo que el futuro le deparaba a aquel angelito.

—Judi es hermosa, hermano.

—Lo sé —Algunas lágrimas se agolparon en la mirada verde azul de Terrence—, pero no soportaría criarla a ella sin Candy.

Terry dejó caer sobre sus muslos los brazos, aparentemente cansado y bastante abatido

—¿Pero qué dices? —Le preguntó arrugando el ceño—. ¿Porque perderías a Candy?

—Me sacaron de la sala casi a empujones hace más de media hora. Ella...

—El hombre se llevó las manos al cabello—. Ella tuvo una cesárea, pero pronto se complicó. Los aparatos sonaban disparados como locos y yo solo...

—Terry...

—Yo no puedo perderla, Frank. No concibo una vida completa si ella no está conmigo.

—Candy es una mujer muy fuerte, Terry. Es una luchadora. Ya superó en una ocasión una grave enfermedad, y nada logrará derribarla ahora que te tiene a ti a los niños. Debes confiar en ella.

—Juro que no volveré a tocar a Candy. Dios, pero la quiero conmigo.

—Te recordaré eso cuando todos podamos ver a Candy. Y le diré sobre tu promesa. Nicolas estaba al lado derecho observando a Terrence con sonrisa burlona.

—Ya me tienes harto, Nicolas —De una zancada tenía a Nicolas de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo levantaba contra una pared y le ladraba ferozmente—. Una jodida palabra más y te juro que será la última que digas en un buen tiempo. Frank se apresuró a contener a su amigo para que no golpeara a su hermano. Nicolas tenía ese poder de sacar de quicio hasta a un santo. Y Terry no estaba para bromas.

—Tranquilo, Terry —Puso una mano sobre el puño alzado. Nicola estaba en silencio, comprendiendo el estallido furioso del otro hombre—. Baja el puño, hombre, no es momento. —Señor GrandChestee —murmuró una enfermera menuda abriendo la puerta del pasadizo que conducía a las salas de post operatorio. Mientras se dirigía a la sala de cuidados, Frank se volvió hacia Nicolas que aún tenía la mano apretada y la expresión de violencia en el rostro. Conociendo a su hermano más pequeño, se había controlado para no responder a la clara agresión de Terrence.

**_Horas más tarde..._**

Cuando entraron en la habitación de maternidad, Candy dormitaba semi-recostada. Terry, que había pernoctado en el sillón, seguía a su lado. Inseparable. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Se veían muy tiernos juntos. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, hasta que escucharon la voz de Daniel.

—¿Mami? —llamó a su madre con un murmullo. Terry se enderezó. Parecía un poco desorientado, confuso. Incluso su aspecto habitualmente correcto había desaparecido y lucía algo desaliñado. Indudablemente había pasado una noche de perros debido a la preocupación. Pasó la mirada de izquierda a derecha examinando a cada uno.

—¿Dani? —musitó Candy abriendo los párpados con cierta dificultad. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despejada movió la mano conectada al suero, para acariciar la carita de su pequeño—. Hola, mi amor.

—¡Mami!

— Frank—saludó Terry levantándose y estrechando su mano.

—¿Qué tal pasaron la noche? —preguntó antes de recibir un abrazo del recién estrenado papá.

—Yo bastante adolorida —reconoció Candy—. Aún no han traído a la bebé, pero espero que lo hagan pronto.

—Me imagino —asintió Frank. Fue hacia ella para saludarla —. ¡Felicidades por una niña tan hermosa! Nicolas ni siquiera entró en la habitación, simplemente se quedó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. No quería correr el riesgo de que Terrence volviera a perder los estribos con él e intentara golpearlo.

—Te ves excelente preciosa para haber dado a luz hace solo unas horas —aduló Frank. Observó a Terrence y agregó—. Por el contrario, tú te ves como la mierda. Parece que un tren te hubiera pasado por encima. Y ayudó a Daniel a subir a la cama para que le diera un gran abrazo a su madre. Pudo ver desde su sitio a su hermano negando. No entendía el afán de ironizar con un hombre tan temperamental como Terrence.

—Siento… lo de… ayer —se disculpó Terrence para sorpresa de todos.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Nicolas riendo, como si no recordara lo que había pasado—. Vamos, hombre, eso ya no tiene importancia

. —De todas maneras, lo lamento mucho —Volvió a insistir entre dientes.

—Mira, te hemos traído esto para la bebé — le llevó la canastilla para que su prima politica pudiera verlo.

—Está hermoso —agradeció Candy al ver el ajuar de lana—. Es realmente una belleza. Muchas gracias. Nicolas no tenías porque molestarte.

—¡Tonterías! No ha sido ninguna molestia ni ha distraído de mi trabajo tampoco, Además, es mi manera de agradecerte el aparecer en nuetras vidas.

—No te atrevas a hacerme llorar, que aún estoy algo sensible —Todos rieron en la habitación.

—Eso sí, Candy —soltó de repente Nicolas—. Terry ha prometido que no volvería a tocarte nunca más si es que salías bien de la operación. Así que ahora no le queda más que cumplirlo. Varian es testigo.

—Por el momento, podrías mandarlo a dormir en al otro ala de la casa —Rió Varian atravesando la puerta de la habitación—, y por seguridad, echarle el pestillo a tu dormitorio.

—Cállense —gruñó Terrence entrando al baño, antes de escuchar las carcajadas de todos. Candy rió, pero colocó una mano sobre la herida de la operación. Dolía un poco más cuando se reía, pero estar rodeada de todas aquellas personas, la hacía sentirse parte de una gran familia.

—Toc, toc —dijo la enfermera empujando la puerta. Franck se apresuró a ayudarla a entrar, mucho después de notar que llevaba a la pequeña Judi en brazos—. Miren quién ha venido a conoceros… La cara de Candy se iluminó instantáneamente al ver a su pequeño milagro. Sin perder tiempo, sin importarle el dolor, se incorporó ligeramente en la cama mientras Nicolas la ayudaba a acomodar el almohadón detrás de ella. La enfermera colocó entonces a la niña en su regazo. Cuando sintió el peso ligero como una pluma del cuerpecito de su hija suspiró.

—La nena necesita comer, así que por favor, todos fuera. Salieron para darle privacidad a Candy con Judi. Fuera, Nicolas les daba unas galletas dulces a Daniel, mientras Varian se mantenía a un lado de ellos.

—Eh, ya podemos entrar de nuevo — informó Nicolas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando cruzaron el umbral, Terrence tenía a su hija entre sus brazos y le palmeaba la espalda con delicadeza para que pudiera regurgitar. Continuaba como un escudero fiel. Siempre pegado a la cama de su amada esposa.

\--Ven, Dani, acércate, cariño —Le llamó su madre—. Es tu hermana, la pequeña Judi.

—¿Y de dónde vino, mami?

—Del vientre de tu madre —Le aclaró Terry.

—¡¿Mami te comiste a la bebé?! —preguntó Daniel alarmado y los adultos intentaron no reírse.

—No, hijo, no —explicó Terry—. Yo… Le puse a tu hermanita ahí.

—Aaaaah —exclamó Daniel que estaba sentado al lado —. Mamá, tío Nicolas nos contó ayer cómo se hacían los bebés.

Todos se volvieron a observar al aludido con expresión de espanto.

—Sí, si… El papá abeja pica a la mamá flor… —continuó Daniel—. Mami, ¿te dolió mucho cuando papi te picó? Candy se sonrojó intensamente cuando Varian y Nicolas soltaron una carcajada y Terry los miró con claras intenciones asesinas.

—No, cariño, no me dolió... mucho.

—¿Cuánto te dan el alta, Candy? —investigó Franko con la clara intención de cambiar de tema. La mujer lo agradeció.

—Dicen que en unos pocos días si no hay complicaciones.

—Seguro que no las habrá y pronto estarás instalada en tu casa —deseó el hombre. Siguieron conversando sobre los preparativos para el bautizo de Judi. Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo para todos los pacientes y apareció la enfermera con el carrito de la comida. Nicolas se apresuró a coger a la niña para que Terry pudiera consentir a su esposa.

—Sus ojos son verdes y muy grandes, como las esmeraldas.--Dijo Nicolas de repente.

—Parece que a Nicolas le han robado el corazón. ¡Que tierno! —declaró Frank cruzando una mirada cómplice con Candy. Terry arrugó el entrecejo.

—Mi hija no saldrá con ningún chico hasta los cuarenta. Nicolas y Varian soltaron otra carcajada tan fuerte que una de las enfermeras que pasaba por el pasillo en esos momentos se asomó a la puerta y pidió que guardaran silencio.

—Es una GrandChester, hermano —ironizó Varian—. Le doy solo un par de años para comenzar a tener chicos detrás… Nicola le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

—Ya perdiste, hermano.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Solo mira —dijo señalando a Frank, quien no quitaba la mirada de la pequeña que también lo observaba—. Ya tenemos al primer candidato. Todos rieron.

**_Cuarenta días después..._**

Toda la familia festejana el bautizo de Judi. Terrence parecía desesperado y Frank sabía por que.

—Dame a mi ahijada Terrence, tienes una hora.

Con una amplia sonrisa Terrence toma a Candy por la muñeca sin discreción y la llevó por detrás del palacio, por la entrada que solo usaban los empleados. La subió hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro echó el pestillo y empezó a besarla con desespero, con tanta pasión, que Candy creyó estar perdiendo la razón. Sus besos la enloquecían. Lo había echado tantísimo de menos que los días que habían pasado sin sentirlo le parecían años. Sabía también que su marido estaba un poco agresivo, pero no le importaba, por que cuando estaba con él se sentía viva.

—Espera, no puedo tumbarme. Si me despeinara, todos sospecharían.

—No necesitas tumbarte. Y sin más la cogió de las nalgas y la subió en su cintura sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¿ Qué haces? Él sonreía mientras sus manos trabajan en su bulsa. Liberó sus pechos y se los llevó a la boca para seguir enloqueciéndola mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa. Cuando levantó sus caderas y entró en ella con fuerza hasta lo más profundo, los dos gimieron por el placer de estar juntos de nuevo. —Te he echado de menos, Candy—le dijo con una voz ronca de deseo, mientras sujetaba sus caderas y la movía buscando su placer y dándoselo a ella—. No sabes cuánto.

—Yo a ti también... Terry...

**_Buen día Lectores y lectoras. Terminamos otra historia. Agradezco enormemente a S. M. Afonso y editorial por su apoyó en esta novela. (Pequeño Dulce Engañó) es el nombre de la novela original. Espero lean la historia original ya que yo quiete muchas escenas, El autor público esta novela como inicio de una trilogía, así que les recomiendo leerla. _**

**_Y como siempre miles, millones, y billones a ustedes por comentar y opinar. Con cariño siempre trato de darles un momento agradable de lecturas. Nos leemos pronto. JillValentine._**


End file.
